The Road to Hell
by Vinividivinci
Summary: Captured and sold as slaves the team must find their way to freedom.
1. Chapter 1

_**For those of you who followed my last two stories I warn you that this is slightly different. Although I am a die-hard J/S shipper this story is not primarily ship – although it certainly underlies it – and will appear later if the muse takes me there (or my readers!). This will be a darker fic with more adventure/whump. There may be graphic violence so for those who don't like I suggest you don't read. I'm sorry – I keep doing it to poor Jack but it's only because I love him.**_

_**I never pay too much attention to time frame – all I can say is that in this story Sam is a Major and Daniel is present.**_

_**A special thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers from my past stories (you know who you are!). You made the whole experience so much fun that I'm continuing!**_

_**Of course, as always, the characters are not mine – they're only borrowed, roughed up a bit and returned in their original condition.**_

_**Now …. on with the show.**_

"From the little we could tell, the planet's civilization appears to resemble that of mid to late eighteenth century New England or Western Europe. For the most part it looks to be an agrarian, pre-industrialist society. And, as far as we could tell, there is no Goa'uld presence." Daniel was in his element, studying the notes in front of him and explaining them as if he were lecturing to a class of university students, rather than an eclectic group made up of three military men and one military woman/scientist.

"If it's a pre-industrialist, agrarian society", O'Neill interrupted, looking quite proud of himself as he uttered these words, "then why the heck are we going? It's not like we'll find anything to help us in our fight against the Goa'uld. We don't need plows and horses – unless of course we think that manure might help us. Hey, maybe the snakes don't like sh-"

"Colonel!" Hammond interjected quickly, not wanting O'Neill to get going! "Normally I'd agree with you, but there's more. Dr. Jackson, please go on."

"Thank you General. Well, as I was saying, for the _**most part**_ it looks to be pre-industrialist. However SG8 was able to get some footage that showed what seemed to be a couple of instances of technology being used that was far in advance of what a civilization of this kind should have. It is an anomaly and I've suggested to General Hammond that we should return and check it out." Looking quite pleased Daniel sat back, pushing up his glasses to indicate he was finished.

"What kind of technology?" asked O'Neill, his interest piqued.

"Major Carter, why don't you show the Colonel."

O'Neill turned to look at his 2IC, his eyebrows raised in enquiry. Looking at her he saw the same excitement that existed on Daniel's face. Yup, his two science geeks were at it again – all worked up over the next piece of _whatever_ they could discover. If he were to be honest, he felt a bit of excitement too, although he'd never let his team see that. No, he had to play the cranky, bored commander. Hey – he had an image to uphold!

It did give him a sense of pleasure, however, to see their enthusiasm – especially Carter. Her face lit up and her blue, luminous eyes _glowed_ when she was worked up about something. And man - could he drown in those eyes.

Okay O'Neill, get a grip – Carter was starting to show him some film brought back by Major Jameson and his team.

"See here Colonel", she said, pointing to an image, "this man appears to be holding some kind of hi-tech equipment." He looked and saw that the metal rod the man was carrying suddenly started to glow. "If you'll notice, the man in front of him suddenly falls to the ground – it looks like in pain. It appears as this is some kind of weapon although it doesn't look like it did any permanent damage." Here O'Neill could see that the second man quickly got to his feet, bowed to the first man and ran off.

"Interesting. Any idea what it is exactly?"

"Well, we think it may be something like a pain stick although it's not Goa'uld technology – at least nothing that we've seen before. Here's a second instance."

O'Neill looked closely and saw another man approach what appeared to be a simple metal pole stuck in the ground. As he walked up to it he took a metallic looking disc from his pocket. Placing it on the side of the pole he turned it. Immediately, a soft light surrounded the pole.

"Okay, what's that all about?"

"We don't know Sir. We can't figure it out but it obviously works on some kind of internal power source. We really think we should go back and check this out."

"Yeah I guess. What about Jameson and his crew? Didn't they get any answers?"

"Well, Colonel, according to his report the people weren't very forthcoming. He indicated they were wary of strangers and really wouldn't talk to him or his men. We thought you might have better luck with Dr. Jackson and Major Carter along. Even if they can't get the natives to talk to you they may be able to figure out what you're seeing. So, if there are no more questions – get yourselves ready to ship out in an hour. You have 24 to see what you can find out and then check back in. Dismissed people."

Daniel and Sam both jumped up, looking rather pleased, and hurried off to get ready. O'Neill looked over at Teal'c.

"So, whadya think T? Think we'll find anything?"

"I do not know O'Neill. I hope so but I am worried."

"Worried? Why?"

"There is something odd on that planet and anytime we have encountered something that is not right it usually leads to a negative outcome for SG1."

"Yeah – I know what you mean. Well, our job will be to protect the two kids. They're so excited I'm afraid they're not going to pay attention. Anyway, here's hoping this is a cake walk."

"Cake walk O'Neill? Why would we want cake on a mission?"

"No Teal'c … it's just an exp…. wait a minute! You know what I mean. In fact, I bet you know more earth expressions than I do."

Teal'c simply nodded his head once, slowly.

"Indeed, O'Neill. Learning your language and expressions is a 'cake walk'".

Laughing, O'Neill made his way out of the briefing room and headed for the locker room to get ready to head to P4T – whatever!

'Okay campers. We all present and accounted for?" O'Neill said, looking around at his Team as they exited the event horizon.

"All here Jack. Let's get going."

"Whoa, wait a second Daniel. I want to take a bit of a look see first. We don't know if these people are friendly or not. I know you're excited but let's be careful, okay?"

"Okay Jack. But hey, Jameson's team were here and they were just fine."

"I know, but he also said the people weren't very friendly. Look, you'll get your chance, okay. I just want to check things out first."

"All right", Daniel sighed, looking less than pleased. Why did Jack always have to take the fun out of everything? It was as if he expected everyone of being an enemy. Good old 'shoot first, ask questions later', Jack. He got so tired of it.

Glancing over at Sam Daniel realized that she was standing there, patiently waiting while Jack and Teal'c checked the surroundings. Sam understood the importance of discovery and meeting knew people so it also frustrated him when he saw her standing like a good little soldier. She'd never go against anything Jack said! ... Geesh – what was wrong with him! He was starting to sound petty. Take a rest Jackson – you'll get your chance.

Just at that moment Jack and Teal'c returned.

"Everything looks okay. There aren't any people about as far as we can tell. How far a walk to the village Carter?"

"It's about 5 cliks Sir in that direction", she gestured with her head. One of the things that was difficult when exploring new worlds was to determine direction since magnetic north could be different everywhere they went.

"All right. You take point Carter. I'll watch our six and Teal'c you keep an eye out for anything unusual."

"What about me Jack?"

"Daniel – you just stay out of trouble!"

"Thanks Jack! What, you don't trust me?"

"Sure I trust you Danny. I trust you with my life – it's your own I'm worried about. Look, you keep an eye out with Teal'c okay. I want us all to be sharp – there's something about this place that's giving me the creeps."

Looking skeptically at his leader, Daniel sighed, but headed out after Sam. He could hardly wait to get to the village.

They walked for over an hour before coming to civilization. The forest path was obviously little used so it had been a bit hard going. Once they had exited it they had begun to walk through clearly cultivated fields.

Finally arriving at the village they noticed that people were looking at them with suspicion. No one came to greet them – they simply scurried away as quickly as possible. Although most people were plainly dressed they did have some semblance of fashion – the women wearing brightly colored cloaks and the men sporting what looked like top hats. There were quite a number of people, however, that were dressed in clothes made of some kind of coarse, shapeless brown sacking material. These people all walked with their eyes downcast. At one point one of these people looked up and met Sam's eyes - immediately looking terrified, she scurried off quickly.

"I wonder what that was about?" Sam asked.

"I don't know – but I don't like it." muttered the Colonel. This was not a happy place at all.

Just then a very well dressed man approached the team. Short, bald and quite fat he had a falsely jovial expression on his face.

"Greetings strangers! Welcome to Lyconia. What brings you fine people here today?"

"Daniel – over to you", whispered the Colonel.

"Hello – my name is Daniel. This is O'Neill", pointing to Jack, "Carter and Teal'c. We're peaceful travelers," Daniel answered, approaching the man with a smile. "We've traveled from our homeland to meet people and to see if we can establish trade." They had agreed that this was the best way to approach the people here. It looked like they were unaware of other planets – if the non-use of the gate was any indication.

"I am Frotush, leader of this village", he bowed his head slightly. "Trade? I'm afraid we have nothing to trade. We are satisfied with what we have. I'm sorry you have had a wasted journey."

"You do not wish to trade? Surely you have goods – even food you would be willing to share? We will pay a fair price."

"No – we want for nothing. Please you should leave. This is no place for strangers." The man's manner was quickly beginning to chill. He obviously wanted to get rid of these people.

"Okay, if you're not interested in trading, could we stay awhile? We'd like to get to know your people. We are interested in finding out about others. It's also a long way back to where we came from. We are tired and would like to rest."

"We have no provisions for strangers here. You must leave."

"Is there no place we can simply set up our things? We promise not to bother you. We are very tired" This was getting strange. They had rarely come across a people – at least not one obviously free of the Goa'uld – who were quite so inhospitable.

By this time the man looked very angry. He turned as if to call for someone when he suddenly stopped and turned back to Daniel. His face suddenly relaxed as if he'd had a pleasant thought.

Uh oh, thought Jack. Something's not right here!

"On second thought why don't you stay. I do not mean to be unfriendly – we are simply not used to strangers. We have little to offer but you may stay in the pradhé. I'm sorry we have nothing better to offer."

"Uh proday? What's that?"

"I think he means in the barn, Jack – with the animals."

"Oh, _**that**_ proday. Sorry – didn't quite hear you. We're uh happy to stay with the animals. Some of my favorite people are animals."

Frobisher – or whatever he called himself – sent quite a dirty look Jack's way. He _**so**_ doesn't have a sense of humor, thought Jack – a clear sign that these weren't nice people.

"Follow me. All I ask is that you do not speak unless spoken to. Our customs are very strict."

"Uh – could you tell me who the people are in the uh – brown outfits? They're very fashionable. I'd like to know where I could get one." Jack added, keeping the sarcasm carefully out of his voice.

Frotush stopped suddenly and turned angry eyes towards Jack.

"That could be arranged O'Neill", he hissed. Without explaining he turned around and kept walking.

Jack looked over at Daniel and Carter and shrugged his shoulders. What was _**that**_ all about? Maybe he'd committed some kind of faux pas by asking about the brown people.

After walking a few more minutes they made it to the barn. There were no animals present although a strong smell of horses, cattle and manure permeated the room. At least it was warm as the air was beginning to turn chilly as night approached.

"Here you are. You may make yourselves at home here. Do **not** leave this building. We do not allow people out at night. You may get hurt. Also – I ask that you leave first thing in the morning."

With those words Frotush turned and headed for the door.

"Hey – what about water? What about, you know the _**facilities?**_"

Looking puzzled for a moment Frotush finally nodded once.

"I will have water brought to you as well as a bucket. That is all we can offer." He then turned and literally stomped off.

"Well! He's not very nice!" Jack said sarcastically. "So much for diplomacy Daniel."

"What! You're blaming me? I tried Jack."

"Hey, I know Daniel – I'm not blaming you. I just think these people have something stuck up their butts. We'd better see if we can check it out in the morning and then high tail it outta here. I'm not liking this place."

"For once I agree with you Jack. There's something about Frotush that I really didn't like. Something's off about this place. Any idea as to who those 'brown' people are? Frotush didn't want to answer."

"I expect they are some kind of lower class – maybe working people", interjected Carter. "Clearly there's a division of wealth just based on the way people dress."

"What about that "don't leave on pain of being hurt stuff? Do you think they've got guards?" pondered Jack.

"They may have O'Neill. Certainly we should be careful."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Teal'c? Should we check it out?"

"I believe that would be a good idea. However we should wait until after they bring the water."

"Agreed! Let's eat something in the meantime campers."

While they were sitting on various mounds of hay, eating their supper, one of the 'brown' men appeared carrying two buckets. One was full of water, the other empty. He said nothing as he set the buckets down – simply turning quickly to leave.

"Hey you! Yes, you. What's your name?"

The man looked over at Jack in absolute terror, not answering.

"We're not going to hurt you – we just want to know who to thank." Jack said, nodding towards the buckets.

The man started to shake and then whimper. Daniel approached, simply to offer comfort and the man cringed – almost falling to the ground in abject fear.

"Please, we mean you no harm. You may go." With that the man turned and fled as fast as he could.

"Okay, that's really weird. Why was he so afraid of us?"

"I don't know. All the people here seem afraid."

"Except for Frumnuts!"

"Frotush" corrected Daniel absentmindedly. "I think those people may be oppressed in some way. The longer I'm here the more I don't like this place. Let's just see if we can find the technology and get out of here."

"What! I'm actually hearing Dr. Daniel Jackson wanting to leave _**early?**_ Will wonders never cease?"

Waiting until it was totally dark and the village seemed to be asleep, Jack and Teal'c cautiously snuck out of the barn.

"Keep your eyes and ears open Daniel, Carter. We'll not be too long – just want to get a lay of the land. Be careful."

"You too Sir, Teal'c"

Jack could see very little as he exited the barn. Everything seemed unnaturally quiet – almost as if every one and every thing was holding its breath. He didn't see any thing out of the ordinary except for a faint glow that was coming from the center of the village. He motioned silently for Teal'c to head in the opposite direction – they'd do a circle of the town.

No lights were on anywhere, even though it couldn't have been very late. I guess that people go to bed early since it's a farming community, he decided. Probably have to be up with the chickens. Hmm, he thought, I wonder if they _**have**_ chickens on this planet? Maybe they use parrots instead, he thought ridiculously. Wouldn't that be a sight?

As he let his mind wander slightly he still kept a close and wary eye on everything. He didn't want any surprises. So far, there were no guards to be seen. I wonder what Froguy meant when he said we could get hurt?

As Jack approached the center of the village he noticed that the light was coming from a metal pole. He remembered it from the video. It suddenly began to seem brighter. Hadn't it been white, he pondered? It started to look as if it were glowing red. I wonder if that means something?

Just as that thought appeared in his head, the red light shot out from the post and hit him square in the chest. Pain exploded throughout his body.

Pinned as if by a lance he couldn't move, couldn't even scream. The pain grew until he thought his body would literally explode. He couldn't catch his breath, couldn't swallow, couldn't move a muscle. Everything began to get dark and he thought to himself – this was it, he was going to die on some stupid planet.

Just as that thought came the light turned off and he felt to the ground. Still in excruciating pain he couldn't move – but at least he could breath. He heard running footsteps and then voices. He was lying on his side, his one arm trapped beneath him and the side of his face pressed into the dusty street. He couldn't move to look up but saw, out of his one eye, a pair of black boots appear by his head.

A very fuzzy voice was speaking but he was unable to understand the words – still racked, as he was, by the pain from the light.

".brmnk thcmk tohe. Bsfklj ..ring the others."

He heard those last words so things were getting clearer. He was feeling extremely worried, however, as he still couldn't move.

"Jack, oh God. Are you okay?" He saw Daniel's leg out of his one eye. He was unable to answer.

"Sir, Colonel. What happened?"

Yup – there's Carter. What about Teal'c he wondered?

The next thing he knew hands were rolling him on to his back. He groaned as the pain again spiked through him. Carter kneeled down and gently tried to check him over. He groaned again as even the lightest touch sent waves of agony coursing through his body

"What happened to him? What did you do?" asked Daniel.

Ole Frumnuts must be here, thought Jack.

"I did nothing. He disobeyed my orders. I told you all to stay in the pradhé. He did not listen so he has been punished."

"Punished? What did you do? What happened?"

"The Strolla hit him. It punishes only the wicked."

"_**What!"**_ You can't be serious? We've done nothing. Jack just went for a stroll and got hit with this thing. We've done nothing to .."

"**SILENCE!** You will be quiet. The Strolla has spoken. It does not harm those who are good – only the evil ones. O'Neill will be further punished and then will be made _nogratia._ You will be sent with him to Holleria where you will be sold."

"**WHAT!** What the hell are you talking about? Sold! I don't think so. We're free people – we're simply travelers. Look, we'll leave your village right away. You don't ever have to see us again."

Frotush gestured slightly with his head. At that four very large men came up. Two of them grabbed Daniel and two reached down and lifted Carter to her feet, away from Jack. Dragging the two team mates away they were forced to leave Jack lying in the dirt, still unable to move.

Frotush looked down at Jack and grinned.

"Now, for you! You will be sorry that you came here O'Neill. You wanted to wear the brown clothes – I am sorry – you will not. But you will see your friends where them. They are the clothes of slaves. For you – well, your fate will be worse! Take him. Tomorrow will begin your journey to hell!"

With that he walked away.

Two of the 'brown' people came up to O'Neill. Grabbing his arms they began to drag him across the ground – not being careful of anything in their path. Jack did not know what was wrong with him. Something in that light had seriously affected him – he still couldn't speak or move, but boy, could he feel.

He was seriously worried, not just for himself, but for Daniel and Sam. The only saving grace was that Teal'c didn't seem to have been caught. Hopefully he would be able to get them out of this predicament.

They finally arrived to wherever they were taking him. All Jack knew was that now, along with the pain from the light, he was also covered in a multitude of scratches and bruises from his journey.

He felt ropes being tied around his wrists and then, suddenly, he was being hoisted up in the air. As his head fell back he saw that the ropes had been thrown over a wooden bar and the two men who had dragged him here were pulling on the other ends. Eventually, he was pulled just high enough so that his toes were barely touching the ground. The men secured their ends of the rope on rings placed on the wall beside him. They then went and retrieved two more ropes which they quickly tied around his ankles. They then pulled the ropes as far to the sides as they could, pulling his legs out until they were painfully stretched. The ropes were again tied into the rings against the wall.

The position in which he found himself simply increased the pain tenfold. He could barely catch his breath. The weight and pull on his wrists made him feel as if his hands and shoulders were being ripped apart. The worst, however, was the incredible pull on his back and groin – the unnatural stretch of his legs causing tremendous pressure on muscles, joints and sinews. He started to feel sick as the pain continued and grew. Unable to stop himself, he began to heave. He seriously thought that this might be it – he was afraid that he was going to suffocate on his own vomit.

Fortunately, the heaves stopped just as black spots began to appear in his eyes. His mouth tasted terrible and he was covered in the smelly remains of his dinner. Feeling increasingly weak and disoriented he had trouble remembering what had happened and where he was. The night stretched ahead of him filled with nightmares and visions of hell. By the time morning came his world had dissolved into nothing more than one of pain and hurt.

"Daniel, what are they doing with Jack? It looked serious – it looked like he was really hurt. What are we going to do?"

"Sam – come on. There's no point worrying. We have to figure a way out of this. For Jack's sake."

"I'm sorry – you're right Daniel. I just hated to see him lying there. He looked like he was in such pain. God, I wish I knew what they were planning. Where do you think he is?"

"They probably have him in a separate room or something. I'm sure he'll be okay Sam", he said more to comfort himself than her. "I wonder where Teal'c is?"

"Hopefully he's free and can get us out of here. God, Daniel – what's wrong with these people?"

"I don't know Sam. I think Frotush and maybe a few others have power over the rest of the people. I expect they're using some kind of alien technology to create fear and control everyone. So, any ideas as to how we're going to get out of this?"

The two team mates were being held in what looked like a small storage room. It contained nothing but a couple of old, empty crates on which they were seated. There were no windows and the door was securely fastened. The men who had brought them had removed anything and everything from them except their clothes. They had even removed their boots.

"No – the door is solid and I don't see any other way out. We'll just have to wait until morning and see if Teal'c can help us. I'd say we should try and reason with them but I don't think that's going to help. Did you see Frotush? For some reason he seems to hate the Colonel. I think he's looking forward to whatever this punishment is."

"Yeah – I think you're right. It scares me. Let's just see if we can get out of this place as quick as possible."

The two slept fitfully throughout the night, worried for their commander and friend and also hoping that Teal'c would again come to their rescue.

Shortly after the sun rose the next morning (not that they could tell, closed as they were in the small, windowless room) the four men who had brought them to the room returned. Before they had a chance to react, their hands were pulled behind them and tied. A rope was then placed around their necks and they were led, like animals, out into the street.

"This is great", muttered Daniel. "being led like a dog!"

"QUIET", one of his guards yelled, jerking on the rope. Daniel gagged and fell to the ground, unable to breath. One of the men reached down and very slowly released the tension on the rope around his neck, laughing all the while.

Neither Daniel nor Sam said anything more. They simply continued to walk with their guards, all the while searching the village with their eyes, hoping to catch site of Teal'c.

They finally came to what was a large building. The rest of the villagers were streaming into it, obviously here to see the punishment, whatever that was.

As Sam and Daniel entered at first they couldn't see anything in the dark room. Suddenly, Sam gasped.

"Jack – oh my God."

Seeing where Sam was looking, Daniel turned his head and swore. Hanging like some animal, covered in vomit and filth was Jack. At first Daniel was relieved to see that Jack appeared unconscious. Just at that moment, however, he saw Jack's head move. After a couple of seconds Jack slowly lifted his head, barely having the strength to do so. His eyes were open only part way and he appeared completely dazed. After a couple of seconds he seemed to gather himself slightly and his gaze sharpened almost imperceptibly. He caught Daniel's eye and gave a very slight – almost unnoticeable grin.

Shit! Only Jack could be in a situation as dire as this, obviously in agony, and still try and make his team mates feel better.

"What did you do to him? How can you treat him this way? What kind of people are you?" Sam practically screamed.

"Shut her up" Frotush directed to one of the men holding Sam. The guard reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked to be a dirty handkerchief. Forcing it into her mouth he tied it around the back of her head, effectively silencing her.

Frotush then walked up to where Jack was hanging and began to speak.

"This one has been shown to be evil by the Stolla. He must not be allowed to pollute our world. He must pay the consequences. He will be punished. He will be outcast. He will be _nogratia_!"

With that you could hear a ripple of murmuring throughout the crowd. Looking around, Daniel caught expressions of horror on people's faces. Okay, whatever this 'nogratia' was, it was obviously bad!

"What are you going to do to him?" asked Daniel, trying to remain calm. The last thing that he wanted to do was anger Frotush.

"I will do nothing. The Stolla has spoken. He will receive what is his due as the evil one. From this day forward he will be marked. He will no longer have the right to call himself human. He will be treated like the animal he is. He will be taken to Holleria where he will live out his putrid life with others of his kind." Turning to one of his slaves he shouted.

"Bring me the tortulera."

The slave ran out of the room, returning very quickly with a metal object. It had a long poll and at the end was a flat metal plate, about 10" square. There was some kind of pattern on the metal, but it was impossible to tell what it was.

"Strip him! He no longer has the right to wear clothing."

Carter could not speak but she began to sob behind her gag – tears dripping from her eyes. Daniel simply looked horrified, praying for Teal'c to appear with his staff weapon and obliterate those responsible for this abomination.

Two of Frotush' henchmen approached Jack, each carrying a wicked looking knife. They began to cut Jack's clothes off. They didn't do it carefully – leaving many cuts along his body. Finally, after a few minutes, he hung there completely naked. He had closed his eyes and Daniel could not tell if his was conscious or not – he sincerely hoped he wasn't.

Frotus approached the man hanging there – the man on whom he focused all his hate. Raising the metal pole he held the flat piece close to Jack's chest.

"Suffer for what you are. Suffer oh evil one – for as long as you live!" With that he pressed the metal plate against Jack's chest.


	2. The Stranger

_**Sorry for the delay folks – I've been ill with flu and couldn't write! Again – warnings if you don't like violence as this story will get kind of dark.**_

_**This chapter is very short but will be followed quickly by the next, longer one. Thanks as always to those who reviewed and added this story to their alert list.**_

As O'Neill went in one direction around the town, Teal'c took the other. He watched carefully as he walked, sure that something was off in this place. He had had a bad feeling since they had arrived and even his symbiote had been restless.

As he walked, carefully looking in the shadows, he saw nothing that seemed out of the ordinary - nothing, except for the fact that the town was too quiet, too dark. There should have been some sound, some evidence of people living in the houses. All he could feel, however, was a silence that seemed full of malice – something evil lurked here.

As he rounded a corner he saw in front of him a metal post. Looking remarkably similar to the one in the video and that sat in the middle of the town, he approached it cautiously. This one also glowed with a soft light but didn't seem to do anything else.

As he got near he noticed that the light seemed to intensify. Suddenly, without warning a beam of blue light shot out and hit him squarely in the chest. A feeling of weakness filled him and he dropped to the ground, unable to move.

He lay there for a couple of minutes, still unable to speak or move, when he heard soft footsteps approach.

"It is the large one," the first voice spoke quietly.

"Good, he was the one that worried me. Is he still immobile?"

"Yes, Frotush, he cannot move."

"Good." The little fat man approached Teal'c and looked down at him. Grinning evilly he kicked the downed man.

"Ha. I see you have been caught", he said softly. "I knew you would try and see the village. Now you will get what you deserve."

"What shall we do with him? He looks to be too much trouble to keep as a slave."

"Oh, I agree. I think instead we will take his mind. Without that he will not survive."

Laughing, the little man took the metal rod he was holding and held it up to Teal'c head. It glowed with a bright yellow light. He touched it gently, almost caressingly against the side of the large man's head.

Teal'c convulsed in agony – feeling as if his entire being, his soul, was being sucked out. He screamed a silent scream of agony and loss as all he was left him. Finally, he collapsed unconscious.

"Take him into the forest and leave him there. He won't survive for long."

Two of Frotush' men – very large men – lifted Teal'c and carried him away. At that moment Frotush heard a sound coming from the centre of the village. With a smile he nodded.

"O'Neill!"

**sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1**

"He is still unconscious. He does not appear hurt except for this burn mark on his forehead."

"Be careful, Adia. We do not know from where he comes. He may not even be human. Did you see the mark on his belly."

"Yes, I know. I will be careful. But we cannot leave someone who is hurt. That would make us like Frotush and his sort."

"I understand Adia. But I do not want you to be alone with him. There is to be someone here at all times. Call me if he awakens."

"I will Arman. Don't worry."

As soon as Arman had left, Jobuz entered and took a seat by the door. He carried his spear in his hand. He would guard Adia with his life if need be. Adia was important to their group. She was their healer – and their soul. Jobuz knew, as did the others, that to lose her would be devastating.

Adia continued to sit by the man they had found in the forest. He was like nothing she had ever seen before. His skin was dark – as if he had been burnt – and he had a gold emblem on his forehead. What had been the most frightening was the mark on his stomach. She thought it might actually be some kind of pouch and had thought to actually see it move - but was too frightened to explore further. She had simply covered it with a cloth and left it.

As she sat she gently wiped the man's face with a cool cloth. He had a mark on his temple that appeared to be a burn. All of them knew what that meant. He had been in Frotush' clutches. It was for that reason that she knew, as did the others, that they had to try and help this man.

Those that lived in the forest were all there because of Frotush. They were some of the few who had managed to escape his terror. Many of them had been tortured by the evil man – or his henchmen. Some of them had even been enslaved but had managed to escape. It wasn't common – which spoke to their small numbers – but it did happen.

Arman was, in all ways that counted, the leader of their little group. He was strong and he was brilliant. He had been able to keep them from being recaptured or killed and had been able to give them some semblance of a normal life, even hiding away in the forest.

She had been in love with Arman for a long time but he didn't seem to notice. Or, if he had, he ignored it. He seemed to think he had to put his duty before any personal desire. He wanted to one day defeat Frotush and wouldn't let anything get in the way of that.

As she sat beside the large man she noticed that he began to move. First, his head moved from side to side, then his arms began to twitch.

"Jobuz – call Arman. The stranger awakens."

Jobuz ran out of the room calling for Arman, although he quickly returned, not wanting to leave Adia alone with the man.

"Stranger, you are safe. Do not worry." She continued to stoke his face with her cloth.

Arman ran into the room, worried that something was wrong.

"What is it Adia? What has happened?"

"The man awakens. Shhh, it is alright", she calmly spoke to the unconscious man who was becoming increasingly agitated.

"Stand back Adia. I do not want you to get hurt."

"He is not hurting me. He is simply trying to awaken."

"No – but he is large and obviously strong. He could hurt you without intending to."

Realizing that Arman spoke the truth she got up off the cot and let him take her place.

Very shortly they saw the stranger's eyes open. For a moment he stared blankly at the ceiling, seemingly unaware of anything around him. He then slowly turned his head and looked at the one seated beside him. He didn't say anything, just stared.

"Hello stranger. You are safe here. We found you in the forest and have tended your wound. Can you tell us who you are and what you are doing here?"

The man continued to stare blankly, until, after a few seconds he blinked and took a deep breath.

Suddenly, a frown appeared on his face. Without saying anything he again began to move his head from side to side.

"Noooo", he gasped. "nooooo".

Adia rushed up to the bed and reached her hand down and again gently stroked the face of this stranger who had come amongst them.

"It is alright. You are safe. My name is Adia – this man here is Arman. We will not hurt you. We want to help. Can you tell us your name?"

Looking up at the two people standing over him, the large man closed his eyes slowly and lay still. Finally, opening his eyes he looked directly at Adia. No longer blank, they looked instead lost and frightened.

"No – I cannot tell you my name. I do not know it. I do not know who or what I am. Please ….. help me."


	3. Nogratia

**_Another chapter. Hope you enjoy. Feedback is greatly appreciated._**

It was horrible. She could barely look - but for his sake – as if she could give him strength – she watched what was being done to him.

At first, as the metal plate touched his chest, O'Neill didn't react. Then he lifted his head as if awareness were returning. Finally, his eyes grew big as if realizing that something awful was about to happen. Then, without warning, his entire body convulsed.

"Oh God Jack", Daniel whispered, unable to believe what he was seeing. Jack's entire body was arched back and held tight as if every muscle in his body was tensed to the point of breaking – which was, in fact, near to the truth. The pain must have been beyond belief – Jack's mouth was open, as if he were attempting to scream. However, no sound escaped as the muscles in his throat had seized with the rest of him.

As the crowd watched they could see the tears begin to fall down his cheeks. Soon, his body lost complete control as bodily fluids and waste escaped. Daniel and Sam both felt sick as they watched the pain and humiliation that was being inflicted on their friend.

For what seemed like forever, Frotush held the plate against Jack's chest, obviously taking great enjoyment from the pain he was inflicting. Finally, realizing that he would kill O'Neill were he to continue, he pulled it away. Jack immediately collapsed unconscious.

"See what evil is. The tortulera has marked him as _nogratia_. From this day forward this", here he reached out and grabbed Jack's face and held it up, "this is not human. This one had been shown to be evil – we cannot let this exist amongst us. The _nogratia_ will be banished to live with it's kind."

Those watching could see the brilliant mark that had been left on Jack's chest. It was an intricate pattern of swirls – what it meant neither Daniel nor Sam could tell. Strangely, it didn't look like a burn – it had an almost metallic appearance.

At this point Frotush gestured to one of his bullyboys who approached carrying chains and some kind of metal ring. They released Jack from the ropes and he fell to a crumpled heap on the ground.

"As _nogratia_, as an animal, this will no longer speak." With that he took the ring and bending down, placed it around Jack's neck. Touching the ring with his rod it immediately closed, the seam becoming completely invisible.

He motioned to two of the men with him who grabbed Jack and pulled him up between them. Frotush then took two of the chains and attached one to a loop on the front of the neck collar, the other on the back. Leaving them hanging he reached over and took another chain, which he looped around Jack's waist. He then attached the chains from Jack's neck to the waist chain. He attached two more chains to the front and back of the waist chain, allowing them to hang down to his feet. Finally, he proceeded to attach metal cuffs to Jack's wrists and ankles. He took Jack's arms and pulled them behind his back and linked the cuffs to the chain on his waist. This would effectively keep him from using his arms or hands.

Bending low he took a small chain and attached it between the two ankle cuffs. With this Jack would be able to walk, but only by taking small steps. Frotush finished by attaching the two long chains falling from his waist to the chain between his feet. At that he nodded to the two men holding Jack who then released him, allowing him to fall to the ground.

"What kind of animal are you to treat people like this?" asked Daniel in horror. He felt physically sick, seeing what had been done to Jack.

"Silence slave. You no longer have the right to speak unless given permission. This one", he pointed to Jack, "is no longer to be spoken of." Turning to the rest of the crowd he continued.

"If anyone speaks to the _nogratia_ or helps it in any way, that one will receive the same fate. The _nogratia_ is not to be acknowledged or be given aid. It is evil and nothing more than an animal to be punished." With that, some of Frotush followers herded the people out of the room. None of them looked at Jack as they passed.

Finally, only Sam and Daniel were left of those watching. Frotush looked over at them and smiled. At that moment they could see Jack as he began to stir. It was as he rolled over onto his stomach, trying to get some leverage to stand, that they could see his back.

Sam looked in horror over at Daniel. Unable to speak, she could still convey her shock and dismay with her eyes – for there, on his back, was the same mark that appeared on his chest. It was as if the brand had gone all the way through.

"What have you done?" whispered Daniel, shocked to his core.

Jack had finally managed to pull himself to his knees, a difficult task since he was unable to use his arms or hands. Looking unutterably sick and disoriented he attempted to speak.

"Wh …..aargh" as soon as the first sound had left his mouth he collapsed in agony. Bright light shot out from the collar around his neck.

"I have told you – you will no longer speak. If you try you will feel tremendous pain and eventually it will burn your throat right out – so I suggest you don't speak." He laughed and then turned and looked at Daniel and Sam, who were both weeping openly at this point.

"Take these and have them garbed in slave's clothing. Then, load them on the wagon with the rest of the slaves. You will leave immediately for Holleria."

As Daniel and Sam were forced from the room they looked at Jack lying there. Catching his eyes, Sam tried to send all her love and support to him. He nodded slightly in reply, understanding what she was saying without words.

"Jack – don't worry. We'll get out of this. Just hold on! Don't forget the Jaffa", he said hoping that Frotush wouldn't understand who he was talking about. Jack again nodded at Daniel and gave a small grin, hoping against hope that Teal'c was somewhere out there, ready to help.

After Daniel and Sam had been removed from the room Frotush returned to O'Neill. Speaking to one of his men he said,

"Pick it up and attach it to one of the wagons. The _nogratia_ will walk."

Just as he turned away to walk out of the hall he stopped, remembering one thing.

"By the way, if you were hoping for help from your large friend you can forget that. We captured him last night. He is dead." He then laughed again and walked out, leaving Jack lying there in despair.

Sam and Daniel were forced into a small room where they were released from their bonds and told to strip. The men continued to watch, which made Sam extremely uncomfortable. Daniel tried to give her some privacy by standing in front of her. Eventually, both were garbed in the drab – and very uncomfortable –brown clothing that all slaves wore. They then each had a manacle placed on one wrist and were chained together.

They were lead out to a wagon, which was already filled with 8 or 10 other slaves. Forced to get in, the chain between them was hooked to a metal ring in the side of the wagon. Looking at the others they realized that all the slaves were grouped in two's and attached to the wagon as they had been. Sitting as comfortably as they could, they looked around to see if they could see Jack – or hopefully – Teal'c.

"Daniel", Sam cried, "We've got to do something. I don't know how much more the Colonel can take. I've never seen anything so awful."

"I know Sam. I don't know what we can do. Hopefully we'll get rescued by …" here he stopped,, not wanting to give too much away. As he sat there, still looking stunned from all that occurred, he finally looked over at Sam. "I can't figure out about that brand. How could it have gone through him like that? It must be some kind of alien weapon. God, I can't imagine the pain! Poor Jack."

As he said that he heard a sob from Sam. Realizing that he wasn't helping he decided to see what they could find out.

"Look Sam. Let's see if we can find out any information. Maybe we can figure out how to make a break for it," He said, speaking softly, so no one could hear him.

Checking out the other slaves he saw that none of them were looking at the two strangers. They appeared frightened of them.

"Hey – can someone tell me where we're going? What's going to happen now?"

No one answered – all simply stared anywhere but at the two new comers.

"Please – will no one talk to us? We just want to know where we're going."

Finally, a man of about 40 turned and spoke to them.

"We are going to Holleria – to the slave market. We are to be sold. Keep quiet and keep out of trouble and things may go all right for you. Get in trouble and you will deserve what you get. Do not make trouble for us."

"I'm not trying to make trouble for anyone," Daniel answered. "I just want to get out of here. We're free people – travelers – we've done nothing to deserve this."

"You have angered Frotush – that is all it takes. You deserve all you have received."

"But what of our friend? He certainly didn't deserve to be tortured like that!"

"SILENCE! You will not speak of the _nogratia_. That is evil and we are glad that they are taking it away. If you continue to speak of it we will tell the guards – then the same will happen to you." The man then turned away and refused to speak anymore.

"My God Daniel. What kind of people live on this planet? They seem to have just accepted their fate. And why do they seem to accept that Jack is evil? They don't even question it."

"That's typical Sam. For centuries cultures have vilified people – treating them like animals. The populace will then often accept that that's the case and treat them accordingly. It's easier than having to stand up to the evil. Look at the Nazis and the death camps."

"I guess you're right. It just seems so incomprehensible. We have to _**do**_ something Daniel." Turning to a young girl of about 15 sitting next to her Sam spoke gently.

"Excuse me. Do you know how far it is to Holleria? How long it will take us to get there?"

At first the girl didn't speak although she looked at Sam. Finally seeming to realize that Sam wouldn't hurt her she answered.

"I have heard it will take half a moon cycle. I don't know for sure – I have never been."

"Half moon?" asked Daniel.

"That probably means half a month. The days here are a bit longer than on Earth so that would be just over two weeks." Turning back to the girl Sam then asked,

"How come you are here? Why are you being sold?"

The girl looked at her and tears began to form in her eyes.

"My father was in debt to Frotush. Our crops were not good this year and he couldn't make the payment. He would have lost everything and my family would have starved so instead he is sending me to be sold. He will use the money to pay Frotush."

"That's awful", sputtered Daniel. "How could a father do such a thing?"

The girl sat back, frightened of this man's anger. Starting to cry in earnest she pulled as far away from Sam and Daniel as she could get.

"Daniel! You will just frighten her. It's not her fault – probably not the father's fault either. It was either this or see his whole family starve."

"I'm sorry – Daniel didn't mean to frighten you", Sam tried to speak to the girl who had her back turned to them. "He just feels bad for you and your family."

With a sniffle, the young girl turned around. Sam's gentleness, and the presence of another woman, comforted the young woman. She had been extremely frightened, especially after one of the guards had grabbed her and touched her.

"That's okay. My father felt terrible. He didn't want to do this but I said he must. I have four younger brothers and sisters and I couldn't see them die. Anyway, if I'm good I will regain my freedom", she said brightly – as if hoping it to be true.

"Slaves can regain their freedom?", asked Daniel – this time quietly and gently.

"Yes, if they are good and they have a good master. That is why no one objects. People who fight it will never be released. It is only the hope of eventual freedom that keeps the slaves from fighting their fate."

"How often do slaves get their freedom?"

"Not often", replied the girl, looking down. "Only rarely have we seen it. But the hope remains. Sometimes too families will buy back loved ones sold in slavery. That is what my father hopes to do."

Not wanting to destroy her hopes, Sam and Daniel said little. They figured that it was highly unlikely her father would ever be able to afford to buy her. From their knowledge of history and in their travels, they knew of too many people like Frotush. He clearly knew how to keep people from getting out of debt – probably always keeping them on the verge of loosing everything.

As they had sat talking they had seen Frotush' men getting supplies and other wagons ready for the trip. There were four wagons altogether – one full of slaves, the others carrying supplies. Each wagon was pulled by some kind of oxen – powerful but slow. Eventually, once everything was loaded the men pulled the wagons one behind the other. The slave wagon was second in line. It was only after they were almost ready to leave that Daniel and Sam saw Jack being led out.

He could barely stand, little alone walk. With his hands pulled behind him and his feet chained together he found it hard to keep his balance. Just walking out of the building he had fallen three times. The first couple of times he had groaned when he fell on the hard ground and was unable to protect himself with his arms. Each time he made a sound, however, the collar would activate – causing him to roll around in agony.

The third time he fell he had had to concentrate on not making a sound no matter how much it hurt. That, combined with the fact that he also had to twist himself when he fell so as not to damage the more sensitive parts of himself caused him to have to constantly watch and concentrate – an extremely difficult task when he felt like death.

With all he had been through in his life – including being held prisoner in Iraq – he could never remember anything as painful – or as humiliating – as this experience. Knowing that two of the people he cared about most in this world had witnessed what he had gone through made him want to curl up in a corner. He was a private man – one who didn't like to wear his heart, or his hurt, on his sleeve. He knew, however, he had to keep going – he knew he had to keep hoping – but it was hard. He felt like sobbing out his rage and hurt but knew he couldn't. He would just have to hold on, hoping for something to change.

He finally made it to the last wagon – the guards laughing at him all the way. Some had even deliberately tripped him. One of the biggest of the men grabbed the chain that was attached from his neck to his waist and jerked him forward. He then attached a rope from the back of the wagon to the loop where the chain was attached to his waist. Once done the man stepped back. Looking at Jack he grinned and then stepped up and looked him in the face.

"_Nogratia" _ he uttered with complete hatred. He then spit right in Jack's face. Unable to do anything, Jack had to let the drops simply fall down his face, leaving a path in the dirt and grime that covered him.

It was at that moment that Frotush made his way up to where Jack stood. Walking up to the man who had never done him any harm, but who he hated with a passion, he laughed when he saw what his guard had done.

"Enjoying yourself, _Nogratia_? I'm sure you will enjoy the trip ahead of you. Just to make sure you are good and don't cause trouble I have given my men one of these." He held up a metal rod. "If you are bad they simply have to do this." With that he touched the mark on Jack's chest. Immediately he convulsed in agony – pain again shooting through him. He groaned and then the pain started in his neck. Frotush kept the rod there only seconds, thankfully, as he was afraid he was going to pass out.

"See, I bet you don't like that do you? So remember, dog, to be good. Oh, by the way, I've told my men to have fun with you. They don't get enough recreation." Smirking, Frotush walked away and headed to the slave wagon.

Arriving there he walked up to Daniel and Sam.

"So – you get to wear the brown clothes. I told you to leave but you wouldn't – well, now you will stay with us permanently. I hope you enjoy the life of a slave." He turned to walk away until he remembered something.

"Oh – in case you are wondering – your large friend is dead. I've already told the _Nogratia_ – so I hope you weren't thinking that he was going to rescue you. Accept your fate – it is all you have left."

Turning, Frotush walked away, pleased with his day's work. At that, the wagons started to roll. One by one they left the village. As the last one started out Daniel and Sam turned and could see O'Neill as he was pulled along behind it. His head bowed and his shoulders bent, he looked the picture of despair and hopelessness.


	4. I am O'Neill

_**WARNING! Okay folks – this chapter is graphic – both in terms of violence and in sexual content. It is very dark and definitely for mature audiences only. Please do not read if you are underage or if this kind of thing offends you. I would love feedback - but if you are offended, don't say I didn't warn you!**_

It had taken them a long time to calm the man down. Adia was thankful that Arman and Jobuz were both present, as at one point the man had begun to get violent – obviously frustrated and frightened.

Finally, when he had been able to calm himself – probably more because of exhaustion than any thing else, they had tried speaking with him.

Adia gently and calmly spoke to the stranger whom they had found in the forest.

"Do not worry. It is not uncommon for people to forget things when they have been injured. Just rest and get better and I'm sure your memories will return. You are safe here with us."

The man looked at her, so lost and alone looking. He hadn't spoken again after his first few words. Now, looking at Adia, he attempted to speak again.

"What if I do not remember? What if this is all I am or all I will ever know?"

Adia looked helplessly over at Arman, not sure what to say.

"Then you will have a home with us", answered Arman. "We always have room for those willing to help us and to be part of our community. If you are willing to work" here he looked at a frowning Adia. Smiling he continued "when you are better of course, then you are most welcome. Now you must rest. You will only get better if you allow yourself to heal. Jobuz will stay with you in case you need anything." (and to guard him – but that went without saying).

Arman gestured for Adia to follow him from the room. It was true the man needed to rest – but he also wanted to discuss the stranger with Adia. He had long known that Adia had feelings for him. In truth, he loved her as well. But he would not tell her or admit to those feelings as long as they were hiding in the forest. Arman wanted to provide a home and a real life for Adia – not the life of outcasts and criminals.

For all that he would not admit to his feelings, however, he did rely on Adia. More than any of their little group he knew she had a wise head on her shoulders – as well as a heart for those in need. She would not do anything foolish but still, she would always act with compassion. She also was often able to come up with brilliant solutions to impossible problems.

"What do you think? Do you truly believe he will regain his memories?", he asked after they had left the room.

"No, not if Frotush used the rod on him. I have seen him do this a few times before. It destroys the memories – and sometimes part of the brain. Often people are – different – after that. I have never seen one remember."

"If that is the case, why did you tell him he would regain his memories?"

"Because right now he is too frightened and upset to know the truth. Over time he will begin to understand but hopefully, by that time, he will have built a life here, with us. Maybe he will not mind too much. Will you accept him if that is the case?"

"Yes, if he proves to be a good man. You know we can always use strong men to help us hunt and to protect us. There are too many women and children and old ones for us to be truly safe. The more strong men we have, the better."

"Yes, that is so. I hope and pray he will bring good things to us. We need something encouraging for a change. Winter is coming and I fear we won't have enough food."

At that Arman looked upset – taking it as a comment on his abilities. Turning sharply he began to walk away.

"Arman. Arman, please. You know I didn't mean to blame you. All this is too much for any one person to deal with. You have been wonderful – you have kept us all alive and we honor you. We are simply growing to be too many. Maybe with the stranger's help we can gather more food."

Sighing deeply Arman turned back and put his hand on Adia's shoulder.

"I know Adia. Let us hope, as you say, that he brings good things. Maybe he was sent to us by the Gods to help us in our need." With that Arman turned and walked to his lodge, leaving Adia to watch him with longing.

After the two – Arman and Adia, he remembered – had left he lay back down and tried to think. He could remember nothing – his mind was blank. There was something, however, that rested on the edge of his consciousness, something he knew he had to do. What it was he couldn't figure out. It was simply a feeling that he had to be or go somewhere. He felt as if something bad was about to happen and that he must stop it. What it was, he had no idea. The feeling, however, was making him want to shout in anger and frustration.

He looked over to the young man sitting in the doorway, holding a spear. As he looked at him the thought came to him that he could easily defeat this man if necessary. He was young and no match for a ….. here the thought left him – again, it had been on the verge of his conscious thought.

Frustrated, he let out a gusty sigh. He also realized, at that moment, that he was hungry and thirsty.

"Jobuz" – he remembered the young man's name.

"Yes?"

"Could I have something to eat and drink? I am hungry and parched."

Jobuz looked at him for a moment as if to discern whether this stranger was trying to trick him. Finally, he stood and opened the door – always keeping the man in his sight. He quickly called out Adia's name. After a couple of minutes she came running.

"What is it Jobuz? Is something wrong with our guest?"

"He says he is hungry and thirsty."

"Oh goodness – I have been remiss. I should have provided something." Walking over to the cot she looked down.

"I am sorry. I will bring you something immediately." As she was about to leave, she turned back to the stranger.

"We must call you something. Do you have a name you would choose to go by – or would you like us to choose what to call you? When you remember your name you can tell us."

The stranger thought for a moment. He knew he had to be called something but it angered him again that he couldn't think of his own name. Suddenly, a name popped into his mind.

"You may call me O'Neill."

"O'Neill? That is a fine name. I will bring you something right away and you will soon feel better, O'Neill."

After the woman had left he lay back down on the bed. Yes, 'O'Neill' was a name that sounded familiar to him. Somehow the name made him feel better, as if everything was going to be all right. He could remember nothing, but he knew that – somehow - that name meant freedom for him – a chance at a new life.

Feeling slightly more relaxed, and less angry than he had felt since he had awoken, he settled back waiting for his food.

**sgsg1sg1sg1sg1sg1**

The road to Holleria truly was the road to hell, thought Jack as he stumbled along behind the wagon. His days were made up of nothing but pain and humiliation. He walked and walked, one step in front of the other, for hours. Many times he fell. His whole body was cut and bruised. His feet were bloody and he was covered in filth. He stank so badly he could only be thankful no one was behind him. Although he tried as hard as he could to avoid it, many times he fell into the droppings the oxen left. The guards would laugh and jeer. One even came up to him as he had fallen one time and had forced his head down into a pile of ox manure. He had thought for a moment that he was going to die – suffocated in a pile of crap! Without his hands he was unable to protect himself or even to try and wipe any dirt or muck off himself.

Pretty soon many of the cuts – and especially his feet – grew infected. He developed a fever and began to lose touch with reality. Many hours he walked, imagining himself to be in the Gulf, walking after his parachute accident. Delirious he would often cry out – which would send him crashing to the ground in pain.

In moments of clarity – which were becoming farther and farther apart – he knew he couldn't last much longer. The guards rarely fed him – only sometimes throwing scraps at him as if he were a dog. They would give him a bowl of water at night – forcing him to lap it up like an animal. Sometimes it tasted so bad he wondered what they had put in it. On those occasions they laughed – as if they knew some joke he didn't. He didn't even want to think what they had done to the water. He knew he had to drink it regardless; otherwise he would die of dehydration. If it were poisoned – oh well, at least that would be a way out of his misery!

His throat grew more painful as the days wore on as well. Each time he made noise, in his delirium, the collar would burn his throat. He was afraid that he would do permanent damage. He tried, as hard as he could, to make no sound but it was sometimes impossible.

The guards seemed to get much amusement from doing all they could to humiliate him or simply to hurt him. They used the rod at least once or twice a day. In some ways, it was the easiest thing of all to handle. It was pure pain. What was harder was the humiliation.

They would spend countless hours tormenting him. One would come up behind him and stick a pole between his legs, causing him to trip and fall. Sometimes they wouldn't let him get back up, forcing him to be dragged behind the cart. The only good part was that it went slowly; otherwise it could have caused him major damage. As it was, he grew more and more scraped and filthy.

In the evenings they would drag him over to the circle where they sat and would push him around, laughing as they tormented him. At night they had fun by tying him up in different positions, not allowing him to rest properly. They would often force him to stand up all night, a rope through the ring around his neck. If he grew tired or fell asleep he would begin to fall over and would strangle himself.

What made the whole experience even more horrifying for him, was the fact that no one spoke with him – ever. They would laugh and jeer – but they never looked him in the eye or acknowledged that he was human. To them, he had become nothing more than an animal. As the days went by, he began to shrink into himself – wondering sometimes, in his worst moments, if it were true – maybe he was nothing more than an animal.

The worst thing of all, however, happened one night. He had been tied with his upper body in the wagon, his legs hanging over the end. It wasn't comfortable but at least it allowed him to get some rest. He had been there for a good hour, dozing fitfully, when he heard footsteps come up behind him. The camp was in darkness, everyone having gone to sleep. A few guards remained on watch on the perimeter but where he was everything was quiet.

The footsteps stopped. He couldn't see who it was as he couldn't turn his head. His neck collar was fastened to a ring in the wagon floor. As he waited, his heart began to speed up in fear. He heard someone breathing and, as he waited, the breathing grew louder and faster.

Without warning, he felt a hand on his lower back. The sudden touch made him jerk violently. Fortunately, he was able to keep silent although it had been a close thing. Waiting for pain, he was surprised when the touch remained soft – gently stroking his back. Unsure as to what was happening he waited – knowing somehow that this touch was not that of a friend.

He was proven right when the hand stroked down, over his buttocks. Another hand joined the first, stroking and then grabbing him. He struggled violently – as much as he could tied up as he was. He knew what was about to happen and didn't think he could handle it. To be raped was the final – and total – humiliation.

It had happened to him before – which was something he never admitted to a soul – although he figured Sara had known as the doctors had certainly discovered it when he had been rescued after his stint in an Iraqi prison.

It had taken him months before he could look at himself – let alone be intimate with his wife. To this day, it was something he avoided thinking about. It had wounded his soul – his very manhood – and he didn't know how he could take having it happen again.

As he struggled, in silence, the man behind him suddenly reached down and grabbed his genitals, squeezing well beyond the point of pain. Jack could no longer remain silent, groaning in agony. As it continued, he worried that he would be permanently damaged – although he realized it probably didn't matter anymore. He didn't expect to live much longer anyway.

Finally, just as he was about to pass out from the pain – both in his groin and his neck, the man stopped. Jack lay quietly now, no longer having any energy left to fight. Hopeless, he knew what was going to happen. Maybe that's all he deserved, he thought. He was nothing but an animal to be used – he was nothing anymore – he was simply _Nogratia._

He could hear as the man rustled with his clothing. Finally, he felt the man press his erection up against him. The man – the nameless, faceless, voiceless stranger, grabbed Jack's butt and pulled his cheeks apart. Knowing what was about to happen, Jack sobbed – a small, insignificant sound – but one of complete hopelessness. As the pain spiked through his throat, Jack simply thought that maybe that was better than feeling the rape.

Just as the man pressed against him, ready to penetrate him, a loud voice rose out of the darkness.

"Lepolo! Where are you? It's your turn on duty."

The man behind him suddenly stood up – away from Jack. Jack again heard the rustle of clothes and the man walked swiftly away. He assumed this was Lepolo. He obviously hadn't wanted to get caught raping the _Nogratia_, he thought.

Sighing and trembling, Jack began to sob quietly, softly. Not wanting any more pain he kept as silent as he could. Inside, something started to die. He no longer wanted to continue – to live. He knew he could take no more. He was nothing - he was no one - he was _Nogratia. _

As he lay there, broken and alone, he prayed that it would all end soon. But then, something - a stray thought, a sound, he didn't know what - made him think of Daniel and Sam. How could he let himself die when his friends, his family, were still held captive? He was not no one - he was not simply _Nogratia! No - I am O'Neill, _he thought _- Jack O'Neill. _And it will be a cold day in hell - or Holleria, he laughed grimly to himself - before I'll let them kill me. With that thought he finally rested his head down on the wagon - knowing that tomorrow would bring more pain - but knowing that he still had a reason to continue. His last thought, before falling asleep - or unconscious - was that Sam was out there, praying for him.

_**Don't worry – things will get better for our Jack although he may have to go through a bit more!**_


	5. Journey's End

**_Not so graphic folks - sorry if you didn't like - but still more pain and angst. It will end, I promise - but not for now. Thank you to my reviewers - PLEASE - I love to hear from you - thoughts, suggestions or constructive criticisms._**

Yes, the road to Holleria was hell, thought both Daniel and Sam. Oh, they were not treated badly, not tortured as was the Colonel. In fact, they were actually treated reasonably well considering their circumstance. Although they continued to be chained they were given regular meals and were allowed 'latrine' breaks. Fortunately, Daniel and Sam had spent a lot of years together on missions. They had long lost any embarrassment with each other and knew how to give at least the semblance of privacy to one another.

They quickly came to realize that there was a certain protocol, certain rules, about how slaves were to be treated. As long as the slaves obeyed, they were not to be harmed or mistreated – at least until they were sold. Their 'masters' could do what they wanted with them, but, until that time, the guards had to keep them unharmed. This was especially good for the young women. Many of the guards looked at them in ways which were frightening, and Sam knew that, without the strict rules, many of the women would have been assaulted.

No – the hell they experienced was in watching what was done to the Colonel. Thankfully, for their sakes, they could not see everything, but they did see as he stumbled along behind the wagon. They often caught the torment that the guards inflicted on the man they cared about so deeply. Many times either one or the other of them would stand up, ready to scream or shout – or rush to his aid. Fortunately, the other would stop his or her partner – or sometimes it would be one of the other prisoners. They were warned, often, that an attempt to help would simply put them in the same position.

Neither of the two teammates were cowards, but they knew they would better serve Jack by staying as safe as they could. They would have to wait for the right moment. The problem was, that with each passing day, they worried that the Colonel was not going to survive the journey.

Always lean, O'Neill was now nothing but skin and bone. Covered in filth, his hair and beard matted with all kinds of dirt and who knew what else – he looked like something out of a horror movie. They knew he bled – but it was so mixed in with the muck on his body it was impossible to say how badly.

For the first few days they had managed, at times, to catch his eye and let him know that they were okay – that they were praying and hoping for him. He would respond with a small nod, or an even smaller grin. The Jack O'Neill indomitable spirit lived on. One day, however, that had stopped.

Jack refused to lift his head, refused to look towards Daniel or Sam. He walked with his head and shoulders bent, focused only on the step ahead of him. It was then that the two friends knew his spirit was weakening – he was beginning to fade. It was then that they really began to worry.

"We have to do something Daniel. He's not going to last much longer."

"I know Sam", he answered, looking frightened. "I just don't know what we can do. How much longer until we reach Holleria – do you know?"

"Jared" (the man who had first spoken to them, and who seemed to be the most informed) "said two or three more days."

"Did he say what was to happen then?"

"Only that we would be taken to the slave market and sold. I couldn't get him to tell me what would happen to Jack. None of them will speak of him."

"They're terrified. They don't want to end up like him. It's a great deterrent – I see why they do it. What better way to keep control of everyone." he said with contempt. "Did you ask Maya?"

Maya was the young girl Sam had spoken to on their first day. Whenever possible she spoke to Sam but she had to be careful, as her 'partner', an older woman of about 60, would get frightened and would lead her away. She had threatened to speak with the guards if Maya spoke of something she shouldn't.

"I can try again. I'll have to wait until tonight when Gnotha is sleeping so she doesn't tell the guards."

That night, she and Daniel managed to sit next to Maya and Gnotha during the meal. That meant that when sleep time was called they would be close. Sam waited until she could hear muted snores coming from the older woman. She slid carefully over and touched Maya. The young woman opened her eyes but remained quiet and glanced at Sam.

"Maya", she whispered, "I need some information – please."

"What" the young woman answered – but with a look of fear in her eyes. She knew it must be something she wasn't to speak of.

"Please, tell me what happens with the _Nogratia_. We need to know what they are going to do with our friend." Sam begged.

Glancing at the sleeping woman beside her Maya then turned to Sam. This woman had been kind to her and she wanted to help her although she was very frightened.

"I do not know for sure – I have only heard rumors. No one likes to speak of the _Nogratia_ – but sometimes, the older ones will tell us stories to frighten us. They tell us that there is a place, outside Holleria, where they live. All of them are kept there together and can never leave. As far as I know, no _Nogratia_ has ever left this place. They say it is hell – that the _Nogratia_ practice cannibalism and that they mate with animals." Maya looked dreadfully embarrassed as she said this – the thought so foreign to the innocent young woman. "It is said that one can hear their howls at night and the sounds of them devouring one another. I am sorry Samantha – that is what I know."

"Thank you Maya", Sam whispered. "Go to sleep." Much relieved, the young woman closed her eyes.

Sam turned to Daniel who had listened to the story the girl told. He looked disgusted but skeptical.

"Stories told to frighten the young indeed", he snorted. "It's obviously not true Sam", he said, looking at the woman beside him.

"No – of course not Daniel – although it may be based on some truth. At least we can hope that it is close by and it sounds like they let them live. I assume it's some kind of prison camp." She was trying to sound matter of fact but the truth was that Maya's words had horrified her. She knew that most of it was exaggeration – the types of stories that grew when people didn't know the truth – but she also expected that it _**was**_ true that it was hell.

Finally realizing that there was nothing they could do – at least until they arrived at Holleria, both Sam and Daniel settled back down and pretended to sleep. Each of them, however, lay there, thinking about Jack and all that he was going through.

The next morning, as everyone was finishing their breakfast and then were being herded to the wagons, one of the guards stopped the pair. Up until that point, none of the guards had spoken to them – other than to give them directions like they did to all the prisoners. Certainly, none of the guards spoke of Jack – or the _Nogratia_.

This guard, a large man with a deep scar running from the corner of one eye down to his mouth came up to them and grinned. They had heard him referred to as Lepolo. He was one of the more sadistic of the guards – although it was sometimes hard to tell who was worse.

Leaning down, so none of the other prisoners or guards could hear, he spoke to them softly.

"Your friend – he has provided us much entertainment. We will miss him when he goes."

"Sam – just ignore him." Daniel tried to pull her along with him towards the wagon but the guard reached out and stopped him.

"No – don't go yet. Don't you want to know how I took pleasure in him?" he laughed. "He was very good – I enjoyed him greatly. Not as much as a pretty young woman like you", he reached over and stroked Sam's cheek, "but almost as much. He squealed like a woman when I took him. He was very tight – but tonight – he won't be, especially after I share him with the others." Laughing again, he walked away.

Watching in anger as the man left, Daniel heard a noise at his side. Turning, he saw Sam bending over, retching. Feeling like he wanted to do the same he simply held her until she was done.

"We don't know if it's true Sam. He may just have been saying that to torment us. We've seen no evidence of anything like that from the guards."

"How do we know Daniel? We don't see what goes on at night. My God – what if it's true. How will the Colonel deal with that?"

"I don't know", he answered, still feeling sick himself. He knew it wasn't uncommon for rape to occur when men were imprisoned. Throughout history it had been the way warriors and soldiers showed their dominance over the vanquished. He prayed to God that it hadn't happened to Jack.

"If it's true, Sam, we'll just have to be there for him. There's no point thinking about it. Come on, we have to get to the wagon and get a good spot. We need to concentrate on getting out of here and freeing the Colonel. We can't let this kind of thing take our minds off our goal. That's the kind of thing the guards want to have happen."

She knew what Daniel said was the truth but it was still hard, if not impossible, to forget the guard's words. She knew Jack – and she knew that something like this could destroy him. He was a proud man and one used to being in control. Rape was the ultimate loss of control – the loss of dignity. She prayed the guard was simply lying.

As they sat in the wagon they watched to see when the Colonel would be brought out. The guards usually waited until everything was ready to go. They liked to parade him in front of the slaves. As he grew weaker and more filthy and bloody, day-by-day, the slaves became more fearful. Most would not even look up as they brought him out.

Today, the guards had to drag him. It looked as if he were unable to even walk anymore. They tried to get him to stand, after they had attached him to the wagon, but he continued to fall down. He no longer even attempted to twist his body to protect himself, he simply dropped where he stood.

What disturbed Daniel the most was the complete lack of sound from Jack. Falling hard like he was doing should bring some kind of noise – a groan or a grunt. But Jack had learned well – he no longer uttered a sound, no matter the pain. When they couldn't get him to stand on his own, one of the guards brought out the rod and touched his chest, then his back. He jerked away, and writhed on the ground, but still didn't make the tiniest noise.

"God Jack – you are something else", whispered Daniel.

The guards finally realized that the _Nogratia_ had reached his limit. He was no longer able to walk. In fact, it was true. Jack had reached his limit. The pain, the exhaustion, the despair were too much. His body and his mind had shut down. He could move no more.

After a few seconds of arguing, two of the guards unleashed him from the wagon. They then threw him up, on top of the supplies, and tied him down as if he were nothing more than extra cargo. With a laugh they left him and returned to their places in the caravan and the wagons began to role.

The caravan reached Holleria two days later. As they approached the town, they passed through a steep mountain pass. Just as they reached the summit, the wagons stopped. The slaves, including Daniel and Sam, looked over to one side where they could see a large crack in the side of the mountain. In front of this fissure was a high fence with a gate. In front of the gate was a small building from which two big men exited.

"Do you have something for us?" one of them shouted.

"Yes, answered Lepolo, "we have a _Nogratia _for you."

"Good – we haven't had a new one for a while. Where is it?"

"Here." As he shouted Lepolo and two others were unfastening Jack from the back of the wagon. When he had been thrown to the ground the guard from the building approached.

"Looks half dead. Are you sure it's still alive?"

"Yes, barely. Watch out for this one. Frotush says this _Nogratia_ is very evil. It's words are powerful so it has the collar. It should not be removed." As he spoke he reached down and began to undo the chains attached to Jack. Although unconscious, as his arms were released Jack uttered a groan. Immediately the collar activated and he began to writhe in pain.

The guard from the compound laughed. "Effective! I can see why Frotush wants it to stay. Keep his manacles on – they may come in handy."

Motioning to a couple of the men with him they reached down and picked Jack up. As they held him up his eyes opened slowly. Looking around, he realized something was different. He saw Daniel and Sam in the wagon, looking at him. Seeing that Sam was crying, and Daniel looked like he was about to – Jack smiled at them as much as he was able.

He could no longer concentrate on what was happening. He didn't know where he was or why they had stopped. All he knew was that he wanted things to be okay for his team, his friends. With that one thought in his mind he looked again at his two favorite science geeks and mouthed the words.

"It's okay – be safe." That was the last he saw of them as he was dragged away, through the gates.

His final thought, before again falling unconscious, was.

"Welcome to hell O'Neill."


	6. Slaves

**_Okee dokee - another chapter. I'm home this week so getting lots written - unfortunately I won't be able to do so much after this weekend. This chapter is not nearly so dark - although there is angst. For those of you who don't like dark fics - I do plan to bring some light back in! I love Sg1 too much to hurt them all the time. Please keep the reviews coming. Thanks!_**

It was not long before he was up and around. Other than the lack of memory there did not appear to be much wrong with him. Jobuz still followed him around, which he understood and approved of. He knew that it was important to be wary of strangers until they proved themselves. How he knew that, however, he didn't know.

He was still no closer to remembering anything about his past or who he was. Something continued to prick at his subconscious – something serious – but what it was he could not tell.

Adia and Arman had told him a little about the community into which he had ended up. He knew that it was made up of many women, children and old people, with a few younger men. They had built a life in the forest, but it was a hard one.

There were only about 10 wooden homes, some which were inhabited by more than one family. Everyone shared the work and the bounty – as small as it was. The younger ones spent most of their time hunting for food. The women tended the gardens and looked after the homes and the weak and vulnerable.

Realizing how important it was for everyone to share the load, O'Neill, as he was called, immediately offered his assistance. They would not yet allow him a weapon for hunting so instead he helped with repairs in the small village. Winter was coming soon and the homes needed to be as dry and waterproof as possible. He also spent time gathering firewood – fortunately a ready commodity.

The one thing he had not done, since he had arrived, was remove the cloth that Adia had placed around his middle. For some reason, he knew not what; he did not want to see what was there. He had a ominous feeling about it – he knew it was something bad.

He did know that he was somehow different from those in this village. The mark on his forehead as well as the color of his skin showed that he was not from this place. Also - he did not sleep. He had started to feel bad after a couple of days when he finally sat and started to meditate. How he knew to do that - well again, he did not know. It did help though and seemed to be all he needed.

He had been in this village for more than 10 days before he had a chance to again speak with Arman. The man had been gone each day, trying to hunt so to have enough meat to last the winter. Adia had led the cleaning and curing of the meat when it was brought back.

One evening, as all were resting around the table, O'Neill was able to ask some questions about the village.

"How is it that you are here?" he asked. "Why do you hide out in the forest? Do you not have homes and villages elsewhere?"

Adia looked over at Arman, wondering how much they should share with this stranger. Arman peered carefully at O'Neill. He had so far proved himself to be a hard worker and he had not tried to gather information or to harm anyone. Deciding to take the risk he began to speak.

"It started many years ago, when my father was a young man. He told me that when he was a child the villages were peaceful places. People weren't rich – but there was little want. Everyone was equal, there were no slaves and people worked the land." Here he stopped as if envisioning a better time and place.

"What happened to change that?"

"My father went to school with another boy - his name was Frotush", he continued as if O'Neill had not spoken. "Even then, he was a bully. He was lazy but mean. His father and mother tried everything to get him to change but he refused. He spent his days wandering around the village and the outlying areas. He wouldn't go to school and he wouldn't work. Then, one day, the strangers came". At this point he stopped, again staring off into space as if thinking of another time.

He continued. "No one knew from whence they'd come. They would only say they had come through the Chappa'ai – what or where that was no one knew. The village welcomed them – at that time the people were friendly, hospitable with strangers. The newcomers were odd people – but kind. They carried extraordinary weapons and tools. Each of them carried a metal rod and it seemed to be able to do many wondrous things. The strangers spent the winter with the villagers, learning about our ways and teaching us about theirs. The person who spent the most time with them was Frotush. He seemed fascinated by the objects they carried, and by their knowledge."

Taking a deep breath Arman looked up at O'Neill, this time with sorrow in his eyes.

"It came time for them to leave. They told the people they must return to their home. They said their goodbyes and left the village. People quickly went back to work, as it was spring and the crops had to be planted. Of Frotush and his bullyboys there was no sign. It was a few days later that they returned and they had with them the rods and the weapons the strangers had carried. He claimed that they had given them to him as a parting gift, but no one believed him. No one could prove otherwise however. It was not until many years later that a farmer, tilling a new field, came across a number of bodies buried there. He brought the information forward and was found dead the next day."

Taking a deep breath Arman looked directly at O'Neill.

"Immediately after returning to the village Frotush began to use the implements he had taken from the strangers to enslave and control the people. He quickly gathered to his side those who were interested in profit and power. The rest he controlled through fear and pain. He somehow used the rods to control people – he seemed to be able to use them where no one else could. He calls them the Stolla – and they do his bidding. Quickly, in less than a generation, we turned from a peaceful people into two separate people– those who enslaved and those who were slaves."

Adia reached over at this point and took Arman's hand. She then continued with the story.

"There were a few of us who were able to escape Frotush' power. Those of us who could, escaped to the forest, where we have built a life. For some reason, we know not why, Frotush is afraid to venture too far into the forest. We think there may be something here that prohibits him from using the rods and other implements. As long as we stay here we seem to be safe. We can not venture too near the villages or we will be captured – if that happens we will be made _Nogratia._

"_Nogratia_? What is that?" asked O'Neill.

"_Nogratia_ is a living death", answered Arman. "They strip all from you – all humanity, all dignity. You are treated as an an animal and then you are cast into a place horror, where you will remain until you die. You have no name, no honor, nothing." Arman replied.

A sound came from Adia – a small sob coming from her mouth. When O'Neill looked he saw her head buried in her hands. Arman reached out and took her hands in his, holding them securely.

"Adia's young sister was taken, when Adia escaped here. She was made _Nogratia_."

Adia looked up at that, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"She was only 8 years old. How could anyone do such a thing? He is evil", she said fiercely. "We must defeat him."

"One day, when we are strong enough, we hope to defeat Frotush and his men and bring freedom to our people. We are as yet not strong enough but one day …..!"

O'Neill sat staring at the two people who had told him their story. There was something in it that struck a cord with him. When Arman had spoken of freedom a spark of something spread through his body. As they had spoken he had understood both slavery, and freedom.

Looking up at these two he simply said.

"I will help you. I will help you win your freedom."

**sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1**

It was only a couple of hours after they had left Jack that the wagons finally arrived in Holleria. It was a bustling market town where anything from food, to clothes, to household goods to slaves could be bought and sold.

The slaves were gathered together and taken into a large hall where they were divided, depending on their sex, age and skills. Neither Daniel nor Sam had wanted to answer, until Maya had softly told them that, without skills, they could be sold to the mines or to a brothal. They decided they had best go along with things for now.

Daniel gave his skills as a scholar – something which caused the man writing to laugh – although he faithfully wrote it into his ledger. Both Daniel and Sam had agreed not to speak of their skills as explorers – or warriors – knowing that that could bring them trouble.

The man behind the desk looked at Sam and smirked, writing something down without even speaking with her. Worried, she tried to see what he had written but was quickly shoved out of the way. They were then all forced to sit on the floor, for hours, waiting until, one by one they were called up and forced through a small door in the side of the room.

Finally, it was Daniel's turn. As he got up he reached down and took Sam's hand for a brief moment.

"We'll get out of this Sam. Don't worry."

"I know Daniel. Be strong." She watched stoically as he was lead away.

As Daniel was led into the other room he realized it was the 'sales floor'. He was to be put on display for the customers in the room. Sick with disgust at such a society he stood quietly as a man read out his 'vital statistics'.

"Healthy male, strong. All his teeth. Eyes, somewhat weak – needs these", the man grabbed Daniel's glasses and held them up. The audience laughed. Giving them back to Daniel he continued.

"Skills – scholar", laughing again, the man walked up to Daniel and lifted his shirt. Turning to the audience he called out.

"If no one needs a scholar he looks like he might make a good bed slave!" Daniel grabbed his shirt and pulled it down. All he could think was that the humiliation was making him sick – this angered him because it was nothing compared to what Jack had endured.

"Any bids on number 7 – healthy male, scholar?"

A rough looking individual in the front put up his hand and started the bidding. Daniel hoped to hell he didn't win – the man was looking at him with a very frightening look of - admiration. Fortunately, another person joined in the bidding. Looking to where the voice came he saw an old, grey haired man in the back. As soon as the man spoke,, the audience grew quiet. They then glanced quickly at the first bidder.

The rough man put out his hand, palm down and stepped back. The auctioneer immediately sighed; looking relieved, and called out.

"Sold to Pere Frotush."

Daniel's head whipped around as he heard the name. Could this be a relative? God, he hoped not.

Daniel was led over to the old man who looked him up and down rather myopically.

"You'll do. I hope you meant it when you said you were a scholar. I have need of one."

"Yes, I'm a scholar. A good one", answered Daniel.

"Good, now be quiet. I have need of a housekeeper."

A thought formed in Daniel's mind at this point. God Sam, I hope you know how to be domestic.

"Uh Sir", Daniel spoke

"What, what? I told you to be quiet."

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry – it's just that I know of a slave who will make you an excellent housekeeper."

"You do? Who is she? How do you know her?"

"She traveled with me to this place. She told me all about her work tending a home. I assure you Sir, you can not go wrong with her." Please don't let me down Sam!

"All right. Point her out when she is being auctioned. Be quiet in the meantime."

So, Daniel stood quietly waiting for Sam to be brought out. He certainly hoped she was up to the task because Pere Frotush let a number of likely looking women go by based on his recommendation of Sam. It wasn't until Maya was brought out that he made a sound.

"Is this her? She seems rather young?"

"No, Sir, that is not she. But maybe you have need of a maidservant? This one is a hard-working girl and would make a good slave in your house." He had trouble even getting the word out but did want to help Maya if he could.

The old man considered for a moment. He really hadn't come looking for more than two slaves, but she did look like she might be good. The idea of a young, comely looking serving girl tickled him.

"All right. I'll bid for her."

As the auctioneer was calling out her information a number of customers appeared interested. As Daniel looked he thanked God he had spoken. Most of those who were interested in Maya were sleazy looking men. He could only imagine what her fate would have been if she had been purchased by one of them.

Again, as soon as the old man bid everyone else withdrew. Must be handy, thought Daniel cynically. He probably got all his slaves really cheap this way.

Finally, after another few slaves had been auctioned off Sam was led out. Daniel was proud to see how defiant she looked. She would not cower for anyone or anything.

As the bidding began the rough man who had bid for Daniel appeared very interested and looked quite angry when the old man put up his hand. He acquiesced quickly, however. Obviously the old man was either respected or feared, he thought.

As soon as Sam realized she would be going with both Daniel and Maya she was greatly relieved and felt some small sense of hope. She knew that together, she and Daniel had a chance. They had been in tight spots many times before and had always been victorious. Now that they were no longer chained and guarded, they hoped they would be able to quickly gain their freedom and release Jack.

Outside the bidding hall were two burly men who were waiting for the old man. By their garb they were also slaves but they seemed to carry some influence as those around them quickly moved as they walked to the door of the building. Bowing to the old man they immediately went up to the newly purchased slaves. Placing manacles again on their wrists they chained them together and then led them down the street, following the old man.

As they walked both Daniel and Sam noticed that everyone seemed to bow at the man as he passed. He was clearly someone of great importance in the town. He appeared to notice no one – caught up in his own thoughts. The large slave who was not leading the slaves walked in front, ensuring a path was made for his master to pass.

A short time later they arrived at a large home surrounded by a metal gate. The two humans had not seen anything like it yet on this planet. Up until now they had seen simple wooden houses. By these standards, this was a mansion.

After the slave opened the gate the others were led around the back – the old man entering through the front door. Going into what appeared to be the kitchen they were told to sit at the table and wait.

"How did you manage to ensure he bought me Daniel?" Sam asked after the burly slave left.

"He said he needed a housekeeper. I told him you were a good one."

"A **housekeeper!** Daniel! I can barely boil water – how in hell am I supposed to be a housekeeper?"

"Look – I just wanted him to buy you. Did you get a look at the other guy who wanted to bid for you? I don't think you would have been happy with **him**. I'm sorry – I didn't know what else to do."

"I'm sorry Daniel. Of course you did the right thing. I just hope he doesn't decide to return me when he realizes what a bad purchase he made."

At that point Maya spoke up. "I can help you Sam. I am a good housekeeper. My mother taught me and I have had charge of the little ones and the house since she died."

Smiling, Sam reached over and took the younger woman's hand. "Thank you Maya. I'm so glad you are with us."

Maya returned the smile and the three waited to find out what was in store for them.

**sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1**

After he had seen the wagons pull away Jack again descended into a haze of pain and disorientation. He had no idea where he was or what was happening. All he knew was that his friends were gone and he was no longer chained – although the dreadful neck ring was still firmly locked in place. He had tried to feel if there was a catch but he could find nothing. Dropping his aching arms he remained on the ground, simply waiting for what was going to happen to him next.

It was only a couple of minutes before two of the guards came over to him. Grabbing him they lifted him and took him through the gate. Walking into the fissure of the rock they dragged him down what appeared to be a deep tunnel. At the very end a small ray of light shone through. Taking him towards the light they eventually came to another opening in the rock. Once there, they simply dropped him to the ground.

"Welcome to hell _Nogratia_." Kicking him, the guards walked away, back through the tunnel.

Jack lay unable to move for a long time. The stillness around him felt unnatural and oppressive. Eventually he managed to lift his head and to look around. He was in some kind of small valley – surrounded on all sides by the shear face of mountains. The rock was smooth – obviously there was no way to climb up the sides of the cliff. In front of him the ground was also rocky and bleak looking. There appeared to be little or no plant life, although the odd, spindly tree grew in a few places. As he looked around he began to notice what looked like openings or small caves in the sides of the mountains. Some were at ground level, some higher up – maybe 6 or 8 feet at the highest. He wondered what – or who – was in those caves.

As he lay on the ground he realized he was freezing. The temperature in this small valley was much colder than in the open and he was lying naked, with no protection. Knowing that if he were to survive he would have to find water, food and shelter, he tried to drag himself up.

His arms and hands were weak from being tied behind him for so long and he kept falling as he tried to push himself up. Finally, he managed to get himself to a semi- seated position – lying partially on one hip, and leaning on one arm. Although pleased to have finally got this far, he didn't know if he could make it further.

Come on O'Neill, he thought to himself. You can do it. All you have to do is sit on your butt – that can't be too hard. Attempting to turn himself so he could rest fully on his backside, he lost his balance and fell over, his left arm trapped beneath him.

Wanting to cry in frustration – but knowing that would get him nowhere, he again tried to right himself. Each time, as he got closer to sitting, his muscles would give out and he would fall. All the time this was happening he grew colder and colder. Worried that it would all end here and now, he refused to give up.

All right flyboy – if you can't sit at least you can crawl. Deciding he had to make it to one of the caves he turned and tried to head towards the nearest one. Reaching out with his arms he tried to pull his body along the ground. Again, it was hopeless. He had neither the strength, nor the purchase, to pull himself forward. Resting his forehead on the ground he simply lay there, sure that this was the end. He was going to freeze to death, naked on some god-foresaken planet – lost and alone.

As he lay there he decided he had had enough and simply let his mind wander. He thought of all the good things in his life. If he were to die, he decided, he didn't want to spend time thinking of all the bad things that had happened to him. He did think of Charlie though – but only to realize that he would soon be seeing his son again. This gave him a measure of comfort he hadn't felt in a long time.

Next, he thought of his friends – of Teal'c (God, I hope Frotush lied and you are okay) – his brother warrior. He thought of Daniel – the geek, but more than that – the true friend who had saved Jack's life way back on Abydos – and who continued to make his life worth living. And finally, he thought of Sam. He never allowed himself to dream, or to think of her in any way other than as a friend and comrade. He knew that to allow himself to go there would be too dangerous. He could not have continued to work with her if he had allowed himself to think of her in the way he would like – as not just a friend, but as a companion and as a lover. Okay, now was the time for complete honesty Jack, he said to himself. You're dying so no point hiding anymore. You love her and there is nothing in this world you would like – no, _**would**_ have liked, more than to spend the rest of your life with her.

Maybe his dying was a good thing, he thought. He knew Sam had feelings for him – this would release her to find someone else, someone better – someone with more to offer than an old used-up soldier. As much as he felt he should think that way, it brought him unutterable pain so he quickly shied away from that thought. Instead, he imagined kissing her. He remembered the Broca virus when she had grabbed him in the locker room – very hot! He then thought of the time loop and smiled. Yup, she had kissed him right back! Well, if he was going to die, this was definitely the way to go, dreaming of kissing Sam.

As he sank nearer and nearer to death, he no longer felt the cold or the pain. Instead, he was warmed by thoughts of his friends – of Teal'c and Daniel, General Hammond and Janet, Cassie and Siler,– all the people who mattered to him. Lastly, he thought again of Sam. With her name on his lips he drifted off to sleep, a smile on his face.

He had not seen, as he drifted into his dreams, the people who were staring out at him from the caves. All of them beaten down, terrified, with nothing to live for, watched the indomitable spirit of one man, bruised and bloody. They watched as he tried and tried to move. Finally, unable to do so, they saw as he lay there with a smile on his lips. Little did they know that they were watching the one who would change their lives forever.

One young woman, however, saw something in the man lying on the ground. Something inside of her told her that this man was important – vital even. Gathering herself, she made her way carefully out of her cave, watching that no one followed or tried to stop her. Making her way to the naked man on the ground she went up to him and gently called to him.

"Wake up – please wake up. I will help you." Reaching down, she put her hand on his back, hoping that the gentle touch would bring him back to consciousness. Although nothing happened at first, she soon saw his eyes begin to open. They remained dazed, however, and she realized he could no longer comprehend what was happening around him.

"Please", she whispered. 'let me help you." She tried, ineffectively, to raise him up. He finally seemed to understand what she wanted and tried to assist her. After a few, very frustrating minutes, he was was able to sit up, with her help. As he lay in her arms, gasping for breath, he realized that he hadn't died. He wasn't quite sure if he were happy about that or not!

The woman continued to try and help him get to his feet but it was no good. He just didn't have the strength and neither did she. Just as it seemed hopeless, that he would have to remain here and die, another hand reached down. Looking up, he saw an old woman covered in a ragged cloak. Together with the younger woman they were able to get Jack to his feet.

The three of them stumbled and shuffled for what seemed like hours until they made it to the mouth of one of the caves. As soon as Jack and his women companions entered he collapsed. He had gone as far as he could. Whatever happened now, was out of his conrol.

Looking down at him the older woman spoke.

"Do you know what you do Eranna? This one may bring us trouble."

"Yes, Mater, I know what I do. This one will bring us salvation."


	7. Angels and Scholars

**_The story continues! Many of you will be pleased to know that there is nothing dark in this chapter - but things are getting clearer! _**

**_I've had some problems the last few days with posting and also with not having chapters come up. Hopefully it's okay now - I'm curious if others have experienced this as well?_**

**_Again, thanks for the wonderful comments. I love that people are seeing where I'm going - or are being patient through all the darkness. _**

"Well, if he is to be our salvation we had better make sure _**he **_survives – and he won't if we don't get him warmed up. He is freezing and he looks as if he is near death. Get the blankets child – and the rags. We must cover him but I fear we will ruin our few blankets by putting them directly on him. He is filthy." The old woman wrinkled her nose as she leaned over the man they had rescued. She could not even tell how old he was or what he looked like, he was so covered in dirt and muck.

Eranna ran and collected the few rags they used to make their clothes and the thin blankets that were all they had to keep them warm in the winter months. She handed them to the old woman and stood looking down at the stranger.

"Don't just stand there girl! Go and heat some water. I will try and clean him and then see to his wounds." She began to place the rags over top of him. When she had covered as much as she could she then lay the blankets on him, trying to warm him up. No sense looking to his wounds yet – it was impossible to see where the dirt ended and the blood began.

As the two women waited for the water to heat (thank heavens water was the one thing they had in abundance – it ran down freely from the mountains) both women looked at the man lying in front of them. He looked like a skeleton and had obviously been much abused.

"He must have done something to really anger Frotush. I have rarely seen someone arrive in such bad condition", the old woman noted. "I certainly hope you made a wise choice in helping him Eranna. He may not live long and even if he does he may be more of a burden than he is worth. How will we ever feed him? We barely have enough to survive ourselves."

"If we had left him to die we would have been no better than Frotush and his evil ones. Mater, I am sure that he will bring something good to us." As she spoke she reached down and gently touched the man's face.

Even lying there unconscious, it was as if Jack knew that he was finally with someone who was not going to hurt him – that he was with someone who cared. As Eranna touched his face he turned his head, trying to gain comfort from her touch.

"The water is ready child. Bring it here and heat some more. I fear we will need much water before we are done."

So began the lengthy task of trying to clean the man they had rescued. Starting with his head, they took rags and tried to wipe of the dirt. It was so encrusted that it took many tries, and many changes of water. They could not hope to clean his hair or his beard so, taking a knife, they cut off as much as they were able. As they cleaned him they began to see the lean, angular plains of his face. They could see the bruising, the shadows under his eyes, and the white parchment like look of his skin.

"He looks so ill, so gaunt. The poor man. How could anyone treat another so?" Eranna had seen many arrive hurt and, in her time here had seen much suffering and even death – but it never ceased to upset her.

Slowly, carefully the two women worked, only uncovering as little of the man at a time as they could so as to keep him warm. They washed his arms, so torn and hurt that even when mostly clean they were black but from bruises, rather than from the dirt. They had to clean under the manacles on his wrists where the skin had been rubbed off – in places so deep the bone was showing. As they cleaned his chest they saw the mark that many of them carried - although it somehow appeared larger and deeper than any of theirs.

The worst, however, was his neck. Under the metal collar it was severely burnt. Bloody, blistered and weeping with pus it looked awful.

"This must pain him terribly. I have never seen anything like it. Do you know what this is, Mater?" she asked pointing to the collar.

"No, I have not seen this either. It is clearly some of Frotush' evil but how it works I do not know. I do not see any way of removing it. I will see if I can get a bandage underneath and around his neck." Taking one of the clean and dry rags, she carefully placed it under the collar to try and keep the burn as clean as possible.

It was many hours later before they had finished just the front of the man. Shocked when they had seen the further marks on his body – including the bruising around his groin, they decided to leave the rest until morning. They were exhausted and feared that anymore might harm the man.

"He needs to drink something and to eat", Eranna said. He was so emaciated that they knew it was imperative that he be given nourishment as soon as possible.

"I do not believe he will be able to eat solid food for awhile. I expect he wasn't fed. Let us see if we can wake him to give him some broth."

Together the two women tried to wake Jack. They knew that a simple touch would not do it – he had not woken up at all during the time they had bathed him. After a few futile minutes, Eranna finally bent over and spoke directly in his ear.

"Please – you must help us. We need you." Little did she know that this was the one thing, above all others, that would get through to this man. His life was about looking after others – this was the only thing that would bring him back to consciousness.

Responding to the words spoken in his ear, Jack slowly opened his eyes. He didn't know where he was, or why, but somehow he was needed. He had to move, to get up – but all he could seem to do was look, nothing else seemed to be working.

At first, all he saw was the ceiling of the cave above him. He stared at it curiously for a couple minutes. Okay, I'm in a cave – but why, he asked himself. At that moment, a face suddenly appeared in front of him. It was an old face, wizened and cracked with age. Whoever she was she had lost most of her teeth and her hair was long and greasy – definitely not the beautiful angel he had hoped to wake up to.

"So, you are awake stranger? About time. We rescued you from the mouth of the tunnel where you had been left to die. We hope you will not be more trouble than you are worth!" the old woman spoke roughly to him. Somehow, however, he knew she was not as harsh as she sounded.

"Here, you need to eat. Eranna is going to help you to sit and then you will drink this soup. Don't spill any – it is too valuable."

Confused by her words – and who or what Eranna was, Jack continued to stare at the old woman. He then felt a hand reach behind his shoulders and managed to turn his head slightly (too much and his neck began to burn). _**There**_ was the angel, was his only coherent thought.

A young woman with long, black hair and huge blue eyes – which reminded him of someone or something - although for now he couldn't think who that was – smiled at him.

"Please, you need to sit up. I'm going to help you – just relax." She was clearly stronger than she looked because she seemed to be able to lift him up without much help and he was not a small man, he knew. Little did he realize that it was not difficult, as he had lost so much weight.

"Here, drink this. Be careful and only take a small amount." Holding a wooden cup to his lips she gave him a small sip. He was almost frightened to open his mouth. The last thing he had been given to drink had been so foul tasting that he had immediately spit it out. The guards had given him nothing else.

Looking at the young woman he suddenly got the feeling that he could trust her. So, he opened his mouth and took a small sip. It tasted wonderful – hot and slightly salty. It was not until he swallowed that he remembered. As the hot liquid hit his throat he began to choke and cough. The pain was horrible. He desperately tried to be silent, knowing that the least sound would send him back into torrents of pain.

As tears fell from his eyes the two women looked on in consternation, not understanding what was happening.

They did not know about his throat so couldn't understand why he appeared in such pain. What was the most unnerving, however, was the fact that the man didn't make a sound. Anyone else in his position would have gasped or made a comment.

"What is wrong? The soup is not bad. Was it too hot? Did it burn your mouth?"

Jack looked at the two helplessly, not knowing if he had the energy to explain. Finally, he pointed to his neck, hoping they would understand.

"Yes, we saw the burns. Mater cleaned and bandaged them. But I do not know what you mean – do you not want the soup?"

Jack realized she hadn't understood so this time, he opened his mouth and pointed to his throat. The young woman just looked at him but the older one reached out and grabbed his chin.

"Open again – let me see." Looking in his mouth she made a small sound – one which he correctly recognized as one of sympathy.

"His throat is burnt as well. The soup must have hurt him terribly." Turning to Jack she smiled gently – which looked rather odd with the lack of teeth. "I am sorry, we did not know. I will cool the soup but I'm afraid you must drink it. You will die without liquids or nourishment. For now we will give you nothing solid, but you must drink."

Nodding, knowing what she said was the truth, Jack waited until the soup cooled. With trepidation he again took a drink, aware that it would hurt but recognizing he had no choice. As he took tiny sips, trying to lessen the pain, he thought to himself that the little old woman reminded him of Janet – they were two of a kind – although Janet was much prettier, he laughed silently to himself.

After he had finished the soup Eranna helped him lie back down. He was exhausted and still unsure about where he was or what was going on. For now, he would let these kind women look after him. It felt so good to be cared for, to be touched with kindness and above all, to be spoken to as if he mattered.

With these pleasant, but confusing thoughts running through his head, he drifted off to sleep, warm and comfortable for the first time in weeks.

**sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1**

They remained in the kitchen for almost an hour before one of the large slaves returned. He informed them that his name was Brotius and he was head slave in the house of Pere Frotush.

"Come, I will show you where you will live. Before we go you will need to know some things." Looking at the new slaves he considered them. He hoped his master knew what he was doing – they looked an unlikely trio.

"You are very lucky. We have a fine master – a good man. As long as you do as you are told you will be treated fairly and well. You will be well fed and well clothed. As slaves of Pere Frotush you will also be treated with respect in the town. No one will dare harm you or interfere with you." The man then looked at them fiercely

"But know this – if you do not do as you are told, if you bring trouble on this house, it will not be Pere Frotush that you will have to fear. The other slaves and I will make sure you are punished! We will allow no one to cause trouble. Our lives are good and we want them to remain that way." He then motioned for the newest slaves to rise and follow him.

Just off the kitchen was a tiny room with a mattress on the floor, and a bowl and pitcher in the corner.

"This room will be for the housekeeper and maidservant – you are to share. Drogan will bring another pallet for sleeping. Once the lights are out you are to remain in your room. Wandering through the house is not permitted." Leaving Sam and Maya in their room (or closet, snorted Sam to herself)

Brotius then led Daniel down a long hallway. Looking into the doorways they passed he realized this must be the slaves' quarters. Each room held a pallet on the floor as in Sam's room – but most of the rooms also had a variety of other objects and personal possessions. Some of the rooms even looked quite nice and comfortable – Brotius obviously spoke the truth. The slaves in this house were well treated.

As Daniel was shown to the last room – almost identical to the one Sam had been given – he thought about the situation they were in. Although on the one hand he was glad they hadn't been sold to a brutal master, on the other he realized this situation might make it even harder to escape. Here they didn't have to worry about guards, or a harsh master – no, they had a whole houseful of slaves who would watch them and ensure they didn't leave. He knew that this could be worse than if they landed with disgruntled or harshly treated people.

Brotius did not leave him to get settled (although what he had to settle he didn't know – he had only the clothes on his back) but led him into the main part of the house.

"Pere Frotush has asked to see you. Be sure you treat him with respect. You are not to look him in the eye and do not speak unless spoken to. Obey whatever orders he gives you."

Nodding, knowing there was nothing else he could do for now, Daniel followed the large slave. Arriving at a finely carved door, Brotius knocked but then immediately entered without waiting for a reply. He was very clearly a trusted slave, thought Daniel.

Motioning for the new slave to follow, Brotius walked into the room. Daniel looked and saw that they were in a library filled, from floor to ceiling, with books. Well, if this were any other time or place I'd think I'd arrived in heaven, he thought.

"What, what do you want." Queriously asked the old man, seated behind a table looking through a dusty old book.

Without hesitation Brutius replied.

"You wanted to see the new slave, Master, the one who is a scholar."

Looking up from his book Pere Frotush noticed Daniel for the first time.

"Yes, yes. You may leave Brotius. I will call when I want you."

With a warning look at Daniel he left the room.

"So, you say you are a scholar. What do you study?"

"Well, uh Master, I study people and history and languages. I am what they call,, on my wo- er – in my town, an archaeologist. We study the past by looking at the things people left behind."

"Interesting, interesting. So – do you speak other languages?"

"Yes. I speak many and read even more."

"Very good. I have a number of books I am unable to read – you will take them and translate them. Start there." He pointed over to a pile of books in the corner of the room.

He then put his head down and continued what he had been doing when Daniel arrived.

Okay, he said to himself, this is odd. I guess he wants me to start now. Walking over to the books he picked up the top few and turned around, wondering where to sit. As it looked like the old man had the only chair he walked over to the wall and sat down, leaning up against it. Taking the first book he opened it to see if he could understand the language.

Hours later, his back – and backside – about to break, Daniel put down the last book and sighed. The old man continued to read and hadn't glanced up even once as far as Daniel could tell. So far he had found that he could read about half of the books. They were written in variations of a number of earth dialects. He figured that the people on this planet must have been brought here by the Goa'uld at one time in the distant past – although he was curious why there seemed little evidence to their presence.

So far, none of the books was very interesting, mostly treatises on farming or 'household maintenance'. He had learned all about _pickling yarmuks_ – whatever the hell they were. From the recipe he didn't really ever want to find out.

He wished he knew what exactly Pere (he decided to call him that for short) was studying – or why he wanted a scholar. Did he simply want the books translated or was there some other purpose? He hoped he'd be able to find out soon – although as talkative as the man was it might take a while!

At that moment the door opened and in walked, of all people, Sam, carrying a tray with some kind of hot beverage and a plate of – was that cookies? I guess it's the local equivalent of tea time, he thought. God, I could use some myself!

"Excuse me Master", Sam spoke softly, "I have brought you your Chola and something to eat."

Pere looked up and squinted, obviously confused as to who this person was.

"Who are you?"

"I am your new slave, Master. You purchased me this morning." Daniel was quite impressed with how calmly Sam spoke. He knew her well enough to see that deep anger was boiling below the surface at having to pretend this subservience. He knew it was for Jack's sake, more than their own, that she was able to continue this farce.

"Oh yes, I remember. The scholar said you were a good housekeeper. Well – bring it over – let's see if he was right."

Oops, Daniel thought, I hope to God she didn't make those cookies or this may be the shortest slave gig in history!

Setting the tray on the table in front of their new 'master' Sam then stood back as he tried a sip of the Chola – kind of like coffee she had discovered – and a cookie.

"Mmmm. I see the scholar spoke the truth. These are very good – the best I've had. What is your name?"

"I am called Carter, Master"

"Carter? No" he thought for a moment "I do not like that name – you shall be ….. Azulea, much prettier."

"Sam", he whispered, warning her with a shake of his head. It had looked for a minute as if she were going to tell the old man to jump in a lake of burning naquada for daring to change her name.

"Yes, Master", she said between clenched teeth.

"Well, you may go – you must want to prepare the evening meal. You are a good cook – I chose well." He then bowed his head and continued reading.

As she walked out she gave a glare that clearly told Daniel of her feelings on the whole affair. Passing him she bent over and whispered.

"Come to my room when you can – we need to talk."

Nodding he sat back down and continued to read – dearly wishing he could have some of that Chola.

A couple of more minutes and he decided it was time to get some more information. If this man truly was a scholar, like him, Daniel knew he would want to talk about his research. Jack always claimed Daniel could go on for hours about his 'rocks'. God, the thought of Jack suddenly made this all seem real – and made a feeling of despair come crashing down.

He cleared his throat, hoping that would draw the attention of the old man. When that didn't work he tried coughing. Still nothing. Eventually he began to sound as if he were dying, choking and hacking.

"Are you ill?" asked Pere _**finally!**_

"Uh no, Master – just a little dust from these old books – got caught in my throat."

"Oh, I see. Well here – have some Chola, it will help – you are bothering me."

"I'm sorry Sir – and thank you – I will have some." Yes! Finally some coffee, he groaned to himself in ecstasy – or the nearest thing to it. By this time it had grown cold but it still tasted like nectar to Daniel. He hoped it had some caffeine in it – he needed a kick.

"Uh Master Sir?" he asked cautiously, knowing he wasn't to speak.

"What, what is it? What do you want?"

"Um, I'm sorry, Sir, I don't mean to bother you but I have translated some of these books. Also – I was wondering if you would tell me what you are studying?" At this Pere frowned and Daniel quickly began speaking, praying he hadn't overstepped himself.

"It is only that if I have an understanding of what you are looking for I can be of more assistance – knowing what is important. These books", he continued, pointing to the ones he had translated, "are nothing but manuals on farming and housekeeping. I'm sure they are not what you had in mind."

This fortunately seemed to get through to the old man who nodded.

"Yes, that is true. I will tell you then what I look for, although I expect you will not understand." Pere turned in his chair and began to speak. Quickly the explanation turned into a lecture.

Geeze – I see what Jack means, thought Daniel. The man was clearly obsessed – and would most likely go on forever. Daniel sat back against the wall, prepared for a long session. Jack, you have my sympathy, was his last thought before turning his attention to Pere Frotush.

It was late in the evening by the time Daniel had a chance to make it to Sam's room. The slaves had an hour or two before bedtime that was their own. The new slaves could not yet leave the house, but were allowed to freely move about the slave quarters and the kitchen area.

When Daniel arrived at the women's room he saw Sam lying back on her pallet looking tired. It had been a very long day.

"How did things go Sam? Great job on the cookies, by the way. Pere ate them all!"

"Maya deserves the praise, not me. I managed to make the Chola after she showed me how. If it wasn't for her I don't know what I'd do. We had to make dinner for the whole household and then wash all the dishes. Where's my dishwasher when I need it."

"You have someone who washes your dishes", asked Maya. "I did not think you had slaves where you come from."

"No – not that kind of dishwasher", Sam looked over at Daniel wondering how to get out of this one.

"Maya – where Sam and I come from we have machines that do the dishes. We definitely don't have slaves. That's illegal. We believe that everyone is equal."

More surprised about the idea of a machine that could wash your dishes than the fact that they didn't have slavery, Maya stared at her companions in wonder.

"I would like that!"

"To be free?"

"No, to have a dish .. washer."

Daniel and Sam both laughed, needing a release from the constant tension they had been under.

"Well Maya, maybe we can get you one, one day."

"So Daniel, did you find out anything from Pere Frotush?"

Suddenly looking very serious, Daniel looked at her.

"Yes, I did. Sam - I think I know who those visitors were who appeared years ago through the Chappa'ai. And I think we may have a way to defeat Frotush!"


	8. One Step Forward

**_Thanks for the reviews folks! Please note that the time frames in this chapter are a little out of sync - The scenes with Jack and with Sam and Daniel take place in the present - the one with Teal'c (O'Neill in this story) takes place 4 months in the future. Hopefully not too confusing! I'll be back in sync with the next chapter._**

As he drifted in and out of consciousness the only thing he allowed himself to feel was a sensation of warmth and safety. It was so different – so unusual - that he almost wondered if it was real. Maybe this was all a dream. But he didn't let the thought continue, allowing himself only to drift, enjoying the feeling.

After a little while, consciousness began to deepen. The first thing he noticed was that he hurt – the feeling of warmth was still there, but now it was accompanied by aches, and sometimes by sharp stabs of actual pain. This he didn't like so he tried to sink back down into the comforting sensations of before.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen. Instead, awareness grew and with it the realization that two bodies were pressed up against him on either side. Some vague part of him realized that this should worry him – but things were still too unreal. He simply lay there trying to figure out where he was and who they were.

Could the bodies be Daniel and Sam (surely it wouldn't be Teal'c)? Although they were close as teammates, and had been in tight situations, they'd never – cuddled, for want of a better word, before. Then he remembered Antartica – okay, yeah, he and Carter had cuddled for warmth. That must be what it is, he thought. He vaguely recalled being cold before so they must be conserving and sharing body heat.

With that thought in mind, and deciding he wanted to flee the pain which seemed to be getting worse, he made the conscious decision to go back to sleep. His last thought, as sleep again claimed him, was that he really liked cuddling.

"How is he this morning?" asked the old woman as she pushed herself stiffly to her feet.

"I do not know, Mater, I just woke up myself. He appears to be sleeping." Reaching over, Eranna placed her hand on the man's forehead.

"He has a fever still although I do not think it is worse. He slept peacefully through the night."

"Unconscious more like. Here, we'd better get him to eat some more. He needs the strength to fight the infection, which has taken hold. Then we will continue cleaning him."

When they had cleaned the man the day before they had been able to see the many cuts and scrapes all over his body which had grown infected. The worst was his neck, now bandaged, and his feet.

Both feet were criss-crossed with deep cuts and scrapes, many of them impacted with gravel, splinters and other unidentifiable things. They had spent a long time pulling out as much as they could and washing the wounds. Both feet were terribly swollen and Mater had worried that they may not be able to save them.

"If the infection gets worse, we may have to amputate or it will move up and kill him."

"No!" cried Eranna. "We can't do that. How would he survive?"

"He probably wouldn't. But that is not for today. We will hope they will get better on their own. I just wish we had some medicine. As it is, we will have to keep cleaning them with hot water. I am just thankful he is not awake – it will be extremely painful."

So this morning, while the man still slept, they started on his feet. Fortunately, they looked a little better in the light of the new day. They were still horribly swollen, though and seeped blood and pus.

Eranna held one of the man's feet in her lap and gently began to clean it as he slept. After a couple of minutes, however, the foot suddenly jerked sharply and he pulled it away. Startled, she looked up and she saw that his eyes were open and he was looking at her with distress.

"I am sorry. I know it is painful but it must be done. Your feet are badly infected and we have to clean them."

He looked at her for a moment longer until, closing he eyes, he nodded and stretched out his leg again, allowing her to take his foot. He continued to lie quietly (when did he do anything else, she thought), although his jaw was clenched tight and he began to sweat. As she continued with the second foot, he began to first roll he head back and forth – and then to pound it on the ground. She knew that if he could, he would have been shouting or swearing in agony.

"There, I am done now. I know that hurt you. Rest awhile and then we will wash the rest of you. Here", she said, holding out the wooden cup, "you should drink. It's just water" she continued as he looked at the cup in trepidation.

Taking the cup he managed, with her help, to sit up slightly and take a few sips. It was slightly easier than before although still extremely painful on his throat.

Finally handing her back the cup he lowered his head to the ground and looked at her.

He had so many questions for the young woman but couldn't ask with the collar around his neck. The frustration and anger built but he didn't have the strength to even do anything about that! So, he continued to lay quietly.

"You must have questions about us. I know you can not speak so I will try to answer what I think you would want to know. Is that okay?"

Slightly relieved, he nodded. He then turned his head to look for the other, older woman he had seen the night before. Turning back to …. Eranna? ….. he simply raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"You want to know where the other woman is?"

He nodded.

"She has gone to get our food. They hand it out first thing in the morning. If you miss it you will not be fed until the next day. The old woman's name is Fulanna – although I call her Mater – for that is what she has become to me."

"When she returns we will eat – although I have a little more broth for you now – but we will wait until you have rested first. For now I will try and tell you about our lives in this accursed place." Whereas previously the woman had appeared calm, he could now see the anger which dwelt under the surface. Interested, he looked at her intently, waiting to hear more.

"This place has no name, just like those of us who live here", she laughed bitterly. "we simply call it hell. Those of us that are here are _Nogratia_ – I'm sure you've heard the term?" she looked at him questioningly.

Again, he nodded - with a bitter smile of his own.

"Yes – all of us, except for those children born here, have the mark of _Nogratia_." She pulled her top open slightly until he could see the very edge of a mark very like the one he now carried. "We are considered nothing – we are no longer human, but are treated as animals. We all received the mark because we angered Frotush – or his minions – in some way. We are brought here, as you were, and left to rot. They feed us once a day, just enough to survive, but other than that we receive little else. Occasionally we are offered the chance to do some work, or something else for the guards, then we can get other supplies. That is how we got the blankets, rags and some dishes."

Here Eranna stopped speaking, clearly remembering something she would rather not have. He reached out and touched her gently, bringing her back to the present.

Looking down at this man they had rescued, she smiled a slight smile. "I am sorry – sometimes I get caught in remembering, something we should not do if we are to survive. To live here – or exist here I should say – is to simply get through the days without starving or dying. There is no point in remembering anything other than that."

As she talked Eranna went over to the fire and ladled a small bit of broth into the cup. She sat there holding it as she continued her narrative.

"There are about 100 of us now, although that number changes all the time. After the winter there are less. Many die in the cold – certainly most of the children do not survive. Sometimes I wonder why we bother. In fact, I think many do give up, feeling it is better to die than to exist here."

As Eranna handed the cup to him, Jack looked at her closely, realizing the hopelessness and despair that that filled her, but which he knew she tried to keep hidden. As he reached for the cup he gestured towards her with his other hand, trying to ask about her individual situation.

"You want to know about me? Well, it's a small, insignificant tale but I guess you should know."

He began to take tiny sips of the broth, not looking at her as she continued, so as to give her some small bit of privacy.

"The sad thing is, I only ever saw Frotush two times. I never had anything to do with him." Here Jack looked up in surprise, frowning as he wondered what had happened.

"No, it was my sister who had dealings with him. My older sister Adia, she was a beauty – both inside and out. Everyone loved Adia, especially me. She was my big sister, my idol. I worshipped her and used to follow her around. It could have driven her crazy, but she always made time for me. Our mother had died when we were young, and then our father. Adia became the village healer and she cared for everyone, including me." She stopped and took a deep breath before continuing.

"One day she was walking from one of the homes where she had just helped deliver a baby, when Frotush and two of his men came through the village. He saw Adia and instantly wanted her. At first, he tried to seduce her with gifts and soft words. As she continued to refuse him he grew angry. He demanded that she give in to him but she always said no. Most of the villagers did nothing, although a few tried to help. The son of the area's most prosperous farmer – Arman by name – offered her his help. One day Frotush came by – that was the day I first saw him – and threatened her. He told her that if she didn't give herself to him by that evening, he would come and make her _Nogratia_."

Tears streaming down her face she looked directly at Jack. "She was in despair – it was everyone's worst fear. She came to me and said that we must escape, we must leave. But even I knew there was no place to go. In my youthful wisdom I decided I would go to Frotush and beg – he would certainly listen to me, I thought. He couldn't be all bad. So, I left quietly and snuck off to see Frotush. When I arrived and spoke to him he laughed. He had one of his men grab me and then we got in a wagon and drove to our cottage. He was going to tell Adia that if he couldn't have her, he would take me. He knew that Adia would do anything to save me."

By this time Jack had managed to pull Eranna close, holding her hands to try and give her some comfort.

"When we arrived, Adia was gone. It was only later that we found out that Arman was gone as well. Frotush had Arman's parents as well as me marked and brought here out of revenge. I have been here ever since."

Trying to ask another question Jack grew frustrated, trying to figure out how to communicate. Finally, holding up one hand he began counting with his fingers. Finally, Eranna understood.

"You want to know how long I have been here?"

Jack nodded.

"I have been here 5 years. I was 15 when I arrived. I am now 20 – in years – but old in sorrow and pain." Standing up the young woman moved away – upset at having to retell her story.

Jack lay back consumed with fury. What had been done to him was horrible and his hatred for Frotush and his men had grown each day. But, after hearing Eranna, he detested their evil even more. He knew he had to do something. Frotush had taken the lives of many innocent victims – and Jack could not, would not, let the evil continue. Looking down at himself, he realized there was nothing he could do for now – he simply had to heal. But he had a purpose again – not only to return and help Sam and Daniel – but to help those imprisoned here.

At that moment, Fulanna returned, carrying a meager bundle of supplies.

"So, you're awake are you? Well, let me put this away and then we'll continue to clean you up. Can't have you smelling up the place!" The old woman looked closely at both the man and at Eranna, realizing that something had happened. As her gaze sharpened she looked down at the man with a warning glance. He gazed back up at her and nodded sharply – acknowledging her warning, but also trying to convey his sincerity. After a moment she nodded in return, satisfied that they understood one another.

"You've eaten something – good, we have to fatten you up – although how we'll do that with what little food they give us I don't know." Fulanna continued to gripe and complain as she put their meager food away into special crevices carved out for that purpose. Jack recognized that this was her way of dealing with the situation they were in.

Once she was finished she walked over to Jack, purpose in her step.

"All right now. Eranna, help me turn this one over". Jack looked up at that, slightly panicked as to what the two women were planning. He didn't like the thought of being on his stomach – he knew he wouldn't be able to move and that he would feel extremely vulnerable.

"Now don't you worry. We're just going to clean you up. We only got the front half of you done last night so now we'll finish the rest. Just relax and we'll do the work. You'll feel much better for it."

Jack wasn't sure if he believed that or not. He was beginning to feel relatively comfortable – at least as comfortable one could be lying injured in a cave somewhere – but knew that he was _**not**_ going to feel better afterward. Oh well, he didn't figure there was too much he could do about it anyway. He was as weak as a kitten and was at their mercy.

The two women knelt down and proceeded to 'flip' him over. Just like a God damned pancake, he thought! At least they had tried to allow him some dignity, keeping the blankets over him as much as possible.

They let him rest for a few minutes as turning over had taken a tremendous amount out of him. He couldn't believe how weak and shaky he felt. Soon, however, the two women approached – Eranna with a bowl of steaming water, Fulanna holding a clean rag.

"Just relax and we'll get through this as quickly as possible", the old woman muttered as she pulled the blanket down low on his back. She began to scrub, as gently as she could,, although she needed to use some force to get the deeply encrusted muck off of him. It was a few minutes when Jack heard a gasp and the scrubbing stopped. Trying to look over his shoulder, with little success, he wondered what was wrong.

"Have you ever seen this Mater?" the younger woman asked.

"No, never, although I have heard of it once. Frotush must have really hated this man."

Jack was both frightened and frustrated, not knowing what the women were talking about. He was unaware of the mark on his back, even though the guards had used the rod he hadn't realized the pain was as a result of the two brands.

He desperately wanted to ask what was wrong but couldn't even get their attention, lying as he was on his stomach. Finally, he lifted his hand and began to beat it on the ground. That caused both women to look at him and to realize that he was upset.

"What is it? What is the matter?"

God – how to ask them? Jack tried reaching around with his arm to point but even that was almost impossible – the muscles still too sore. Finally, Fulanna seemed to grasp what was wrong.

"Did you not know of the mark on your back?" she asked.

When Jack shook his head she realized how frightening their words must have been to the poor man.

"We discovered that you also have the brand of the _**Nogratia**_ on your back. Do you not remember being branded a second time."

Feeling confused Jack could only shake his head. It must have happened when he was unconscious although he didn't think he had been out that long.

"It doesn't matter. It just shows that Frotush hated you. You had best keep it covered just so the others do not see. Better not to have them ask questions."

Jack put his head back down, weary of everything. It didn't really matter, he supposed, that he was branded on both front and back – although it did upset him to know that he would be marked, like an animal, for life.

The two women continued to clean him and to bandage his wounds. He figured he must look like a mummy by now! When they had gotten to his backside he was grateful that the old woman had sent Eranna on an errand. Even after spending over two weeks naked, he didn't relish the thought of the young, pretty woman washing him down there! He just hoped that Fulanna had done the same last night when they reached his lower regions although he supposed it didn't really matter! At that he gave a quick thought to the injury he sustained at the hands of his would be rapist – he certainly hoped it was nothing permanent. Unfortunately, he couldn't ask his nurses so figured he'd discover soon enough anyway.

The women finally ended their task and rolled him back over. He had to admit that he did feel better being cleaned of all the crap and dirt that was on him. He definitely smelled better! The experience had drained him, however, and he felt himself drifting off to sleep. Just before he did, he heard the old woman speak again.

"We'll have to call him something. We can't keep referring to him as 'man' and it doesn't look like he's going to tell us what he's called." Looking down at Jack she frowned. "So, what are we to call you? They may have taken your name on the outside, but in here we are humans and we have names."

Shrugging and smiling slightly, Jack realized that he had no way of telling the women his name. There was nothing he could even write on or with – and wasn't sure they would be able to read English writing even if they spoke the language. He'd never asked Daniel about that.

So he left it up to them knowing that anything would be better than being called _Nogratia_ – a word he had grown to hate.

"All right then. We will call you Merced – because maybe you will bring us some hope."

Jack – Merced, smiled and closed his eyes. He had a name, even if it wasn't his own. He also had a purpose which, for now, was to get better. Then – well Frotush had better watch out!

**sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1**

He had been here almost four moons and was no closer to remembering who he was or where he came from. He had fitted in with life in this forest village – and soon became indispensable. His strength, as well as his integrity, was admired and respected by all. Soon he became the right hand man and confidant of Arman, who no longer had to bear the total burden of looking after those in the forest.

He had finally come to terms with the thing which lived in his belly, although at first it had almost sent him over the edge. A couple of weeks after having been found, he finally got the courage to look. What he had seen had horrified him. What kind of creature was he to have a snake in his gut?

Running out of the small village, he had spent two days alone, contemplating whether to live or to die. Something kept him alive. Some thought or purpose – what he didn't know – kept him from ending his life. He returned and explained that he had simply been overwhelmed by everything and needed some time alone. Arman and Adia both accepted this and welcomed him back.

So, he learned to live with it – but he tried to ignore the snake as much as possible. He kept the bandages around his stomach so he wouldn't have to see, and continued on with life in the village.

Although he did not remember, it was also true that he had begun to experience visions or maybe they were flashbacks. Pictures and scenes would suddenly appear in his mind. Again, he didn't know what they meant – just that they were important.

He saw a dark skinned man, dressed in gaudy clothes. He didn't know who this was, but felt a sense of evil and dread when he saw him. Then his mind would skip to a picture of a woman and young boy – this picture gave him pleasure.

More often than these, he would envision three people, over and over. One was a tall, gray haired man. Then there was a younger man with something on his face in front of his eyes and finally, a blond and very beautiful woman. When he saw these people he had a sense of calm and peace. Somehow, he knew they were his friends.

Anytime he had these visions he would try to remember – but no thoughts or memories would come. He was frustrated, but as each day went by, he began to believe that he would never remember – that he would spend his days with these people.

He began to try and find out as much as possible about Frotush and the weapons he carried. He asked Arman again, about the fact that the evil ones would not venture into the forest. Maybe there was something here – something they could use against Frotush. Somehow, he wanted to help these people return to their lives, and to destroy those that had enslaved this planet.

He stopped as soon as he thought those words. Why had he thought _planet_? That was strange. Shaking his head, he went back to his work, trying to figure out a plan of action.

"O'Neill – you should rest. You have been working all day at this and the air is frigid." Adia was there beside him, holding a steaming mug. It had been a bitter winter and he knew that, without his presence, it would have been much worse for these people.

"Come inside now. Even Arman has finished for the day and he is usually the last one in. I never thought I'd meet a man who worked harder than he does."

As O'Neill took the mug he contemplated the woman in front of him. He had quickly grown to love her as a sister. She reminded him so much of ….. again, the thought, the person eluded him. He knew she was in love with Arman – and knew that Arman cared deeply for her. He could not figure out why they did nothing about it.

He had not ever broached the subject with either of them but today, for some reason, he felt as if he wanted to speak with this woman. She did so much for the people – she deserved something good in her life.

As she turned to go back into the house, O'Neill reached out and took her arm.

"Adia."

"Yes O'Neill? What is it?"

"Adia, why do you and Arman not come together – why do you not bond with each other. You obviously love him and he you. Would you not be happier together."

Looking up at this man whom they had quickly grown to love, Adia simply sighed. "It is not that easy O'Neill. Arman has many responsibilities. He will always put his duty first – as it should be."

"But the opportunity may one day pass you by. You do not know what tomorrow may bring. If you do not seize this time, you may not have the chance to be together."

"Yes, I know. I've tried to tell that to Arman, but he won't listen. There is nothing I can do but continue to love and support him. Maybe one day, the time will be right. Come O'Neill, supper is ready. Please come in." With that Adia turned and walked to the house – not wanting to continue the conversation.

"What is it with these Taur'i", he thought. "Do they not know that love does not interfere with duty? It can only enhance one's determination to do what is right. Why do they let regulations get in their way?" On that thought he walked towards the house – not even realizing what his thoughts betrayed.

"O'Neill, welcome. We thought you had decided to live outdoors. Come and sit. The stew is good." Arman gestured to the empty chair across from him.

"Thank you my brother. I am hungry. It is a good thing you feed me well – otherwise I might have to begin to nibble on these." He grabbed the little girl standing beside him and swung her up in his arms, pretending to nibble her toes. Giggling and laughing she answered him.

"No, No, O'Neewo – no nibbow my tosees." She continued to giggle and screech – clearly enjoying the attention of the big man. At first, the children in the village had been frightened of O'Neill but, like children everywhere, they quickly learned that he was someone they could trust. And, he was perfect for piggyback rides!

Setting her down after a couple of minutes, O'Neill gave her a quick hug and sent her off to her mother. He then sat in the chair and waited as one of the women quickly put a plate in front of him along with a drink and some bread.

O'Neill was very aware of the fact that many of the women in the village had their eye on him. There were more women than men and he was clearly a great catch. Two things kept him from taking any of them up on the offer. One, the picture of the woman and boy he kept seeing. For all he knew, he was already taken. And two, the snake in his belly. He didn't know what he was but would not subject any woman to that. In fact, he didn't know whether he could even mate with a woman from here – although he admitted he found many of them attractive.

No, for now he would remain celibate and would concentrate on defeating Frotush.

"So Arman, as soon as the thaw sets in, I believe we should start hunting."

"Hunting? Haven't we already been doing that O'Neill?"

"No, not hunting for game, but for that which will defeat Frotush, for that which keeps him out of the forest."

"That would be great – but we don't have any idea what that would be. Maybe the man just hates trees."

At that comment O'Neill looked up sharply – something again niggling at the corner of his consciousness. What was it about a man who didn't like trees? After a moment he refocused and spoke to Arman.

"I do not think that is what it is. I believe there is something here. I have often felt something strange as I walked through this forest – a tingling sensation in my blood – and I think it may mean something. I think we should investigate further."

"Okay, I'm all for that. Why don't we map out some directions tonight? When we start to hunt again we will use that to travel to different areas and see if we can discover something. Maybe you're right and we will find a weapon that will destroy Frotush and his gang. We'll see if your 'tingling' sensation can lead us to something. It would be wonderful if we could find something to defeat that evil bastard!"

"Indeed!"

**sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1**

"How did you find all this out already", Sam asked in wonder. Leave it to Daniel to ferret out important information!

"I asked Pere Frotush what he was looking for in his research. Ask a scholar to explain what they are researching and you'll be sure to get the whole – and very long – answer!"

Rolling her eyes and laughing Sam realized that Daniel knew academics – and himself – very well.

"Okay then, tell me everything."

"Well, it seems as if Pere Frotush is related to our favorite evil bastard. The 'Pere' says it all – he's his father. I guess he used to be the school master in the days before the aliens arrived through the Stargate. He was completely frustrated at his son, who was a good for nothing, lazy lout and bully. He repeatedly tried to get him to do something with his life but nothing worked – until the aliens arrived."

"So who were they – you said you know."

"Patience Sam. Let me tell the story my way!" Daniel was loving this – for once he had the complete attention of one of his teammates! The aliens were invited to stay with the Frotush family – I guess as school master he was seen as the best one to explain life in the village to these strangers. Frotush junior immediately began hanging around these new people – finding out anything and everything he could. Pere was pleased as, for the first time, his son appeared to be interested in something, and was actually behaving himself."

"Did Pere say what the aliens told them?"

"Yes he did – and Sam – you won't believe this! The people who visited told of an evil race who were conquering the galaxy. He spoke of them as people 'with glowing eyes who were controlled by serpents'. Who does that sound like?"

"The Goa'uld!"

"Yes – our friendly neighborhood Goa'uld. Well, anyway, these people told Pere and son Frotush that they believed that this planet was once controlled by the 'glowing eye people' but that somehow, the inhabitants had managed to defeat the snake-people and either destroy or cast them out. They then proceeded to remove any sign of Goa'uld presence or domination from the planet and proceeded to live peaceful lives for centuries."

"Okay – so were these aliens some kind of historians or what? Why were they interested in the fact that this had been a Goa'uld planet at one time."

"Because the rumor was that there was a weapon here that could defeat the Goa'uld – a weapon so powerful that the one who controlled it could forever remove them from our Galaxy. The aliens were in search of this weapon as they too were fighting the Goa'uld."

"But who were they? The weapons we have see so far, the ones Frotush has – we have no record of any people with things like that. They certainly weren't Asgard – no one described them as 'little gray men".

"Just wait – there's more. It turns out that the aliens told only _**Pere**_ Frotush about the weapon – not his son. They obviously had some inkling that Junior wasn't quite the good guy he was pretending to be."

"So Junior Frotush doesn't know about the weapon. But do we know it's really here. It sounds like the aliens didn't find it anyway."

"But they did Sam! They told Pere Frotush that they had discovered it _in the forest _outside Lyconia. They left to go tell their people. They were going to return Sam and reclaim the weapon and get rid of the Goa'uld."

"So, when they didn't return, and his son showed up with the weapons, Pere Frotush must have known something was wrong."

"Yes – I think at first he didn't want to believe that his son could have done such a thing. After a while – and when he saw Frotush and his gang take control, he realized what his son had done. He was devastated – but didn't know what to do. He was a simple schoolteacher – a scholar – not a fighting man. So, he did the one thing he could – he tried to figure out where this weapon was, hoping it would help."

"If he wants to help, why does he have slaves? He seems to be going along with his son. Certainly he's treated practically like royalty."

"I don't know. I don't get it either. I think that his initial desire to do right may have been lost over the years. He's become so immersed in his research that I think he's forgotten the reason _why_ he's doing it. Somehow the morality of the whole thing has been lost. But Sam – don't you see what this means? If I can help him find this weapon, and keep it from Frotush – we could get out of here and help Jack. We'd also be able to defeat the Goa'uld."

"It sounds great Daniel – but how long is this going to take. Pere Frotush has clearly been doing this for years and hasn't gotten anywhere. Do you think you can find something in a few short days?"

"I don't know – but we have to try. I have more training than Pere and speak more languages. What other choice do we have?"

"I don't know – I guess we don't have any other choice. I just hope to God Jack can hang on."

"I know Sam, I know. But don't forget – he's strong. He's managed to survive a lot and I'm sure he'll keep going."

"Daniel – do you have any idea of what this weapon could be?"

"No – none at all. I forgot to tell you Sam. Guess what these aliens called themselves?"

"What?"

"The _Forlenzi_."

"Forlenzi? I've never heard of them."

"No – but you have heard of the _Furlings!_ These people were the fourth race Sam – the Furlings!"

**_I've always thought the Furlings were a missed opportunity in the show! So, here's my take on them._**


	9. Journey's Beginning

_**Sorry everyone for taking so long on the update. RL has definitely intruded on my writing time. I'm sorry this is short – I wanted to write more but ran out of time.**_

_**I'd love some feedback! Hope you enjoy.**_

It had taken him days but he had finally convinced the women that he was able to go for a short walk and take Hannah and Jon with him. He understood that they were concerned for him – they had done everything in their power to ensure he survived – but he was about to go stark, staring mad if he didn't look at something besides these cave walls!

The first few days after he'd woken up in the cave he had seemed to improve. He found he could swallow more easily and started to eat solid food as long as it was mashed up. He wished he could complain out loud about eating baby food! Thank God Janet would never hear about this one!

On the fourth day, however, his fever had returned. When Fulanna unwrapped his feet it was starkly obvious that a serious infection had settled in. Fortunately, he didn't remember much after that! Later, once he was on the road to recovery, Eranna had told him he'd almost died. The infection had gotten so bad, probably due to his weak condition, that it had begun to spread up his legs. Long ribbons of red streaked up his calves and the two women were afraid they wouldn't stop.

Not having any medication, they simply spent hour after hour putting hot compresses on his feet and legs, trying to draw the infection out. I hadn't seemed to work and eventually he was moaning in pain and from the fever. That, of course, started the neck collar into burning his slowly healing throat and neck.

The picture looked bleak. Sure that they were going to lose this man who had been with them for such a short time, Eranna decided to take action. Standing up she walked purposely to the entrance of the cave.

"Where are you going child!"

"We can't let him die Mater. I'm going to ask the guards for some medicine."

"And why would they give you medicine? You know they will laugh at you, and maybe even harm you."

Eranna remained quiet but with her head held high.

"He needs it Mater. I _**will**_ get the medicine." As she spoke she continued out of the cave.

Fulanna sat for a moment and then, letting out a small cry, jumped to her feet as fast as her old bones would let her.

"Eranna, stop! Eranna!" She followed the young woman out of the cave. Eranna had stopped but would not look at the older woman.

"What are you planning? What is it you intend to do?"

When the younger woman didn't answer, Fulanna walked up to her and grabbed her arms.

"No – you will not! I will not allow you to sell yourself to those men."

"You don't have any choice Fulanna! I will choose what I will do. We need the medicine and I can get it for him."

"You do not understand. You cannot do what you are thinking. You don't know what they will do. It will destroy you – they will destroy you!"

Turning, Eranna jerked her arms from Fulanna's grasp and stepped back. She looked at the woman who meant so much to her, who had kept her sane and alive. Speaking harshly she said.

"No. _**You**_ do not understand. I know very well what they will do to me and it _will not_ destroy me. It didn't destroy me before and it won't now."

Shocked and deeply saddened, Fulanna looked at her.

"When …? Oh Fulanna, I didn't know."

"I didn't want you to know Mater. It may have been horrible, but it was better than starving, better than dying. The man – Merced – he needs us, he needs to live. What worth is my body compared to that?"

Fulanna stood looking at this woman – so young still and yet in many ways so old. What she had been through no one should have to experience.

"I will go", the old woman stated. "I will get the medicine. You will stay here and look after Merced. I will not let you sacrifice yourself again, my daughter. There is no need."

"What? What can you offer those men, those monsters? They will laugh in your face."

"No, they will not. Oh, I do not offer myself. I know that is laughable. Those years are long gone for me. No, I will offer my services – they know those to be valuable."

"What services will you offer that they have need of?"

"It is a cold winter and many have been sick. The guards are imprisoned here as much as we are and often become ill. I have seen it in the ones who bring our food everyday. I am a healer – a good one, and I can help them. With the right medicines I could heal your sick man in there. I will offer that to these guards in return for some nutritious food and medication."

Turning and walking away from Fulanna the old woman headed down the hill to the valley floor and towards the crevice, which led to the guardhouse. The younger woman watched as she left, tears finally falling from her eyes.

"Oh Mater – what would I do without you." More relieved than she could say, but worried for Fulanna, she returned to the cave to watch over Merced.

Thankfully, many of the guards had been sick and had been only too eager to take Fulanna up on her offer. At the end of the day she had been able to return with the precious medicine and a small bag of vegetables and meat.

"Here, look after this carefully, child. This medicine will help but needs to be rubbed on his feet every few hours. You will have to do it. I have to return to the guards. They want me to stay and help them while they are sick. I will return tomorrow with more of the medicine." Handing the bag of supplies to Fulanna she quickly left the cave.

It had taken almost two weeks before Jack was able to even sit up. By the time the infection had begun to clear up he was so weak he could not even feed himself – having to let the two women look after all his needs. Had he been more aware he would have been extremely embarrassed. They weren't nurses, after all! He was so tired and listless, however, that he really didn't care about anything.

The day he refused to let Fulanna hold the piss-pot was the day he realized he was on the mend. Shaking his head at her he finally made her understand he could _**do it himself, **_for God's sakes.

If he could only talk, he thought for the hundredth time that day. There was nothing like trying to explain bodily functions using gestures! He also realized that it was his humor, his sarcasm that were his strongest defense mechanisms, and also the ways he had of dealing with pain, emotional or physical.

The inability to use either of those things created incredible stress and depression in Jack. He had none of his coping methods available to help deal with the horrendous situation in which he found himself. Nor did he have his friends, his team, there to help him through the rough times.

The two women were wonderful – he knew that. He also knew that without them he would have died. But, it still wasn't the same. He didn't have Teal'c's quiet, steady, _**solid**_ presence beside him. He didn't have Daniel talking his ear off about things he really wasn't interested in – but which brought an incredible sense of rightness to his world.

And finally, most importantly – he didn't have the one person who brought light and hope into his life. He didn't have Carter – Sam – beside him, laughing with him (and okay, _**at**_ him), coming up with amazing solutions to impossible problems and just generally being the heart of the team and, if he were to be honest, his heart.

He couldn't believe how much he missed them and it was all made worse by the fact that he couldn't communicate, couldn't joke or kid or complain. He just lay there and stared at the ceiling, contemplating the mess he had gotten himself into.

It was about a month into his stay in this hell-hole that things had changed. Although the situation was still dire – and he was still determined to escape, at least he had a reason to live.

It was another day, like the dozen that had gone before. He was lying on his back, staring up, trying to figure out something, anything, when he heard the two women whispering. He tried to get their attention, to figure out what was going on, but they were so involved with their discussion they didn't notice him. He then reached over and made use of his 'bell'.

As soon as he had started to get better they all realized he needed to have some method of signaling to either of the women if they were not in eye sight of him. He was unable to walk because of his feet and, at times, needed their help.

It was Eranna who had come up with the solution. She had gathered two rocks, each about the size of a grapefruit, and brought them in to him. He had looked at them and then raised his eyebrows as if to say "so what? They're rocks!"

She had picked them up and smacked them together, creating a loud noise. He instantly nodded, realizing that this was a way he could signal the women. He just really wished they knew Morse Code!

So, this day, as they stood talking to each other, he banged them together sharply. They both looked up and immediately stopped talking.

He gestured to them – "what?"

During the time he had been with the women Jack – or 'Merced' as they called him, had begun to develop certain signals and gestures that the women soon began to understand. They could now understand simple instructions and conversations.

"You're a nosey one Merced, aren't you?" Fulanna shook her head, looking angry although Jack knew that this was nothing but a front. There was no warmer hearted person anywhere – but a gruff exterior was clearly her way of protecting herself.

He grinned and shrugged – then nodded. Again, he gestured, "what?"

"Okay, we'll tell you – but there's nothing you can do." Fulanna came over and with a heavy sigh sat down on the ground beside Jack.

"There is a young woman here – her name is Lagreema and she is dying. I have been with her to try and help with the little medicine I have left. Sadly, it will not help and I don't expect her to live long."

Jack looked up and frowned. He knew that death must be a common experience here but it was always sad, especially when the person was still young.

Eranna then began to speak.

"I do not think she minds, actually. I think she would be happy to die, to be at peace. Her life here has truly been hell. The problem is her children."

At this, Jack pushed himself up to a sitting position. Whenever children were involved he became deeply affected. Now, he just felt impotent!

Fulanna continued.

"She has two young children – the baby is only 11 moons and the boy not even two years old. She is frightened about what will happen to them. No one here will take them for it means using their meagre supply of food. We don't know what to do. We cannot let the children starve or die – but that is two more mouths to feed."

Jack closed his eyes in frustration and anger. There was no way in _**hell**_ he was going to let two young children die. Opening his eyes, and gesturing to Fulanna – he tried to communicate to her.

"What Merced? What do you think we should do?"

It took a while, but finally the two women realized how perturbed he was and how insistent that the children be brought to their cave.

God, he thought – I need to speak – I need to move!

The older woman spoke.

"You still need nursing Merced – and I have to look to Lagreema – who will look after the children?"

Here, Jack pointed to himself. Finally, he looked at Fulanna and mouthed the words.

"Bring the children here!"

"All right. I understand – but I do not think I can separate them from their mother. Eranna! Go see if you can get some help. Get one of the men to help carry Lagreema here and bring the children and any supplies she has. It will be crowded, but easier to watch everyone if we are together."

It took a while but eventually two of the men carried the ill woman into Fulanna's cave. Eranna followed leading a little boy of about 2 and a small baby girl.

The men quickly deposited the woman by the fire and left, after each giving a brief, but intense look at Jack.

The two children looked terrified. The little boy quickly ran to his mother who was either unconscious or asleep – the baby began to whimper.

Probably too hungry to even have the energy to cry, thought Jack. Gesturing at Eranna he indicated he would take the baby girl, freeing her to get the toddler and allowing Fulanna to look after the mother.

Both of the women looked on in amazement as Jack took the baby. The moment he held her close to his chest the baby stopped whimpering and snuggled in. Within moments, she was fast asleep, her one fist curled tightly in Jack's shirt, the other held to her little mouth. She sucked on her fist as she lay sleeping

"You must have young ones of your own. You obviously know what you're doing." Fulanna said to Jack. She saw him blanch as if in pain and knew that she had touched a raw wound.

"I am sorry Merced! I didn't mean to cause you pain." She looked at him worriedly.

Smiling gently at her he shook his head. It had been a fleeting pain – one on which he wouldn't allow himself to dwell. Instead, he relished the feeling of a warm, trusting body held close to his heart. For the first time since he had been captured, he felt at peace.

The little boy began to cry as his mother lay so still and unresponsive. As Fulanna went to check on the sick woman she gently took the little boy and led him over to Jack who reached out with his one free arm, and pulled the boy to him.

Although he resisted at first, he, like his sister, could tell that he was in the arms of someone who wouldn't hurt him – in fact, this someone seemed to offer comfort and safety. So, again like his sister, he curled into Jack and was soon asleep.

Eranna and the gray haired woman, the healer – worked on the ill woman for a long time. They eventually sat back and looked at each other, knowing that the end was near.

"I fear she won't last the night. I am only glad she rests now and feels no more pain." It was at these very words that the woman's eyes opened and she looked around in fear and panic.

"My babies", she cried, so softly she was almost impossible to hear.

"Do not worry, Lagreema, they are safe. They are here and we will care for them."

Eranna pointed to where Jack held the sleeping children.

Lagreema looked over and saw a gaunt, pale man holding her two children. At first she was frightened – after all that had been done to her she was terrified of most men. She then looked into Jack's eyes and lay back in relief. Whatever it was she saw there, she knew her children were safe.

Turning on her side, she began to pull herself the few short feet over to Jack and the children.

"What are you doing Lagreema? You must stay still", warned Eranna. The ill woman looked at her and shook her head.

"No – I must see my babies and say goodbye." With that, she continued the short, but painful journey. When she had finally reached Jack she reached out and placed a hand first on the baby, then on the little boy.

"I love you my little ones. Don't ever forget how much I love you both. I will be with you always and will watch over you."

Looking then at Jack she reached out and slowly touched his face.

"Will you care for my children? Will you keep them safe?"

Only imagining what it must be like for a mother to know that she was dying and was leaving her children in a place such as this, he looked into her eyes. For a moment he didn't move. He knew that if he agreed he could never go back on his promise. If he took these children he would be bound to them, and to their safety, for life. He also knew that he could not deny his help to this woman. So, taking a deep breath he nodded. He then leaned his head into her touch, trying to convey, without words, his promise and commitment.

Satisfied that her children were now safe, Lagreema smiled and then lay down beside Jack. Placing her hands again on her children she fell asleep – her touch conveying a blessing to the two young lives she was leaving behind.

She never woke up.

From that day on Jack cared for the two children. Even though he was unable to speak they both seemed to sense that they now belonged to him. For the first couple of weeks after their mother died they clung to him and wouldn't let him out of their sight. That wasn't hard, as he couldn't go anywhere anyway. As they became more secure they would go to Eranna or Fulanna for short periods – although they always made their way back to Jack.

At night, they would snuggle up to him. Often the baby would fall asleep on his chest and would stay there for the night, listening to his heartbeat and snuggling into his warmth.

The children, especially Jon, quickly learned how to understand and communicate with him. Fortunately, they heard speaking from the two women and Jon began to pick up short words. Hannah still did little but babble.

Both of the children began to refer to Jack as Dada – something he figured they must have picked up from the women, although he hadn't heard them use that term until after the children had begun to use it. He admitted, to himself, that it both thrilled and saddened him to hear that word applied to himself after so many years.

As far as their names were concerned, he only called them Hannah and Jon to himself! Eranna had said she didn't know their real names – or even if their mother had, in fact, named them. She had stayed separate from the others, simply caring for her children.

At one point Eranna had mentioned that they needed names and had come up with two: Hanrah and Jovan. In his mind, Jack had changed them to what he preferred. He wanted them to have earth names – somehow it made him feel closer to home. He also got a kick out of calling the little boy Jon.

He knew the children wouldn't know that those were the names he gave them until – or unless – they escaped and he could get this hellish collar off.

He had tried to find out from Fulanna where the children's father was. He wondered if it was one of the other prisoners or someone from her home. It was then he found out some of the harsher realities of this place.

"We do not know who the father is – or maybe fathers. Lagreema was here for about three years. I do know that many of the women who are brought here are raped – either on the journey or afterward. I think that is what happened to her."

Jack thought back to his own experience and realized that the women were the ones who probably had it the worst. He thanked God he had been spared a repeat of what had happened in Iraq, but felt great empathy for this women who had been so horribly violated.

Fulanna continued.

"And for many women – and some men – it doesn't end there. To survive in this place people are often forced to do things - terrible things – just to live. Some of the men and a few women, have skills the guards can use. For the others, they have only their bodies. They often trade those for food, medicine or things like blankets or clothing. I think Lagreema was forced to do that. She never spoke about it – but she was often in the guardhouse."

A thought quickly flitted through his mind – he could never do anything like that! Remembering the horrors of his time in Iraq – and the nightmares that still plagued him about the journey here and his almost rape – he knew that he could never bring himself to offer himself up for any reason! He then felt a tug on his pants and looked down. Big brown eyes were looking up at him. At that moment he understood Lagreema's sacrifice and why she had done what she did. Looking at these small bodies, he realized that he too would make the same decision if necessary. There was nothing he would not do for these two children who were as dear to him as if they were his own.

Thinking sadly of the woman he had met only very briefly, and whose children he had taken to his heart, his resolve became even firmer. He would get out of here – and he would stop this from happening to any one else. These children would have the chance of a good life.

As he stood there arguing about going outside (on his part silently) he was not sure exactly how long he had been with the two women. The first two or three weeks were too fuzzy – too filled with pain and fever –to have timed them accurately. He figured it had been roughly four months, give or take a week or two. The bitter winter was starting to depart, bringing longer days and more sunshine.

He was somewhat better, although still weak and terribly under-weight, and had begun to take short walks around the cave. The wardens, as he called them, wouldn't let him out, saying the ground was still much too cold and slippery for his slowly healing feet. He had no shoes but was only able to wrap strips of cloth around his feet.

He didn't know how long the seasons lasted on this planet (for once wishing he'd paid more attention to Sam and Daniel when they'd spoken of the climate and geography of this planet) but knew he had a window of opportunity when the weather was warm.

He wanted to start exploring the small valley and the mountains around it. Surely there was some way of getting out? The problem he now faced was he had two women, one of them quite old and two young children to worry about. Escaping was going to be exponentially more difficult but he would not leave any of them behind.

Picking up Hannah and taking Jon's hand he stared Eranna down and began to walk – or limp – out of the cave. He would spend a short time simply observing and would then return and begin making a small map – using the back of a flat rock. Each day he would add to this until he had a good sense of where everything was. He would then begin a plan to escape.

Today began the journey to freedom!


	10. Remembrance and Reunion

_**One of my readers (thank you Cort 85!) pointed out that my last chapter was similar to the story The Guardian, by Bixata. I read that fantastic story a couple of years ago but certainly was not meaning to steal the idea – it was probably stuck in my subconscious somewhere. I'd just like to say what a great story that was (and a great Stargate SG1 writer!). Any similarity was purely coincidental although I can also say that in this case, imitation is definitely a very sincere form of flattery!**_

_**I've had a request to bring back the super smart Sam who solves impossible problems – so SamDanfan – I am bringing her back!**_

_**Reviews please! I'd really like to hear from you if you are enjoying the story – or if you'd like to see something different or something new explored in this story. I've had some great suggestions. Thanks to those who read, review and add me to their story alert!**_

"Have you checked this one out Daniel?" Sam asked, holding up a large book with a torn front cover.

Daniel looked up and squinting, replied, "Yeah, I think so. It was a history of the villages around here but didn't seem to have anything pertinent. I think most of it was a record of some of the families in the area."

"Well, how about this one?" Sam held up another dusty book.

"That's a book on "Modern Farming Techniques" or "How to Get Your Ass to Move". Sam I've looked through almost every book in this bloody library and I can't find anything. I've found one or two small allusions to 'the ancestors' – but it doesn't go into any detail and certainly doesn't speak about any weapon. I sometimes wonder if it was just a myth all along." Daniel wearily rubbed his hand through his hair.

"No! I won't believe that Daniel. Pere said the aliens told him they had found the weapon. Why would they say that if it weren't true? They must have found something."

"Maybe they did, but I don't think we're going to find it in here. I can keep going but I don't think it's any use. Maybe we should try something else."

"What? What else can we try Daniel? We're stuck in this place. I spend half my days cleaning and cooking for God sake and then the rest of the time going through old books. There must be something here. We are not giving up. Jack wouldn't give up on us! We will find something. What if we go over everything again?"

"We've gone over everything dozens of times. What else is there Sam? There has to come a point when we look at something else. I'm not giving up– I just don't think we're going to find the answers here."

Sighing heavily Sam sat and rested her head in her hands. She just knew the solution was there somewhere. There was some part of her – her mind or her intuition or some sixth sense – that would begin to buzz when she was faced with an impossible task. It was nothing she had ever told anyone, but ever since she was a child she had had this unusual ability to sense when a solution was tantalizingly close. She could feel that now. She _**knew**_ the answer was there, just how to find it?

"Daniel, please. Just once more. Let's go through everything. It can't hurt."

Looking up at Sam, he saw the woman he had known, and called friend for so many years. She was dressed in the drab brown clothes of a slave and her hair was much longer than it had been. For weeks now, she had looked tired and depressed – much the same as he felt. Unexpectedly, however, he could see something different about her - he could see the spark that suddenly appeared in her eyes. Knowing that look from other times and places, he suddenly sat up straighter. For the first time in months he felt like maybe there was some hope, some solution– and that Sam might just pull it out of her …. uh, _**ear**_ – as Jack would say!

"All right – once more – let's do it."

So, for the next few hours, well into the night, the two teammates went over every piece of information they had gleaned – or gathered – in the last four and a half months. Anything, even remotely unusual, was noted and discussed. They still did not seem any closer to finding the answer.

"Daniel – you said that the one book was about local families? Was there anything unusual about any of them? Did it speak of anything that may have happened that was different or out of the ordinary?"

"I don't think so", Daniel replied, a frown on his face as he tried to remember. "It was mostly about alliances and intermarriage – people gaining power or wealth by joining with other families, etc. There were also a couple of stories of young people who ran off together in spite of opposition. You know – the 'Romeo and Juliet' kind of thing. There was even some discussion of a 'crazy uncle' – I guess even families on alien planets have them", he laughed.

The two grew quiet, both thinking, until, abruptly, Sam sat up.

"Daniel – what do you mean by 'crazy uncle'?"

"Oh, I don't know – they talked about this man – uh Doroban, I think his name was, who used to wander around a lot, I guess spending most of his days in the forest. The author wrote of how he'd tell crazy stories of 'magical lights dancing in the sky'. In the end he could no longer even speak – he simply babbled 'nonsense'. It may have been a form of dementia. Eventually he disappeared. They figured he was killed by wild animals or something."

"Daniel – what if he wasn't crazy? What if he really did see lights?"

"I think that's reaching, Sam – and what about the 'babbling' – sounds like he really was crazy."

"Think about it – who do we know who lost the ability to communicate – and who began to speak in a way that, to anyone not familiar to other languages, would sound like 'babbling'?"

Daniel just looked at her until, his eyes getting big, he jumped up.

"Oh my God – why didn't I see it? You're talking about the Ancient repository of knowledge. You think this man came across something from the Ancients? That he found something and accessed it? The lights – you remember the planet we found Dr. Littlefield on – the lights? That could be it."

Standing up Daniel looked around until he found the book Sam had thrown down. Opening it he quickly looked through it until he found the part about 'Doroban'.

"Here it is. "The family worried about Doroban. He refused to work and barely slept, returning each day to the forest by Azra's field. He claimed he had found magic 'behind the curtain' although he would not tell us where that was. The whole village mourned for this man who had once been a leader in the village, his ancestors having been the founders of our world!" God, that's it! He must have had the Ancient gene."

"What else does it say?"

"It goes on to say that "one day he returned, claiming to have seen magic lights dancing in the sky. We knew then that he was lost to us. From that day forward he began to babble with strange sounds. He left, never to return, probably torn apart by wild animals."

"So if we're right, and Doroban discovered something from the Ancients, that means the Furllings really did find a weapon – or at least something important. All we have to do is find Azra's field and this 'curtain' they speak of. What in hell could that be?"

"I don't know Daniel – and right now I'm too tired to think anymore. Tomorrow evening, when everyone's in bed, let's come back and see if we can figure it out." Standing up to leave Sam suddenly turned around and hugged Daniel.

"We're going to do it! I just know it. We'll get out of here and we'll get Jack and go home."

Daniel gave her a fierce hug back. "Yes we will. We're gonna do it Sam!"

**sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1**

"Still no luck, O'Neill, Arman?" Adia asked the two men as they returned from another 'hunting' trip.

"We were able to bring back game – but did not find anything else. I begin to think it was a legend and there is nothing there." answered Arman as he laid down his pack.

"There is still much of the forest we have not traveled", interjected O'Neill. The big man was convinced that they would find something that would help in their fight against Frotush.

"Tell Adia what we did find O'Neill", the smaller man said with a grin. "I bet she'll like it."

O'Neill nodded his head and turned to Adia. "We found a pool hidden well in the forest with a waterfall. The water looked very clean and it was a secluded spot – good for bathing."

Arman was still grinning and turned to Adia. "It looks like a great place to go swimming! I thought that one day, when the weather is warmer, we could take some of the children down and have a picnic. We all need a bit of a holiday and it's beautiful. It doesn't look like anyone's been there for years."

"Sounds nice! Now why don't you two get cleaned up? We'll be eating soon."

As he walked outside to wash and change his shirt, O'Neill thought about his life with these people. He had been welcomed by them – and made to feel at home. As much as he appreciated this, he knew he really didn't belong here. He knew he had a purpose in life – one outside of helping these people – if only he could remember.

The visions or pictures in his mind were almost constant now – anytime he wasn't concentrating on something else. Just lately, he had begun to hear voices, conversations – that accompanied these visions. One voice, more than any other, intruded on his thoughts. It was the voice of a man – a leader – he thought, in fact, it might be _**his**_ leader – although he wasn't quite sure what that even meant.

Today, as he lowered his head and poured water over himself to rinse off the sweat, a name popped into his mind – a name spoken by this man. The name sounded like 'Teelk'. Who it was, he didn't know – but it sounded very familiar. He stood completely still for a moment, trying to capture the scene in is mind and make sense of it. In the vision this man was looking right at him – and was saying this name – Teelk.

He looked up, his eyes glazed as if looking far into the distance. Very quietly he spoke one word. "O'Neill'.

With a deep breath he returned to the present. Putting on his shirt, he turned and walked back into the house. Arman and Adia were both seated at the table, talking quietly. As he entered they both looked up and realized that something had happened to their friend.

"What is it O'Neill? What is wrong?"

"No, not O'Neill."

"What? What do you mean?", asked Arman.

"I am not O'Neill. I just saw – that is not my name. That is the name of a friend, a brother. I am called Teal'c." He didn't know how, but suddenly his name had come back to him – and it felt right. He knew that O'Neill _**was**_ an important name, but it was not his.

"You remember? It has come back to you", Adia said in wonder.

"Only a small bit. I see people, scenes – and sometimes what they are saying. I don't know if more will come back or not – but I know I am not O'Neill – I am Teal'c."

"Well …. uh Teal'c – it's going to be hard to remember that but we'll try. Don't get mad if we sometimes make a mistake. We have thought of you as O'Neill for a long time."

"I understand, and I will not 'get mad'. I believe it is the name of someone whom I honor. I also believe that he was with me before I was injured. Soon, I will have to find him."

"You think he was with you? So, you were not alone when you came to Lyconia? Was it just you and O'Neill?"

"I do not believe so. I seem to remember a younger man and a woman although I do not know their names. The young man had something on his face, in front of his eyes – I believe so he could see."

At that, both Arman and Adia looked at each other in shock. Teal'c, noticing the look, immediately questioned them.

"What is it? You know something. Please tell me."

"Well – a couple of weeks ago we heard some news from Lyconia. The report was of three travelers who were captured by Frotush."

Arman had a small network of 'spies' in various villages, who would feed him information. They were usually the relatives of some of the people who had escaped to the forest. He didn't often check in with them – knowing how dangerous that could be – but did get the odd report every few months.

"Three?"

"Yes, there was an older, gray haired man, a young man with some kind of device on his face, and a tall, fair-haired woman."

"Yes, they sound like the people in my vision. But if they only mentioned three then maybe I was not with them."

"That could be – or maybe you were separated from them before they were captured."

"That is possible. Please, tell me what happened to them."

"Well, according to the report, they disobeyed Frotush' orders and were captured. I have a feeling that it was a set up, however. Frotush is terrified of strangers. I think he's worried that friends of the visitors he killed will one day return. I expect he engineered something to get rid of them."

"Did he have them killed?"

"No, if anything what he did was worse – at least as far as the older man was concerned."

"O'Neill!"

"Is that his name? Well then, yes. Frotush declared him _Nogratia_ and had him taken to the place all _Nogratia _are kept. The others he had sold as slaves."

At these words Teal'c felt as if something had pierced his heart. He was filled with sorrow – and with the need to find these people – especially the one called O'Neill. Looking up at his two new friends he gave a small smile, which did not reach his eyes.

"We must find what we seek and we will rescue O'Neill and your sister – and all those imprisoned by Frotush – and then we will kill him.

**sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1**

Jack had slowly made his way as far as he could, each day, mapping out the area outside of the caves. Still very weak, one of the two women would try and convince him to stay in – but he knew he had to work on escaping. He could not survive long in this place.

Although he now traveled mostly alone on his daily jaunts, the first time he had tried to leave without the children, they had raised a tremendous uproar – both of them practically hysterical with fear.

Stupid, O'Neill thought to himself. Of course they were going to be frightened! He was their world, their security in this place. After loosing their mother, they were not about to lose another person! So, for the first few times, he took them with him. It wasn't too bad, as he was only going very short distances outside the cave. As he began to increase the distance, however, he didn't want to take the children. He wasn't sure how safe they would be.

Fortunately, by that time, the children seemed to understand what he was doing – and that he would come back – so they would let him go without too much problem. According to Fulanna, however, the two would spend the whole time he was gone carefully watching the entrance to the cave.

So far, he had seen nothing in his daily travels that looked like an escape route. The cliffs around them were sheer and impossible to climb. The only accessible areas were the valley floor and the area immediately surrounding the caves. He had tried to speak with some of the others who lived there (he refused to refer to them as _Nogratia_) but got nowhere. He didn't know if it was just him or what, but no one seemed to want to speak with him and he certainly didn't see much interaction going on.

After about the second week of his 'travel's he felt he had a pretty good, basic idea of the area. Going out by way of the guardhouse was impossible. They had the fissure and tunnel well guarded and they could easily pick off someone trying to escape. So, if that wouldn't work he'd have to find some other exit. He didn't believe that there wasn't _some_ other way of getting out of this valley. It was a natural valley, not man-made – and he figured that there had to be be something, somewhere.

It was raining today so he sat in the cave playing games with the children. Some of his time had been spent making simple toys with the little wood and rags they had scrounged up. Hannah loved the little doll he had made from rags – carrying it with her everywhere. He'd made a simple truck for Jon, who also loved his toy. It was ironic really, as there were no such things on this planet. Oh well, he could pretend it was a wagon without the oxen.

After his daily walks, Jack would spend the rest of his days in the cave with the children. The extreme malnourishment which he suffered meant he had little energy for anything – a situation which worried him greatly. For one thing, he was concerned that he wouldn't have the stamina for an escape. The other thing was that he was not able to do anything to supplemement their supplies. Many of the men would work in the small mine that was a few kilometers from their camp or they would help the guards with any kind of physical labor needed, like moving supplies or repairing the guardhouse. Jack knew he could do none of those things.

They were in luck in that Fulanna was still nursing some of the guards who had had a rough winter so she was able to get some supplies – but that might soon end. Jack knew his time was short and that he had to get out of here before they all starved.

**sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1**

"Daniel, Maya and I are going to the village centre to get some groceries. Brotius will take us. I'll be back a little later."

"Okay Sam", Daniel waved distractedly as he carefully perused one of Pere Frotush' books. "Be careful".

"I will Daniel, don't worry. See if you can find anything else and we'll talk tonight."

"Okay"

Both of them were excited by their discovery of last night and were anxious to get going. Daniel had debated whether or not to say anything to Pere – knowing the man would be ecstatic – but decided not to.

Pere Frotush was an interesting man. Not a bad man, it was true he treated his slaves quite well – but he still had them, thought Daniel. He had actually had many discussions with the old school teacher about slavery – but Pere continually justified himself.

Daniel had been right when he said that Pere Frotush had lost his sense of morality. He was interested in discovery and finding the answer that had escaped him for so many years – not really to right a wrong, but more as an academic exercise.

Daniel had tried, really he had, to get the man to understand what he was doing – and to get him to set an example by freeing his slaves. It's interesting, he thought, how quickly principles go out the door when personal convenience and greed enter in.

So, for now, he kept what they had figured out to himself. They would have to convince Pere to take them along to find the weapon – but that wasn't for a while yet!

Sam and Maya spent a pleasant morning shopping in the market for fresh fruits and vegetables. Maya had taken over the main responsibilities for cooking and the house, freeing Sam up to pursue solutions to their present situation. She still had spent quite a bit of time in the kitchen – learning to cook some delicious meals.

Jack would never believe this, she thought to herself! I'll have to show him that I _**can**_ cook. A part of her wondered if she would ever have the chance, but she quashed that thought down almost as soon as it arose.

So, here she was, out shopping – when he was probably living in hell.

Just as that thought entered her mind, she heard a commotion over to one side of the square. Looking up, she saw a young girl being stripped and tied to a post.

"What is happening?", she asked Brotius. "What are they doing to her?"

"Come, we must leave. We must go home." Herding the two women in front of him the slave tried to get them out of the square, althought it was made difficult by the crowds straining to see what was happening.

"No, Brotius, what's going on?" Sam asked again, stopping and turning to look.

"She is being made _Nogratia_. She must be evil."

"Evil! What evil could she have done? She looks no more than 15 or 16."

"You must not talk about it. We must go or there will be trouble."

"No! We have to do something. Won't anyone help her." Sam was becoming angry – angry aat these people who let this happen. She turned and moved towards the girl.

"Stop it! What are you doing? She is just a girl. Let her go."

"No, Sam – stop. Please, don't do this. They will take you", cried Maya.

Just then the guards who were holding the young girl saw the crowd move aside. They then noticed Sam moving toward them.

"That is the woman we brought a few months back – the one who had been traveling with the _Nogratia_." Striding quickly to Sam he grabbed her and pulled her towards the young woman. Sam instantly recognized him as Lepolo – they man who had claimed to have raped Jack.

"Not satisfied with being a slave? You want to join this _Nogratia_ do you? Well, you've got your wish." Grabbing her arms he pulled them behind her and tied them. Sam began to fight, realizing that she had made a huge mistake and had let her anger get away from her. For months she had remained quiet and had played the part of the dutiful slave. Today, however, something snapped and she couldn't take it anymore. Unfortunately, she had picked the wrong time and place.

The second guard came to the first one's help and they quickly subdued her. Throwing her into the back of a wagon, which was sitting over to the side, they chained her ankle to a ring in the floor. They then grabbed the younger woman and threw her in as well.

"Let's go! We now have two so the guards should be happy." As the wagon headed off, Sam looked back and saw Brotius and Maya standing looking at her in dismay. She smiled slightly and shrugged, knowing that they would tell Daniel. It was now up to him.

It took an hour for them to arrive at the mountain pass where they had left Jack so many months previously. The younger woman was clearly traumatized and did little but cry and shake. Sam tried to comfort her, with little success.

After they arrived, the two women were quickly unchained and taken through the tunnel. One of the guards had groped the younger girl – who had screamed. Laughing, he let her go and leared at Sam.

If he tries to touch me, she thought, I am going to rip his balls off! Luckily for his manhood he didn't try anything but simply turned and led them through to the valley. Once there, he untied Sam's hands and shoved her down on the ground.

Walking up to her he put his boot on the side of her head and pushed, causing her face to be scraped against the rocks on the ground.

"You and I are going to get to know each other better. For now you can go – but I look forward to our next meeting." He then stepped back and kicked her in the side, then turned and walked away.

Clutching her side – sure that he had cracked a rib – she simply lay there for a few minutes. The younger woman sat on the ground beside her, crying and rocking back and forth.

"There are new arrivals Merced. We go to see who they are and if we can help."

Jack looked up at Eranna, a question on his face.

"It looks like two women and one of them appears to be hurt. I will be back."

Standing up, Jack reached over and took Eranna's arm. Motioning to himself he began to walk out of the cave.

"You don't need to come Merced. You should rest."

He turned back to her with a look of disgust on his face. He was _**so**_ tired of being babied by these women. He knew they cared – but he couldn't spend the rest of his time here sitting on his ass!

"Okay fine. Come along – but don't say I didn't warn you if you over tire!"

Together, the two walked slowly down to the valley floor where he could see two women on the ground. One of them looked like she was in pain, with her arms wrapped around her stomach. The other was crying.

Jack could not understand why no one ever seemed to offer help here in this place – other than Fulanna and Eranna. It was as if the humanity had been beaten out of them.

As he limped closer to the women, something began to bother him. He could feel his heart begin to beat faster and he had trouble catching his breath. Eranna looked at him in concern, noticing something was wrong.

He looked steadily ahead, focusing on the two new arrivals.

There was something …. something about one of them that seemed familiar. Stop it Jack, he thought, you are simply imagining it! But, as he grew closer, the feeling of strangeness, of panic, grew.

He was almost upon the women when one of them looked up and, without warning, blue eyes met his. In shock, he stopped.

"Oh my God …. Jack!"


	11. Friends

**_Sorry - this really is a short chapter. I wanted to post something tonight even though I didn't have a lot of time. It's my anniversary today and I went out for a romantic evening with my husband. It's definitely put me in the mood for some soon to happen romance (I mean in the story folks - as for my personal life , well we just won't go there)! I know I said this story wasn't ship but ... I CAN'T HELP IT! It's not in this chapter but ...coming soon to a fanfic site near you._**

**_Sorry guys - I hope you don't hate me._**

She could barely believe it was him. He looked so gaunt, so pale, so …. ill! But the eyes – no, she could never mistake those eyes, no matter how dark the circles under them or how sunken they appeared.

For a moment those brown eyes looked at her with complete shock. As the shock began to fade, however, it quickly changed to a fleeting expression of joy, then confusion and finally settled into despair. Without warning Jack limped over to her and fell onto his knees. Leaning towards her he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him tightly.

For a long time they stayed there on the ground, locked together, barely moving. Sam realized that Jack did not know she had been injured and that he was hurting her ribs – but she really didn't care. She was so thankful that he was alive – battered and hurt – but alive. She needed the comfort of having him close, of touching him. So, she simply sat and bore the pain while she relished his comfort.

It was after a couple of minutes that she began to realize that something was wrong. She knew he was glad to see her – it must have been a huge relief to have a member of his team find him. She also knew that he was probably angry at her for getting caught. What frightened her, however, was that he had begun to shake. She tried to pull back, to look him in the face, but he just clutched her tighter, not letting her move.

She knew then that he was in real distress. He was totally silent but the shaking grew worse. This was something she had not expected from Jack O'Neill. Even with all the terrible things they had been through she had never seen him broken. Now, she wondered if Frotush and his men had done what no one else had ever been able to do.

"Sir. Sir it's okay. I'm here. Please, talk to me sir. Tell me what's wrong."

A small shake of the head was the only answer she got – he just pulled her tighter.

"Ow!" That last hug had pushed on her cracked rib and had really hurt. At that, Jack finally pulled back and looked at her. He swiftly swept the palms of his hands over his cheeks as if to erase all evidence of his emotional collapse. He still didn't speak but looked at her with an obvious question.

"It's okay, Colonel. My rib's just a little sore." He peered at her intently, as if to ensure himself she was telling the truth. When satisfied he quickly lowered his head and refused to look at her again.

My God, she thought – he was crying. That was certainly something she had never thought to see from this courageous and proud man. Unsure what to do or say she simply reached over and gently touched his face.

"It's okay Sir. I'm glad to see you too. Are you all right?"

The Colonel, clearly embarrassed by his breakdown, only nodded again, but continued to look down.

"Colonel please, tell me what's wrong. Are you okay?"

At that he finally looked up. With unutterable weariness and despair he reached up and pulled down the rag he wore for a shirt. The collar was still around his neck.

"Oh my God sir. The left that on?"

He nodded and grinned – a humorless curling of his lips.

"I'm sorry Colonel, I didn't know. Well, if you'll take me somewhere where we can get more comfortable I'll see if I can't get that damned thing off of you!" Sam rolled over to her knees and pushed herself up to a standing position. It hurt, and she couldn't straighten completely, but fortunately she didn't think her wounds were too bad.

Jack remained kneeling on the ground but looked up at her when she stood. For a moment he continued to stare as if he couldn't still quite believe what was happening. The, his lips again began to curl up – but this time in a real grin. It was small, and didn't quite reach his eyes – but it was a sign of hope. Sam sighed and closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them she reached down with her hand.

"Here Sir" she helped pull him up, saddened by how easy it was.

All the time the two of them had been 'communicating' – for you couldn't call it talking on Jack's part – the other two women had stayed quietly in the background. Eranna sat beside the young woman and had held her as she stopped her crying – more interested for a moment in the scene playing out in front of her than in her own terror.

Eranna had looked on as well – disturbed and frightened by what she had seen. Merced was hers – she had found him, she had saved him. He had brought hope and light back into her world. Now this fair-haired woman threatened that new sense of hope. She had looked at the two of them together and recognized there was something there – something deep and abiding. The woman had called him different things – Jak and Kernel – and even Sir – but he was not those things – he was Merced, and he belonged to her!

As Merced and the woman rose to their feet, Eranna also got up, pulling the young woman with her. She decided it was time to take charge.

"Come we will go to the cave. Night is coming and it will get cold. We will then find you both a place to stay. There are empty caves that you can share and where you can settle."

Jack stopped at Eranna's words and looked at her questioningly. With a frown and shake of his head he pointed to the woman and then to himself and Eranna. He then grasped his hands – trying to show he wanted them to stay together.

"Merced – there is no room for all of us. The women must find their own way. We will help them for now but we cannot provide for them. What about the children?"

At this Merced/Jack became angry and shook his head. Turning, and holding Sam's hand, he began to limp towards the cave. Sam followed but glanced back at the woman who had spoken and realized she had a new enemy.

As they neared one of the caves Sam could see an old woman, hunched and with long, gray hair, standing outside. She looked angry and Sam wondered who she was.

"You think it's okay to just walk down to the valley like that Merced? What are you thinking – you are not well enough to be walking so much. Look at you, you're limping worse than ever. Do you _**want**_ to lose those feet."

My goodness, thought Sam, who in the world is this? She sounds like she thinks she's Jack's mother – or maybe Janet Fraser, she laughed softly to herself.

Just then Jack looked at her and grinned. He then mouthed the name 'Janet' – which sent her into a fit of the giggles. Jack grinned even wider and shook his finger at her.

"I get it Sir – no giggling!" Happier than she'd been in a while she entered the cave with Jack - and was promptly met by the joyful screaming of two young children who threw themselves at Jack.

"Dada, Dada!" they both cried. Getting down on his haunches he hugged them both. Picking them up – for they were tiny – he turned and faced Carter. She could see that he was frustrated, that he wanted to explain. Finally, he turned to the old woman and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes I know Merced – you want me to explain. I will – just sit down and rest before you fall down. I will see to this young woman. You have been hurt – let me look at your wounds and bind them. Come now children, let your father relax." Jack headed over with the two children to where a small fire was burning. Up against the back wall of the cave were three pallets – obviously used for sleeping. On top were a few meager blankets. There were a few piles of rags, some wooden dishes and what looked like crude toys scattered around. All in all it was a pathetic collection of goods Sam realized.

After Sam had been looked at – and had her ribs bound up, she seated herself beside her CO and instantly saw three pairs of brown eyes studying her carefully. The two younger ones were clearly unsure as to what to make of these strange women who had entered their lives.

Eranna and Fulanna settled the young girl they had rescued with Sam on one of the pallets and covered her with a blanket. Terrified and exhausted at the day's events, she quickly fell asleep. The others sat down around the fire – Eranna sitting close to Jack on his other side. Sam noticed that he smiled at the young woman and acted as if her nearness was normal.

"All right then", the old woman said, turning to Sam. "you probably want to know who we are. Well, my name is Fulanna and this young woman is Eranna", the young woman gave Sam a short and very curt nod. Fulanna raised her eyebrows, wondering what was up.

"This man holding these children is Merced … what?" she asked as both Jack and Sam made a motion at these words.

"We know each other", answered Sam. "We have worked together for many years. We are on the same team. His name isn't Merced – it's Jack, Jack O'Neill."

Fulanna looked surprised and immediately swung her gaze on Mer … no, on to Jak. So that was the problem! She quickly glanced over at Eranna and saw the sadness and fear in the young woman's eyes. Oh no, thought Fulanna. Trouble is brewing.

"Jak – that is a strange name." Looking over at the man they had saved she asked, "Is that true? Is your name 'Jak'.

He looked at the old woman and smiled – the biggest she had seen on his face. Yes, it must feel wonderful to have his name back, she realized – also to have a friend here. It must feel like his life was beginning to return to him.

"So, you know Jak. Please tell us as much as you can about him and about how you both came to be here. It will answer many questions." At that she looked over at him, asking permission to hear the story he could not tell. He nodded, looking at both the fair-haired woman and at her, giving them permission to continue.

Sam then proceeded to tell the story, right from their arrival at Lyconia and their meeting with Frotush. The only thing she left out was that they were from a different planet. No one was to be told that detail. At the end of her story Sam sat back and asked to hear what had happened to bring the women here – but more importantly, to hear what had happened to Jack.

This time Fulanna spoke, telling a little about herself and Eranna – but mostly speaking of Jak. As the story progressed, there were times Sam had difficulty holding back the tears. Jack had been through so much – she didn't know how he had remained sane.

When the gray-haired woman got to the part about the children, Sam's only reaction was 'of course' – that sounds just like Jack. At some point in the narrative the little boy had snuggled down and was now lying, fast asleep, with his head in Jack's lap but the rest of his body lying on Sam. As she looked over at him she saw him gently rocking the baby girl in his arms, looking down at her with real love. The scene made her throat tighten up and tears begin to gather in her eyes. Not wanting him to notice, she took a deep breath and focused back on Fulanna.

The old woman _**had**_ noticed, however. Like Eranna, she saw that there was something between these two – some feeling, some emotion that was not expressed but that lay deep in both of them. She was sure they loved each other – but neither was admitting to it.

Poor Eranna – she doesn't stand a chance.

"The children are called Hanrah and Jovan" suddenly she stopped and Sam couldn't figure out why until she turned and saw that Jack was shaking his head vigorously.

"What is it Sir?"

He continued to shake his head but the women couldn't figure out what he meant. He finally looked at each of the children very intently, obviously trying to get something about them across to the women.

"Yes – the children are Hanrah and Jovan" at that Jack shook his head again.

"They're _**not**_ Hanrah and Jovan?" Looking relieved, Jack nodded at Sam.

"What do you mean Merced – uh Jak – that is what we have always called them?"

Here Jack sighed and shook his head, more slowly this time. He looked over at Sam with entreaty in his eyes. Suddenly, as if remembering something important, he started to look on the ground for something. Catching sight of what he wanted he turned to Eranna and motioned with his head. Immediately understanding what he wanted, but not why, she crawled over and brought his 'signaling stones'. Taking them in his one free hand, he smiled and nodded his thanks to the young woman who immediately blushed and smiled in return.

Putting one rock on the ground he began to hit it with the other. Soon, it became apparent that there was a pattern to the hits. Neither of the two native women understood but Sam suddenly looked up.

"Morse code Sir?"

He smiled at her. Thank God, he thought. At least now I can communicate.

Slowly he tapped out what he wanted to say. It took awhile as it had been a long time since either of them had used Morse code and they both had to remember.

Sam finally got what he was writing and smiled at him. Once all the explanations were done she'd take a look at the collar and see if she could get it off of him. It must really be torture, she thought - not just the physical torture he received if he spoke - but the emotional torture of not being able to communicate.

Turning to the two women she repeated what Jack had 'said' to her.

"He wants me to tell you that he calls the children by names common to our village. The girl he calls Hannah, the boy Jon. He says he is sorry but he wants them to be known by these names."

"Everyone is changing their name today! How can you expect an old woman to remember all these names?" Looking over towards Jak, and seeing how much more relaxed he appeared, Fulanna knew that she couldn't really object.

"It will be hard for them", said Eranna, angrily. These were the first words she'd spoken in a while. "They are used to the names we gave them."

"I'm sure they'll adjust quickly. We just tell them that those are the names the Colonel picked out. From the looks of them they'll accept anything from him." Carter answered the younger woman.

"Why do you call him this 'Kernal'?" asked the younger woman.

"It is a term of respect. He is my commanding officer and that is how I refer to him."

"He is your commanding officer – you are not friends?" the woman asked with hope in her voice.

Before Sam had a chance to respond she felt a hand grab and hold her wrist gently. When she looked up at Jack she saw him smiling down at her, a soft expression in his eyes, one which she couldn't read, but which made the breath catch in her throat. He simply nodded. Amazed that he could convey so much with such a small gesture, she smiled in return. Turning to Eranna she simply said.

"Yes, we are friends."


	12. Squishy

**_Thanks for all the lovely reviews (and best wishes on my anniversary!). The story continues. I'm trying for another chapter today - we'll see how it goes._**

"How the _**hell**_ could you have let her do that?" yelled Daniel. "I thought you were supposed to watch them." He glared at Brotius, so angry he wanted to hit the man.

"Tell me what I was to have done." answered the large slave angrily. "She ran off before I had a chance to stop her. I warned her and so did Maya. She would not listen. She never listens."

"It is true Daniel. Both Brotius and I tried to stop her but she paid no attention. It happened so fast there was nothing we could do. The man that took her - he was one of the guards that brought us here. He recognized her otherwise I don't know if they would have taken her."

"He recognized her? Do you know which guard it was?"

"Yes, I think his name was Lepolo. I remembered him from our trip here."

"Oh shit! She'd better be okay. Damnit Sam! Why the hell did you run off and do this now – just as we were getting so close?"

"So close to what", asked Brotius suspiciously?

"Uh – so close to helping Pere find what he was looking for. Sam has been helping me translate the books at night."

"Does Pere know that she does this? This is not a woman's work – she is a housekeeper."

"Housekeeper! She's one of the smartest Goddamned women in the universe! She's a better scholar than I am and I'm good!" Daniel was tired of being subservient, of pretending to show respect to this slave – in fact, he was tired of _**being**_ a slave.

"What will you do now? Can you continue without her?"

"Continue? I'm not planning on continuing anything – I'm goint to get Sam back."

"You cannot. There is no way to take someone back once they have been made _Nogratia_. You had best accept it and get on with what you are doing. She is dead to you, dead to all of us."

"So that's it? You just lie down and accept this? You know she's not evil. You know she did nothing wrong but you're going to go along with everyone else and just forget her. What kind of people are you? As long as you're happy in your little world – protected by Pere Frotush – you don't care what happens to anyone else, do you? You don't care that people are tortured and raped and murdered – for nothing. You disgust me." Daniel turned away before he physically attacked the man.

He felt a soft touch on his arm and swung around, ready to strike out, when he realized it was Maya. She flinched back, afraid she was going to be hit.

"God, I'm sorry Maya – I'm not mad at you. I just don't know what to do."

"I know Daniel. I will help. I will do what I can." At that Brotius looked at the tiny young woman and closed his eyes. In the four months the trio had been here he had grown to respect Daniel and Sam – or Azulea as she was called by the other slaves. More than that, however, he had slowly grown to love Maya. She was sweet and kind and filled a place in him that had been empty since he had been enslaved. He was older than her and did not let on how he felt – but he wanted to look good in her eyes. He wanted to be a good man for her.

"I will help as well Daniel. I know you think I am bad and weak – but I do not know what we can do. There is no way into the place the _Nogratia_ are held and it is heavily guarded. I know of no one who has ever escaped."

Daniel turned and regarded the big man. Overwhelmed by what had happened he let his shoulders drop in defeat and covered his eyes with his hands.

"I don't think you're bad Brotius. I'm sorry – I know this is a difficult situation and you are only making the best of your life here. But it's time this stopped. It's time people began to fight back. We have to think of something."

"Maybe it's time to speak to Pere? I think he is a good man but he has lost his way. He tried for many years but when his wife went missing I think he lost the will to carry on."

"Missing? I thought she was dead?"

"Maybe. We do not know. She was a strong woman, a good woman. I believe she was the strength behind Pere. She was the one who urged him to stop Frotush, her own son. She hated what he had done and what he was doing to their people. About 6 years ago she went to visit a friend who was ill and who lived in the countryside. She was known as a healer. On the way back she simply disappeared and no one has seen her since. Frotush had his men out hunting but claimed they found only her wagon – with blood spattered around it. They say wild animals may have gotten her."

"Do you think that's what happened?"

The slave looked at Daniel, no expression on his face. After a moment he took a deep breath and shook his head. "I believe someone got rid of her because she spoke out about what her son was doing."

"Someone? Do you think Fr-"

"I do not know – but do not say that out loud if you want to live," cautioned Brotius quickly. "Even here the man has ears and eyes. Come. Let us go into my room and we will discuss what we should do."

As Daniel followed the two slaves he began to feel a small bit of hope, although his heart was still heavy at what had happened to Sam.

"Oh Sam", he thought to himself. "I hope you're okay and that you've found Jack. I'll do whatever I can to get you guys out of there."

**sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1**

"Okay Sir, let's see what I can discover about your choker there." She glanced at the two sleeping children and then back at Jack, wondering how to get access to the collar while he was holding the little girl and she had Jon in her lap.

Looking at Sam, he realized how exhausted she looked. It had been a horrific day for her – and she was hurt. As much as he wanted the ring off his neck he knew he could wait one more day. She would probably be better able to figure it out after a good sleep anyway.

Shaking his head, he tried to convey to her that tomorrow was soon enough. Pointing at the pallets he indicated that it was time to sleep. Fulanna and Eranna instantly got up and began moving the pallets next to each other, only leaving the one with the sleeping girl already on it. It quickly became apparent that there were not enough for all of them so Jack took charge of arranging the two remaining pallets.

He pointed to Fulanna and Eranna and indicated that they should share one while Sam would share the other with the two children. He would sleep on the ground.

Typical Jack O'Neill, thought Sam, shaking her head affectionately. Looking at the other two women they agreed, without words, that he was not going to sleep on the ground.

"Sorry Sir – that's not going to work. We can all share the pallets – it'll be a little 'squishy' but at least it will be warm."

He looked at her and raised his eyebrows and quirked his lips as if to say 'squishy?' She laughed.

So, together, the four adults pulled together whatever bedding they had. Fulanna showed Sam the 'facilities' outside and that was it. Looking around at everyone Sam realized one thing – no one had made any mention of supper. Since she had arrived she had been given water but nothing else and it had been quite a few hours. Surely they had to have something? Looking at Jack – how emaciated he appeared – she realized that starvation was a reality in this place.

Jack glanced over at her and cocked his head to the side – asking what she was thinking. She smiled and shook her head – no point in saying anything. This was the reality she was in now, she may as well accept it until they could get out of here.

The next, and most immediate problem, was how they were going to sleep. It looked like it was going to be an extremely cozy night, which was great for warmth, but brought up other issues. Glancing over at Eranna she decided she really didn't want to sleep next to that young woman – she'd be afraid she'd wake up with a knife in her side!

In the end, it was the children who decided. Jon woke up as Jack tried to put him down and clung to his father. He then looked over at Sam and grabbed onto her shirt, not letting her go. He had quickly decided that this woman was his, just as Jack was, and he wanted her with him as well.

Sam recognized the desperate need on the face of these children for love and security. They got both from Jack – but that was just about all they had in this place. Glancing up at Jack she asked him silently what to do. He smiled and gestured at the pallet bed. She crawled on, trying to take as little space as possible. Jack motioned for Jon to snuggle in next to her and then he lay down, holding the baby on his chest. Sam knew that half of him, at least, was on the ground but guessed there was nothing she could do about that. Fulanna then lay down next to Sam with Eranna on the other side.

As the younger woman lay down she looked over at Sam and glared.

Pulling the blankets up, the four adults and two children snuggled down together, trying to sleep in this cold and desolate place. Sam's last thought, as she drifted off to sleep was that, with Jon there at least there was no question of any 'side-arm' trouble.

Waking up the next morning, Sam found that Jon had somehow wiggled his way up on top of her and lay with his legs straddling her hips and his body across her chest. His head was tucked up under her chin. Although not the most comfortable position she'd ever been in, it gave her a tingling sense of warmth and …. love! It reminded her of the way she'd felt holding Cassie that day, so long ago, in the missile silo.

Warm, and still slightly foggy from having woken up, it took a moment for her to realize that Jon wasn't the only one snuggling up to her. Jack was turned on his side, with one leg thrown over her. The baby was held tightly in his arms, sandwiched in between their two bodies. It was incredibly 'squishy', she laughed to herself, but felt incredibly comforting and ….. right!

She looked at Jack who looked so peaceful in sleep but still so ill. She worried about him. How long could he last without enough food? She was pretty sure that he was not recovered from his ordeal, although no one had said anything except for the few words Fulanna had muttered when they arrived. As she lay watching and worrying, he slowly drifted awake.

His first thought, upon waking, was that he felt better than he had in a long time. He still hurt, and he still felt weak, but today he felt … safe. Thinking that was strange, it took a moment before he realized that he was squashed up to some warm bodies. Were Eranna and Fulanna trying to keep him warm again? Was he ill? Worried, he opened his eyes and immediately looked into a pair of beautiful blue eyes, only inches from his face. And these weren't just _**any**_ blue eyes – no they were the pair he liked best in the whole damn world!

His eyes grew big and he started. God – how could he have forgotten? Sam was here. That's why he felt safe. If anyone could find a solution to their predicament it was her. The two of them continued to look into each other's eyes, not moving and not even realizing that they were doing it. It was a couple of minutes before Jack noticed that he had his leg draped over Sam's legs – and that his 'side-arm' was also waking up! At least he knew for sure that the bastard guard hadn't permanently damaged him. Things seemed to be working just fine!

Shit! The two children were both sound asleep and he knew if he moved he'd wake them up and then they'd start to cry – hungry from lack of food. If he didn't move, it wouldn't' be long before Sam would become aware of his – er _predicament_.

"Morning", she whispered so as to not wake the others.

He smiled at her in reply.

She pointed down at the two children, both far away in dreamland.

"They sleep soundly. I didn't notice them all night."

Jack grinned. Yeah – they were toasty little blankets he thought. He was happy to see that they seemed to have taken to Sam – and she to them.

Okay – looking over at this woman – with her face scratched and bruised, hair all mussed up, and wearing the hideous drab brown clothes of a slave – he thought to himself he'd never woken up to anything more beautiful in his life. Sighing, he realized it was _really_ time to move – while he still could.

Smiling again at her he slowly lifted his leg and scooted away slightly, all the while trying not to disturb Hannah. He figured he'd better stay on his side – lying on his back would just give proof to his state this morning. Think of something quick, Jack. Got to get my mind off this. Goa'ulds, replicators, Frotush, Senator Kinsey … damn it wasn't working.

Finally, he felt a squirming little body on top of him. Hannah was waking up – that did it! He switched to Daddy mode really quickly. Closing his eyes in relief, he sat up, holding the little girl to him as she began to whimper.

"It is time for her to eat", Eranna had also gotten up and had moved over beside Jack.

"Let me take her Merced. I will give her something."

Handing the little girl over Jack frowned at her and shook his head. He was _not_ Merced anymore – he was Jack, or Colonel – or his favorite - Sir! Seeing that Eranna wasn't looking at him he looked again at Sam and shrugged in frustration.

"It will probably take her awhile Sir. She's used to calling you that."

He nodded sharply in reply although he was beginning to suspect it had been intentional on the part of the young woman. A typical man, he was not always observant when it came to the subtleties of the female mind – but he wasn't an idiot either. He could see that Eranna really didn't like Sam – although he was unsure as to why – and she resented the Major's friendship with him.

Never having thought of the young woman in any other light than that of a friend – or even a daughter, much like Cassie - he would have been astounded to have been told that Eranna was in love with him. He thought himself much too old for Sam and they were only 15 years apart – he had to be at least 25 to 30 years older than Eranna.

At that moment Jon woke up which put a stop to his ruminations. Taking the little boy he immediately led him outside to their 'latrine'. They had just begun potty training the boy as getting enough rags for diapers was difficult. They had to continually wash the few they had and it would be much easier were he trained.

Returning to the cave Jack saw that Eranna had served what little food they had to the women and Hannah. He plunked Jon down beside Sam and gave him some of the little food they had. He also sat down and took a miniscule amount. The young girl who had arrived with Sam was awake and was picking at her food.

Jack looked at Fulanna and, with the sign language they'd developed, asked about the woman.

"Her name is Prya. She is 17 years old. She was caught stealing food from the home of a wealthy family in Holleria. They insisted she be sent here in punishment. The reason she stole was because her family was starving."

Each time Jack heard one of the stories of the people here he became more and more angry. The horrible injustice killed him and he became even more determined to stop what was happening. He looked over at Sam and saw the identical expression on her face. As the two soldiers eyes met they both felt that frisson of adrenaline that meant they were ready to do battle.

Jack was incredibly strengthened by having his teammate with him. This morning he felt invincible!

"Sir – let's look at that collar now."

Fulanna and Eranna distracted the children and spoke with Prya as Sam examined the collar around Jack's neck. Horrified to see the terrible scar that encircled his neck, she had to do everything in her power not to wince and tear up. She knew he needed her to be strong and matter of fact.

She spent a long time looking at every millimeter of the collar. Again and again she felt it, turned it and pressed on it. After more than an hour she realized that Jack was getting tired sitting in the same position, with his chin up and his back straight.

"Let's take a break Sir. I'm sure you're getting tired. I'll look at it some more in a while."

Jack looked at her expectantly, wanting to know what she'd discovered so far. How did she tell him that she could see nothing? Maybe if they went outside where it was brighter she could discover something, but she worried that it was hopeless.

"I'd like to finish examining it outside first Sir, before I speculate." Nodding he looked at her. From his expression she knew he had already lost hope that she could do anything.

While Sam had been looking at the collar, Fulanna and Eranna had gone to get their daily food provision. They had left Prya watching the children, which gave her something to take her mind off her predicament.

When the two women returned Jack looked up and noticed that Fulanna looked disturbed. She wouldn't look at him so he grabbed his signaling stones and pounded on them until she was forced to acknowledge him.

"What?" he asked silently. Sam looked on curiously, wondering what this was about.

"It is nothing M – Jak."

"What?" he asked again.

Sitting down Fulanna glanced at Sam and then at Prya and finally turned to Jack.

"We are not getting enough food for all of us. The guards are better now and I cannot get extra by nursing them. They will only give us food for each of us individually and a little extra for the children. We cannot survive on this Jak. Each of us will have to go get food in the mornings and I am afraid what will happened when they see you."

He shrugged. There was nothing any of them could do about that. They would just have to go and hope the guards didn't bother him. At that moment Prya spoke up.

"The guard who brought us here threatened Sam. He desires her and I think she will be in danger."

Damn, thought Jack. That's all we need. How in hell was he going to protect her – and the other women – if the guards wanted to take the women, and especially Sam. He'd kill anyone who tried – but then what would happen to the children. They had to get out of here!

Turning to Sam he motioned to his collar. He wanted the damned thing off now. Getting up he nodded outside and walked out of the cave with her following.

"Don't worry Sir - I can take care of myself."

He looked at her incredulously and laughed bitterly, although silently. Pointing to his neck he then opened his shirt and pointed to the mark on his chest and the scars on his body. Shaking his head he clearly told her that she didn't have a chance in hell of protecting herself if the guards really wanted to hurt her. He wasn't able to protect himself and knew she would be even more vulnerable. Pointing again to his collar he sat down and indicated she was to get started.

As she again studied the collar Sam felt a real sense of fear – not so much for herself, although she knew the reality of their situation. No, the fear was for Jack. She knew him and knew that he would easily sacrifice himself for any one of them – something she was determined wouldn't happen!

"Sir." she said quietly, as she continued to examine the collar.

He jerked his head in reply.

"Sir, please. Don't do anything to get yourself hurt or killed. Please – it's not worth it. Whatever happens to me will be better than you getting yourself killed. I couldn't bear that!"

He looked up at her words, realizing how upset she was. She certainly knew him all right! Turning his body around he stood up and reached to her, pulling her into a hug. Resting her head in the crook of his neck she knew that this was much different than yesterday's hug. Yesterday had been about him seeing her after suffering so cruelly these past months. Today was about her – he was offering her comfort. She felt incredibly safe while in his arms – but knew that he was not agreeing with what she had said. He couldn't' – it would go against his very nature to let her be hurt. He would do what he had to do.

Crying softly into his shoulder she continued to hold him tightly. She didn't want him to see how upset she was. She was trying to be the tough soldier – the faithful second in command, but it was hard. She loved this man and was terrified of what could happen to him. Curiously, the thought of what the guard would do to her didn't even cross her mind – it was of him that she thought.

After a while Jack let her go and smiled at her. He went over to the large rock and sat down on it again and lifted his chin. Walking over to him she sat down beside him rather than resuming her examination of the collar.

"I'm sorry Sir."

He looked at her with realization in his eyes. Closing them he took a deep breath. He then looked at her and smiled. Reaching out he clipped her gently on the chin as if to say 'don't worry'. That simply made her want to cry again.

"I just can't see anything. There's no seam or mark or depression or anything. I've never seen a device like this. I can't even tell what kind of metal it is. It's obviously got some kind of internal mechanism that responds to sounds or vibrations and causes it to activate – but I just don't have enough information. Without tools or scanners I can't tell – I just don't know." Her voice cracked in frustration and desperation.

Jack reached out and firmly grasped her arms, shaking her gently. He shook his head at her to try and get her to stop. He had known it would be a long-shot and, although inside he was bitterly disappointed, he didn't want Sam to feel guilty.

Forcing her to look at him Jack again shook his head and gestured with his hand. He finally mouthed the words to her carefully,

"When we get out of here you can do this. It's okay!"

"It's _**not**_ okay Sir. You shouldn't have to put up with this", she said, pointing to his neck. "Why can't I figure this out? Where are those brains I'm supposed to be able to use? I guess I can't pull this one out of my ear, Sir."

Starting to get angry Jack again shook her, this time a little more forcefully. It wouldn't help to have Carter wallow in guilt and self-pity. They had to worry about escaping.

Trying to explain this to her took a while. With a combination of gestures, Morse and lip reading he finally convinced Sam to forget about the collar and concentrate on getting them out of this hellhole.

Finally understanding that what Jack was saying was true, she nodded. Yes – she could and would get them out of here – and then she'd figure out how to get him out of that cruel torture device. She glanced down at his wrists and realized that she **_could_** probably help him out of the manacles that encircled his ankles and wrists. Gesturing to those she told him she'd have to find a piece of metal or something but could probably get them off.

Nodding, Jack indicated that it was time they returned to the cave. As she stood up to head back, he stopped her. Looking up at him she saw him give a devilish little grin. Touching his collar he looked at her and mouthed.

"Janet would pay a fortune for this!"

Laughing, she hit him playfully in the ribs and followed him into the cave.


	13. Hell Hath No Fury

_**Really serious Sam and (especially) Jack whump in this chapter guys! Sorry.**_

"Sir. We'd like to speak with you." Brotius stood in the doorway to Pere Frotush' study, Daniel and Maya behind him.

"What? What do you want? I'm busy. Oh, it's you Daniel – come in, come in. I've found another book I want you to look at."

"Not right now Pere. We want to speak with you and it's important."

The old man looked up, astonished. Having gotten used to the deference shown to him by his slaves – and by the townspeople - he was startled by someone refusing to heed his commands.

"What are you saying. Who are you to tell me what to do. You are a slave."

"No – I am not a slave. I am a free man, a scholar. I came to this world in good faith to share knowledge and learn about your people. I and my friends were captured and treated cruelly. You know this is wrong Pere Frotush. You know slavery is wrong. Why do you go along with it?"

The old man put his hands over his ears and shook his head. Just like a child, thought Daniel – or like those monkeys 'see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil."

Well, he'd had enough. Walking up to the old man he gently grasped his wrists and pulled his hands down.

"No – you will listen. You can no longer ignore what is being done. It is time to take a stand. It is what your wife would have wanted and what you know is true."

With a cry the old scholar stood up.

"How dare you speak of my wife. You know nothing. You have no right to say these things."

"I have every right. I am the one standing here dressed in the clothes of slaves. I am the one whose life has been torn from me – whose friends have been torn from me. You know what happened to Azulea – or to Sam – because that is her real name. You know and yet you do nothing."

"What can I do? I have no power. She has been taken. She has been made _Nogratia_. There is nothing anyone can do."

"Is that so? Well, in my world we have a saying. "All it takes for evil to flourish is good men to stand by and do nothing". Pere, it is time for you to do something. I believe that you are a good man – that you have simply lost your way. Please, please stand up for what is right. Your wife would have wanted that."

"What do you know of my wife?"

"I know she was a good woman, a strong woman. I know she spoke out against the evil that exists here and that she tried to do something about it. I know she wanted you to do something."

"Yes", the old man cried, "and for that she died! They killed her. My own son killed his mother." Leaning his head into his hands the scholar began to cry.

Looking over at Brotius, they both realized that the man had known the truth the whole time. He had simply buried himself in his books as a way to deal with his pain.

Brotius approached his master.

"Sir, your wife _was_ a good woman. She would be saddened to know you were doing nothing. Please – in her memory – do something to help this world. Help us who are enslaved. Help Daniel and Sam and their friend. It is time. I will stay with you and help but you must act."

Looking up in wonder at the large man who had never before expressed an opinion in front of him, who had for years been subservient to his every wish, Pere Frotush crumbled at last.

"What can I do? What would you have me do?"

"Come with us to the place they keep the _Nogratia_. Maybe they will let you take Sam and our friend Jack from that place."

Pere looked up and smiled sadly. "No – they will not let even I take one of the _Nogratia_. Even if they did, they would not be safe. Don't you understand, my son has everyone convinced that the _Nogratia_ are evil and are not human. They would be attacked and killed."

"We could disguise them – no one would know."

"We can try, but I tell you it will not work. And, if we do try and fail my son will hear about it and will hunt us down. I am only safe because I stopped fighting him."

"Okay then. If we can't get them out now – we have to find the weapon. We find it and we use it against Frotush."

Pere looked up at this. Even with all his son had done he still wanted to think there was some hope – some chance he would change. Finally facing reality, he knew this would not happen.

Nodding he looked at Daniel. "I have been trying to find it for years with no success. How do you think we will succeed now?"

"Because I think I know where it is."

"You do! How can you know that?" the old teacher asked incredulously.

"Well – I don't know _exactly_ where it is – but I have some idea. We have to return to Lyconia and find Azra's field. Close to that is something called 'the curtain' – I believe that is where this weapon is."

"Azra's field? Curtain? Those mean nothing. We could be searching forever."

"At least it gives us a place to start. It's better than sitting here doing nothing while my friends are held in some kind of prison camp experiencing God knows what."

"All right. We'll go but only after we research to see if we can discover more about 'Azra's Field'. There is no sense going with little information and now that we have something to go on we can focus our search. We will also have to figure out an excuse to return to Lyconia that won't make Frotush suspicious. He knows I won't go there since his mother 'disappeared'."

Turning to Daniel again he gestured to the books. "Well, Daniel, get started. Brotius – you see what you can come up with – maybe someone in the town will recognize the name. But do it carefully – we don't want to tip my son off to what we are doing. Maya – go get us something to eat and drink, child. We need to keep our strength up."

Smiling slightly Daniel nodded to his to co-conspirators and got to work on the books. Finally, they were doing something. With Pere on board they might find what they were looking for. He just hoped it would be in time.

**sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1**

Sam had just about reached her limit with the young woman. She had been here for three weeks and in that time Eranna had done everything in her power to make life miserable for Sam. She continuously tried to monopolize Jack's attention and tried hard to alienate the children from her. She was sneaky about it, however, never letting Jack catch her.

Sam didn't want to say anything to Jack. She knew how grateful he was to the young woman who _**had**_ saved his life. It was only that that kept Sam from decking the woman. She had an insane desire to actually scratch the woman's eyes out!

Every time Sam would try and discuss something with Jack – or simply spend time with him, Eranna was there. She continuously asked Jack for help or advice. In small, insidious ways she also tried to undermine all that Sam said or did.

She and the Colonel had been working together to try and discover a way of escaping. He had shown her his 'map' and she had told him what she and Daniel had discovered. They still hadn't found a route to leave but Sam was spending time trying to discover more about the place they were in.

The problem was, it was becoming difficult to find the opportunity to discuss things with the Colonel with Eranna constantly in the way.

During all of the years they had worked together Sam had never realized how his quiet acceptance of her abilities, his sometimes poking and prodding – and his refusal to let her 'techno – babble' had helped her sharpen her mind and focus on the essentials.

She knew O'Neill was an extremely intelligent man – oh maybe not in terms of 'science' – but he could take all that she and Daniel threw at him and could throw it right back, forcing them to synthesize everything and get to what was important. Often he would ask what seemed like silly questions – but they often resulted in her finding the essential element. With Eranna continuously in the way, Sam was finding it difficult to reach that point. She needed the opportunity to have the Colonel there to bounce ideas off of.

In desperation, Sam followed Fulanna out of the cave one day, as the older woman made her way out to help someone who was sick.

"What do you want child?" the old woman asked.

"I want to speak with you about Eranna."

"Ah – I wondered how long it would take. I'm surprised you've lasted this long."

"You know what's happening?"

"Yes, of course. It's obvious. At least it's obvious to everyone but Jak! Men – they are so clueless."

"Yes – that's true" she laughed. "Fulanna, I don't know why Eranna hates me. I've done nothing to her. I was incredibly grateful for what she did for the Colonel and have told her that. What is it that makes her hate me? "

Fulanna looked over at her and laughed gently. "You really do not know?"

"No."

"Oh Sam – she is in love with Jack."

"In love? But she is so young – she could be his daughter."

"That has never stopped a woman before. Sam – she has been here five years with only an old woman for company. Suddenly a strong, courageous man appears – one who is kind, who loves children – and whom she saved. It is only natural that she is in love with him."

"But – I don't think he loves her. I know he cares for her but I think he thinks of her as a daughter."

"Yes, that is true. His feelings lie elsewhere – and Eranna knows that."

"Knows what? I don't understand."

"You really do not know?"

"Know what? Fulanna, what do you mean?"

"Let me ask you this Sam. What are your feelings for Jak?"

"_**My**_ feelings? He is my commanding officer – and my friend."

"Is that all?"

Sam paused. After a couple of seconds she looked over at the old woman who was looking at her with a kind and knowing look.

"Yes – you love him. It is obvious to everyone and especially to Eranna."

"To everyone?" asked Sam, in a small voice.

"Oh – everyone but Jak! I told you – men are clueless." Sam sighed in relief.

"So, Eranna is worried that I'm in love with Jack and that I'll what? … take him away from her?"

"Oh no, child. She is not worried because you love Jak. She is worried because he loves you."

Sam stopped suddenly and looked at Fulanna.

"What are you saying? Jack doesn't love me."

"Yes child, he does. I guess it is not just men who are clueless! Did you not see how he reacted when you arrived? Since you have been here he is a different man. He has hope. He looks at you when you do not notice and, believe me, it is the look of a man who loves deeply. He would die for you child – but he what he really wants it to live for you."

Sam didn't know what to say. Fulanna's words had knocked the breath from her lungs. Her heart was beating so fast it was as if she had run a Marathon. For a moment, she had felt an incredible sense of joy, then reality came crashing in.

"Even if it's true Fulanna – it can never be. We are not allowed to love each other."

"Not allowed? Who does not allow this? Is it your families?"

Sam laughed – in a sense it was. For both of them the Air Force was their family.

"We are in the military, Fulanna, and Jack is my commanding officer. It is not allowed for us to have a relationship."

"Ha! That is ridiculous. Anyway, you are not in the military now. You are both _Nogratia _and your lives are here. Do not waste this opportunity."

As they walked in silence Sam thought about what the old woman had said. How long did they have to be in this place before they were no longer bound by military rules? I guess as long as they still had hope that they could leave.

If that did not happen, then she could think of changing things – although she knew it would be hard to have a life here. It was an existence, nothing more – and she definitely would not want to bring any more children into this place.

Taking a deep breath she again turned to Fulanna. "But what about Eranna. What should I do? Things cannot change for Jack and me – but I can't live with Eranna hating me – it's making life too uncomfortable."

"I will speak with her – that may help although I can't promise she will listen. I expect it will have to be Jack. It will be painful for her, but better now than later. There can be nothing between them – it is a fantasy on her part. Better that she face reality."

Even with all Eranna had put her through, Sam had it in her to feel sorry for the woman. She knew that she would feel crushed to be rejected by someone she loved. Thanking Fulanna, Sam turned around and headed back to their cave. Maybe the solution was getting her own cave. If they weren't on top of each other all the time things would surely get better?

Sam laughed – she felt like a college student contemplating her first apartment on her own. She wondered how one went about getting a cave in this place?

As she neared the cave she saw that Jack was there waiting for her. He looked worried – wondering why she had followed Fulanna. As she approached she suddenly felt embarrassed and was sure that her feelings for this man were now plastered all over her face.

As she reached Jack she could feel her face go red – which just resulted in her feeling even more embarrassed. He looked at her quizzically, probably wondering what in the world was wrong with her.

Using the sign language they'd developed – some of which was based on the signs they already used in their military training – he asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing sir. Just wanted to ask Fulanna's opinion on something."

He pushed her – trying to get her to explain. How is it someone who can't talk can be so – forceful – she thought!

"Nothing Sir – really. It's private." Jack grabbed her as she tried to pass and swung her around, realizing that something was seriously up with his Second. He tried to look her in the eye – to force her to tell him what was wrong, but she refused to look at him.

Frustrated, he shook her slightly. It was times like these that his inability to speak drove him crazy. He was seriously worried now and wasn't about to let her go without figuring out what was wrong.

Finally, Sam looked up at him and he saw that her eyes were filled with tears. Shit! What was it? Since she wouldn't tell him he did the only thing he could think of – he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. Holding her tightly he rocked her gently, back and forth, trying to give her comfort.

If he only knew, thought Sam. This wasn't helping the situation – only making it worse. She loved this man so much and touching and smelling him just made her want him all the more. She could feel herself go weak in longing. The tears rolled down her cheeks as she cursed the Air Force and Frotush and Eranna and everything that had put them in this situation.

Knowing that she was still upset, Jack leaned back a little and looked at her again. Seeing Sam crying, and not knowing why, scared him. He reached down and lifted her head so she would look at him. When she finally met his eyes something inside him snapped. He leaned down and gently, caressingly touch his lips to hers. Just as the kiss started to move from a gentle touch of lips to something more a voice interrupted.

"Merced! The children need you – come quick."

Jack jerked back quickly. Giving a quick glance at Sam he then turned and ran back into the cave – afraid that something bad had happened with one or both of the children. After he had left, Eranna looked at Sam with hatred in her eyes. She then turned and followed Jack. Sam stood there stunned – not quite sure what had just happened.

A couple of minutes later, after she had calmed down, she entered the cave only to find a furious Jack and an Eranna in tears.

"I'm sorry Jack. The children were arguing. I didn't mean you to think they were in danger. I just wanted you to know what they were doing."

Looking down at the happily playing children, and back at Eranna, Sam realized exactly what had happened. The woman was jealous and did what she could to stop the kiss. She wondered if Jack knew what had happened. Looking over at him she saw that he was looking at her with an apologetic expression on his face. He shrugged and half-smiled.

Yup – he knew all right! But, he also knew that they had almost blown the regs – something which should never have happened. Looking at his face, Sam realized it was something he wouldn't let happen again.

Feeling incredibly sad – and incredibly angry at Eranna – Sam determined to move to another cave as soon as possible – otherwise she might just do something to harm the young brat of a woman.

For the rest of the day Eranna ignored both Sam and Jack – spending most of her time with Prya. The two young women had hit it off – nearer as they were in age – although Prya was still traumatized from her experience.

The next morning the four adults (minus Prya who was still too nervous to venture out of the cave, and who stayed with the children) headed down to collect their food. With each of them collecting supplies they were a bit better off, although still dangerously short on food. Jack especially did not get nearly the calories he needed and seemed to be getting thinner all the time.

So far, they hadn't been bothered by any of the guards. Sam had not seen the one who had escorted her that first day. As well, she carefully kept her hair covered, knowing that it would make her stand out. Blond hair was practically unheard of and would certainly mark her to the guards.

Jack too kept himself as covered as possible – his gray hair, although not as uncommon, was distinctive enough in this place to cause him to be recognized. For some reason he was seen as a threat to Frotush – and he was sure the guards had been warned about him.

One of the problems he had was that Sam had been unable to remove the manacles. Normally it wouldn't' have been difficult if she had had access to any tools. The only thing they had that was strong enough was their one knife – but it was too wide to get into the lock. This meant he had to be very careful not to let the guards see his wrists or ankles when he came to get the food.

Eranna later asked herself why she had done it. She was not normally a cruel or hateful person – and any other day she would have been horrified to even contemplate what she did. This day, however, she was still so angry, so jealous, that she acted without thought to the consequences.

As they approached the area where the food was distributed she heard Sam hiss in recognition. Looking up at the woman she saw as her rival, she saw Sam looking hard at one of the guards.

This must be the one who brought her here, decided Eranna. Good – this will teach her a lesson.

As they approached the food table Eranna reached behind Sam and pulled the covering from her hair. As luck would have it, just as it came off the guard glanced up. He immediately saw Sam and recognized her.

"Damn!" whispered Sam – realizing that she had been identified. Standing still, hoping not to attract attention and get out of there quickly, she knew it was hopeless as the guard walked over to her.

"So – here you are again! Time for a little fun, _Nogratia_." Grabbing Sam's arms he pulled her forward, bent his head and began kissing her roughly. As he did that he reached up with one hand and squeezed her breast. She tried to fight him off but was hampered by the rough clothes and by his grip on her.

Just as she felt she was going to faint from lack of oxygen, she was pulled away from the guard. The next thing she knew, Jack had gone in swinging!

The fight was brief. Although the man was strong – and a lot healthier – he didn't have the incentive, or the anger that Jack had. In no more than about 8 to 10 seconds Jack had snapped the man's neck, knowing that this was a 'him or me' scenario.

The other guards there were so stunned at what was happening that by the time they thought to intervene their comrade was already dead. However, they were able to grab the culprit just as the dead guard hit the ground.

One of the guards - the Captain - carried one of the metal rods, used for controlling the _Nogratia_. Running up to Jack he hit him on the chest, causing the Colonel to drop in agony. The guard kept it there, much longer than he normally would as this was the first time any _Nogratia_ had attacked – let alone killed – a guard.

The pain eventually became too much and Jack began to scream – which caused the collar to activate. The added pain of this finally caused him to collapse unconscious. At that point the guard took away the rod but motioned for the other guards to pick Jack up.

"We have to teach this one a lesson – and all the _Nogratia_ who think that they could get away with this." He turned to two of the other guards and instructed them what to bring.

"No Jack – Oh God no!" Turning to the younger woman Sam hissed,

"This is your fault. Why did you do this? What kind of woman are you?" Crying, Sam collapsed next to the Colonel and tried to hold him. The Captain of the guards grabbed her arm and jerked her up.

"You will not touch him. You will both be punished for what you have done." Calling to one of the others he said, "take the woman and hold her. Both of them must be punished, although the man will receive the harsher punishment for his actions."

Eranna began to cry, realizing that her jealousy had resulted in terrible consequences. Turning to Fulanna she looked to that woman to help her – but the old woman just looked at her in disgust.

"Why did you do that Eranna? Did you hate Sam so much that you wanted her to be raped? Did you think that Jack would not intervene? You have allowed your jealousy to take control of you. Sam has never done anything to hurt you and yet you have hurt her. You should be ashamed!" Crying, Eranna attempted to run back to the cave, afraid to see the results of her action.

"You will stay", shouted one of the guards. "All _Nogratia_ are to be here to witness the punishment – to know what will happen to them if they ever do what these ones did."

Fulanna heard a small sound and looked down to see that Jack was conscious and looking at her. Seeing the hopelessness in his eyes she felt like crying. She realized that he was trying to communicate with her and so she watched him closely.

"Look after children for me – please?" he mouthed the words.

Nodding she promised him with her eyes. She would care for them like her own – although she knew they might not survive the loss of their beloved father.

Soon all the guards had gathered, two of them returning with the items the captain had instructed them to bring. Seeing what they held, Eranna collapsed, whimpering in despair.

Jack was made to stand, although his legs were so shaky two of the men had to hold him up. Sam's punishment was to be first and he would be made to watch. Little did the guards know that this would be the far worst part of the punishment for him!

The entire compound – all the _Nogratia_ were present - except for Prya and the children who had stayed hidden – fortunately, no one really knew of the woman – and no one wanted to have the children see this. They were made to stand, silently, as they watched the guards pound a T-shaped stake into the ground. When it was finally in and secure, they grabbed Sam and, facing her toward the stake, they tied her outstretched arms to the bar at the top. Walking up to her the Captain grabbed her brown tunic and ripped it open down the back.

"See the consequences of disobedience! You are nothing – all of you are nothing, no one. You have no rights, no names, no choice but to obey. Failure to obey means you will be punished. You are Nogratia and you deserve no less." With that he picked up a whip and walked away from the post. Turning back to Sam he lifted the whip – glancing over to where Jack was held up he grinned.

"Enjoy this _Nogratia_ – this is because of what you did." With that he began the punishment.

As each stroke hit Sam Jack jerked, as if he felt the pain. For the first few Sam made no sound but after 10 lashes she began to whimper. By the time the guard had reached twenty she was sobbing, blood running down her back. By this time Jack too was sobbing – although silently. Knowing that it was true – that this was his fault – each lash scourged his soul.

Finally, it was done. The guard walked up and released Sam who crumpled in an unconscious heap on the ground.

"Take this away. I don't want to see it again." Fulanna and one of the men rushed up and picked the bloody woman up. As they walked by Jack, Fulanna looked at him.

"Don't worry – I will look after her. I will see that she is fine." Thanking her with his eyes, Jack prepared for his punishment.

The Captain walked up to him and began to stroke his shoulders and arms with the rod. Jack shuddered as he just missed the brand each time, the anticipation of pain was almost as bad as the real thing – something the Captain knew well.

"So – time for you _Nogratia_. Will you cry and whimper like your woman?" He reached up and touched the collar. "I can hardly wait to see if you can be silent. Guards – take him and nail him to the stake."

Jack looked at the Captain in horror. He didn't know if he would survive this. He heard a sob and looked over to where Eranna was collapsed on the ground. He knew she hadn't meant for this to happen, but he didn't know if he could forgive what she had done.

The guards dragged him over to the stake. His knees were so shaky he couldn't walk – not from the pain of before – but from terror. He wanted to be brave but he had already suffered so much and what they were planning horrified him. His last thoughts, as they reached the post, were of Sam and his children.

The Captain again walked up to the prisoner. This time, taking a knife, he sliced Jack's ragged shirt from his body. Seeing the two brands he whistled,

"I see you deserve what you are to get. I have never seen a _Nogratia_ with two brands before. You must be very evil. I am happy to be the one to punish you."

Forcing Jack to turn around, he had one of the guards hold Jack's hand flat against the top bar. Taking a large nail and mallet he placed the nail on the back of Jack's hand.

"Let's see if you can be quiet!" With that he hit the nail with all his might – forcing it all the way through the hand and deep into the wood.

Jack tried – he really did – but he couldn't be quiet. He screamed as the nail ripped through flesh and crushed the bones in his hand. With the scream came the burning pain in his neck. Soon he was whimpering, which caused the pain to continue. The crowds were horrified as they saw smoke coming from under the collar. As he again collapsed unconscious, the collar finally turned off.

"Wake him. I do not want him to miss the rest."

One of the guards reached down and lifted a bucket of water, ready for this very thing, and threw it over the prisoner. Jack jerked awake as the freezing water covered him. Swinging away from the pole, attached only by the one hand, he almost groaned as agony swept through him, but was able to stop in time.

"Did you enjoy that _Nogratia_? I was right – you screamed like your woman. Let's try the next one and see if you do better." A guard again held Jack's hand, his right one this time, against the wood. Almost fainting in terror, Jack waited to feel the nail against his hand. It seemed to take forever, the Captain lengthening the time – and the terror. Laughing, he finally reached down and picked up a nail. He showed it to Jack – letting the prisoner see the large, dull nail. Holding it against the prisoner's hand he then began to push it in, slowly piercing it. Jack realized that this was worse – at least with the mallet it had been quick.

As the Captain pushed the nail in slowly, twisting it in millimeter-by-millimeter, Jack thought that he was going to be sick. He could hear the crunching of his flesh. Trying desperately not to make a sound – worried that his throat would be permanently damaged, he tried every trick he'd ever been taught to deal with the pain.

He thought of Charlie of Sam and Daniel. He remembered Teal'c and tried to think of the strength of his friend – how he would deal with this. He thought of Hannah and Jon and prayed they would be okay. Finally he thought again of Sam and the pain she had gone through. He prayed that she would be fine and that she would get out of here. He no longer had any hope that he could escape – even if he survived this experience.

"You are silent. This must not be painful enough for you. Taking the mallet again, the Captain leaned back and smashed the nail which was in part way. Not only did the mallet drive the rest of the nail through, it broke a number of bones in Jack's hand and wrist.

Again, it was too much and he went limp.

The Captain turned to his guard. "You are to give him 40 lashes – whether or not he is conscious. Then, he is to be left here as an example for twenty-four hours. If he lives, he can be returned to the others. If he dies, dispose of his body." Grinning at his day's work, the Captain walked away, leaving the guards, and the _Nogratia_ to witness the rest of Jack's punishment.

"Please. Is he all right? Is Jack all right?" Sam cried, delirious with pain. Along with her cries were those of the two children who were frightened and who missed their father. Prya was trying to keep them calm, with little success.

Fulanna had stopped the bleeding and was cleaning Sam's back. Many of the wounds were deep and needed to be stitched – a painful process without medicine. But, Sam didn't seem to notice – worried only about Jack.

"Shhh. I do not know. I will send someone to bring him back and we will care for him. Just relax and concentrate on getting better. Jack will want you to look after the children."

"Fulanna – what if he's not okay? What if he's dead?"

"Shhh Sam – we don't know anything yet. Your Jack's a strong man – he will survive."

"Why? Why did this have to happen? Why did she do this?"

"Rest Sam – please. You must rest."

But the younger woman couldn't, wouldn't rest until she knew what had happened with Jack. Tossing and turning as much as she could while on her back, she suffered through the long night, only falling into a deep sleep as morning arrived.

Eranna had not returned and Fulanna was growing worried. As angry as she was, she still loved the girl and didn't want anything to happen to her. Concerned that the girl would do something foolish, she asked one of her neighbors to look. The man returned a few minutes later.

"She is down by the one they punished. She will not leave him. The guards left him hanging there as a warning to the rest of us."

Frightened Fulanna asked the question she was dreading. "Is he alive?"

"I believe so. But for how long I do not know. Do you know what they did to him?"

"No" she whispered, dreading the answer.

"They nailed his hands to the stake and then whipped him. He has lost much blood and I think is in shock. It will be a miracle if he survives."

"When can he be released?"

"They said 24 hours. He has another 4 to go. Eranna has given him water but can do little else. When it is time I will return with some other men and we will bring him here if he lives."

"Thank you Frendo."

Fulanna turned back to the woman so cruelly abused, only to see her eyes open, awash in tears.

"Did you hear?"

Sam nodded and then began to sob. How could he survive such cruel injuries?

"The men will bring him back here and I will look after him Sam – I promise. We will make him well again."

Continuing to sob, Sam ignored the other woman who then sat beside her and began to stroke her hair.

"Shhh my daughter – all will be well."

Eranna stood beside Jack as he hung from his cruelly pierced hands. She had tried to stop the bleeding as much as she could, using her own clothing as rough bandages. She also gave him tiny sips of water any time he neared consciousness. Fortunately, he remained mostly unconscious – a blessing considering the pain he would be in.

Eranna was determined that Jack would live. She had to make restitution for what she had done – both to Jack and to Sam. She would make sure that they both lived – and that they ended up together. Her love for Jack, once a juvenile, selfish love – turned to a true love, one that was selfless. Her actions today had resulted in the cruel punishment of two people who didn't deserve that – and she was determined that she would make things right.

She heard a noise and looking up, saw three _Nogratia_ men coming towards her. Worried, she stood up as if to protect Jack from further harm.

"Do not worry Eranna. We are simply here to retrieve him and take him to Fulanna. She will care for him."

Breathing a sigh of relief she stepped back. It took almost 20 minutes before the men were able to release Jack's hands from the wood. They left the nails in to reduce the chance of bleeding.. Fulanna could deal with those.

Carefully lifting him the three men carried Jack back to the cave. Prya had taken the children to visit another cave until Jack was cleaned up – so as not to frighten them.

As soon as the men arrived Fulanna gestured for the men to lay him, face down, on the place she had prepared. Glancing briefly at his mangled hands she closed her eyes in despair for a moment. Then opening them, she got a look of determination on her face.

This man would not die – not if she had anything to say about it! Looking up she saw Eranna standing in the entrance way to the cave, not daring to come it, but wanting to make sure Jack would be okay.

"Come in. You can help me Eranna."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. We need you right now. We'll worry about everything else later."

Eranna nodded and entered the cave. Kneeling down next to Jack she began to help the older woman clean his wounds.

"Is it bad Fulanna?"

"As bad as I've seen. If he survives it will be a long and painful journey."


	14. Looking Forward

**_Sorry for the whump guys - although there really was a reason besides a desire to hurt my favorite couple - as you'll begin to see in this chapter! As always, feedback is greatly appreciated and thank you to my amazing readers and reviewers._**

"I must go. I cannot stay any longer and do nothing. My friends are in trouble and I must help them."

"But Teal'c, you don't know for sure that these people are your friends – or even if they were the ones captured. Maybe you just recognize them from somewhere else. You say you still do not remember. What if it turns out these people aren't your friends at all. For all you know you escaped from them, or were being chased by them."

Teal'c looked over at the young man whom he had grown to love like a brother. He had lived with Arman and the forest people for 8 months and they were the only family he knew.

As time had progressed, however, he became certain that the people in his vision were important to him. He wasn't positive, as Arman had pointed out, that they were indeed his friends, although something told him they were.

He had begun to grow restless, living in the forest. In many ways it was a peaceful life. Even though they were in some danger, and could not return to their villages as long as Frotush went free, if they stayed deep in the forest they were relatively happy. With the addition of Teal'c, and a few other strong men who had since arrived amongst them, they rarely worried about having enough food.

But, as time went by, Teal'c had felt more and more as if he had to do something to help those people in his visions. He was certain Frotush had captured them and he knew it was time to help.

They had been searching the forest for months for something to use against Frotush but had found nothing. They no longer actively searched and secretly both Arman and Adia felt there was nothing – that Frotush simply feared the forest for some other reason.

"My brother, I understand your concern. Although it is true I do not remember everything, I know, in my heart, that these are indeed my friends. I must do something. It is my duty to help them if I can. We do not leave anyone behind!"

Arman looked quizzically at his friend – not quite sure what he meant by that but understanding that Teal'c felt compelled to go.

"What will you do? Where will you go?"

"I will head to Holleria for that is where you tell me they take the slaves. I will endeavor to find these people. Maybe in so doing I can help your cause, Arman. It is time people started to take a stand against Frotush."

"I will go with you Teal'c. I have been to Holleria and know the way."

"No my friend, you must remain here. Together you and Adia are the heart of these people. They need you. I will ask if one of the young men will accompany me but it is better to travel light."

"I understand Teal'c. Come let us tell Adia. She will not be happy and will try to convince you to stay!"

"Yes", grinned Teal'c. "She is a strong woman and I will have my first battle when I tell her I am leaving. I admire you my friend. It takes a strong man to mate with such a one."

Arman actually blushed at Teal'c's words. "We are not mated, Teal'c. We are but friends."

At this the large man laughed and slapped the younger man on his back.

"Oh, not for long my friend, not for long. Adia grows impatient with you and she has decided you are hers. When I return I hope to celebrate your joining with you!"

As the woman in question entered at that moment, Arman was saved from having to reply. Adia looked at him curiously, clearly wondering what had caused him to appear so flustered.

"Are you men plotting something?" she asked.

"Teal'c is telling me he wishes to leave."

"What? Teal'c, what is wrong? Why do you wish to leave? Has something happened? Has someone done something?"

"No Adia. There is nothing wrong. It is simply time."

"He goes to search for his friends", Arman answered her.

Adia looked up at the large man who meant so much to all of them. A more loyal friend, and strong comrade they could never hope to find. But, she had known for a long time that he was bothered by the visions of these people who he was sure were important to him. She knew he suffered over their fate.

"You will have to take enough supplies and I think one of the men should accompany you. You will find it safer not going alone."

Surprised that Adia had agreed so quickly, Teal'c looked at her and raised his one eyebrow. She laughed. That was so Teal'c!

Two days later Teal'c was ready to set out on his journey. Two of the young men from the forest village were going to go with him. Bartolo and Janrah both had family who has recently been enslaved.

"Go carefully my friend, and return to us safely." Arman drew the big man into a fierce hug, slapping him on the back.

"Indeed! I will return and I will bring back those who have been enslaved."

"Be careful Teal'c. It is dangerous out there and I don't want to hear of you getting hurt. I have packed medicines in your supplies. They are powerful so use them carefully."

"I will Adia. You also take care. I thank you, my friends, for all you have done for me. I will repay your kindness." Turning to Arman he had one last word for his friend.

"Life is uncertain, Arman. Grasp hold of what you have in front of you for you do not know what tomorrow might bring. You are lucky to have a strong and brave woman at your side who loves you. Do not throw that away but accept it and take joy in it. It will only make you stronger."

He turned away then and strode purposely out of the village. Having said his goodbyes he didn't look back – going forward to do battle for the friends he could barely remember. Behind him he left a village saddened at his departure – and two friends who continued to gaze after him – not in mourning for his departure, although they felt that too, but because they were too unsure of each other to know what to do now.

**sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1**

"I think I've found something! I think this might be it." In his excitement, Daniel's words rushed over themselves so quickly the others could barely understand him.

"What Daniel? What did you find?" Pere Frotush sat behind his desk, watching the younger man who was seated on the floor with a pile of books beside him.

Over the last few months it had become a pattern with the two men. They would spend hours in the library, pouring over books. Pere would sit in his usual place, behind his desk, and Daniel had a favorite corner of the room where he would sit. Maya had finally placed a number of cushions there for him as each night he would come hobbling out of the room clutching his backside, numb from sitting on the hard floor.

So far, the two scholars had found little. There were one or two more passages that spoke of Doroban but they gave few new details although one had spoken of his sudden ability to 'heal'. Unfortunately, it hadn't said anything more than that and that fact didn't seem to be important in their search for a weapon.

Brotius had quietly tried to find out anything he could about the curtain or Azra's Field but had had no luck. Even people from Lyconia had never heard of either of them. Pere himself had lived his whole life, until recently, in that town and the words meant nothing to him.

"Here, listen to this", said Daniel, standing up in his excitement. "This book is about inheritance laws and land disputes."

"The field was a good one – with healthy land for raising crops or for use as pasture land for animals. It had not been used in many years as it was a two-day wagon ride from the village and most families preferred land closer to trade routes. The dispute happened when Willem, son of Dobare claimed the land as his. He said that it had lain fallow for many years, therefore was free land to be taken."

"Okay – but what does this mean?" asked Brotius who arrived with Maya, bringing the two men their lunch.

"Just listen! On the Day of Justice, Willem stood and requested that the land be declared his. **Immediately arose **_**Azera**_** to claim that the land in question belonged to him and had been in his family for generations! ** Don't you see – _**Azera**_ must by Azra! Language and names change over time – especially in literature. This must be Azra's field! It would make sense if it was two days away from the village– most people were probably not aware of it."

Maya and Brotius still looked skeptical and turned towards Pere to see what he thought. Pere was sitting with a far-away expression on his face. Suddenly, he sat up straight and looked at Daniel.

"This could be it! I remember, the visitors, they had been gone for over a week and when they returned – that was when they said they had found what they were looking for. Most of the time they stayed close to the village. This was the longest time they were away."

"Do you know what direction they went?"

"Yes – they traveled in the direction of the setting of the sun. Where exactly they went I do not know. Is there anyway to find out more?"

Daniel looked down at his book again reading some more. "Yes", he practically shouted. "It's right here at the bottom of the page. It says "the men of justice went with Willem and Azera to the field in question. They traveled two days to the setting of the sun, following the river until it forked. They then continued towards the mountains until they arrived at the field."

"The river? That must mean the river Lateera – if flows from the mountains to Lyconia."

"Does it say anything else that would help us?"

"Only about what happened to Willem and Azera. It looks like the court ruled in Azera's favor but a fight broke out later and Willem killed him. He then fled the country and wasn't seen again. It seems he really wanted that field. I wonder why? It's not like there's a lack of land in the area."

"No, it is puzzling. I think you may have found it Daniel. So now, what do we do?"

"Now? Now we go forward. Now we go to Azera's field!"

**sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1**

His world was nothing but pain. It spiked through every part of his body, his mind and his soul. He could no longer differentiate one from the other. All he knew was that he wanted it to stop – he wanted it to go away.

In a small, tiny portion of his mind, he knew things were bad. He knew he was dying but that someone or something was holding him back. He wished they would stop – he wanted to die.

He had finally reached the end of his endurance. Somewhere, in the twisted, pain filled recesses of his mind; he was sure that Sam was dead. He had seen her collapse – and knew there was no medicine, nothing to help her. He was positive that his actions had killed the woman he loved and therefore there was no longer a reason to live.

He thought briefly of his children – but now felt they were better off without him. If he lived, he would be useless – unable to talk, barely able to walk and now – his hands were destroyed. No – it was better someone else took them.

All of these thoughts passed fleetingly through his mind as he lay hovering near death in the days following his punishment. He was unaware of the many people who cared for him – or the strong spirits that would not let him die.

"How is he?" Sam asked weakly. Still not recovered from her ordeal she lay, on her stomach, over to one side of the cave.

"He is the same. He is very ill but his body has not given up – not yet. I am afraid he does not wish to live."

"No! Fulanna, you must not let him die! Please, please do not let him die. I need him. The children need him – we all need him."

"I know child. I am doing what I can but the stubborn man will not cooperate! When you are well, you can help me. I think he will respond better to you."

"Why not now? I can do something."

"No – you are still too weak and the infection still rages in your back as well, although it is improving. You must lie quietly and heal – then you can help me with Jak!"

"Fulanna – just let me come closer. I need to be closer to him."

The old woman looked at Sam – so thin herself now after her terrible ordeal. It was true, the wounds on her back were healing – but many of them were deep and a fever and infection had set in quickly. She still worried that they could lose this amazingly courageous woman.

Sighing she nodded. "I will have one of the men move you closer. You are not to try and do it yourself – you will open your wounds."

Nodding in agreement Sam continued to look over to where Jack lay, so still as to appear dead.

She really didn't know how he had survived. His wounds, so horrific, and the blood loss came on top of all the other things he had suffered over the months. Starved and unwell to begin with, this was almost more than his body could handle. Sam knew that he needed the will to live – something to bring him back. She was afraid there was no longer anything that would do that.

She still doubted that he truly loved her. Oh, she knew he was attracted to her – but that could simply be the natural desire felt when two people worked so closely together. She did not know that she did indeed have the power to bring him back and was therefore afraid to try.

Her thoughts were that the children would be the ones to make him want to live. The problem there was that they were still too little, too traumatized by their loss to do anything. The women were afraid to have them in the cave to see Jack. It would be too frightening for them. Prya kept them with her and was staying with another family for now.

Eranna had helped with Jack – and sometimes with her – although when she was awake and conscious she refused to have the young woman near her. Rarely in her life had she hated anyone, other than the various Goa'ulds they had come across – but with Eranna she came close. She continued to blame the young woman for what had happened with Jack. She knew that if he died, she truly would hate her.

Eranna knew, and understood, the feelings Sam had. She also felt they were justified. Filled with guilt and self-hatred she now dedicated her life to ensuring the man she cared for survived his ordeal. She said little, except occasionally to Fulanna, but quietly worked long hours nursing Jack.

Out of all this anguish and terror had come one positive thing. For the first time the _Nogratia_, those sentenced to this horrible life, had come together. Seeing Jack stand up for his woman and suffer the terrible consequences had somehow snapped people into realizing that they needed to work together.

Soon, a village council had been formed – with people caring for the weak and working on strengthening and helping all. Although everyone continued to go and get their food individually from the guards, they now pooled it and divided it equally among the people. Those who were able to work gathered materials such as medicine and blankets and they kept them for common use. They shared supplies, joys, fears and encouraged each other.

A small school was formed to educate the few children among them. A large cave was designated a communal space where people would come and talk and share – and sometimes even laugh.

From a sorry group of lost people they were now becoming a community. They also began to have hope that one day, together, they could get out of this place.

Fulanna thought back to the day they had found Jak and Eranna's words. Yes, this man had brought salvation to these people.

She looked down at this man – this poor, tortured, _**good**_ man and hoped and prayed he would survive. So caught up in her own thoughts it took her a moment to realize that he was awake and was looking at her.

Oh goodness, she thought. This is the first time he has been conscious since he was returned to the cave. Smiling down at him she gently stroked his hair.

"It is okay Jak. You are safe and are getting well. Do not worry about anything. The children are safe. They miss their Dada." At these words she could see tears forming in his eyes although his expression didn't change.

Looking at him Fulanna grew frightened. Expecting to see pain, or anger – or even despair, all she saw was nothing. It was as if he had given up all hope, all thought of survival.

"Jak – you must not die. We are all here for you and we need you. Sam needs you!"

Fulanna let out a deep sigh of relief when she saw his expression change at these words. At the mention of Sam's name a small bit of life had reappeared in his eyes. She recognized, at that point, that he hadn't known Sam lived.

"Sam is okay. She is still healing but she will live and will make a full recovery. She only worries about you."

At these words he began to shake his head from side to side, obviously disturbed by this thought. A couple of men from the community poked their heads in right at that moment, having been summoned by Eranna.

"You wanted us Mater?"

"Yes – can you please move Sam over here, closer to Jak. Be careful! You will have to go gently."

Jack looked over at the woman at these words, wondering what was happening. Again she smiled down at him.

"Sam is going to come beside you. I thought it would do you good to see each other as you heal."

Still dazed and in horrendous pain, Jack didn't quite know what to make of all that Fulanna was saying. The only thing he grasped on to was the fact that Sam was alive.

He began to drift off to sleep, his body terribly weak, when he heard movement. He then felt a soft touch on the side of his face. Opening his eyes he again looked into pools of blue. Sam was here. She was beside him and was really okay.

"It's all right Jack. Go to sleep. I'm beside you and I won't leave."

At those words he allowed himself to return to the blessed peace of sleep. His last thought was maybe he didn't want to die after all.

Looking at the two horribly wounded people Fulanna hoped that the corner had been turned. Knowing the deep love these two had for one another she prayed that that love would strengthen and heal them both. She had done all she could. It was now up to them.

Glancing to the side she saw Eranna standing, also looking down at Jack and Sam. Her expression was startling to the older woman. Not angry or jealous, instead she looked pleased, as if happy for the two she had so greatly harmed. Fulanna again sighed – hoping that this young woman would one day have a great love of her own.

Sam's recovery from that day on was quick. It was only a few more days before she could sit up and begin to move around. She continued to remain close to Jack even though he hadn't regained consciousness since that one time. He didn't appear to be getting worse – but the healing was happening very slowly.

Their main concern was getting enough fluids into him. Fulanna didn't say anything but his throat had been again terribly burned - much worse than before. They had to continually give him small amounts of water throughout the day – otherwise he would die of dehydration and starvation even as his wounds healed.

Fulanna did not say anything to the others but she was afraid that this time the damage to his throat was permanent. Even during his delirium – when before he would have made some noise – now there was no sound at all, even though he appeared to be trying to speak as nightmares and hallucinations wracked his body.

A further worry was, of course, his hands. She had been able to help his left hand somewhat although she knew there would be some permanent damage. She had no way of repairing the small bones that had been broken. She hoped he would regain at least partial use of that hand.

It was the right one that was distressing. The damage was terrible with most of the bones in the hand – and many in the wrist – smashed. The flesh was also horribly torn and it had become infected. She had to continuously drain the fluid and infection from his hand - she did not want him to lose it even though he would never be able to use it again.

Fulanna knew Jak was a strong man and one who had born much with dignity and courage. She didn't know if he could deal with what he now had to face.

Although the older woman had not shared any of these thoughts Sam already knew the truth. She had seen the damage and knew what Jack was facing. Better than Fulanna, however, she knew how difficult a time Jack had ahead of him. Essentially, his career was ended, although truthfully that had already been true with the damage done to his feet. Now, however, he would be unable to communicate – a terrible fate for someone like him.

Sam's only hope was that they could get back home and maybe – just maybe – Janet could fix things! If not, there was always the healing device, which she'd beg, borrow – or steal if necessary!

It was close to 10 days since the punishment meted out to them before Jack finally began to come back to them. At first, it was only for small moments of time. He would open his eyes and immediately search out Sam. Once he saw her he would close his eyes and drift back to sleep. She had become his lifeline.

He tried not to think of the children, as that brought too much pain. He knew, as well as Sam, that his career in the Air Force was finished – even if they could escape and get home. If he thought that he could have the children with him it wouldn't be so bad, at least he'd have that to look forward to. In reality, however, he knew that was pretty much an impossibility. If they did get out of here there were bound to be grandparents or aunts and uncles who would claim the children. Even if there weren't, he couldn't see his government allowing him to adopt two children in his physical state.

So- he tried to divorce himself from them, just praying they were being well loved. He didn't know that Sam was spending as much time as she could with the two children. While he lay sleeping she would go to the other cave and cuddle and play with them.

Although they had eventually settled down for Prya they still called out for their father. They also seemed to love Sam, latching on to her whenever she was near. To her dismay – but also to her joy – they had started to refer to her as 'Mama'. Where they had got that she didn't know. She tried to correct them – telling them that she was 'Sam' but they ignored her. She had quickly grown to love and adore these two little imps. Even though not Jack's by blood – they were truly his children.

As Jack grew stronger, Sam would sit by his bed and talk to him hour after hour. She told him all about the new community – that people were working together and helping each other. She told him of the new name they had chosen - they called their community _Gratia_ and themselves _Gratians_ – a direct thumbing of their noses at what society had labeled them. They were no longer 'nothing' – they now took pride in who and what they were.

One day, Sam decided it was time to speak to Jack of the children. She started telling him how Hannah was growing – that she was beginning to say a few more words (she didn't mention the fact that she was now 'Mama' to the children). Anytime she began speaking, Jack would turn his head away. Sam quickly realized what he was doing and why.

"Colonel – those children love and need you. You can't ignore them – they're not going to forget you. They still ask for you everyday. I think it's time they came to see you."

Wildly shaking his head, Jack looked panicked at the thought. Siting down next to him Sam tried to comfort him by stroking his arms and head. She avoided his back as it was still painful for him.

"Jack please – why are you doing this? You are hurting them and you. You need each other. This does no good. Please!"

She could see that this was tearing him up inside and she felt terrible for pushing him. But, she knew Jack O'Neill and that he couldn't resist a child if he tried. Both she and Fulanna agreed that the best thing for him would be small doses of the children. Too much would be too tiring for him at this point.

Finally, she wore him down and he agreed to see the babies, although you would have thought, from his expression, that he was facing more torture, she snorted to herself.

So, that afternoon Sam led the two little ones by the hand in to see their father. Sam had tried to warn them that Dada was sick and couldn't play with them – that they would have to be quiet and gentle. She knew it was going to be difficult for them as they were both so excited they were practically jumping out of their skins.

As she walked into the cave she didn't know who was the most nervous, the children, Jack or herself. This could go horribly wrong – which would have lasting consequences on Jack's recovery – or it could go gloriously right, and be a turning point in his convalescence.

It took all of 5 seconds to see that this had been the best thing she could have done. When they say their father both Hannah and Jon had let out a loud squeel and had run toward him. Just as Sam ran to reach and grab them, afraid they would hurt Jack, both stopped and knelt down beside him. Hannah, squatting down on her two little feet, leaned over and gave Jack a big, open mouthed kiss – the joy on her face making tears gather in Sam's eyes.

Jon scooted down right beside his father and grinned and then reached over and gave him a big, loud kiss as well.

"Hi Daddy! I lub yus!" he whispered in a loud, stage whisper. He had obviously been warned to be as quiet as possible.

Looking down at Jack caused Sam to just about lose it completely. The man had the biggest, wickedest smile on his face. He looked – overjoyed – to see his children.

Yup – Jack and children go together like …. hell, like something great, she thought

Both children were now laying down beside Jack, trying to get as close to him as they could without hurting him. They didn't care about his wounds or his hands – only that they might hurt him – but to them this was Daddy, the man who loved them.

"Dada owee!" cried Hannah, reaching out and gently patting Jack's back. He reached over, with the back of his bandaged hand, and stroked her cheek. Nodding, he smiled at the little girl and blew her a kiss. She giggled and patted her cheek, then blew a big, slobbery kiss right back.

Jon began to talk a mile a minute – telling his father of the new people he'd met – even some other children. A lot of his conversation was about Sam – although at first Jack had been confused as Jon spoke of 'Mama'. Finally realizing who the little boy meant, Jack looked up at Sam and saw that her face had turned crimson. She looked back at him, worried that he would resent her being called Mama by the children. Instead, he looked pleased and actually winked at her.

The visit was a raging success – for all concerned – although Jack was tired after they left. The children had been great and were both gentle and quiet. The only trouble had been when it was time to leave. They had both begun to cry and Hannah had gotten quite hysterical which had upset Jack. The little girl eventually went to Sam who rocked her until she fell asleep. Jon soon followed.

As Sam tucked them in she decided to ask Fulanna about having them move back into the cave. Even though Jack was tired, the improvement in his mood was obvious.

From that day on Jack improved steadily. Between the children and Sam they worked to keep his spirits up. They even enlisted Hannah in the fight to get him to eat. Because of the pain he resisted eating solid food, though it was carefully mashed. They brought the little girl over and she began to take her spoon and share her supper – one spoon for her, one for Jack. She giggled at the game, and ended up getting almost as much on them as in them – but he couldn't refuse to eat for her.

He knew exactly what they were doing; throwing accusing looks at the women as they conspired against him. But still, he went along with it and secretly enjoyed it as much as Hannah.

Jon would spend time playing quietly beside his father with his favorite 'twuk' that Jack had made. Sam had also made him a few toys and he happily would drive them up and down Jack's legs – always stopping when he came to his bandaged back.

Fulanna hadn't looked at his back for a while – knowing it was better to leave it to heal. She decided it was time to see how it was doing and put clean bandages on him. With Sam's help (Prya was watching the children) they carefully cut the bandages off.

Jack couldn't see, of course, but he tensed when he heard a shocked 'hiss' come from Sam. Worried that something was seriously wrong he tried to get Sam's attention – this reminded him of when he had first arrived and Fulanna and Eranna discovered the brand on his back.

"Fulanna! Look at this. What's happened?"

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like it. It must be the brand but I've not known it to do anything like this before. Mind you, I've not seen anyone be whipped like this."

The two women were so intent on 'something' that they didn't notice how agitated Jack was becoming. He had worked so hard to keep positive, to keep his spirits up and to try and get better. Now he was frightened that there was something else he had to worry about.

He finally decided he'd had enough and started to turn over. To hell with this. He was sick of lying on his stomach! As he began to roll, two pairs of hands stopped him.

"Colonel! What are you doing. Don't move, you'll hurt yourself."

Still trying to turn he ignored Sam's words.

"Jak! Stop! What are you doing?"

He looked over at Sam and saw she was finally looking at him. He glared at her and raised his eyebrows. Tell him what was going on, for God sakes, he thought.

"Colonel, you must lie still. We'll be done in a minute."

Letting out a huff of breath in his frustration he kept looking at Sam, entreating her to tell him what was wrong. Finally, she realized what they had done.

"Oh Jack – ur Colonel. I'm sorry. You don't know what's going on do you?"

He shook his head, relieved that she was finally getting it!

"It's your back. The area with the brand is all healed. The whip marks are practically gone. There are not even any scars, just a few faint lines. Outside of the brand the wounds are still there."

He nodded – he could still feel the tightness and pull of the stitches and still had twinges of pain if he moved too quickly. He looked at Sam with a question in his eyes.

"I don't know sir. I'd like to examine your back some more and try and figure it out. I've never seen anything like this and according to Fulanna neither has she. Do you mind?"

He shook his head, as curious as were the women.

For a long time Sam looked at his back. After a few minutes she had begun to touch the area with the brand, careful not to touch any of the healing wounds. He was startled when she touched the brand, as he could feel a warm, buzzing feeling throughout his body. It wasn't painful – nothing like he felt when they touched him with the rod. This was quite pleasant, in fact, and began to make him feel relaxed and sleepy. When she finished he was actually quite disappointed.

The two women re-bandaged him and then sat beside him. He looked at them wondering what they were thinking.

"I think we may have been wrong sir." Sam started. He looked at her and again raised his brows, asking a question.

"I don't think these marks are a brand per se. I remember thinking when I first saw them that they didn't look like a regular burn – but I haven't really looked closely until today.

"They aren't burned into your skin, at least not like a normal brand. It's almost like they've become part of you – I don't know quite how to explain it. It's some kind of other material, I can't identify it, but it's now attached totally to your skin. I can't tell how deeply but it doesn't seem to be just on the surface. The fact that it went all the way through should have made me suspicious but I guess there was just too much else we were dealing with."

At this comment Jack looked puzzled, not sure what she meant by 'all the way through'. He motioned to her, trying to get her to explain but it was Fulanna who took her up on her words.

"What do you mean by 'all the way through'? Was he not branded twice?"

"No!" Sam looked at both the woman and Jack and realized they didn't know. "Frotush held the brand only against Jack's chest. When he was released we could see that the brand had gone through to his back. We had never seen this before and couldn't figure out how that happened."

"You are right. This is not a usual brand. Take a look at mine." The older woman pulled down her dress and allowed Sam to study the mark on her chest. It was smaller than Jack's and looked more like what she thought of as a normal brand – if there was such a thing.

"This looks like it was burnt into the skin. It looks different than the one on Jack. I wonder why Frotush used a different kind on Jack."

"If he did."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Maybe it's not the brand that's different. Maybe it's Jack."

Here both Sam and Jack looked at each other. What if that was true? Could it be that it was simply that Jack was not from this planet, that he had a different physiology? Or did it have to do with something else? Sam's curiosity was peaked and Jack knew that look – his major was on the trail of a puzzle – and she wouldn't rest until she figured it out. He grinned, feeling like things were getting back on track. If Sam was in 'scientist' mode – things were definitely looking up!

As Jack continued to heal he spent more and more time with the children. Sam continued to play with them and cuddle them as well, but she also spent a lot of time on her quest to figure out the brand. She looked at Jack's back on a daily basis, often running her hands over it. He didn't let on, of course, but this was the highlight of his day! It felt amazing, like nothing he'd ever experienced. It was kind of a cross between an amazing massage and the orgasm from heaven (although fortunately his body didn't give that one away). He also began to feel a strange, but wonderful connection to Sam. He didn't know if she felt it too but he certainly enjoyed it.

Yes, she felt it as well – although she also was unaware that Jack was feeling the same thing. She had started to feel his back simply from an analytical, scientific point of view but that had changed. In reality, she didn't need to check him out everyday – but it was just so damned amazing. It made her feel so close to Jack, so good, that she didn't want to stop – so she didn't, using the excuse that she needed more information. What she actually needed was more Jack!

What neither of them realized was the daily touching was doing more than bringing them both comfort and pleasure. It was actually working to heal Jack. He knew his back was much better – and even his throat didn't hurt so much. As far as his hands were concerned – well, he simply ignored them, not wanting to deal with the reality of no longer being able to use his hands. For now, he simply allowed the women and his children to look after him.

About a month after his ordeal had begun, Fulanna again came to him telling him it was time to check on his hands. He resisted, quite adamantly, refusing to let her unwind the bandages. She finally had to get Sam to come and entreat him to let them look at how he was doing. It was only when Sam used the threat of not checking his back until they'd looked at his hands that he gave in. He really wanted that back-rub!

Fulanna checked on his left hand first, knowing it was the less damaged one. As the bandages came off she looked down in shock. Just like his back, where the brand was, the hand appeared almost healed. Not only was the wound closed, with pink, healthy looking skin covering it, the bones looked straight. There was little swelling and no bruising.

Looking up at Jack she saw his shock as well. He had been expecting the worst and couldn't believe what he saw.

"My God Sir! It looks healed. Can you move it?"

Taking a deep breath Jack slowly began bending his fingers. Although they were stiff there was no pain and he was able to move his fingers and then bend his wrist. Looking up at Sam he grinned, happier than he had been in a long time. Even if only the left hand was better it was much more than he had hoped. He now felt semi-whole and his future looked much brighter.

"I can't believe this. What is happening? Fulanna?"

"I don't know Sam. I think it must have something to do with the brand. Something is working in Jack that I've never seen. Jack – be careful!" as she saw him trying to pick something up. He grinned irrepressibly at her and continued what he was doing.

Uh oh, thought Sam. Where's Janet when you need her? This was typical 'Jack O'Neill pushing himself before he was ready' behavior. She'd have to warn Fulanna!

Swatting his arm Fulanna eventually forced Jack to stop – threatening him with dire consequences if he continued. It was only when she warned him that he could permanently damage his hand by pushing it too much too soon that he stopped. He still continued to grin!

She then decided she had better look at his other hand. Jack quickly calmed at that and looked nervous. He remembered clearly what had been done to him and could remember the agony of bones being splintered and crushed. As Fulanna unwound the bandages he closed his eyes, worried that he would see a mangled, useless hand.

"Jak – look! It is okay."

With those words he carefully opened his eyes and looked at his hand. He breathed a huge sigh of relief – and happiness. While the hand was not in as good a shape as the other one, it was far from mangled. It was swollen and bruised – and the wound was still healing – but the bones all looked straight. You never would have known what had been done to him. He figured there was still a possibility of damage – but it was not nearly the mess he had imagined. He felt his life slipping back into place.

"This one you will _**not**_ use until I tell you you can. Do you understand?"

He nodded. Yes Mom, he thought to himself! But he knew that what Fulanna had said was important, and he would pay attention. Incredibly grateful to have his hands back, he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize them now.

Smiling up at the two women who had cared for him so well he relaxed and soon fell asleep, exhausted at the discoveries of the day, but finally looking forward to the future.

As Sam looked down at him, she realized that she had grown to love this man even more as they had spent time in this place. She too, now looked forward. It was time to get them out of this place.


	15. Moving In

**_Thanks as always for the kind reviews and great comments! I really do listen to many of your suggestions so thank you!_**

As giggles and laughter came from the other side of the cave the two women looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Who would have thought, a few short weeks ago, that Jack would be alive, let alone sitting there playing with his children?

Right now he was taking turns tickling Hannah and Jon, both of the children loving the attention from their father. For far too long he had been ill and unable to do much with them. They had had to be quiet and careful letting him rest and recover. Now, they were back to being normal, healthy (although underfed) children full of the joy of life.

That's only because they don't know the reality of the situation in which they live, thought Sam cynically. As long as they are safe, and loved, children can be happy. Too bad that's not true for the rest of us!

Although, to be fair, she thought, the last few weeks had held a contentment of their own. Jack had steadily improved as each day went by, finally being able to turn on his back (thank God for that – his frustration with being on his stomach was driving all of them crazy. Strange how a man who couldn't talk could complain so loudly!). All of them had been thrilled when the day came that he was able to stand up and take a few steps. He couldn't go far but at least he could walk. The children had 'helped' him by each holding his hand. In reality, their help had been more of a hindrance, but it was cute to watch.

They were all greatly relieved at how far he had come. For some reason, however, the healing seemed to have stalled. His left hand was almost completely better, but the right still gave him trouble. He had little strength or movement in it, which frustrated him on a daily basis, especially since he had improved in so many other areas. No one could figure out why he had come so far, only to stop getting better.

Sam had been unable to figure out any more about the mark on Jack's back. She'd stopped examining it – knowing it would start to seem odd. It was also getting kind of embarrassing. The last time she had touched him it had sent such a powerful wave of desire through her that she'd almost jumped him. Fortunately, he couldn't see her and wasn't aware of what she was feeling. That was it, however. She couldn't chance touching him like that anymore.

Of course, she didn't know that he had felt exactly the same – both the wanting to jump her and the relief that she couldn't see his face – or other parts of him. He too decided that the 'back rubs' had to stop.

As for her other investigation, things were going a bit better. Although she hadn't as yet found a way out, she had discovered something interesting. Now that the Gratians were helping each other and actually communicating with one another, she had found out more about the mines. Each day the guards would gather 10 or 15 of the strongest men and take them a few miles away to the mine there. They'd work for a few days and then return. No one seemed to know what, exactly, they were mining, or where the material was taken. It was only when one of the men was sitting in the common room, showing some others a piece of rock, that Sam realized this could be a breakthrough.

Walking over to the table where a group was examining the stone, Sam approached and asked if she could see it. She had obtained a position of some respect in the community by virtue of her punishment, so the miner with the rock immediately handed it over.

After looking at it for a minute she turned to the man. "Do you have any more of this?"

"No, that is the only piece I brought back. The guards watch us too carefully for us to take anything. The only reason I have this is that a piece fell down my shirt and got caught in my clothing. I didn't know I had it until I returned."

"Would you mind if I kept it for awhile? I promise to give it back."

"You may keep it. I see it enough at the mine."

"Thank you." Taking it away with her Sam spent the next couple of days examining it.

"Colonel. I may have discovered something important."

He looked up at her from where he sat carving out a new toy for Jon. "What", he asked silently, using his hand.

"This rock – it's from the mine close by. I got it from one of the men who work there. I've been looking at it closely and I think it may have some special properties." Knowing how frustrating it was for the Colonel to have to constantly ask non-verbal questions, she continued with her explanation.

"At first, I thought it might be Naquada – it looks similar. But I don't think it is. It doesn't react in quite the same way. But, it does have some of the same characteristics – and they may be ones we can use." Jack was really interested now – seeing that 'light' in the Major's eye. If she was excited then he knew they were getting somewhere!

Taking a tiny piece of the stone, Sam laid it down on top of a large stone on the ground. Taking the larger piece of the mined rock, she hit it sharply. Instantly, a spark and a sharp 'crack' sounded in the cave – a thin wisp of smoke rose up from where the piece of stone had been – although it was now gone.

The Colonel looked impressed, recognizing the power in whatever was in the rock. He looked questioningly at Sam, wanting more information.

"It's definitely flammable – that's why it reminds me of Naquada – but it appears to be even more powerful. If we could get more of this it might be a way out."

Lifting his hand, palm up, he asked a clear 'how'?

"I'll talk to a couple of the miners – see if they can smuggle some back. We wouldn't need much as it's so powerful – but it will be dangerous for them. If they're caught they'll be punished and it would probably mean the end of our chances."

Contemplating what Sam had said he stared for a few minutes at where the rock had been. Eventually he looked at her and nodded, indicating she should go for it.

"I'll talk to them today. If they only bring tiny amounts back at a time they should be okay – but it will take longer. I expect it will be few weeks before we collect enough.

Smiling, Jack nodded again. After 9 months in this place a few weeks seemed a short time – certainly much shorter than the possible lifetime they could spend here.

The plan was working, with half a dozen of the men taking turns smuggling the rocks into the camp. Using the example of the first miner, they would put tiny bits in their clothes. That way, if they were caught, they could claim it was an accident and they didn't know. After a couple of weeks they had gathered a handful of stones – not enough – but at least it was a start.

Jack was pleased that they finally had a plan, that they were doing something to get out of this place. However, he was feeling more and more frustrated and he didn't know why. Oh, he knew it was partly the ongoing frustration of the collar – although that was growing less and less all the time. It was now his reality and he was coming to accept it. He was able to communicate pretty well, at least with basic things, and he had decided that there was no point fighting it any more. If they didn't get out of this place, well he would just never be able to speak again. If they did, then he could worry about it at that point.

No, what was bothering him was something else and it was something he just couldn't put his finger on. He felt restless and anxious. As each day went by, it seemed to get slowly worse. The last few days he had noticed his hands starting to shake and he had felt weak and dizzy (although that was a pretty constant state of affairs anyway with his state of constant starvation) but now it was getting noticeably worse. It finally dawned on him one day, what the feeling reminded him of. He felt like he was experiencing the DT's – like he was addicted to something and was in withdrawal.

He was also starting to get moody and impatient with the others. It all came to a head one day when he dropped a piece of wood he was working on – still finding it difficult to do much of anything with his right hand. Eranna had rushed over to pick it up and he'd exploded. Throwing the knife on the ground he'd stomped out of the cave, in his fury accidentally pushing the young woman out of his way.

Eranna had dissolved into tears, falling on the ground crying. As Jack's health had improved an uneasy truce had grown between Eranna and the two officers but they all avoided each other as much as possible – none of them wanting to face what had happened.

As Jack left the cave Fulanna came over to Eranna and took the young woman in her arms. She realized that the situation had come to a head. They had to do something before something irreparable happened.

That evening, after the children were asleep, Fulanna sat everyone down around the fire and began to speak.

"This can not go on", she said quietly. "There is too much anger, too much guilt and we are turning on each other." At this, Jack looked guilty himself, although still angry. He knew he was in the wrong but couldn't seem to get his emotions under control.

"We are all too close and it is causing trouble. I think it is time that some of us left and went to a new home. Maybe with space we will be able to reconcile what has happened."

Fulanna had, at first, thought to speak of what Eranna had done, to try and get everyone to open up about how they felt. Looking at Jak she realized that now was not the time. There was something very wrong with him and he needed to deal with what he was feeling. She also believed that it was time that Sam and Jak were alone together with the children. Maybe if they began living together as a family they could resolve their feelings for one another. Their relationship was going nowhere and she suspected that that was what was wrong with the man.

"What do you mean Mater?" asked Sam. She, like Eranna, had begun to refer to the older woman who had taken her under her wing, as 'mother'.

"I mean it is time for you and Jak and the children to move into a new cave. We are too crowded here. It is not healthy. Now that Jak is getting better he no longer needs me to nurse him."

Jack looked up sharply at the woman's words. No way was he moving in with Carter, he thought. That was too dangerous a situation all around. Looking over at his Second, he could see the same thoughts flitting through her mind. They glanced at each other but both quickly looked away.

"I don't think that is wise Mater. Why don't I find a place to live? Surely one of the other families will take me in."

Okay – Jack liked that idea even less than the first one. While acknowledging that it was dangerous for Sam and him to start playing 'happy families' the thought of being separated from her terrified him.

He started to feel as if his chest was constricting, that he couldn't breath. As each breath became harder and harder he started to panic. Unable to call out he began to sway from lack of oxygen. At first the women didn't notice but then Eranna glanced over at him and cried out. Sam, hearing Eranna, looked up and then rushed over to him.

"Jack! I think the collar has activated! Can you hear me Jack?" She reached out, putting her hand on his chest to steady him. Instantly, the panic attack stopped and he felt. …great – better than he'd felt in days. The instant change was startling, to say the least.

Fulanna, noticing what was happening, was even more convinced of the need for these two to be together. Once Jak appeared to be okay Fulanna again began to speak.

"No Sam. You must stay with Jak. He needs you, as do the children. You must start living your life. Jak has been here almost a year. It is time."

Looking carefully at Sam, Jack realized the decision was pretty much out of his hands. Smiling at her, he shrugged. In reality there was nothing he'd like better, even knowing how dangerous it was. He left the decision up to her.

Returning Jack's gaze, Sam too realized there was little else they could do. Fulanna was right, there were too many of them in this cave. The thought of being alone with Jack, with just the children as a buffer, frankly terrified her. Knowing that Jack was letting her decide made her want to kick the man!

Taking a deep breath and turning away from Jack, she spoke.

"All right. We'll move out in the morning."

Smiling, Fulanna nodded. Things should progress nicely now, she thought. Jack, sitting quietly as always, felt a jolt of pleasure and anticipation run through him. Life had just taken a radical turn and he didn't know where it would lead – but it was sure to be interesting.

sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1

"Is everything ready Daniel?', asked the scholar for about the 100th time. Daniel wanted to scream in frustration, but knew it was simply the old man's way of dealing with his anxiety. They had spent the last few weeks preparing for their journey to Lyconia and then to Azera's Field.

It had taken a while to build a logical reason to go. They all knew that Frotush would be suspicious if the reason wasn't legitimate. Constant paranoia had kept him safe over the years and, if it were really true that he was responsible for what had happened to his mother, he certainly wouldn't balk at getting rid of his father as well.

When they were discussing what reason they could give to return to the village where Pere had grown up, he had casually mentioned his good friend Horush who still lived in the village. They had corresponded for years and Pere had recently found out that Horush was ill. This became their reason for the journey.

So, gathering all the information they could, as well as supplies, they finally were ready to set out. The journey would take more than two weeks as they had to go slowly for Pere's sake. Brotius and Maya would come as would two other young man servants (they no longer referred to them as slaves) who Brotius claimed they could trust.

The day finally arrived when they were ready to go. Packing everything, including Pere, safely in the wagon, Brotius took the reins and they departed.

The had had many long debates over the last few weeks as to whether or not they should stop at the camp where the _Nogratia_ were kept. Daniel hoped that, due to his relationship with Frotush, that Pere would have some clout and could possibly get Sam out of there. Both Pere and Brotius nixed the idea, saying that it was impossible to free someone made _Nogratia_, even if it were a mistake.

"They do not want anyone to return from there", explained Brotius. "They do not want people to know the truth. I believe it is because they no longer live."

"I refuse to believe that! I know Sam is still alive and we're going to get her out, along with Jack!" declared Daniel. There was no way he would believe that all his friends were dead. The thought that he was the last of SG1 horrified him.

In the end they agreed on a compromise. They would stop at the compound and see what they could discover but wouldn't try to get Sam or Jack out. They hoped that, once they discovered the weapon, they could return and release his friends.

Although it was a short distance to the compound where the _Nogratia _ were kept, they went slowly, planning to get there before dark so they could legitimately spend longer and maybe engage the guards in conversation. An hour before sunset they finally arrived.

"Stop! Who goes there?" shouted one of the guards as he exited the wooden house at the summit of the mountain.

"It is I. Pere Frotush, father of Frotush our leader." The old man sat tall in his seat on the wagon, looking impressive. Immediately the guard looked frightened, unsure as to how to handle this unexpected visitor.

"Welcome Sir. I will call our Captain to speak with you." Turning, he quickly ran back into the house, not wanting to deal with this guest!

A few short minutes later the Captain came out, obviously having been disturbed from some activity as he was still buckling his pants.

"Welcome!" he repeated. "I understand you are Pere Frotush. You are welcome here. Would you honor us with your company? We are about to eat."

"Yes, yes. That would be fine. Help me down. My old bones can't take this traveling anymore. And feed my slaves. They are good ones and I don't want to lose them so make sure no harm comes to them. I will keep this one with me – he knows my ways and I have need of his assistance." Motioning for Daniel to accompany him, he followed the Captain into the house.

They had decided, on the way here, that Pere would play the part of silly old man. That way they figured the guards would be less suspicious. Daniel laughed to himself – Pere was doing a superb job. He should have been an actor!

As he entered the house behind the old man he saw Maya and Brotius, along with the two men servants, being escorted by one of the other guards to a bench in the back of the house.

"To what do we owe this pleasure, Pere Frotush?" asked the Captain as he invited him to sit. Daniel was expected to stand behind his master.

"We are passing through, nothing more. I am going to Lyconia to visit an old friend. At my age I don't have too many left so must pay attention to the ones I still have."

Smiling, trying to appear interested, the Captain directed one of the servants in the room to serve the old man.

"So, this is where the _Nogratia _are kept? It must be a very interesting job. Do you actually get to see the evil ones?", Pere shuddered dramatically.

"Yes, we see them when they arrive and daily when they are fed. Other than that we have little to do with them." The captain laughed, "unless, of course, we have need of one!"

Daniel glanced up sharply, not liking the implications.

"Oh, what kind of needs? Do you use them as slaves?" prodded the old man.

"Yes, sometimes, although we bring some slaves with us. The less we're around the _Nogratia_ the better – don't want to get contaminated you know."

"Yes, yes. I understand. I certainly wouldn't want to be around them. One of my own slaves became _Nogratia_ some months ago. I had always thought there was something wrong with her. When she was taken away I was much happier. I'm sure she brought evil to my house."

Daniel continued to be impressed at Pere's acting ability. He actually sounded like he meant what he said.

"Really? You are lucky then that she was discovered."

"Yes, although I am saddened too. She made wonderful cookies!"

"Cookies!" The Captain sounded incredulous, the thought going through his head that this must be an idiot old man. "Well, maybe it's a good thing she's gone – could've poisoned you."

"Goodness! I never realized. Now that I think about it I **_was_** ill after I ate some one night. Oh dear, I am lucky to have survived."

Probably ate so many you made yourself sick, the Captain thought viciously. How to get rid of this old man? He had a lovely slave girl waiting for him in his room.

"Yes, well here we don't let them cook. We barely let them eat!" he laughed.

"Really?"

"Oh yes, why waste good food on them. We give them just enough to survive, no more. In fact, a lot of them don't survive, - not enough food."

Oh God, Jack, thought Daniel. I hope you're okay.

"And I suppose keeping them hungry keeps them out of trouble?"

"Yes, there's that I guess, although we don't really have any trouble with them. Only once since I've been here."

"Really? What happened?"

"One of the _Nogratia_ attacked and killed a guard. The guard took a liking to his woman and he objected."

"My goodness! What did you do?"

"Oh, we taught them both a lesson they'll never forget. I had the woman whipped until she was unconscious. Took a few strips off her back! She won't be so attractive anymore, even though she was a fair-haired beauty at one time. The man, well, I had him whipped as well – after I nailed him to a stake." The Captain laughed uproariously, remembering the fun he'd had.

"Yes, it was quite a site! I left him to hang there for a day as a warning to the others. Haven't had any trouble since."

Daniel thought he was going to be sick as he listened to the sadistic guard. As soon as he heard that the woman was 'fair-haired' he'd suspected it was Sam. Blond hair was practically unheard of on this world. He wondered then about the man. Wanting to ask, but knowing he couldn't, he stood silently, rage rushing through him.

"Did the man survive?"

"I don't know. Probably not. Certainly none of us have seen him since – nor the woman. Anyway, your son will be happy. He really took a dislike to this _Nogratia_ – had him brought here 9 or 10 months ago. Even had a collar around his neck so he couldn't speak – I guess his evil was so powerful he didn't want the man to seduce anyone."

Knowing now that it **_was_** Jack the Captain was describing, Daniel felt like he wanted to cry, or scream. Actually, what he really wanted to do was rip the man's head from his shoulders. God – maybe they were already too late.

"Well, it sounds like you have things well in order here. I'm tired now and would like to retire. Do you have a place for me to rest?" Daniel could hear the shakiness in Pere's voice, which he knew was not tiredness, but rather distress at what he was hearing. All of this just confirmed his son's cruelty.

One of the guards was kicked out of his room and it was given to Pere for the night. Daniel was given a blanket and slept on the floor in Pere's room while while the others slept in the wagon. Early the next morning they left, telling the Captain they wanted a good start on their travels.

As they drove away from the guardhouse Daniel realized that today was the first time he was glad to be a slave. It had meant he was totally overlooked and ignored. If the Captain had really looked at him he would have been frightened. The man who was normally an idealist, a scholar – a man more interested in talking that in fighting – wanted to kill.

**sg1sg1s1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1**

It took them all of 10 minutes to move all their possessions and set up in a new cave. The children were excited, having been told they would have a new 'house' of their very own. Jon was allowed to pick his 'corner' for his pallet, although, in reality, they all would sleep snuggled up together.

Sam immediately placed her pallet as far away as she could get from Jack, something which didn't go unnoticed. She was so uncomfortable about the whole situation that she went from being unable to say anything to babbling non-stop. After a few minutes of this Jack had come up to her and had taken her hands. Looking down at her he'd smiled and shrugged, silently trying to convey that they had to make the best of this.

Fortunately, the children were able to ease the transition. At their age they were completely unaware of the tensions that surrounded the two adults. All they knew was that they were with the people they loved most in the world. As Jon chatted away, and Hannah babbled with her baby talk, Sam began to relax. Maybe this would work!

For the next week they managed to tiptoe around each other. Using the children as a defense they both avoided looking or being too close to one another. Jack again began to feel antsy and nervous. He could feel his bad mood begin to escalate and was starting to feel dizzy and shaky. He wished he could figure out what was wrong.

They'd been in their new 'home' for a little over 10 days, with nothing resolved, when they got some news that would change things forever. They both heard a commotion coming from outside and ran to see what was going on. Two of the men, just returning from getting food for the day, were arguing over something.

"What is it, Frendo?" asked Sam, stopping the man as he walked by their cave.

"We were talking about the new guard – the one that's taken over from the Captain. I was saying he looks mean. I think we're in for some bad times."

"I don't agree Frendo. I don't think he's any worse than any of them. As far as they're concerned, the less they have to do with us the better."

"Where's the other Captain?" Sam thought about the man who had hurt them both so badly, hoping that something awful had happened to him.

"He's been sent back to Holleria. They only let the guards stay for a while before they transfer them out. I guess they figure it's an awful job having to watch us _Nogratia!_"

"So, you think this new man it worse? That seems hard to believe." The two men looked sympathetically at Jack and Sam, knowing what had been done to them.

"The Captain, he was bad – but I think this one really is evil. I think he enjoys hurting people. I'd stay away from him if I were you."

Unfortunately, this was impossible. With Jack up and around they needed to get more food. Even though it was more evenly divided now, each person had to bring his or her share. Jack had just started to go down to get his food each day along with Sam. In fact, they had just been ready to go today when they heard the two men arguing.

"Not much we can do. We'll just have to stay out of his way."

"Good luck! As I said, this Lepolo is a bad man!" The two men continued on their way, leaving Jack and Sam frozen where they stood.

Sam finally gathered herself together enough to look up at Jack. What she saw worried her. He stood completely still, his face paper-white with a haunted look in his eyes. She remembered what Lepolo had said to Daniel and her and she felt sick.

Over the past few months she had managed to not think about what had been done to Jack on the trip here. Too many other things had happened. His brush with death put all else, no matter how bad, on the back burner. Now, however, it was rising up to slap them in the face.

Sam didn't know what to do. This was clearly a traumatic development but not something she had any experience dealing with. What made it worse was it was Jack – the master of denial and suppressed feelings. Alongside of that was his physical inability to speak. She did the only thing she could – she walked up to him and took his left hand, the one no longer injured, and held it tightly as if to give him strength.

He looked down at her then, eyes still haunted, but as he met her gaze he seemed to snap out of it and sighed. Holding on to her tightly for a moment longer he eventually smiled at her and motioned into the cave. They wouldn't be going for any food today.

As they returned to the cave they both sat by the fire, physically closer than they had been in days, both of them clearly needing the comfort the other brought.

As Jack sat there, thinking back to his journey here, he realized how long ago that now seemed. His life was so different than what it had been and he wondered, at that moment, if this was now his life forever.

It was awhile before he became aware that Sam had said nothing since the men had left. He glanced down at her and was startled to see the distress in her eyes. What had happened? Turning to face her he asked her, using his hands, what had upset her.

Shaking her head she simply moved closer to him and rested it on his shoulder, needing to feel close to him. She wondered how to broach the subject of what had happened to him, but didn't know how. So, for now, she just tried to give him comfort.

Jack spent the rest of the day thinking about the situation they were now in. He knew that if Lepolo recognized either of them they could be in real trouble. Both he and Sam were in real danger from the sadistic guard. Jack figured the man would like to finish what he had started that night on the journey. He knew that now, like then, he was ultimately helpless if the man wanted to hurt him. He also knew that Sam was also vulnerable and Lepolo would hurt her just to torment him further.

As the problem circled in his mind he became more and more tense and upset. That, along with the anxiety and dizziness he felt made it impossible for him to rest. He wandered around the cave and then finally outside. After the children were in bed he returned, hoping that sleep would settle down his racing thoughts.

This night Sam decided to sleep closer to Jack. She knew he was in turmoil, most likely remembering what had happened, and wanted to be there for him. It was a measure of his misery that he didn't even notice she had moved her pallet.

It took him a long time of tossing and turning before he finally fell asleep. Sadly, his dreams were not restful. Instead, he had nightmares of Lepolo and the trip here. These were mixed up with visions of Iraq and what had happened to him while he was a prisoner. As the nightmares interwove one with another he began to again toss and turn.

Seeing his distress, Sam tried to comfort him by reaching out and stroking his back. Caught up, as he was, in the terror of being tied in the wagon, lying naked and vulnerable, this remembered touch sent him over the edge and caused him to leap up in terror, almost crying out in fear. He would not let this happen! Striking out at the tormentor of his dreams, he felt his hand connect with flesh and heard a cry.

It took a second, but the sound of that cry, of that voice, brought him back to reality. Looking down he saw Sam clutching her face, tears running from her eyes.

Oh God, Oh God, what had he done? He had struck the woman he loved. Reaching out blindly he grabbed her and pulled her to him, wanting to protect and comfort her.

Sam, not sure yet what was happening, reacted in fear and lashed out, this time hitting Jack in the face. He jerked back and pulled himself away, knowing that he had to let her come to the realization that she was not being attacked. Slowly, she came to her senses and looked over at the Colonel. He looked terrible. Not only did he look like he was developing quite a black eye, his eyes looked incredibly sad, as if he'd lost his best friend.

It took her a moment before she figured out what had happened. When she did she knew that it was vital for him not to blame himself. She should have known better than to touch the Colonel in the middle of a nightmare.

"I'm sorry Colonel. That was a stupid thing for me to do."

He looked at her and frowned, clearly not willing for her to take the blame."

"Jack O'Neill 101, Sir – don't ever touch you in the middle of a bad dream. I forgot!"

He looked at her again, unwilling to let his guilt go.

"Don't you dare feel guilty Sir. This wasn't your fault. And anyway, I gave as good as I got – you've got quite a shiner there."

At that he started to smile, just a small one. Relieved, she crawled over to him, needing his closeness after the wild ride of the last few minutes.

"Are you okay Sir? You were having a bad dream."

He nodded but looked anything but okay. He looked like he'd been through the ringer!

Oh, to hell with this, she thought. He needs comfort right now. What difference do the damned regs make here? With that thought firmly in place, she moved right over to him and put her arms around him. As their bodies came in contact with one another, a spark of electricity seemed to shoot through both of them.

Pulling back, Sam looked up at Jack. Seeing that he looked as shocked as she did it dawned on her that both of them must have been feeling this 'connection'.

"Jack – what is that? Did you feel it?" He nodded then shook his head, not having any idea what had happened.

"Have you felt that before?"

He hesitated a moment but then gave a brief nod.

"Was it when I touched your back?" Another nod.

"Yeah – I felt it too."

The two friends sat quietly, unsure what to do. All Jack knew was that he really, really wanted Sam to hold him again. When she touched him he felt like everything was going to be okay. Alone, especially right now, he felt lost and frightened, the visions of all the bad things that had happened to him swirling through his mind.

As Sam glanced over at the Colonel again, she saw some of this reflected in his eyes.

"Come here Sir", she whispered softly. Lying down she took Jack's hand and pulled him down beside her. Wrapping her arms around him she held him closely, offering him warmth and comfort.

Feeling finally at home and at peace, Jack closed his eyes and slept in her arms.


	16. Family

**_Just a little tidbit tonight! Mostly sweet._**

As he drifted awake, warm and relaxed, it took him a moment to grasp where he was. He lay with his eyes closed, trying to reconcile his recent dreams with the reality in which he knew he existed.

For so long, all he had had were his dreams. They were what kept him going, what kept him sane. But they were fleeting and, more often than not, it was not his dreams which kept him company, but his nightmares. His nights were usually filled with images of all the bad that had happened in his life, and the terror of what could happen in this place.

Tonight, somehow, was different. Although the dream had fled with his waking, it strangely felt as if it was still with him. As he tried to remember what was in this dream which had left him feeling so …. content …. he slowly let his eyes open. It was then he realized the dream had not ended.

He looked at her as she lay sleeping, snuggled close to him, so close he didn't know where he ended and she began. Looking down at her he saw the reality - that she was much too thin and that she looked tired and worn. He knew she carried deep scars on her back and he could see the livid bruise on her cheek from where he had struck her in his nightmare. And yet, although he saw all of this with his eyes, with his heart he saw the young woman who had walked into that briefing room so many years ago. He saw the woman that kept him alive.

He smiled as a snore escaped from her– and then grinned as a small bit of drool dribbled from the corner of her mouth. He could imagine her swatting him on the arm and muttering a disgusted 'Colonel' if she caught him watching her and grinning at her.

He loved that she could laugh at him – and make him laugh. He also loved that she cared for him – that she would never leave him behind. Right now he wished, so badly, that he could tell her what she meant to him, how she kept him sane, how she kept him wanting to live for her. He wanted to be able to tell her these things, but he couldn't. Not because of the collar – but because he didn't have the courage.

As Sam herself started to drift back to consciousness she somehow knew that Jack was awake. She could feel him, feel the emotion thrumming through him. She realized that she was still pressed up against him – and decided to simply enjoy the comfort and warmth that brought – and damn the consequences! Slowly opening her eyes she looked directly at him.

Neither of them moved, they simply stared at each other. For once, it didn't matter that Jack couldn't speak, for neither could Sam. It was a time, not for words, not for rules or consequences, nor a time for reality. It was simply, and finally, **_their_** time.

Leaning forward he slowly touched his lips to hers, still looking deep into her eyes, asking her if it was okay, if she wanted this. She looked back – and deepened the kiss. Putting her hand on the back of his head she pulled him closer, all the while stroking his back with her other hand.

Instantly, the passion and the longing grew to such intensity they didn't know how to cope with it. The soft caresses turned to hungry, frantic movements. Both felt a desperate need to be close – to come together. An electricity, a current of _something_, buzzed through each of them and they had to connect, to complete the circuit.

Sam groaned in pleasure, but also in frustration. They were not close enough – she needed more. Pulling away from Jack she frantically began to tug at the ragged clothes she wore. Hands fumbling, she could not get them off fast enough. Jack reached up and helped. She then returned the favor and pulled his shirt from him – ripping the thin material in the process.

"Jack I need you." Pushing him down, flat on the cold floor, she lay on top of him, kissing him deeply and passionately.

God – he wished he could speak! Holding her close, he tried to convey, with his body, all he wanted to say. Together they struggled to remove the rest of their clothes so they could lie skin to skin.

Finally, with sighs and groans on her part – and with silent joy on his part – they came together.

**sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1**

"It is indeed hard to find good slaves. So many of them are lazy and worthless. The only way to change that is through harsh discipline." The large, dark-skinned man was obviously a cruel master, thought Torlean and Roshan as they sat by the fire.

They had been traveling from Holleria, under orders to report to Frotush. After spending time as so-called 'peace keepers' there, (which, in reality meant working as Frotush' bully-boys), they were now going to Lyconia to enforce the laws in that town. They had received reports that more and more people were escaping to the forest communities. Frotush was concerned that the people might rise up in revolt so he was bringing more of his men from Holleria and other outlying towns.

The two men had come across this group of travelers earlier in the day. At first suspicious that these were more of the 'escapees' they were relieved to hear the men were actually on their way to Holleria to buy slaves. They were invited to share a meal with the group and were now sitting, listening to the large man talk of 'disciplining' his slaves.

"I was, at one time, a lenient and kind master", the man continued. "I was too good to my slaves and as a result two of them escaped. They showed no gratitude for my mercy. So, now I deal harshly with those I own. They do not escape."

"You lost two slaves? That must have been hard. Did you ever find them?"

"No, sadly I did not. One of my other slaves confessed that they headed this way. He did not want to disclose as much – but after I was through with him he begged to tell me." The large man laughed – a rumbling sound that sent a shiver through both of the men.

"I go to buy new slaves, but also to see if I can find these ones. If I find them they will regret ever running from me."

That he could believe, decided Torlean. He wouldn't want to cross this man. He looked strong enough to snap someone in half!

"You say you come from Holleria? Maybe you have seen my two escaped slaves."

"It is possible", replied Roshan, "although I don't usually pay too much attention to them. They all tend to look alike in their brown clothes. Tell me anyway what they looked like. Maybe I've seen them."

"They are not difficult to spot. One of them is a brown haired, younger man. He wears a device on his face to help him see. The other is a woman. She is tall and has fair hair. It is unusual and I liked to have her around as decoration."

And that's probably not all you had her around for, thought Roshan. Just as he was about to deny having ever seen these slaves he heard a sound from his partner.

"I think I have seen them." Torlean confessed to the large man across the fire. He figured it would be a good idea to be in the good graces of this man!

"They sound like the slaves purchased last winter by Pere Frotush – he is the father of our esteemed leader. He is a scholar and wanted a slave to help him with his work. I understand the slave with the device on his eyes was also a trained scholar. I believe he purchased the woman as well, to be his housekeeper although I understand that she was made _Nogratia_."

"Really? Did you see the slaves?"

"Yes – a few times. I usually saw the woman more than the man. She would go shopping in the market. I don't know if they were your slaves but they certainly fit the description."

"Thank you. I am grateful. When I arrive in Holleria I will ask to speak with this Pere Frotush. If they are, indeed my slaves, I will see if I can purchase them back. They need to learn they cannot run from me!"

"Well, I don't blame you for that – but it won't do any good for you to call on Pere. He left the village over a week ago. He's headed to Lyconia. I think he took his slaves with him. Any anyway, you won't be able to purchase the woman, only the man if he is indeed your slave. If she is _Nogratia_ she is lost to you forever. Probably better though - you don't want one of those evil ones anywhere near you!"

The large man looked up abruptly at that. Torlean suddenly felt uncomfortable, as if the man's eyes were burning into him.

"Do you know why they go to Lyconia?"

"I think it was because a friend of Pere Frotush was dying", answered Roshan, also worried that they had somehow upset this traveler.

"Is there but one route to Lyconia?"

"No. But there is only one road for a wagon to pass. Torlean and I came across country as it is quicker, but we are traveling light. Pere brought his wagon and a number of slaves. I expect they will travel more slowly. It usually takes two weeks by wagon. They will probably pass close by in the next few days."

"Thank you my friends. This is very helpful. I may see if I can find this Pere Frotush. If he has my slaves - or even just one - it will save me some work. Can you direct my companions and me to this road?"

Happy that the traveler seemed pleased with their information, and glad to direct him to the road, the two servants of Frotush bedded down for the night. Leaving early the next morning they were both glad to leave the other group behind. Somehow, the large, dark-skinned man had frightened them. The less they had to do with him the better!

Teal'c sat by the fire, pondering the words of the two men. It certainly sounded as if two of his friends had been slaves to this Pere Frotush. When the one man had mentioned a scholar it had rung a bell for Teal'c. He was sure that the younger man was indeed the one in his vision. Hopefully he could find him.

He was somewhat worried that these slaves would not be the ones he was looking for and they'd waste time waiting on the road. On the other hand, if it was indeed them, it would be a lucky find.

He and his companions made their way to the main route between Holleria and Lyconia. Camping at the side of the road they agreed to wait for 2 or 3 days. The concern was that this Pere Frotush had already passed.

As they waited, a number of travelers passed by. This was a well traveled route between the two main communities. Teal'c also saw a number of slave transports heading to Holleria – a sight which sickened him.

It was the morning of the third day, when the three men had almost decided to give up and continue on their journey, when they saw a slow moving wagon approaching. Seated in the drivers seat was a huge man, a slave by his dress. Seated beside him was an elderly man, holding on to the side of the seat as if he was going to be thrown out at any moment.

After watching for a few minutes Teal'c began to turn away, convinced that his friends were not with this group. At the last minute, he saw a flash of something. He looked back and saw a brown head of hair peaking out from the back of the wagon.

He slowly stood up, keeping his eyes on the approaching travelers. As they neared him, the driver pulled up.

"Good day, Sir," called the slave. "Would you be so kind as to step away and let us pass? We travel to Lyconia and my master is tired."

"What is your master's name?" answered Teal'c

"I am Pere Frotush", the old man spoke up. Looking at this strange man with the dark colored skin, he was worried that this was someone who could stop them.

Just then Pere heard a noise behind him. With a flurry of movement – and a few 'oomphs', Daniel stuck his head up from where he had been sitting in the bottom of the wagon.

"My God! Teal'c! It really is you." Jumping down from the wagon he rushed over to his friend and threw his arms around him.

"Teal'c! It's so good to see you. We thought you were dead."

Looking down at this man, who he had seen so often in his mind, it was as if all of the puzzle pieces in his brain suddenly fit together. Slowly allowing a huge – and brilliant – grin to spread across his face he simply said,

"Daniel Jackson. It is good to see you!"

**sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1**

Joy was quickly followed by terror as he woke up the next morning. Remembering the incredible night he was afraid that reality would come crashing down, as it so often had in his life. Afraid to look at the woman beside him, he finally screwed up his courage and turned towards her.

The sigh of relief that flowed through him was no less meaningful for having to be silent. Sam was looking at him with a _**very**_ pleased expression on her face. He now knew what the expression 'the cat who stole the cream' really meant!

"Mornin Jack! Did you have a good sleep?"

Okay – what do you answer to that when you can't even speak? If he shook his head she'd worry – but nodding was out - he hadn't actually gotten a lot of sleep.

So, looking at his Major, he simply gave a huge grin and reached out and grabbed her. Pulling her over until she lay on top of him he reached up and kissed her, long and hard.

"Okay", she squeeked when he was done, "I guess that's a maybe!"

He looked at her and motioned to her. "and you?"

"Yeah – I had a great sleep - although short! Never better. I had this amazing, big teddy bear beside me. It was _very_ nice!"

Well, he thought, he wouldn't have described himself as a teddy bear – more like a skeleton – but hey, who was he to destroy her illusions.

Smiling, more gently this time, he reached up and pulled a piece of hair out of Sam's face. He then stroked her cheek, reveling in the fact that he could actually touch her like this!

"Jack!" she squeeled. "Jack – look, your hand. You're using your right hand!"

God! He hadn't even noticed, but she was correct. He had reached up and was using his right hand. It was still a bit stiff and sore but was vastly improved. He had full feeling in it where it had been almost completely numb before.

Okay, he thought. What the hell was going on. Sitting up and holding Sam on his lap, he looked quizzically at her.

"I don't know. It must have something to do with the – ah – connection between us." Jack was amused to see the brilliant blush that spread over her face – holy shit, it actually spread over her whole body. Well, there was one bet he could win (although he'd never share that bit of information with the guys back home).

Sam wouldn't quite meet his eyes so he took his hand, his _**right**_ hand, and tapped her on her cheek. She finally glanced up and then grinned, her face still quite rosy.

"Okay S-Jack! I think there is some kind of physical connection between us beyond the – ah – what we – you know, last night. I mean – I think it must have been me touching the mark on your back that somehow promoted the healing. That's probably why it stopped when I stopped touching it every day."

Nodding, Jack agreed with her – that's pretty much what he'd figured out last night. The time with Sam had been incredible – mostly because he was madly in love with her and she was an amazingly beautiful woman. But he also knew that what they'd experienced was not 'normal'. They truly had felt like there was some connection beyond that of two people in love.

Oh well – the day had started out wonderfully and was getting better. Jack heard a small sound from the corner and realized that the children were starting to stir. Sam realized the same thing and they both dove for their clothes, having only been covered by the blankets. They managed to dress just as Jon woke up and toddled over to them.

"Mownin, Mama and Dadee. I's hungwee." He bounced over and plopped himself on Jack's lap. Precisely 3 seconds later they heard another small voice.

"Mama! Dada!" Sam stood up and went and got Hannah and brought her back. Sitting down with the little girl in her lap she looked at the picture of the four of them together. Smiling in complete contentment, refusing to allow thoughts of the day, or their upcoming troubles, to interfere with the moment, Sam smiled.

They were a family.


	17. Convergence

_**Sorry guys - this isn't the greatest. I had terrible writers block and find action hard to write so forgive me! Would love feedback and reviews. Thanks to those who have reviewed and I apologize if I don't always get back to you personally right away (RL). Please know that I so appreciate you taking the time to comment.**_

"Teal'c – my God, where did you come from?"

"I came from that direction, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c answered, pointing over Daniel's shoulder.

Daniel laughed – it was so good to see his friend again!

"No Teal'c – I meant, where have you mean all these months? What happened to you that night in Lyconia? Frotush told us you were dead."

"He lied. Unfortunately, I do not remember what happened. I have been residing in the forest with those who have escaped the persecution of Frotush with no memory of who I was or my purpose here. It was only recently that I began to regain my memory. I knew then that I had to come to find you and the others."

"Others? Oh, you mean Jack and Sam?"

"Jakansam? I do not recognize that name."

"No, Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter. They're members of our team. Together we make up SG1."

"O'Neill, yes that is the name I remember. He is our leader is he not?"

"Yeah, that's right – Jack, he leads SG1. Sam Carter is a scientist and the second in command on the team"

"I remember now. You study ancient cultures and are an expert at languages?"

"Yes, and you are our very own Jaffa!"

"Jaffa? What is Jaffa?"

There was a pause while Daniel tried to figure out whether or not Teal'c was kidding. When it became obvious that he was serious Daniel took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Geesh, now he had to try and figure out how to explain what a Jaffa was _**to**_ a Jaffa.

"Ah, Teal'c. Did you ah happen to notice that you've got something in your ah … stomach?"

"Yes. I have wondered. Is this Jaffa?"

"Well yeah, Jaffa have these snakes ….Listen – this is a bit of a long story. Why don't we sit down and I'll explain. Pere Frotush is tired. We've been traveling a long time and we need to talk."

After everyone was settled, and Maya have fixed a meal for Pere and the servants, the day had progressed and the light was fading. The old man laid down in the back of the wagon and fell asleep while the servants and Teal'c's companions settled by the fire to talk.

Daniel and Teal'c sat off to the side, speaking quietly. As Daniel spoke, talking to Teal'c about SG1 and the Goa'uld and all they had been through as a team, the memories started to flood back for the former Jaffa. By the end of Daniel's explanation, he had remembered almost everything, only a few minor details remained fuzzy.

"So Teal'c, now do you remember what happened the night we were captured?"

"Yes. I remember some of it. O'Neill and I split up and each went a different direction, attempting to see if there was anything we could find out in the town. I remember a light coming out of a pole, much like the one we saw on the video. I walked towards it and it struck me and I fell to the ground. Frotush and his men came up. The next thing I knew I had awoken in the forest among the people there. I have been living with them ever since."

"So why are you here now?"

"I came to find you and O'Neill and Samantha Carter. Can you tell me where they are?"

Daniel's expression changed and worry lines appeared between his eyes. Meeting up with Teal'c had taken his mind of his concern for Jack and Sam for a few short hours but now it returned abruptly. Sighing he began to tell Teal'c everything that had happened and what they'd learned at the camp where the _Nogratia _were taken.

"We're not sure, but it sounds like them. I just hope to God they're okay. It sounded awful Teal'c."

"Yes, but do not forget that both O'Neill and Samantha Carter are strong individuals. They will not give up,"

"I know. I just wish we could figure out how to get them out of there. And then find that damned weapon and get rid of Frotush and his cronies."

"Weapon? Of what do you speak Daniel Jackson?" Daniel then proceeded to tell him all the information he and Pere Frotush had discovered. As he finished the narrative he glanced over at Teal'c and realized his friend was looking thoughtful.

"I may know where this place is."

"You do? How in the world would you know that?'

"You described where the river splits. I know that place well. It is close to the village where I resided in the forest. If you follow the river it leads to a pool. We sometimes would go there to swim and bathe. But we have not seen any evidence of a weapon, even though we have been looking for something for many months."

"You've been looking? Why?"

"Because we know that Frotush is frightened of the forest. We did not know why but thought there might be something. Unfortunately, we have not been able to find anything. Was there any other information from these books you read."

"The only other thing that it said was something about a curtain, but I have no idea what that means."

Teal'c was silent for a minute, obviously lost in thought. He then looked up and gave a tiny grin.

"I believe I may know what it is."

**sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1**

As they fed the children both Jack and Sam were thinking about what they should do next. They both knew they were in danger from Lepolo and that it was imperative that they try to get out of this place as quickly as possible.

After Jack settled the two children with their toys, he returned and sat down beside Sam. Looking at her he gestured, asking what she thought they should do next.

"Well Sir", she stopped and peaked up at him from beneath her eyelids. Then, as she saw him smirk, she gave a little laugh and started again. "I mean Jack! I guess we figure out a way to get out of here sooner. I think we'll have enough of the rocks before the week is out."

Jack nodded and sat contemplating something for a few more minutes. Finally he turned to Sam and began to try and explain to her what he'd come up with. Although it took a while longer than if he'd been able to speak, they were actually getting quite good at communicating.

"Okay. So I guess we should tell the others. I hope they agree to help us. Without them this isn't going to work."

During the next week Jack and Sam stayed away from the morning food distribution any time Lepolo appeared. They had explained to some of the council leaders the problem they faced. What happened next was a conspiracy of protection for the two. One of the Gratians would check to see who the guards were that came in the morning. If Lepolo was there they'd report back and Jack and Sam would stay away.

They were grateful as this kept them safe for now. They knew, however, that this couldn't continue. The loss of food from two adults affected the whole community. As it was, they didn't have enough and they lived on the verge of starvation.

As much as this was a constant problem, at least they didn't have to worry as much about the children any more. One of the first things the council had decided, when they were first formed, was that the children were given priority for food. That meant that the few children in the community were much healthier than they had been and were more likely to last through the cold winters.

But still, there was now a huge reason to leave before Lepolo discovered their presence. They asked for a meeting with some of the councilors, planning on explaining what they wanted to do and get their help.

After Sam had explained what they wanted to do the councilors spent the next hour discussing the plans and debating whether or not it was possible. Most recognized that it could work – but, if things went wrong, it could result in many deaths. For those who survived, life would get worse.

They also had to figure out how to get almost 100 people out of the valley and to someplace they would be safe. They all knew that they were regarded as evil by most people and wouldn't be accepted back in any of the towns.

"We are in agreement then," declared Frendo, standing up as he spoke. "We will help Jak and Sam escape?" Turning to the couple he continued. "If we help you, do you swear to return and aid the rest of us?"

Jack also stood up and looked at Frendo. Placing his hand over his heart he solemnly nodded, giving his word. Sam then stood up as well.

"We swear to all of you that we will return. We will not leave you behind. You are our brothers and sisters. We have been together in this prison – now let us be together in freedom."

One by one all the councilors stood up and imitated Jack's actions. Placing their hands over their hearts they vowed to help.

A week later, as Jack and Sam lay on their bed, cuddled up together, they thought about the changes the last few days had brought. Although both worried about what tomorrow would bring, both felt that things were finally heading the right way.

Sam was also thinking about Jack and how much better he seemed. His hand was almost completely back to normal. Every day she had touched his back – and had added his chest. Both of them enjoyed the experience greatly, but Jack especially benefited. It had clearly caused the healing and Sam was itching to figure out how that happened.

What made her even happier was the added 'bounce' she saw in his steps. He was closer to the old Jack O'Neill than she had seen in a long time. He pulled out his signature grin more often than not now days. The children had noticed it as well, happier and more relaxed than usual.

Sam knew it was a combination of him feeling like they were finally doing something to get out of here and the relationship that had developed between the two of them. It was ironic really – they had hope for the first time that they might actually make it home just as they'd decided to ditch the regulations.

When Sam had spoken to him about that he'd looked at her blankly for a few minutes. Then, he grinned and shrugged. He couldn't have said it more clearly if he'd shouted it from the top of the mountains. He didn't care anymore.

As far as Jack was concerned, Sam was right. He _**was**_ happier than he'd been since before he could remember. Having decided to go for it with Sam he felt that everything was finally right. He knew that she made him better; she brought out the very best in him and tempered those darker parts that existed in his soul. With her, and the children, he now allowed the hope to grow that they could one have a real life together in a real home. As for the regulations, well, they would deal with that when and if they had to. Somehow, considering the length of time they'd been gone, and all that had happened, he didn't see the Air Force being terribly worried. Oh, it probably meant retirement but he figured that was a foregone conclusion anyway, especially if they couldn't get the neck collar off and with the marks on his back and chest.

He just hoped and prayed that everything went okay in the morning. This was their chance, and they had to take it, but if it failed …. .

He turned over to look at Sam and thought how beautiful she was and how much like the old Sam she looked at this moment – totally distracted and deep in thought. He could almost feel the racing thoughts going through her head. He was sure she was going through every single step of their plan over and over to consider every single scenario.

It took a minute before she noticed him looking at her. Smiling back at him she reached up and put her hand around the back of his head and pulled him close.

"Are you okay?" He nodded.

"I think we have everything covered. Do you think the children will be okay?"

Because of the dangers they would face, they had agreed to leave the children with Fulanna and Eranna. Both Jack and Sam were confident that the two women would do everything to protect Hannah and Jon.

When they had gone to the women's cave the previous day, only Eranna had been present. When she had seen them her face had blanched. Still eaten up with guilt she quickly stood as if to depart. She knew these two hated her and she didn't blame them.

"Eranna", Sam said "Is Mater due back soon?"

"Yes. She has gone to visit Marea. I will tell her you wanted her." Eranna turned away.

Sam looked up at Jack. She knew it was time to forgive. Fulanna had spoken to her of Eranna's deep sorrow and remorse. Now that Jack was almost better she _**could**_ forgive. She knew, deep down, that she was not selfless enough to have done so if Jack had not recovered - but now, it was time.

Jack looked back at her and then over at Eranna. Knowing what Sam was thinking, he walked over to the younger woman, put his hands on her shoulders and slowly turned her around. Looking down at her he put a finger under her chin and lifted her face. When she still refused to look at him he gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb. At that she opened her eyes and peered up at the man she had loved and then had hurt so deeply.

Pursing his lips, Jack looked at her with the expression he often used on the children when they were being naughty. Stern, but loving he kept looking at her until she finally began to cry.

"I'm sorry Jak – so sorry. I did not mean to hurt you or Sam. I was angry and selfish and I know you won't forgive me and I don't blame you – but I am sorry and I'll do whatever I can to make amends."

Sighing, Jack looked over at Sam and jerked his head, asking her to come over to where he stood with Eranna.

She walked over and put her hands on the young woman's back.

"Eranna, there _**is**_ something you can do for us. You know what is happening tomorrow. You know that Jack and I may not survive. We have agreed that if something does happen to us we want you to look after the children."

When Eranna realized what Sam was saying she looked at both of them in shock.

"You want me to look after your children? You would trust me after what I did?"

"Eranna, we forgive you. We know it was done without thought and in anger and we know you will never hurt us again. We also know you love the children and both of us agree you are the best person to raise them if something happens to us. Will you do it?"

As the tears rolled down her face Eranna looked at Jack and Sam. "I would be honored to look after your children but I know I will not have to. You will both be fine and we will soon have our freedom."

Jack grinned and gave a thumbs up sign. He then reached down and hugged Eranna and Sam.

So, when Sam asked him about the children, as they lay together, he was able to look back at her and convince her, with just his eyes, that they'd be okay. They knew Eranna – and Fulanna – would love and care for the children. Of course, they both hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Jack, you know I love you right?"

Looking down at Sam he felt a frustration he hadn't felt in a long time. Reaching up to his collar he tugged at it, knowing of course it was futile. God, he wanted to be able to answer her, to tell her. Instead he took a deep breath and laid down, pulling her on top of him, answering her question with his body

Neither slept that night, for they knew that tomorrow would bring a battle for their freedom. It was something they had done many times in their pasts – together they had fought and won. As they rested in each others arms they together prayed that tomorrow would bring another victory and another chance of freedom for all of them.

sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1

"So whadya think Teal'c. Should we go for the weapon or should we try and get Jack and Sam?"

"It is a hard decision, Daniel. I do not want to leave them any longer in that place. But I am afraid that getting them out may be difficult. It looks like it is well-protected."

"Yeah I hear ya. It's not so much the guards, there aren't that many of them, it's the fact that there's only one way in or out and its protected. I'm like you though, the sooner we get them out the better. There's no guarantee that we'll find this weapon – or that we can use it if we do find it."

"I agree. We also have more man-power now with Brotius and you, me, Bartolo and Janrah. We also have weapons. Did you bring any?"

"Yes, they're hidden under the wagon. We knew it would look too suspicious for slaves to be carrying them. Unfortunately, they're pretty basic – mostly knives and a few swords. We also have an axe or two. Any experience with axe throwing?"

"No, although we have a similar weapon on Chulak that the children practice with before they are old enough to learn to use Staff weapons."

"Great – you give your kids axes to throw around. God, my parents wouldn't even let me have a pocket knife when I was a kid. So, we gonna do this thing?"

"Yes, if everyone agrees, I believe we should attempt a rescue of O'Neill and Major Carter. It is time we were together again and then we must try and get rid of the evil on this planet."

"I couldn't agree more! Let's get the others and discuss how we're gonna do this."

That evening Daniel, Teal'c and the other men discussed how they might get into the mountain fortress where the _Nogratia_ were held. It was interesting how nervous the others were at this thought. It wasn't so much the idea of a battle that scared them but rather the _Nogratia_ themselves. They had all been raised with the idea that they were evil and somehow marked, that it was better that they be put away. Consciously they may have known that this wasn't true, but subconsciously they were still frightened.

Once their plan was settled upon, the small troop of rescuers set off back to the mountain pass. This time they traveled more quickly, with purpose in their hearts. They arrived late one night and camped close to the pass, but far enough away so they were undetected.

"I guess tomorrow is it, I hope this works Teal'c

sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1

"Everything's ready Jack. I spoke with Frendo and all the men are in place. The women and children have stayed behind in the caves. I hope the guards don't notice they're missing."

Jack stood up, looking determined. If he had been wearing his BDU's he would have looked like he did all those times they headed off to a new adventure. Now, dressed in rags and unbelievably emaciated, he still carried himself with purpose and determination. She could see that glint in his eyes which meant he was ready to throw himself full speed into whatever he faced.

They had already kissed and hugged the children which had been incredibly hard. Both had had trouble not letting on to the children that anything was wrong. Not wanting to upset or scare them they had simply left them for a 'play date' with Eranna. As they walked out of the cave both of them had surreptisiously wiped their eyes.

Now, it was time to go!

Jack looked over at her and raised his eyebrows, asking the question.

"Yes, all the rocks are in place and the men standing by. I'll give the signal and then all of them will light the fuses. I've timed them and it should take 2 minutes before the explosions hit. We'll only have a few moments to surprise and take out the guards. I just hope we don't bring the mountain down on top of us!"

Jack stopped and looked over at her in shock. She hadn't said anything about the mountain coming down.

"I don't think that'll happen sir. I'm just thinking out loud."

Clearly looking at her as if to say "don't", she shrugged in apology and kept on walking. Arriving at the food distribution point they looked around and saw 5 guards. Damn – they had been hoping for more. During the last few weeks they had tracked the different guards and figured there were about 12 all together.

Some always remained in the guard house but a few always accompanied the miners. They had specifically planned today's attack when they knew some of the guards were at the mines with a handful of the prisoners. The men had agreed to go, figuring that it would help in the fight and hopefully, they would be released on their return

Well, thought Jack that left at least four to five guards back in the guard house or in the tunnel. He worried that they would hear the explosions and would block the tunnel where they could then pick off the escaping prisoners. There only chance was to have some men immediately the explosions went off, try and make it through the tunnel to the guards. The problem was, of course, that they didn't have any weapons to speak of other than some knives. Also, most of the men were weak from lack of food and hard labor – although all of them were in better physical condition than Jack.

As he and Sam made their way over to the food he caught the eye of one of the guards. Damn it! Lepolo would have to be here. On second thought, maybe this was a good thing. Lepolo would be focused on him, allowing the others to initiate the plan.

Touching Sam gently he motioned for her to head away from him, towards one of the other prisoners. He didn't want the bastard to notice Sam – at least not yet.

"So _Nogratia_, we meet again! I'm glad to see you. I thought you were dead. I heard that you received a just punishment for your wickedness. I am glad to see you are still alive. I enjoyed our short time together. We will have to do it again."

Even though Sam had walked away, she heard Lepolo's words and wanted to turn and throw herself at him and stab him with the knife she had hidden. His words, and what they conveyed, made her sick for Jack. Taking a quick look at him she was surpised at how steady and calm he looked. She was sure that seeing his rapist would shake him, but it hadn't seemed to.

"I hear you still wear the collar. That is good because animals shouldn't talk. I bet I can make you scream again – both in pain and in pleasure, eh!"

Jack continued to walk steadily over to Lepolo, hoping that everyone's attention was on his taunting of Jack. Sam, please get ready to move, he thought. This was the perfect time.

Jack walked right up to Lepolo and looked him directly in the face, almost as if daring him to do anything. The cruel guard, who had given Jack such nightmares, looked surprised, and rather uncomfortable at Jack's nearness.

"What? You want me? Is that what this is about? Well, if that's the case why don't you come with me? I'll enjoy you _Nogratia._"

Jack didn't move a muscle, that Lepolo could see, he just continued to stare at the man. Behind his back, however, he gestured to Sam.

Understanding finally what Jack was doing, she slowly lifted her hand, as if to move her hair out of her eyes. This was the signal all the men had been waiting for. A number of the prisoners stood between the guards and those tasked with lighting the explosives. On Sam's signal the men in back all lit their fuses with the small flame they carried.

A group of prisoners carefully and casually made their way towards the cave entrance. There were two guards stationed a few feet in front of the entrance but their eyes were focused on what was unfolding between Jack and Lepolo.

As soon as the men had lit their fuses, Sam coughed, letting Jack know. Hearing that he suddenly grinned, causing the man in front of him to frown in confusion. The next thing Lepolo knew, Jack had launched himself at him and knocked him to the ground.

The guards were shocked and stood frozen, unsure what to do. Jack began to pummel Lepolo, focusing all his anger and humiliation on the sadistic guard. At first, surprise kept Lepolo from really defending himself but within seconds he began to fight back.

Reaching up he was able to grab the collar and swing Jack around. Keeping hold of the collar with one hand he began to hit Jack in the chest and stomach as hard as he could.

With his neck held tight the Colonel found it difficult to counter attack although he was able to get in a few hits and, at one point, getting his knee up to attempt to hit Lepolo in the groin. Unfortunately, the man turned at the last minute and Jack only managed to hit him on the inner thigh. Too bad, he thought, I'd love to crush him so he never hurts anyone again!

The fight continued but it soon became obvious that Jack had little or no chance. He was too weak from months of pain and starvation. It didn't really matter however, because, just as Lepolo was about to smash him in the face, an explosion went off.

His expression was priceless, thought Jack, as he lay on the ground waiting for the man's fist to fall. The complete surprise and shock was almost humorous. It only lasted for a fraction of a second when Lepolo let go of the hold he had on this prisoner and quickly stood. Immediately, other explosions started all over the valley.

In the noise and dust and confusion, the guards didn't know what was going on. What was even better was they didn't see the five men sneak past them and through the tunnel. Soon the prisoners had attacked each of the guards and quickly overpowered them. Although the guards had superior weapons, with the explosions, the surprise and the sheer numbers of their attackers they were quickly defeated.

All except for Lepolo who had turned, when he realized which way the battle was going and had reached down and again grabbed Jack and pulled him to his feet. This time, he held the metal rod up to him and began touching his chest. Jack convulsed, trying desperately not to make any sound.

"Stop or I kill this one." All the prisoners turned and stood still and silent, looking while Lepolo tortured Jack.

"If you do not surrender I will keep this up until he dies." Little did Lepolo know that this scenario had been discussed. Jack and Sam both knew how possible it was for this kind of situation to occur. They had all agreed not to surrender if faced with a threat to one or two of them."

Knowing this, there was no way Sam was simply going to stand there and watch Jack die. Not now, not after everything that had happened, when freedom was so close.

Walking over towards where Lepolo was holding Jack she began to cry.

"No, please. Let him go. I'll do anything, just release him." She continued to cry and wail as she walked nearer. Surprised, many of the former prisoners looked at her in disbelief – this was not the strong woman they had gotten to know.

Lepolo took the rod away from Jack's chest for a moment as he looked at the woman approaching him. Jack collapsed and would have fallen if it wasn't for the grip the guard had under his arm. As it was, he hung there limp and unable to do anything.

"Is this your lover, _Nogratia_**? **Do you warm his bed at night? He is a pleasing one isn't he? I've enjoyed him once and plan to do so again!"

Sam, continuing to cry, walked up to Lepolo. Bowing her head, as if to beg, she suddenly, and without warning, reached out with her hand. Concealed in it was a knife which she proceeded to stab up, under Lepolo's ribcage and right into his heart.

The guard's eyes grew big and he attempted to speak but only gurgles and bloody bubbles came out of his mouth. He lost his grip on Jack, who immediately fell to the ground. He was followed, almost instantly, by Lepolo who landed on him, already dead.

"Jack. Jack are you all right?" Shaking, Sam reached down and attempted to pull the guard's body off of him but she couldn't manage. The stress, and shock of killing someone so closely had made her weak. Frendo immediately ran up and pulled Lepolo to the side. Sam knelt down and took Jack's head, cradling it in her arms.

"Jack. Speak to me. Are you okay?" She looked at him desperately, praying he hadn't been killed.

His eyes opened, slowly. Brown eyes, slightly glazed and unfocused, gazed up at her. She then saw a small grin begin to appear on his face. He then lifted his hand and again, gave the thumbs up sign. Crying, she reached down and kissed him as the sounds of fighting reached them from down the tunnel.

**sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1**

"Is everyone in place Daniel Jackson?"

"Yes. Brutius, Bartolo and Janrah are out back. You and I and Nerolo are ready to take the front. Pere and Maya are safely hidden with the wagon."

"Good. Let us proceed." Teal'c walked up to the front door of the guard house and knocked.

A scruffy looking guard opened the door, obviously in the middle of his breakfast.

"What do you want? You're not supposed to be here. Do you know what this place is?"

"I simply come to beg a good meal. I was traveling to Holleria to purchase more slaves when my wagon broke down many miles from here. I have had to walk and would simply like a chance to rest. I can pay well."

At the mention of payment the guard's eyes perked up. He didn't get enough pay to make it worth while to live in this hell hole. If he could get a bit extra for letting in a traveler then that was a bonus.

"All right. You can come in but you'll have to pay me for your meal and any drink. Your slaves can stay outside."

"My slaves will attend me. I need them to serve me. They will not bother you and they do not need to eat. They may partake of water Nerolo.

Shrugging his shoulders, the guard stepped back. He didn't really like the idea of slaves in his house – unless they were his – but figured it would be okay for a short time. He'd just make sure to charge a hefty amount.

As Teal'c entered he looked around the room, trying to get information on the layout. He saw two more guards, both eating at a common table.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to interrupt. I thought it was only you here."

"Hell no. This is a guard house. Don't you know where you are? We guard the _Nogratia_. The others are out back cleaning our gear."

"Really? I hear that is a fearsome task to guard ones so evil."

"Yeah – it's not pleasant, let me tell you."

"Thank you" Teal'c said as he took a seat and the guard brought him a plate of some kind of stew. The others at the table, after an initial glance, had returned to their eating."

Everything was quiet in the room as the seated men all ate. The two 'slaves' stood behind Teal'c, supposedly waiting on their master, but in reality checking out the room.

From what Daniel could tell, there were at least 10 men who resided here, based on the coats and boots over to the side. Only three were here now, and he didn't hear much noise. He wondered where the others were.

"Where are the _Nogratia_ kept? Can they not escape?" asked Teal'c, clearly showing his worry to the guard.

"No", the guard laughed. "They're back in the valley, surrounded on all sides by mountain cliffs. The only way out is through a tunnel that leads directly here. We guard the exit day and night."

"But do you ever see the _Nogratia?_"

"Yes, of course. We have to feed them. A number of the guards are there now, handing out their food for the day. They'll be back soon."

At these words Teal'c looked up and caught Daniel's eye. Yes, now was the time, before the others returned. Standing up, Teal'c reached down and grabbed the guard who had let him in. Without hesitation he grabbed the man and snapped his neck. While he was doing that, Daniel and the servant ran to the others and tackled them. Unfortunately, one of the men let out a yell, warning those outside.

They immediately heard shouts coming from outside. Leaving Daniel and the servant to tie up the remaining two guards, Teal'c ran out to help. It turned out that there were two more guards and they were in a desperate fight with Bartolo and Janrah.

With Teal'c's help, Bartolo was able to overpower his attacker who was quickly knocked unconscious. The other guard soon followed him into dream land.

The entire fight had only lasted a few minutes. Daniel came out and strode over to Teal'c.

"What now? The other guards will be out soon. What do we do?"

At precisely that moment, the two men heard a noise and looked up to see a group of five men, dressed in rags rushing towards them.

Unsure as to who these were Teal'c and Daniel were forced to begin defending themselves. Janrah and Bartolo had been caught almost immediately as they had been in the process of tying the two guards and didn't have time to draw a weapon or defend themselves.

The fight continued for a few minutes. Which way the battle would have gone was unsure as a voice suddenly rose above the shouts and curses.

"Teal'c, Daniel" Oh my God!"

**Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1**

Once Sam knew that Jack was going to be okay – bruised and battered again – but alive, she was able to breathe a sigh of relief and stand up. Reaching down, she helped Jack to his feet where he wobbled unsteadily for a few minutes.

Looking around, she noticed that the prisoners were all looking stunned at their victory. They had all the guards secured and didn't quite know what to do next. Sam had heard the noise from the tunnel and figured they had better take some men and help. It would be awful if they were stopped now, when victory was so close.

Pointing to a few of the stronger men, she motioned towards the tunnel. Jack made as if to follow and she gave him a quick,

"No way Sir. You stay here."

Raising his eyebrows at the order – hell, he was a Colonel and she was a Major. This is not the way it worked! In reality, he recognized she was right so eventually he gave a curt nod and stayed still.

Five of the men made their way to the tunnel with Sam following. At the last minute she turned back and walked up to Jack. Throwing her arms around him she gave him a quick hug and kiss.

"I'll be back soon. Don't worry." She then turned and followed the men into the cave.

He stood there for a couple of minutes, worrying of course.

Oh hell, he thought. No way I am standing here doing nothing. With that thought he began to limp his way toward the cave. God, that bastard really did a number on him, he realized, feeling battered and stiff. He was going to have to have Sam give him a really good back rub!

**Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1**

At the sound of Sam's voice everything stopped. The erstwhile prisoners all looked to her, wondering what was happening. Her teammates looked at her, mouths gaping open.

"Do you know these men Sam", asked Frendo.

"Yes", she smiled. "They are my friends. I assume they are here to rescue us."

"Yes, Major Carter. That was our plan. We have captured the guards here but it looks like you were about to rescue yourselves."

"Teal'c" she rushed up at that and threw her arms around the big man who hugged her back every bit as hard.

"Major Carter, Samantha, it is good to see you."

"And you too Teal'c", she let go of him and turned to Daniel, who stood there with a huge smile on his face.

"Daniel", she beamed.

"Sam!" this time he rushed up and hugged her, swinging her around in his joy. "I can't tell you how glad I am to see you. I worried that I'd never find you."

"I know. I'm sorry Daniel, I know I was stupid to get myself into this and I know you must have worried, but everything's okay now."

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"What about Jack? Is he here? Is he okay?"

Sam was about to answer when she heard a small sound and turned to look. Limping painfully out of the cave was one very stubborn Colonel. She should have known he wouldn't obey her.

"He's here Daniel."

"Oh thank God. Where is he?"

"No Daniel – he's right here." She nodded her head over to where Jack was coming toward them.

Both Daniel and Teal'c turned to where she indicated but couldn't see Jack. All they could see was a tall, ragged, emaciated man walking towards them. Man, thought Daniel, he reminds me of one of those pictures of prisoners let out of the Nazi camps in WWII.

As the man continued to approach them, Teal'c suddenly stood up straighter. Incredulous, he looked closely at the man.

"O'Neill? Is that you?"

Daniel couldn't figure out who Teal'c was talking to until suddenly he looked again at the scarecrow of a man and saw that signature O'Neill grin peaking out of the grimy, dirt and blood covered face.

Oh my God! That can't be Jack. Almost wanting to cry when he saw his friend, he simply stared. Jack looked back at him, clearly worried that Daniel hadn't said anything. Looking over at Teal'c he bent his head to the side and raised his eyebrows. This wasn't the way he expected his friends to greet him after almost a year.

"It's Jack, Daniel, Teal'c. I know we look a little different but we didn't exactly live in the best conditions." Clearly Sam was a little upset at the way they were staring at Jack.

At that moment, both men seemed to snap out of their shock and dismay.

"Jack!" Daniel rushed up to his friend and went to grab him – at the last minute stopping, afraid he'd hurt the frail looking man. At that, Jack sighed and looked disgusted. Reaching out himself, he grabbed Daniel and pulled him into a hug. God, it felt good to have Daniel and Teal'c back.

Daniel returned the hug, again having trouble holding the tears back. He held Jack for a long time, not wanting to let his friend go and also trying to give him some support and strength. After a while, Jack leaned back with a quizzical look on his face saying 'enough'. He then turned to Teal'c.

"It's good to see you my friend", said the Jaffa as he too took Jack in his arms and gave him a hug – being as gentle and careful as he could.

Stepping back, Jack looked over at his two friends, then at Sam, and smiled – a smile of pure happiness. They were free and they were together. Life was good.


	18. Team Night

"We should get out of here. I'll head over to Pere and Maya and bring the wagon back and then we can head towards Holleria."

"Daniel, first we have to make sure everyone here is okay. We promised we'd come back for them. We have to figure out a way of getting all the Gratians out of here and somewhere safe."

"Gratians?"

"Yes, that's what we called ourselves. There are almost 100 of us Daniel, including old people and some children. We have to help and we have to collect something important before we leave."

"Okay Sam, I understand. How should we go about doing this?" Daniel looked automatically over towards Jack as he asked the question, used to following the lead of his friend and CO.

"Whoa, Jack. Are you okay?" he rushed up to the Colonel as he swayed and almost fell. Grabbing hold of him he helped him to sit on a nearby bench. Sam rushed up and sat beside him, putting her hand on his back.

Head bent, his chest moving in and out quickly as he tried to get enough air in his lungs, he slowly started to feel better. Looking up towards Daniel and Teal'c, who looked on worriedly, he shrugged and nodded.

"He'll be okay in a while guys. He just needs to take it easy. Lepolo did a number on him." Sam spoke as she continued to rub Jack's back.

"Lepolo!" practically yelped Daniel. He looked over at Sam and met her eyes. He was about to say something when she quickly shook her head, indicating that he should remain quiet.

Greatly perturbed now, Daniel went up and sat on Jack's other side.

"You gonna be okay, Jack? Don't worry about anything, Teal'c and Sam and I will handle everything. You just take it easy."

Jack looked up, disgusted at this, and quickly shook his head. There was no way in hell he was going to sit around like an old woman while his team did all the work. Feeling slightly better, although still weak, he pushed himself to his feet. Looking at Sam he motioned with his head for her to stand as well.

Quickly giving a few hand signals, Sam nodded in understanding. She realized that Jack needed to take control, to feel back in charge after all that had happened. She'd watch him closely, as she knew Daniel and Teal'c would, but would let him lead. Anyway, leadership **_was_** his strength – what he brought to the team. It would also leave her and Daniel time to try and figure things out. She was really itching to get a hold of some of the weapons and start analyzing them.

"Daniel, the Colonel would like you to go get Pere and Maya and bring them here. Take Bartolo with you and grab a couple of the Furling weapons. Teal'c, can you stay here with Janrah and a few of the Gratians and secure the prisoners and the guardhouse? We'll need to put the guards somewhere secure." Looking at the Colonel, to make sure she was following his instructions accurately she then walked over to him.

"The Colonel and I will head back into the mountain and make sure everything is okay there and start securing things. Teal'c, Daniel, when you're finished here come back to the valley – one of the Gratians can direct you. We'll stay here tonight and work on getting out of here tomorrow or the next day."

Once everybody had gone to do his assigned task, Sam again turned back to Jack.

"I think we'd better get you back to the cave so you can like down. No arguments Jack", she shook her finger at him as he started to object. "We have a long trip ahead of us and you need to be in good condition. Let the council handle things now. Anyway, I want to spend some time checking out these weapons. You can rest and stay close to the children."

Frustrated, wanting to argue, Jack knew she was right. The reality was he felt like crap and would love to be able to rest. He also really wanted to see Hannah and Jon. He hadn't known, this morning, if he would ever see them again.

The two made their way back slowly down the tunnel. When they walked out into the valley they were surprised by a sudden hush – and then the cheering of dozens of people. The entire community was out, standing waiting for the heroes of the day. Many of them had tears streaming down their faces, others were in shock – not sure what to do with the return of hope.

Two little faces stood out – that of their children – with big grins on their faces. As the sounds of the crowd died out their voices suddenly called out.

"Mama, Daddee!" Jack and Sam smiled at each other and the others laughed. They walked quickly to where Eranna had the children by the hand. Each of them took a child and swung them up in their arms. They stood close, all hugging, and laughing. The children did not know why, but were caught up in the joy of their parents and Eranna. Fulanna stood off to the side with a big grin on her face.

After enjoying the family moment for a few seconds Jack put Hannah down beside Sam, gently stroking the little girls long curls as he did so. He then turned to the crowd and put up his hand.

Gesturing, he pointed to all those who had put their lives on the line to win the day's victory. He then saluted each of them. The Gratians had not seen this before, but quickly understood the meaning behind the gesture. Some of them even struggled to return the salute. If any of their air force colleagues had seen the sloppy salutes they would have laughed – Jack and Sam were both deeply touched.

"Well Eranna, it appears you were right. It was a good thing you did that day when you rescued Jak. He has been our salvation."

At these words the man himself turned and walked up to Fulanna and Eranna. Shaking his head slowly he pointed to each of them. He then placed his hands over his heart and then reached out and threw an arm around them and pulled them close. Looking over at Sam he indicted the two women with a small jerk of his head.

"I think he wants to tell you that you were _**his**_ salvation." Jack nodded and then smiled and winked at Sam.

"He means all of us my child", said Fulanna, with both tears and laughter in her voice. "You and the children were every bit his savior as were we. Although your journey has been painful, we can only be thankful at whatever brought you and Jak amongst us. But I think he needs to take another journey now and that is to his bed."

Jack leaned back and looked thoroughly disgusted at the never-ending mothering he was getting today.

"She's right Jack. Let's let the Gratians know what's happening and then we can head back. I think it's time for the children's nap anyway." Grinning at him she clearly included him in with the children.

Turning to the people who had been speaking quietly amongst themselves, Jack again held up his hand. Turning to Sam he indicated she should speak.

"People, we can be joyful that today we have regained our freedom", here a small cheer went up. "But, our journey is not ended. We have to make it away from the mountains and to true freedom. We have spoken with the councilors and have a plan. Please be patient as it may take a few days but we will all leave this place. I thank you for the kindness you have shown us. Please know that Jack and I and our friends will help all of you."

With these words Sam deferred to Frendo who began to speak to the community. Sam, Jack and the children headed back to their cave.

After the two children had been put down for their naps, Sam insisted that Jack lay down beside them. He lay there dozing as Sam left to retrieve some of the weapons used by the guards. Just as he was falling asleep he heard her return. In her hand was one of the rods, which the guards had often used to torture him.

Sitting up quickly he looked at her, worried about what this rod could do. Although he didn't want to admit it, it also sent a shiver of fear running through him. The combination of the rod and the collar was like nothing he'd experienced before and he had trouble being near it.

Sam looked over at Jack as he stood up. Not realizing how he was feeling she approached him with the rod. Holding it out she began to speak.

"This is amazing Jack! At first glance it appears to be just a smooth metal rod. However, when you hold it it feels like it almost melts to your hand. I'm not sure but I think there are different settings on it. It feels almost like there are some kind of controls under your hands. It must somehow connect to and respond to your individual neural pathways. I bet if I " , babbling on, she hadn't noticed Jack. She'd been holding the rod out towards him but was looking at the rod. As she finally looked up at him she realized she was holding the rod inches from his chest. Worse than that was the fact that he was standing frozen in obvious fear.

"Oh God Jack! I'm sorry. What am I thinking." Pulling the rod back she tried to rush to him but he turned away from her. As she put her arm around him from behind he stayed stiff, not responding.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Here, I'll put this down over here. It's okay now, please!" He still didn't respond and, after a few seconds, simply turned and walked out of the cave.

Shit! What have I done, she said to herself. She knew that the rod would hold horrible memories for him and she had blithely gone on about it as if it were nothing more than some scientific artifact. She also knew that Jack would be feeling humiliated over his reaction to the weapon. He was a strong man, and anything that, to him, smacked of cowardice would be devastating.

She knew, of course, that it had nothing to do with cowardice. He had proven his courage in the face of all kinds of terror over and over again since she had known him. But this, coupled with his frustration over not being able to communicate properly, and his physical weakness had all converged to make him distraught.

Sighing she sat down. She couldn't leave the children and she figured he probably needed some time alone to get his thoughts and emotions back in control.

It was almost an hour later before he returned, looking tired and worn, but no longer angry or upset. He walked over to where she was and stiffly lowered himself beside her. Leaning his head on her shoulder he sighed deeply.

"I'm so sorry Jack. I should have thought."

Lifting his head, he shook it. Turning towards her he took her face in his hands and just stared at her for a moment. With a little half smile he reached down and rubbed her nose gently with his. Sitting back he pulled her to him until she was on his lap. This time _she_ gave a deep sigh and snuggled down, resting her head on his chest.

They were still seated like this when they heard voices approaching their cave.

"They should be in here. If not, they will be in Fulanna's cave over there. We thank you Daniel Jackson, Teal'c for all you have done. We look forward to speaking further with you."

"Thank you Frendo. We're glad to be able to help. Thank you also for looking after Pere and Maya. They will be more comfortable in the guard house. Tomorrow, before we leave, though, Pere wants to come into the mountains."

"He will be welcome. Good day my friends."

"Jack. Sam. You two in here?" Daniel poked his head into the cave. Because of darkness of the interior he couldn't see anyone at first.

"Yes Daniel. We're here. Just be a bit quiet okay."

"Jack still sleeping?", he whispered as he walked in, followed closely by Teal'c.

"No, its .."

"My God Teal'c! They're …. cuddling!"

"Yes Daniel Jackson. It appears as if they are indeed cuddling." Both of the men looked in shock at where Jack and Sam sat together.

"Ah … we're not really …. Ah Daniel, Teal'c.' Here she stopped, red in the face and clearly unable to know where to start. Looking at Jack she saw that he had a grin on his face.

"Fine Jack! You're just happy right now you have an excuse and don't have to explain!"

Looking at her he raised his eyebrows, surprised that she would have referred to his inability to speak in that way, but also acknowledging that what she said was true. So, he simply shrugged and grinned harder.

"Teal'c, Daniel", she took a deep breath. "Jack and I didn't know if we'd ever get out of here and well, we discovered", here Jack prodded her in the ribs, "okay, okay – we knew – so I guess we _**admitted**_" looking at Jack she was satisfied when he nodded, "that we had feelings for one another. So, ah, here we are."

The three men looked at her blankly. The Sam they knew usually gave clear, concise and complete explanations for things. This was incredibly …. short!

Daniel looked over at Jack with a question on his face. Jack smiled back, shrugged, nodded and reached down and grabbed Sam's face. Pulling her towards him he gave her a big, long, sexy kiss. When he was done he sat her back down facing forward and smiled up at his two friends.

"Uh, okay! Well, I guess congratulations are in order." Finally smiling himself Daniel walked over to where Sam and Jack were sitting and kneeled down. Reaching forward he kissed Sam on the cheek and slapped Jack on the back.

Teal'c also walked over and nodded. "I am very pleased for you both. You are right for each other and will be strong together. I give you my congratulations as well."

"Thank you Daniel, Teal'c. We both appreciate it, don't we Jack", she said, sticking her elbow in his ribs. Squinting his eyes at his two friends he waggled his brows and then nodded.

"Dadee! I's hungwy."

"Dadee, Mama, up, up!"

Daniel and Teal'c again looked like they were in shock.

"Oh yeah, that's another thing …."

The four friends and team mates spent the rest of the day catching up with each other, telling of their experiences over the last year. There were some serious and sad explanations, some tears (although well disguised) and some laughter. Even Jack managed to tell some of his experiences – mostly the more humorous or pleasant ones – using his hands and sometimes relying on Sam.

They also spent time playing with and getting to know the children. Jon was fascinated with Teal'c and the mark on his forehead. He also loved to be carried on the big man's shoulders. It was a little scary to be so high but also thrilling. His father stood close by so he knew he was safe.

Hannah had taken a shine to Daniel. She loved grabbing his glasses and giggled when he took them off and put them on her little face. He also held her and tickled her. Within a short time the two men had become Unca Danl and Unca Teewc. The two men had clearly fallen in love with the children.

"Do they not have a family O'Neill?" Teal'c asked at one point. Jack looked incredibly solemn at this and turned away. Sam then rushed in to answer.

"Their mother died a short time after Jack arrived and she asked him to look after her children. There was no father that anyone knew of. We don't know if they have any relatives on the outside. I guess we'll have to find out." Knowing how painful this was going to be for both of them, Sam reached over and took Jack's hand.

Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other, also realizing that this was one more tragedy that could hit their friends. Quickly deciding to change the subject, Daniel mentioned supper, as he was getting quite hungry.

"I'm sorry Daniel. I don't think we have anything left – just a tiny bit for the children."

"No, no. I brought some. There was a whole shed full of food at the guard's house and we had quite a bit in the wagon." Walking over to his pack he proceeded to pull out more food than Jack and Sam had seen since they had arrived in this place.

Daniel laid out the food, all of it cold, and told everyone to dig it. He and Teal'c immediately did just that. Even the children seemed to enjoy the quantity and variety, although with their small bodies they didn't require a lot.

Much to their distress, however, it quickly became apparent that Jack and Sam didn't know how to deal with the quantity of food in front of them.

Jack had taken quite a large serving – unbelievably grateful at all that had happened and that they no longer had to worry about enough to eat. After only a few small bites he could eat no more. His system just wasn't used to eating anything more than tiny amounts. Barely surviving from day to day, his body couldn't take it. Sighing, he put the plate down.

Looking up, he met the horrified gaze of his teammates. Feeling somehow ashamed, he looked down and began fidgeting with his fingers.

Daniel cursed himself again. He seemed to be continually sticking his foot in it today! Knowing that it was going to take awhile – and probably would need Janet – he didn't say anything about the food. Glancing over at Sam he saw her knowing gaze on him. He grimaced and nodded, letting her know he wouldn't say anything.

After supper, Jack played for a while with the children. Teal'c and Daniel both marveled at the way they seemed to be able to understand him. What was truly wonderful, though, was how much they adored this man, who couldn't speak, but obviously loved and protected them.

Once the kids were asleep, the adults sat around the fire, much like they had done on many a past mission. As they sat they all thought of what lay ahead of them. They knew the next few days, or even weeks, wouldn't be easy, but at least they had hope that they might soon return home.

"I wonder what General Hammond and everyone back home thinks happened to us?" asked Daniel.

"I expect they sent out another team to try and find us. You can be sure that Frotush erased all evidence that we were there. Probably told our guys that we'd never made it." answered Sam.

"Surely they wouldn't have believed him?"

"Probably not. But what could they do? They couldn't force the information out of him and they wouldn't even know where to look. Half the people are too frightened of Frotush to go against him and the other half support him. No, I'm afraid we're probably still listed as MIA."

"How will we get back home? We don't have a DHD and even if we did, our code won't still be good. I really don't want to go splat against the iris."

"Indeed. I do not want that fate either. I expect we will have to gate first to the Alpha site."

"If it's still there." Daniel replied, sounding pessimistic.

"Well, then, we'll just gate to the Land of Light or something. We'll find our way somehow. We've not come this far to get stuck on this God-forsaken planet." Sam declared.

During the entire conversation Jack had been completely still. He hadn't tried to take part or even respond. The three friends looked at him and then at each other worriedly. Jack sat with his expression blank and his eyes unfocused. They knew that expression from of old, and knew it wasn't good. He usually got it when he was brooding over something and didn't want to talk about it. They had sometimes seen it when he was reminded of his son, or the loss of a friend or comrade. What it meant right now, they were unsure.

Each of them knew that there was a lot that had happened to him on this planet that he would never reveal but that must have been burned into his soul. Both Daniel and Sam were extremely worried over what had happened with Lepolo, especially since Jack had come face-to-face with him that very morning. Neither of them, however, knew how to approach the subject.

Teal'c, too was worried about Jack, even though he did not know all that had happened to his friend. Just looking at him, though, he knew he had dealt with much and still had much to face.

As his friends had spoken about getting home, the reality of it all came crashing down on Jack. He thought about potentially losing the children, of not getting the collar off and returning to no career, no family. Oh, he knew Sam would stick with him – but how would she cope with a man who could not longer work. After a while, it would put a terrible strain on any relationship. He was realistic enough about himself to know that he probably would be a pain in the ass to live with without a purpose in life. As much as he talked about retiring to his cabin, he knew he'd go stark staring mad there after a while with nothing to do.

He hadn't given up total hope, of course. There was still the possibility that Sam could figure the damn thing out. It's just, as everyone spoke, all the crap that had happened had come crashing down on him. For once, he felt like crawling into a corner and not coming out!

"So Sam, have you looked at any of the weapons? Or how about Jack's collar? Any idea how any of this stuff works?"

Sam looked up at that and gave Daniel a look that could kill. Uh oh, he thought, I did it again!

Jack, however, also looked up at this. Seeing the worried expressions on the face of his friends – and especially Sam – he felt badly for having sat there brooding. He too knew what he could be like.

So, smiling at Daniel he turned to Sam and raised his eyebrow – clearly asking her what she'd found.

She gazed back as him, to ensure that he really was okay with this. When he indicated that she proceed she began to tell the others what she'd found.

Repeating what she'd told Jack earlier, she went on to add a few more details.

"The rod had some kind of inherent control system in it. From what I could tell there are different 'settings' on it. I tried it on a few, inanimate things and there are various strengths. At the hightest setting I blew apart a tree trunk." Jack grimaced at that.

"But I'm beginning to wonder whether or not this is a weapon."

"What do you mean. It clearly causes pain."

"Yes, it does. But think. There are lots of things on earth that aren't weapons, but if used incorrectly can cause pain or injury. Just think of all the tools we use."

"Okay, so you think this is a tool?" pondered Daniel.

"Yes, I think so. I think it may have different uses depending on what the user wanted it for. One of the reasons I don't' think it's a weapon is that it doesn't cause the level of pain on someone who doesn't have the _Nogratia_ brand. Jack was especially hurt because he's got two."

"Do you mean the others don't have two marks?"

"No, just Jack. And that's another thing. We don't know how that could have happened. According to Fulanna, she's only heard of it happening one other time, although that person is dead. It certainly wasn't intentional. I think there may be something different about Jack that caused this to happen."

"Ha! We've all known for a long time that Jack is different!" Daniel smirked.

Jack threw a piece of left over bread at Daniel, hitting him right between the eyes.

"Children, children!" scolded Sam. "Back to what I was saying", looking sternly at her guys! "I think something is different about Jack that caused this to happen."

"O'Neill's Ancient Gene!" remarked Teal'c

"I think so."

"That might fit in with everything that's happening here. Look, we know there's supposed to be a weapon left here that defeats the Goa'uld. The Furlings, allies of the Ancients, know about it and come to get it. It's only logical that the Ancients left it. The story Sam … remember the story of Doroban? It sounded just like what happened to Jack when he put his head in the Ancient repository."

Jack gestured to Daniel, asking to hear more about Doroban, although Sam had explained some of it to him previously. Jack was looking very worried at the thought of the repository, so Sam reached over and took his hand.

"Don't worry Jack – we won't let you near anything like that."

Yeah, he thought to himself, just what I'd need. Lose the ability to _think_ English on top of not being able to speak it anymore! He definitely wasn't going anywhere near one of those damn things!

"It appears as if whatever this weapon is, it also interferes somehow with the weapons Frotush carries. Arman and Adia told me that he stays out of the forest for this reason."

"Do we know it's because of the weapons? The rod certainly works on Jack." asked Daniel.

"Maybe it's something else. We don't know. I want to spend some more time looking at this rod and see what I can find out. Maybe we can use this to defeat Frotush."

"What about Jack's collar? Have you figured out how to get it off yet?"

Damn, thought Daniel, I think I just did it _**again**_, as he saw the expressions on his friend's faces.

Jack closed his eyes and shook his head. Sam reached out again and took his hand.

"I couldn't find anything on the collar – no controls, not even a seam. There has to be some way of opening it though. Maybe Frotush has the control mechanism."

"We will have to get it from him" intoned Teal'c, in a voice that made the three others present _**very**_ glad they weren't Frotush!

"Well, at least tomorrow we can get the damn manacles off." Jack looked happy at that thought. The stupid things constantly rubbed his wrists and ankles raw.

Sam continued, "After that I'll spend some more time looking at the rod. Hopefully I can figure it out. Do we know how many we have?"

"It appears there are three. The other weapons the guards had were more conventional."

After a bit more discussion the teammates decided to call it a night. Teal'c and Daniel bedded down on the opposite side of the cave as Jack and his 'family'.

Sam was the last to re-enter the cave after her nightly ablutions. As she walked over towards Jack she began to feel incredibly uncomfortable. It was one this to blow the regs out of the water, another to flaunt that fact in front of two members of their team – even if neither of them was in the Air Force.

Jack clearly knew what she was thinking so, as she grew near he sat up and grabbed her hand. He then pulled her down beside him and spread the blanket over top of her. Not letting her scoot away, he lay back down, put his arms around her and pulled her tightly to him. With a small grin, he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

For a while Sam lay still in his arms, tense with embarrassment. Looking at the peaceful expression of the man beside her she finally relaxed into his embrace.

What the hell, she thought, I love him and Teal'c and Daniel are happy for us. Anyway, it's not like we're going to suddenly have hot sex with them here. ... Although right now, the thought of hot sex …..! Jack must have read her mind because one eye peaked open and he smirked. Reaching up he brushed his hands over her eyes, telling her to go to sleep.

"I love you", she whispered. He nodded and leaned forward to kiss her, then settled back with her held tightly. Soon, they were both asleep.

Daniel and Teal'c simply looked at each other as they saw their friends _**really**_ cuddling. Turning to each other, they both grinned and then lay back and closed their eyes. Yup, things were looking up for SG1.


	19. The Trek

_**Thank you for the lovely comments and review. They inspire me!**_

"What plans have been determined for the Gratians O'Neill?" asked Teal'c as they shared breakfast the next morning. Sam had taken Jon out to the common lavatory as he was finally potty trained. She was then going to stop in and check on how things were going with the council.

"Yeah, have you thought about how you're going to get all these people out of here." Daniel added.

Jack looked up from feeding Hannah and nodded to his teammates. Using his hands he started to explain but after a few minutes both Daniel and Teal'c were confused, not having had experience in communicating with Jack.

"Jack. Hold on a second. I've just thought of something." He stood up and walked over to his pack. Rummaging around for a few seconds he finally uttered an "ah ha" and turned and walked over to the Colonel. Grinning, he leaned down and presented his friend with the things he'd pulled out, as if they were items of great value.

To Jack they were. As he took the pencil and pad of paper from Daniel he glanced up and gave him a small smile of gratitude. He knew it wouldn't be perfect, but it would make communicating easier. He just wished he'd had them all the months he'd been here.

As Jack began to write, and draw the plans, Hannah became fascinated with the pencil and kept trying to grab it. Once, when Jack wasn't paying attention she managed to get a hold of it and scribbled on the paper. Squealing in delight, she didn't want to give up the amazing object. Finally, Daniel hopped back to his backpack until he found another pencil and gave it, and a piece of the paper, to the little girl.

Jack watched Hannah, with obvious love and pride in his eyes as she scribbled on the paper. His two friends watched him, pleased at how relaxed the Colonel looked, but worried over how he would react if he had to give up the children.

When the Colonel looked up to continue he saw the expressions on his friends' faces. Knowing what they were thinking he sighed and had to immediately shake off the dark thoughts that were never far from him. He wasn't going to think about what was going to happen to the children – not now, not when there was so much else to deal with.

He then proceeded to try and explain what they needed to do.

They were faced with the problem of trying to get 100 people out of the mountains and take them someplace they'd be safe. Holleria was close but there were too many of Frotush' people there. Besides that, the villagers themselves would most likely not accept the _Nogratia_. They all knew this was a problem in just about any town they traveled to as most of the locals had been convinced that the _Nogratia_ were inherently evil.

After much discussion it was decided that the Gratians had to make their way someplace new and basically start a new life. It would be extremely difficult, but fortunately, they already had the experience of living under harsh conditions. At least now they would be free.

At this point Teal'c interjected.

"O'Neill, the Gratians must come to the forest. The people there will accept them and help them. They have fought against Frotush and do not believe that the _Nogratia_ are evil. They know better. Adia has a sister who was sent here and she is hoping I would be able to rescue her.

"Do you know her name Teal'c?" Sam has returned, holding a skipping Jon by the hand.

"Yes. Her name is Eranna. Do you know her?"

Sam laughed and looked over at Jack who had a big grin on his face.

"Oh yes, we know her. She saved Jack's life when he first arrived and has become a good friend. She will be happy to know her sister is safe. She always wondered what had happened to her."

"Yes indeed, she is safe. Adia will be pleased as well. So, O'Neill, do you think this would be a good plan?"

Jack looked at his large friend and nodded. Yes, this solved one big problem. The next one was going to be trickier. Bending over he wrote another note and handed it to Daniel.

"Supplies and transportation?"

"Yes Daniel. That's what we've been trying to work out. If we do go to the forest it's going to take at least two weeks of travel. Although some can walk, we'll still need wagons for the elderly, the children and anyone who's not up to the trek." Sam glanced quickly at Jack at this but he had his head bowed. She met Daniel's eyes and he gave a quick nod, acknowledging her unspoken comment.

"So, what have you come up with? I'm assuming you thought of this before launching your 'coup'."

"Well, the good news is the guards just changed last week and they're scheduled to stay for another six months. No one will be expecting to see them before then. The supplies arrive from Holleria every couple of weeks and are simply dropped off. The delivery people won't know the new guards so won't question who is here to meet them."

"Are you telling me you plan to have people stay?"

"Yes, for now. There's no way we can get everyone out so we'll do it in small groups. A few of the men will dress as guards and stay in the guardhouse. No one else is allowed in to see the _Nogratia_ so they'll be no way of knowing how many are left. Every few days, a group will head out, simply pretending to be travelers. It'll take a while but eventually we'll get everyone moved, hopefully with no one the wiser. Of course, we'll have to avoid the villages and travel overland to the forest."

"It sounds risky. What if you're discovered?"

"There's always that possibility but no one is going to be expecting anything. The _Nogratia_ are 'lost people' and are ignored except by the guards. Who is going to suspect?"

"Who is to remain behind in the guardhouse, Major Carter?"

Sam considered a moment. "I think Brotius would be a good choice. A man his size looks like he'd be a guard – and he'd put the fear of God into anyone."

Daniel laughed. "Yeah – he'd be good all right. Maya will want to stay then."

"Maya? Why would she stay?"

"Oh, she and Brotius have become kind of _friendly_ the last few months."

"Really? That's wonderful. I hope it works out. But Daniel, what about Pere Frotush?"

"I don't know. He should be coming here this morning. We'll have to ask him. I think he should come with us. He'll want to find the Ancient weapon. He's been searching for it for years."

At this point Jack motioned to the others. It was time to head out. They were to meet with the Council that morning to work out all the details. Daniel and Sam also wanted to go and meet Pere Frotush.

As the group walked out of the cave, Jon sitting on Teal'c shoulders and Hannah being carried by her favorite Unca Danl, they were all quiet, knowing the difficulties the coming days would bring. At the same time, they all looked forward to again traveling as a team. Together again they each felt a confidence, a strength they hadn't felt in a long time.

"Here comes Pere", said Daniel, pointing down to the valley floor where he could see Maya, Pere and a couple of the Gratians who were leading them.

SG1, with the children, stopped and waited as the old man slowly made his way up the path towards the community cave where they were to meet. Just as he approached them, Eranna and Fulanna stepped out of their cave, also planning to attend the council meeting.

Turning towards Jack and Sam, Fulanna smiled and waved. As she walked over she happened to glance down, noticing someone coming up the hill towards her.

What happened next would forever be etched into the minds of those who watched. Fulanna stopped and turned slowly. Looking at the people coming up the hill, her expression didn't change. Suddenly, as she peered down, tears began to well in her eyes. Concerned, Sam went to rush up to her but, at the last moment, Jack caught her arm. She frowned at him, wondering why he had stopped her when Fulanna was so obviously upset. Jack simply motioned with his head over to where Pere and Maya were walking.

Sam looked down and stilled.

Pere Frotush stood as if frozen, gazing up at the woman above him. His expression changed to one of absolute wonder, but he stayed, not moving, on the hill. Suddenly, a sound came from the woman above him. The soft sob that came from her startled all who knew this strong, invincible woman.

"Fulanna!" whispered the old man, still standing as if unable to move.

Covering her mouth with one hand, Fulanna began to cry silently, tears flooding down her cheeks.

"Adoro", she sobbed. "Adoro"

At the sound of his name, Pere Frotush began to walk towards the old woman, his gaze never leaving hers. He walked as if the years had dropped from him. Hurrying he stopped just in front of her. Taking his shaking hands, he reached up and gently laid them on either side of her face. Leaning forward, he rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

"Fulanna, my love. You have come back to me." He then gathered the old woman to him, putting his arms around her. The two old people, reunited after so many years, stood silently holding each other as if they would never let go.

Jack glanced down at the woman at his side and saw that she too was in tears. Looking over at Eranna he was that young woman sniffing and wiping her eyes on her sleeves. Finally, glancing at Daniel he saw his friend also surreptitiously wiping his eyes.

Jack caught Teal'c's eye and both of them nodded to each other. Two such warriors would not cry (at least outwardly) although both were equally as touched. If Jack felt a little catch in his throat – well, that was probably just because he needed a drink. The stinging behind his eyes was only a little speck of dust. Nope, no way was he going to cry!

"Dadee!" Thank God, saved by my son, thought Jack. He looked down at the boy and signaled "what?"

"Why'se Anti Fu (the children's name for their adopted Grandmother) huggin dat man?"

"Because she's his wife and she missed him. She hasn't seen him for a long time", sniffed Sam.

"Oh. Yu hugs Dadee lots and yus sees him evee day."

Daniel grinned at Sam who blushed a little.

"Yes, that's true."

"Why?"

"Yes Sam, Jack. Why yus hug each other evee day?" snickered Daniel.

"Ow! Jack, whadya do that for?" Daniel yelped as Jack poked him in the ribs.

Sam kneeled down to the little boy and gave him a big hug.

"Because I love him lots, just like I love you and Hannah lots."

"I luv yus too Mommy." The little boy gave Sam a big squeeze hug. Hannah, of course, wanted to be part of this and gave Daniel a big hug. She then wanted down and toddled over to Jack, throwing her arms around his legs. He picked her up and smiling, gave her a hug and then a gentle whisker rub, causing her to collapse in giggles.

The time with the children had given Fulanna and Pere a few brief moments of privacy. In those moments they said things to each other that must stay between them – things that only lovers should ever hear.

Turning to her friends, still emotional from the discovery of her husband, Fulanna straightened up and clearly tried to put back her gruff exterior – the one no one believed.

"So – I guess we should make our way to the Council chamber. We have a lot to discuss."

Jack walked up to her shaking his finger at her. He had spent many days and weeks being scolded and bossed around by this woman. Now it was his turn. He was not going to let her get away with this.

Coming up to her he gave her the famous Jack O'Neill hug, letting her know, by this, how happy he was for her. He had known, from the very little she had said, how much she missed her husband. He heard another small sob coming from her and she ferociously returned the hug. Yes, as much as she had a persona to maintain, with this man she knew she could be honest.

Drawing back she wiped her hand across her face and then swatted Jack, letting him know that her emotional break down was over. Understanding, he drew back but looked over expectantly towards the old man of whom he had heard so much.

"Jak, this old man here is my husband. Adoro, meet Jak, the man who, with his love over there", pointing to Sam, "saved us from this place."

Pere – Adoro Frotush walked over and grasped Jack's hand, shaking it vigorously.

"I have heard much about you Colonel O'Neill. Your friends", and here he indicated Daniel and Sam, "care deeply for you. They worked long hours trying to figure a way to save you. I see they were right, though. You are a resourceful man and you have managed with Azu .. I mean Sam's help, to save yourself and the other unfortunate people here. I congratulate you. I also apologize, on behalf of my son, for all that has been done to you and your friends. I hope we may be able to make up for all that has happened to you."

Jack simply shrugged at this, although he smiled at the elderly man. No one could ever make up for all that had happened this past year but it didn't really matter. It had brought many horrors, some of which he still faced, but along with those came some incredible gifts – here he looked at Sam and the children. All in all, he thought, it was worth it.

Standing up tall, still holding on to Hannah, he motioned for the group to head to the Council chamber. It was time to get the plan going.

After a few hours of discussion decisions were finally made. It was determined that a small group, consisting of SG1 (although the Gratians didn't refer to them that way!), the children, Eranna, Nepolo and six Gratians (two men, two women and two children) would take Pere's wagon and some supplies and would head to the forest. Janrah and Bartolo would head into Holleria, pretending to be wealthy traders and would gather as many supplies as they could, paid for through Pere's generosity. They would return to the mountain with the supplies and wagons. Every couple of days another group of Gratians would head out, taking supplies from the two men and from those that were delivered regularly.

Brotius and a few of the stronger men would pretend to guard the _Nogratia_. Once all the people had left, they too would follow.

Pere Frotush had decided to stay. His wife, their healer, and a natural leader, wanted to stay with the people. Adoro knew that never again would he be separated from his wife. From the time of her disappearance so many years ago his life had become meaningless. Hiding amongst his books he had lost all purpose. That had now returned. Together, he and his wife were determined to stop their son and the evil he cast on their world.

It was two days later before the wagon headed out. They had some trouble at the beginning as Jack insisted on walking, letting the Gratians take the wagon. At one point the argument became quite heated and he walked away. Feeling angry, embarrassed and ashamed, Jack walked around for a half an hour, trying to cool down. At the end of that time he was so exhausted he could barely stand. He realized then, that as much as he wanted to, he would never be able to do the journey by foot.

Returning to the wagon, he jumped up into it and sat down beside the children. Still too angry to apologize or admit that his friends were right, he simply sat and held Hannah. Knowing Jack and how difficult this was for him, the other members of his team said nothing, they simply turned and started the journey, waving to those remaining.

"We will see you all in a couple of weeks. Safe journey!" Sam called.

"To you too Samantha. Look after yourselves and give that man of yours a good kick in the pants for being so obstinate", shouted Fulanna right back. Sam grinned and waved again. Then, the wagon began to roll.

As the day progressed Jack was kept busy playing with the children and keeping them from getting bored. The truth was that they probably did more to keep him from being bored than the other way around. He was still smarting from losing the fight over the wagon and didn't quite know what to do. He was used to being in command and, although Sam and the others were careful to ask him and to defer to him he knew, in reality, that they were in charge.

As he had time to sit and ponder, he recognized that this would pretty much be his life going forward if he couldn't do something about the collar. As they were faced with the prospect of returning home, his frustration, which for weeks now had practically disappeared, reared up its ugly head.

Sam could tell much of what was going through Jack's mind as she checked on him throughout the day. She didn't say much – still angry at him for his pig headedness – but she would look over to see that everything was fine.

Jack was a great deal better than he had been, the wounds from his beating having pretty much disappeared. He had faint scars on his hands and back but they were mostly gone. The worst scars were, in fact, on his wrists, ankles and, of course, his neck. For some reason the healing didn't seem to get rid of those. Maybe it was the length of time he'd had them? She wasn't sure but wanted to spend some time investigating. Maybe tomorrow she'd sit in the wagon with him and the children.

The main problem was that he was so thin and obviously malnourished. He'd arrived at the camp half starved and then, because of the burns to his throat, hadn't been able to eat solid food for weeks. Even when he could, the amount was so small as not to make up what he'd lost. Then, he'd been horribly whipped and had his hands impaled. That had meant another few weeks without being able to eat properly. All in all, it was surprising that he'd managed to stay alive. Sam knew that they had to get him back to the SGC and to Janet's care as soon as possible. He'd probably be put on IV's and feeding tubes for a while just to increase his calories.

Over the past couple of days he had made a real attempt to eat more but it was very difficult. More than a few bites and he'd get sick. So, with Sam's help, he'd taken to eating tiny amounts more frequently. Even then, he'd had trouble.

Sam too was finding it a bit hard to eat. Although she hadn't lost nearly the same percentage of body fat as had Jack, she had certainly lost a substantial amount of weight and knew she had to put it back on.

One of the good things about the lack of food, however, is that it had probably kept her from getting pregnant. This was one of the things that had worried her and that she and Jack had discussed. Her implant had long since worn off and, now that she was together with Jack, pregnancy was a real possibility.

Having a child with him was certainly something she'd love, some day. With the conditions they were living under and the possibility of a return to earth, however, they both knew it was not a good time. At the least, Sam was worried about the health of a child born in these conditions to an undernourished mother. Although, looking at Jon and Hannah she was grateful that they seemed healthy.

Seriously worried, they had both decided to stop having a physical relationship. That had lasted less than a day! So, she'd tried to monitor her cycle, something she knew wasn't full proof, but at least would reduce the chances. So far, they'd been lucky.

As all these thoughts continued to circle through her head she watched Jack playing with the children. Yes, she definitely wanted to have his child. If they ended up having to give Hannah and Jon back (the agony at this thought was incredibly sharp) maybe their own child could take away some of the pain.

The journey proceeded without trouble. The only thing any of them had to face was the tedium, and the bumpy road. As tiring as it was to walk, it was almost easier than sitting in a wooden wagon with no shocks, rolling over rough ground.

As each day went by, Jack became angrier and more impatient. Even the children noticed, although he tried to temper his emotions around them, and they began to get fussy. By the tenth day, Daniel, Sam and Teal'c had all had enough! Eranna and the other Gratians had simply gotten into the habit of avoiding him whenever possible.

"O'Neill, this behavior is not worthy of the leader of SG1. You must stop this. Not only are you upsetting Samantha, you are upsetting your children."

Jack looked over at his friend in astonishment. Teal'c was usually the last person to interfere with Jack's actions or, in the past, his decisions. The fact that he spoke out showed Jack that he really must be acting like an ass! This thought went through his mind, fleetingly, but was quickly shelved as his anger resurged.

Glaring at Teal'c he stood up from the wagon and turned, planning to walk away.

"No O'Neill, do not leave." The Jaffa reached out and grabbed his friend. "You must stop this. You are acting like a 'nob'ral' and that is not acceptable. Do you not care about Samantha and your children?"

Okay – he was _**not**_ acting like a bloody nobrail! And who was Teal'c to tell him that his actions weren't acceptable or to intimate that he didn't care for his children, or Sam.

He swung around, wanting to hit his friend – which stopped him cold. What the hell was he doing? He was taking out his anger, okay admit it O'Neill – his despair - over his situation on those people who loved him and who had sacrificed so much for him. Sam had suffered along side him and all he could do was repay her like a bad tempered, childish brat!

Looking up at his friend he closed his eyes and shook his head in disgust at himself. Opening his eyes he walked up to Teal'c and put out his hand, trying to let him know he was both sorry, and grateful to him for the kick in the ass!

Understanding, Teal'c took his hand and nodded back. Words had rarely been needed between the two before, so none were needed now.

Grinning an ashamed little grin, Jack turned to where Sam and Daniel were sitting by the evening fire. The children had already been put to sleep for the night.

As he approached he was even more ashamed when he saw the apprehension on their faces. God! Had he been that bad that they were scared to even have him near? Looking again, he admitted to himself that yes, he had been that bad.

Standing in front of them he looked down. Using his hands he motioned his apologies. When neither of them did anything he worried that he really was in deep crap. Sitting down on a log across from the two he again tried to apologize. Frustrated, he pulled on the collar. He so wanted to speak. He continued to pull until it began to bruise his throat and he could feel tears – of anger, of frustration and of pain, appear in his eyes. After a few minutes he gave up and looked back at his friends.

When Sam had seen Jack approach she was so angry at him that she was unwilling to accept his obvious attempt at an apology. Did he really think that that was all it took? All he had to do was come up and wave his hands and that would be that? So, she sat and did nothing. Interestingly, Daniel was reacting in precisely the same way.

As she watched him grab the collar, she began to feel a little guilty. It must be horrible for him to have to watch everyone and not be able to speak. For most of the time he had been wonderful about it – it was only since they'd left the mountains that he had let his frustration consume him. She recognized that, with freedom approaching, he probably was trying to cope with thoughts of what the future would bring. She continued to watch him pull the collar, torn between rushing up and forgiving him and wanting him to suffer a little after all he'd put them through.

As soon as he put his head up, and she saw the tears swimming in his eyes, she cried out. What was she thinking? She stood up and rushed to him. Sitting beside him she took him in her arms.

"It's okay Jack. I forgive you. And I'm sorry too – I know how difficult this is for you. Forgive me?"

He didn't move at first, which worried her. When she looked at him she realized how devastated he felt. She reached up and kissed him, trying desperately to bring him back, to erase that look on his face.

After a few minutes he began to respond, although only tentatively.

"Jack", Daniel's voice carried softly in the night. "Jack, I'm sorry too. I know this is hard. Just remember please, we're all here for you. Don't lock us out. Let us help you. We'll figure this out okay?"

Jack lifted his head and looked over at this man who was like a brother to him – an irritating kid brother, but a brother nonetheless. Seeing the caring and the sincerity in his face, Jack gave a tiny grin and a tiny nod. Laying his head on Sam's shoulder he closed his eyes and rested, trying to clear his mind of all the dark thoughts.

Teal'c had arrived by this time and sat down. The three of them looked at each other, clearly worried for their friend and commander but unsure as to what to do.

As they sat there, the fire dying out, they all knew that the time was getting near. Soon, they would have to fight again. They had to find the weapon and defeat Frotush. Maybe then then could release Jack from the prison of the collar.

Almost as if he heard their thoughts Jack lifted his head and opened his eyes. Smiling at his three friends he suddenly sat up straight. Lifting his right arm he gave a 'thumbs up' sign and winked. Colonel Jack O'Neill, commander of SG1 was back and ready to kick ass!


	20. Conversations

_**This will be a little shorter than normal as tomorrow is the kids' first day back at school so it's school lunches, etc (yech!). A million thanks to my readers, those adding me to their story/author alert and reviewers!**_

Over the next couple of days Jack worked exceptionally hard to get over the black mood that had settled on him. He spent a lot of time with the children, playing games and teaching Jon his letters. He even managed to make himself a yo-yo although it was a bit wobbly. The children loved it anyway. The time spent with them did cheer him up and they began to be much happier as his mood improved.

One evening, just as the travelers had stopped for the night, Jack was sitting alone in the wagon. The children were off 'helping' Teal'c. He could hear the deep tones of his friend as he spoke to 'Hannah O'Neill' and 'young Jon O'Neill'. Jack laughed at his friend's formality around the children, although he secretly admitted to himself that he loved to hear the children referred to as 'O'Neills'.

"Hi Jack. How's it going?" Daniel had appeared suddenly at the end of the wagon and had proceeded to hop up and sit by Jack.

Jack raised an eyebrow, a la Teal'c, and looked around. How do you think it's going Daniel, he thought to himself.

"Yeah, it's hard. We're all going to be glad to get to the end of the trip. I think I've got blisters on my blisters. Sam's off playing with the Furling doohickeys – having a great time and the others are all setting up camp. They told me I was getting in the way. That's why I decided to come and see you. We haven't had much time to talk."

Damn, thought Jack. This is it! The requisite, let's share and discuss what's bothering Jack discussion, that Daniel seemed to want to have anytime things went FUBAR. Well this time, he laughed to himself, Daniel can't give him a hard time for not talking. Try getting around this one Jackson!

Daniel sat for a few minutes, staring around him, humming and generally looking extremely obvious. Jack actually started to count the seconds it would take before Daniel would begin the 'serious, from the heart' conversation. God, he loved this man!

He'd counted to 286 when Daniel cleared his throat and turned to face Jack. Yup, here it comes!

"So Jack, I guess you're glad to get out of that place? I mean, of course you are", he quickly added as Jack looked at him as if he were crazy. "It must have been pretty awful." Here Daniel stopped and looked expectantly at his friend.

Jack shrugged. There Jackson, see what you can make of that noncommittal reply!

Nope, that wasn't going to stop him.

"Sam told us a few things. She told us about the Captain and what happened. I'm so sorry Jack. I can't imagine what that must have been like."

And I hope you never have to, Jack said to himself.

"Knowing you though, I bet you suffered more over what happened to Sam than what was done to you." Daniel looked at him as if actually expected him to answer that one. Instead, Jack simply shifted his position and avoided looking at his friend.

You know me too well Danny boy. You should stop right now. Jack was quickly moving from humor in the situation to discomfort. He should have remembered Daniel's uncanny ability to get to the heart of one Jack O'Neill.

"Uh, I just wanted you to know, Jack, that Teal'c and I are really happy for you guys. We've known for a long time that you two had feelings and we always hoped you'd get together. You're perfect for each other."

Thanks Danny! Jack looked up at that and grinned.

"Just don't screw it up!"

Hell! The grin faded. You have a lot of confidence in me Doctor, don't you?

"I know you Jack. You'll suddenly start worrying that you're not good enough for Sam, or you're too old or something equally as asinine. Just don't forget that she's madly in love with you and has been for a long time. And she knows you too, warts and all – so it's not some hero-worshipping, stars in her eyes kind of love. And Jack ….."

At the serious tone in Daniel's voice Jack looked up and met his eyes.

"You need to know and believe this … Sam is good for you, yes she is. But you, you're good for her too. Without you she gets consumed in her science and in her duty. You bring her out of that. You add humor and joy to her life and you make her relax. She needs you to round out her life. Don't ever forget that. Don't go thinking that your relationship is one-sided because it's not. So the next time you start to doubt yourself, or you get some crazy idea that she'd be better off without you remember what I'm telling you. She would definitely be worse off without you – and she knows that."

Jack just sat there, pondering all that his friend was saying. He shook his head, not in denial, but in wonder at how well this man had grown to know him. Leaning forward, he reached out and grasped Daniel by the shoulder and squeezed, trying to show his gratitude.

Daniel bent his head, both amazed and touched at Jack's open look of affection. It was rare that Jack would lower his defenses enough to share his feelings. Grinning at Jack he settled back, now intent on the next, more difficult conversation.

Jack too sat back, hoping that the emotional 'chat' was over, although if he were being totally honest, he was incredibly grateful for Daniel's words. He'd just have to remember them at those times when he did doubt himself.

Glancing at Daniel he grew concerned when he saw the serious expression on the younger man's face.

Shit! There was more and it looked like Daniel was going to poke at something Jack probably didn't want to go near.

"Uh Jack"

He just looked at Daniel, narrowing his eyes.

"I just wanted to let you know that I _**know**_ what happened when we were traveling to Holleria and if you ever want to talk – ur I mean – share, I'm here for you. You don't need to worry. I know it wasn't your fault and it's happened to a lot of people. But I know it can be devastating so please, I'll help in whatever way I can and I won't say a word to anyone."

Okay, what the _**hell**_ was Jackson talking about? He looked at his friend in confusion. Surely Daniel knew what had happened? I thought it was pretty obvious how he'd been treated. He thought they'd seen pretty much everything. They, and everyone on the trip had certainly seen everything of him! That must be what he means, decided Jack. He must think I'm upset about being dragged about naked for two weeks.

Well, he did still have nightmares about it. It had been humiliating, and painful. There's nothing like having your family jewels hanging out getting battered and bruised. But, in the overall scheme of things, he'd had worse done to him. He'd been in the military enough years that personal modesty wasn't something he worried too much about.

Looking back at Daniel he smiled and shrugged, trying to convey that he was okay with it. When Daniel narrowed his eyes and looked doubtful, Jack wondered if they were, in fact, talking about the same thing.

To what else would he be referring? The guards had certainly had fun with him, knocking him about and leaving him in various uncomfortable positions, bound as he was. The worst part of the journey had been the fact that they hadn't looked at him or spoken to him. Being treated like less than nothing was horrible. Okay, but that didn't explain Daniel's comment about it not being his fault or that it had happened to lots of people.

The only other possible occurrence was the 'almost rape' at the hands of Lepolo – that slimy bastard! Hey, thought Jack, he's a _**dead**_ slimy bastard, which made him feel immeasurably better! Anyway, there's no way Daniel would know about that as no one had been present and he certainly wasn't going to talk about it!

Shaking his head he finally reached over and grabbed the pad of paper and pencil he carefully horded. Flipping open the pad he wrote on it and then handed it to Daniel.

"_What are you talking about?"_

Daniel looked at the note and then up at Jack. Oops – should he continue with this? He might be opening up a can of worms here. It looked like Jack was in denial – whether to himself or others Daniel didn't know.

As Jack reached over and poked the pad of paper with his finger, again asking, Daniel grimaced. Okay, here goes….!

"Lepolo"

Jack jerked his head up and dropped the pencil. He suddenly had trouble catching his breath and began to feel shaky. Okay, O'Neill, he said to himself. This is ridiculous. Nothing actually happened so why are you getting upset.

Daniel was looking at him with real worry in his eyes. He also looked sick. Okay, what did he know and more importantly _how_ did he know.

He grabbed the paper back and picked up the pencil. Writing quickly he held the pad under Daniel's nose.

"_What the hell are you talking about? What do you think happened?"_

"He told us Jack."

Jack again wrote,

"_Told you what?"_

"He told us what he did to you."

"_What he __**did**__ to me? He didn't do anything to me."_

"Jack, you don't have to lie to us. We understand. It happens and it's nothing to be ashamed of. You were the victim – there was nothing you could do."

Jack just stared at Daniel for a few minutes. Okay, something was off here. He had to get to the bottom of this. Again he wrote on the pad and handed it back to Daniel.

"_Please Daniel. Tell me exactly what you are talking about. What did Lepolo tell you? Be specific."_

Sighing, Daniel wiggled around, trying to get more comfortable – and trying to delay having to speak. He looked back at Jack and realized he had to be honest now that he'd started this whole thing. What had he been thinking!

"He told us he raped you."

God, no! They thought he'd been raped? Wait a second! Daniel keeps talking about 'us'. Hell, don't tell me he told Sam as well. He wrote another note.

"_Sam was there? She heard this too?"_

Jackson, you're an idiot, he thought to himself. Sam was going to take that damn Furling rod and jam it up his ass for this.

Meeting Jack's eyes he simply nodded. It didn't take a lip reader to understand Jack's silent but colorful curses. Daniel was sure he would give anything to not have had this revealed.

Jack began to write furiously again. He had to fix this. There's no way he wanted his friend, and more importantly Sam, to think Lepolo had actually raped him. It was bad enough what had happened.

After a few seconds of writing he handed the paper to Daniel and sat back, completely exhausted by the entire conversation.

"_Lepolo did __**not **__rape me! He lied to you and Sam. He was a bastard and was simply trying to get at you. Please, please believe me Daniel. He did not do this!"_

Daniel sat staring at the paper for a while, unsure as to whether or not to believe his friend. He knew this was something any man would have trouble dealing with, and that Jack would find it especially hard. He just worried that if it had happened, and Jack didn't deal with it, it would rear its head and bite him in the ass one day. Repressed memories had a tendency to do that.

On the other hand, he could be telling the truth. It was the sort of thing that bastard guard would do – lie to him and Sam and upset them. He didn't quite know what to believe.

Jack reached out and grasped Daniel by the arms. He then gently shook his friend. When Daniel looked up at him he shook his head at the younger man.

"Really Jack. You're being honest with me? You really weren't raped?"

Shit! That just brought up a whole other memory. Why did Daniel phrase it like that. Taking a deep breath he simply pointed to the paper. He could honestly say that Lepolo hadn't done what he'd said …. he didn't want to deal with his Iraq memories right now. Those were well and truly buried.

"Okay Jack", Daniel let out a relieved breath. "I'm glad. We were so worried about you. Sam said that you looked upset when you saw Lepolo so we both thought ….!"

Jack rolled his eyes! If he had know what Sam had thought he would have dealt with it right away. Okay, he'd better give Jackson something or this would keep coming up.

Taking the paper one last time – he was going to use all of the precious commodity up on this one conversation – he wrote a bit more.

"_He threatened me on the trip out. Said he was going to do what he said he'd already done " _ okay, so he didn't even want to use the damn word! "_I was worried about what he'd do to Sam or the others. That's why I looked bad."_

Okay Jack, I'll buy that, thought Daniel. I bet you were pretty scared yourself. Any man would be when faced with the threat of rape.

Jack looked at him as if to say "are we finished now?" Knowing how hard this had been on Jack – it had certainly been hard on him – he nodded to his friend.

"I'm sorry Jack. I just wanted to help."

Jack reached out and cuffed Daniel on the side of the head. Both of them knew that this was Jack's way of acknowledging that Daniel had helped – even if only to clear the air.

They sat for a few minutes longer as Daniel talked about Hannah and Jon. He knew that talking about his kids was one sure way to cheer Jack up. He told him how they both had Teal'c wrapped around their little fingers(as if they didn't have one archaeologist also wrapped around their fingers). The big man would take turns carrying the children on his shoulders and would allow them to climb up his legs and then flip over. He also told of how Hannah had discovered Teal'c's ticklish spot.

Astounded that Teal'c even _**had**_ a ticklish spot Jack grinned. He loved to watch his friends playing with the children. They truly were family and he was grateful. He was even grateful to Daniel for his misguided attempt to help.

Later that evening, as everyone was getting ready for bed, Jack pulled Sam over and sat her down beside him. He knew he had to talk to her after his discussion with Daniel. He'd thought about it and decided the best way was to simply write it all down. So, as soon as she relaxed he handed her his 'letter'.

_Sam,_

_Daniel told me today about what that bastard Lepolo told you. Sam, it's not true! He did not assault me on the way out. He threatened to which is why I was angry when I saw him again. I also worried about what he'd do to you and the others. Please believe me – he said it to upset you but it didn't happen."_

_J._

After reading the note she sat and regarded Jack for a few moments. Like Daniel, she wondered if he were telling the truth. On the one hand, he looked sincere, on the other – there was something behind his eyes that she just couldn't read.

"Jack, is this true? Please don't tell me this just to make me feel better – or to make you feel better. If you're hiding something it will come out one day. I need you to be honest with me."

Make it difficult for me, why don't you Carter! She definitely knew him too well and he couldn't hide from her like he sometimes could Daniel. Fine – she wants the truth ….!

Taking back the paper (God, he was becoming a bloody author) he began to write. When he was done he handed it back to her.

"_He tried. One night, just before we arrived at the mountain, I was tied in the wagon. He came up behind me and touched me. I knew he was going to rape me – there was nothing I could do. At the last minute someone called for him to come on duty and he left. He didn't do it but it was close. When I saw him I remembered that. That's really what happened Sam."_

This time, when Sam looked at him, she believed what he'd written. She also knew how hard it was for him to be that honest and open about something which must have been incredibly frightening and humiliating for him. Knowing that he'd given her the incredibly rare gift of opening up to her, she reached over and kissed him.

"Thank you for telling me Jack. I'm so sorry it happened, but so relieved he was interrupted. I know it still must be a horrible memory but I'm glad you told me. I hope you know that you can always tell me anything. I love you."

There were many things, buried deep in his psyche, which he knew he would never share with this woman. Not because he didn't trust her, but because he would never burden her with the horrors that existed there. Still, getting even this small episode off his chest had helped. Touching her he leaned over and put his lips on her cheek and mouthed, I love you,– letting her feel, even if she couldn't hear, the words.

"Jack, Jack, I think I've figured it out." Sam ran up to him two days later carrying the rod. She'd been playing around with it since they started on their journey. Up until now she'd always stayed away from him when doing her experimenting, for which he was grateful. He hated the sight of the damn thing!

"I think I may be able to get the collar off."

The others all circled around when they heard what she'd said. Everyone looked excited, except for Jack. He refused to get his hopes up.

"How Sam?" asked Daniel

"The rod. I think I know how to use it."

"Are you sure Major Carter? It could be dangerous if used improperly."

"I know Teal'c. That's why I've spent so much time experimenting with it. I've got it to work on all different settings. It's some kind of energy device. I believe it was meant to be used in many different ways, kind of like a remote control."

"What did it control?" threw in Daniel.

"I think many things. It's a sort of 'universal remote' if you will. I expect the Furlings, if that's indeed who they were, probably used all sorts of advanced technology. I wouldn't be surprised that they all carried something like this as a personal device to control everything."

"So, it could be used like a key to start your car or a garage door opener?"

"Yeah, exactly. I think it may even have storage capabilities, like a computer memory key. It was keyed to the individual owner who then controlled it through touch. The more I've used it the more I'm able to operate it. I expect that the people here just used it on one or two settings, thinking it was nothing more than a weapon or pain stick."

"So, why does it work as a pain stick if that's not what it's meant for. My TV remote remote would make a lousy weapon."

"Well, does emit energy and if cranked up enough can cause a painful shock."

At this Jack looked over with his eyebrows raised. "A shock!" he thought

"For most people, Jack, it's just a shock. Somehow, with the marks on your chest and back it's much more painful for you. Don't you remember that video where we saw the man being touched. He felt to the ground but got back up immediately. It looked painful but nothing like what you've experienced. I still won't know why it's different on you until I can find out what those marks are made of and why they react. What I do think is that we should try to use this to get your collar off."

Jack began backing up and shaking his head. He held his hands up to his collar, as if protecting it. He knew how bloody painful that rod could be on his chest – he didn't want to imagine how bad it would be on his neck.

"Jack, do you trust me?"

Okay – a very bad question. What could he answer to that? Either way he was doomed so he shrugged.

"Jack, do you trust me?"

So she wouldn't take a shrug for an answer. Fine then! He nodded.

"All right. Then let me try this. I'm pretty sure it won't hurt. I've got the setting turned down to minimum and I've tried it on myself and on Daniel" he raised his eyebrows at her, not happy that she'd gone ahead and experimented on herself.

"It's okay Jack, I made sure it was safe. Look, we know that Frotush used this to close the collar so it's only logical that this is what will open it. I'd like to try. I'll only touch the collar very quickly and lightly. If there's the least amount of reaction or pain I won't continue. Okay?"

He considered for a moment. This was _so_ not what he wanted to do. He was frankly petrified although he wouldn't admit it. Glancing around at his friends he recognized their expressions. Damn it! They clearly knew he was frightened. Well, that did it!

He looked at Sam and nodded, agreeing to the experiment.

"Sit down Jack. Daniel, Teal'c, stay close to him. Jack, when you're ready I'll gently touch the collar. Let me know if you want me to stop or if you feel anything strange, okay?"

He agreed and went and sat down with his two faithfull friends on either side. Taking a deep, and shaky breath he looked at Sam and indicated he was ready. Might as well get this over with quickly. He refused to allow himself even a tiny bit of hope that this collar, which he'd worn for a year, might possibly come off.

She approached him, holding the rod steady in her right hand. She gave him a smile of encouragement and held out the rod towards his neck. Slowly, steadily she brought it closer until it touched the metal collar.


	21. Release

_**This was a tricky one - whether to get the collar off or not. So - I compromised! Sorry if you don't like but there is a reason. Feedback is appreciated.**_

"Sam, something's wrong! Take it away." Daniel yelled sharply.

As she touched the collar with the rod there had, at first, been no reaction from Jack. A couple of seconds later his eyes had rolled back in his head and he'd collapsed, only held up by Daniel and Teal'c on either side of him.

"Oh my God", Sam cried, dropping the rod and rushing up to him. As Teal'c laid Jack down on the bench his teammates looked to see if he was okay.

"His pulse is racing. How's his breathing?" Daniel asked.

"It seems fine – a little shallow but okay. This shouldn't have happened. I had it on the lowest setting. Oh God Jack, I'm sorry!" Sam sat on the ground beside him with her hand on his chest. Maybe touching the mark there would help as it had before.

As the three friends watched, Jack slowly opened his eyes but stared straight ahead, no expression in them. He registered neither pain nor awareness of anything around him. He simply lay there, not blinking, not moving. The collar was still firmly encircling his neck.

"He appears to be catatonic. Much as he did following the Ancient download." Teal'c observed, also extremely worried about his friend.

"You don't think that's what happened do you Sam?"

"I don't know. I hoped that this might release the collar. I never imagined anything like this. Let's see if we can wake him up. Jack. Jack please, come on. We need you to wake up. "

Nothing happened. The longer he lay there the more worried everyone became. It didn't appear as if his life was in danger but he continued as if unaware of anything around him. After 20 minutes or so, they decided he'd be better off somewhere more comfortable so they moved him to a bed in the back of the wagon. All three of his teammates sat beside him, hoping that he would soon awaken.

At first he'd simply felt a tingling from the collar. It had actually been rather pleasant, giving him a feeling of warmth and relaxation similar to what he felt when Sam touched the marks on his back and chest. A couple of seconds into it, however, the tingling had become more of a buzz, as if he were attached to some kind of intense vibrator. Lights had begun to appear in front of his eyes, faster and brighter. Then, everything had gone completely dark. Suddenly, he felt as if he were completely alone, someplace in deep dark space with no light, no sound, no feeling.

The darkness and loneliness were terrifying, but he couldn't move. He could feel nothing. Once, many years ago, he had been in a sensory deprivation tank – that's what if felt like to him now. He wanted to scream, to pound his heels, to throw his body down but he could do none of those things.

Not sure of how much time had passed as he existed in the darkness and 'nothingness' he was greatly relieved when a tiny pinpoint of light appeared. The relief lasted only a moment for the light began to grow until soon it consumed everything. From being in total darkness, he now existed in brilliant light. Oddly enough, though, it didn't feel hot. Instead he felt as if his body was immersed in a cooling bath.

Okay, O'Neill, he thought to himself, whatever is happening is totally weird and I've had enough. Pull yourself out man! Not surprisingly, nothing happened so he remained surrounded and filled with the cooling light.

Again, sometime into the 'light phase' things began to change. Okay, he thought, must be the 70's as the lights began to strobe. Pulses of lights bombarded him and felt like they were stabbing right through him. After a while they began to pulse rhythmically and soon he could feel his heart beating in time to the lights. Pretty soon, it was as if his thoughts were also keeping time to the strobes.

This must be the ultimate acid trip. He wished he could just 'say no' and make this bizarre experience stop.

"His pulse and breathing are both speeding up Sam."

"I know. I don't know what's happening. This is my fault. I should never have tried the damn thing. What was I thinking?"

"You were thinking that you wanted to help O'Neill. You did the right thing Major Carter. You were not to know this would happen. Please do not feel guilty over this. You know that O'Neill would not want you to feel badly."

"I know, but he trusted me Teal'c and now I've screwed things up."

"No, look Sam. I think he's coming out of it."

Sure enough, Jack appeared to be coming back to them. At first he simply blinked a couple of times, then, he took a deep breath. Finally, he turned his head and looked at Sam and then at Daniel and Teal'c. His expression didn't change but he did seem to see them.

"Jack. Are you okay?" Sam asked, worried about his seeming lack of recognition or response. He was clearly conscious but wasn't responding to them.

He slowly sat up, still without expression. He sat for a couple of minutes, not moving. Just as they began to get more worried, he blinked again and then seemed to shake himself out of whatever state he was in. He looked over at Sam, this time with recognition in his eyes.

Relieved, she smiled at him. "I'm so sorry Jack. I didn't know this would happen. Are you okay?"

Still looking at her he nodded briefly. Without taking his eyes off of her he reached up slowly, with both hands, and touched the collar around his neck.

"I know. It didn't work, but we'll try something else. We can…"

Jack reached out and put his finger over her lips, stopping her from speaking. He then reached back to the collar. Staring directly into Sam's eyes, he didn't move. Suddenly, without warning, the collar opened in his hands. Without any change in expression he pulled it slowly from his neck and handed it to her.

"Jack! My God, it came off! Sam, you were right, it worked." Daniel was so excited he was practically jumping up and down where he sat.

At first she was thrilled when he handed her the collar but, looking back at him, she grew concerned. He didn't look happy. If anything, he looked almost upset.

"Jack, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

He nodded briefly and gave a little smile, which didn't quite reach his eyes.

Daniel was still so happy he didn't notice that Jack himself didn't look excited.

"You can speak now Jack. Come on. Say something!"

Jack simply looked over at the younger man and then closed his eyes. Without opening them he simply shook his head once.

"Daniel Jackson, I think O'Neill needs to rest. Let us leave him now. We can see how he is in the morning."

"But Teal'c, Sam, why is everyone so serious? This is great. The collar is off. Aren't you happy Jack?"

Jack didn't respond, he just sat with his eyes closed.

Teal'c stood up and pulled Daniel up with him. "Let us go now. We will return. If you need us Major Carter, please call us. O'Neill, take care. We are here if you need us."

Daniel continued to protest as Teal'c pulled him away.

Sam sat down next to Jack and put her arms around him. He then leaned his head onto her shoulder, completely overwhelmed with all that had happened.

How could he describe to his friends what he'd experienced? He himself wasn't sure what all that had been about, but he knew something significant had happened. In some ways it did remind him of the Ancient download but he knew that it was, in fact, different. He was somehow changed, but whether for good or bad he didn't know. What he did know, was that it had something to do with the damn marks on his chest.

He wished he could explain all of this to Sam but didn't even know where to start or what to say. He thought he'd better just sleep on it and tell her tomorrow.

And that was another thing! He was sure that they must have thought he wasn't happy to get the collar off, which wasn't true. Part of him was thrilled. A large part, however, was frightened. Daniel seemed to think he would suddenly just start speaking again. The problem was, Jack didn't know if he could.

Consciously, he knew the collar was gone. Subconsciously, however, his mind was so conditioned into not allowing him to speak that he didn't know if he could overcome it. The thought of even trying made him physically sick. He didn't want anyone to know but he was terrified to speak. He no longer even made sounds in his nightmares so convinced was his mind that it would cause extreme pain.

He only hoped that, over time, he could loose that fear and overcome the conditioning.

As all these thoughts swirled through his mind he lay with his head in Sam's lap, allowing her to gently stroke his hair. Eventually, he grew tired and drifted off to sleep, unsure what tomorrow would bring.

Sam sat there long after Jack had fallen asleep. Although she did not know exactly what had happened to him, she did know that _**something **_had happened. She could tell from looking at him that something momentous had occurred. She just hoped he'd be able to tell her after he'd had a chance to assimilate everything.

As far as his speaking was concerned, she suspected that it wasn't as simple as losing the collar. She knew enough about torture and behavior modification to know that this might be something that would be hard for Jack to overcome. She realized that it was important that she speak with everyone, privately, to explain otherwise they'd all be expecting him to suddenly begin talking up a storm.

She laughed quietly at the mental picture of a Jack who wouldn't stop talking! That'll be the day. She did long to hear him crack some of his old jokes, though, and come out with some scathingly sarcastic rejoinders. She could now admit to herself how much she'd missed that part of Jack. He'd always had the ability to make her laugh, often at the most awkward times. Sometimes, of course, she'd wanted to kick him for his totally inappropriately timed bits of wit. Thinking back over some of their adventures she smiled as she remembered a few of the things he'd said to the various System Lords, or even to some of the idiot politicians and bureaucrats from earth.

Looking down at the man who she loved so desperately, she prayed that he would one day return to the Jack O'Neill of old.

The next morning Jack woke up, feeling a bit more alert than he had the night before. He still was unsure of what, exactly, had happened but, as he didn't seem to feel any worse for the wear he decided to simply continue on as if nothing had happened.

Of course, he did have to deal with the fact that the collar was gone. Even though he hadn't started speaking he did feel good simply having the damn thing off. He couldn't keep his hands off his neck, something he'd avoided for the past year. He could feel the thick ridge of scars but at least he now touched skin and not metal. He was relieved when no one said anything the next morning. He knew he had Sam to thank for that so, without warning he went up and picked her up and then kissed her.

"What was that for mister?" Sam smiled at him.

Jack grinned and waggled his eyebrows. He really wished they had more privacy right now. Shrugging he simply reached down and kissed her again and then walked off to get the children who were playing with Eranna.

She looked after him, also grinning. He was clearly much happier this morning.

Of course, with the fact that everyone was making it a point to ignore the lack of his collar, he'd totally forgotten how the children would react.

"Dadee!" screamed Jon. "Whas rong? Whase yu cowwa?' Jon came up to him looking quite upset. He didn't know what the collar was about, but he'd never seen his father without it.

"Dada! No cowwa", squealed Hannah. It was clear she was simply imitating Jon. She actually giggled, not upset.

Jack tried to explain to the children, using his hands, that he'd left the collar with Mama. He didn't need it anymore.

"Me have it?" asked Jon.

He shook his head sharply, looking angry, which caused Jon and then Hannah to begin to cry.

Damn, he thought. What was he thinking. Letting the children know he wasn't angry at them he spent the next few minutes playing with them until it was time to all get in the wagon for the last leg of their journey.

As they began to move, Jack sat there, determined that he would begin to speak, if only for the sake of the children.

It took two more days before the group finally reached the forest. Teal'c suggested taking two of the men and hiking on ahead to warn the forest people they were coming.

"They are very cautious and we do not want to startle them. This way they can also begin to prepare."

It was a worry, to all of them, how the people living here would handle an influx of 100 more people. Hopefully, they could last until they'd managed to defeat Frotush. In the meantime, it was going to take patience and much planning to bring two communities together.

"Teal'c! Is that you?" A voice came from behind the trees. As Teal'c and his companions walked deeper into the forest they came upon a hunting party, headed by Arman.

"Arman, my friend. It is I."

"It's good to see you. Did everything go okay? Did you find your friends?"

"Indeed I did. They follow closely behind. They come with a wagon and there are women and children. Arman, I need to speak with you and explain."

"Why don't we go to meet your friends and you can explain along the way? I'll send the rest of the men back with the game." Telling the rest of the hunters to return to the village, he asked them to warn Adia that guests would soon be arriving.

"So my friend. Tell me what has happened."

As the two friends walked to meet the wagon, Teal'c explained everything that occurred. Arman was thrilled when he heard about Eranna, knowing that Adia would be overjoyed. He was also happy to welcome the Gratians, although he recognized it was going to present some difficulties.

"We'll begin preparing now. It is a good thing that not everyone comes at once. This way we can get ready. I hope you realize that there may be some resentment and some fear of the Gratians. There are those amongst us that are suspicious of the _Nogratia_**."**

"I understand, as do the Gratians. Many of them know that they may have to start a new life somewhere else. We may even take them with us." Teal'c did not reveal to Armand where he was from. That was something they would have to discuss first with O'Neill.

He then proceeded to tell Arman what they had discovered about the Ancient weapon and where they thought it resided. He agreed that they would go to look for it soon.

"I hear that Frotush has been building up his forces in Lyconia. We fear that he may be deciding to attack. The sooner we can discover a weapon the better. Do you think your friends will help.

"Yes, indeed they will. They are fine warriors. O'Neill especially is a great man and a great warrior. He has been much hurt and still suffers but I believe he will help in the defeat of Frotush. He owes that man for much of what he has experienced."

The men came upon the wagon a short time later. The first thing Arman did was to go up to Eranna and wrap his arms around her. Holding her as she cried, he spoke softly to her.

"Eranna, your sister and I are so sorry for what happened. We did not want to leave you but the others told us we would be foolish to be caught, that we could do more for you on the outside. I'm so sorry we were unable to free you. Adia has suffered greatly and has missed you terribly. She will be overjoyed to have you back."

"Arman, I have never blamed you or Adia for my plight. It was my own foolishness that sent me there. I am just happy to be here and I want to see my sister."

"You shall, and very shortly." Squeezing the young woman's hand he left her to go and meet Teal'c friends.

"You must be Arman", Daniel came up and offered his hand. "Teal'c has told us so much about you. Thank you for helping him. We would have been devastated if he had been lost to us."

"You do not need to thank me. We have been honored to have Teal'c as a friend. He is a good man."

"Yes, that he is", agreed Sam. "Hi my name is Samantha Carter and I add my thanks to Daniel's. Teal'c is a good friend. This man here is Daniel Jackson and over here is Colonel O'Neill, our leader."

Arman shook Sam's hand and then went over to O'Neill. Surprised when the man said nothing, but simply shook his hand, he turned back to Daniel and Sam.

"You are welcome to join our community. Please follow us and we will return to the village. It is not far and you can join us for the evening meal." Arman thought to himself that many of these people obviously needed to be fed, especially the one called O'Neill.

He was unsure of what to make of that man. He knew Teal'c revered and respected him – the fact that he'd remembered that name before any other showed the depth of his feelings for this man. Arman, however, wasn't so sure. Anyone that unfriendly and taciturn worried him. He wasn't expecting tons of praise for helping Teal'c but he didn't expect to be ignored.

As he walked, pondering over O'Neill, the man called Daniel came up and walked beside him. He began asking a myriad of questions about the people, the forest, and about Teal'c's time with them. When he exhausted all of these topics of conversation he grew quiet. They were almost at the village before he began to speak again.

"Please don't mind Jack." he said.

Arman looked at him in confusion.

"Jack?"

"I mean Colonel O'Neill. His first name is Jack. He didn't mean to be rude." Daniel had noticed Arman's reaction to the Colonel and figured he'd better clear things up. It was important for all of them that Jack and Arman be able to work together.

"He was tortured by Frotush and was made to wear a metal collar that would cause horrible pain if he spoke. He wore it for a whole year, just getting it off a couple of days ago. He hasn't spoken in that long and Sam says it'll take a while before he'll be able to speak again. It's hard for him and, I think he's embarrassed about it. He's a good man, a very good man. I didn't want you to think differently just because he can't speak."

"Thank you for telling me this. I had wondered but now I understand. I look forward to getting to know him. I know Teal'c respects him greatly. In fact, when he first arrived the only name he knew was that of O'Neill, so that is what we called him for many months."

"Really? I didn't know that. Oh, this is good – I'll have to tease him about this one." Laughing Daniel continued on talking to Arman and telling him some things about Jack.

It was almost dusk by the time they arrived at the village. Preparations had been made and Adia came out of her home to greet the guests.

As she welcomed the newcomers she happened to glance over to where a young, long haired, thin woman was standing. The woman's face looked vaguely familiar and she had an intense look of both joy and sadness on her face. Adia stopped dead and just looked. Suddenly, with a cry, she ran over to the young woman and threw her arms around her.

"Eranna! Oh my dear God! It's you. You've come back to me." Holding her tightly the tears streamed down her face. The others stood and observed, touched by the love and joy of the moment.

"Adia, my big sister. It is so good to see you. I have missed you so much." The two sisters continued to hold each other and to cry. Eventually, Arman gestured to the others to follow him into the largest building where tables with food were set out for the guests.

Jack walked in carrying Jon while Sam carried Hannah. The children were tired after the long trip, although they'd held out beautifully. As long as they were surrounded by those that loved them they were happy.

The Gratians and SG1 made their way into the building and sat down. A few minutes later Adia and Eranna entered laughing, arm in arm.

"Adia, meet my friends. This is Jack – don't worry – he can't talk right now but he'll let you know what he wants", Jack looked at her with raised eyebrows and shook his finger at her. Laughing she turned to Sam. "This is Sam. She's the one that keeps Jack under control."

Sam giggled and peaked at Jack under her lashes. He simply looked disgusted, although his eyes were smiling.

"Hello Adia. It's lovely to meet you, Thank you for welcoming us."

"No, thank you for all you did for Eranna. She has told me that you are good friends. And this must be Hannah and Jon?" she said as she squatted down to speak to the children. Both of them were shy and peaked out from behind Sam's legs although eventually Jon gave a little wave.

"And finally, this is Daniel Jackson, another friend of Teal'c's."

"Daniel Jackson, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine Adia. I thank you as well for your hospitality."

After Adia had met the rest of the Gratians she invited them all to eat. She noticed that the ones who had been imprisoned ate very little, especially Jack, although what she didn't know is that they were actually eating much more than even a couple of weeks previously.

All of them had begun to put back some of the weight they'd lost, even Jack, although he still looked terribly gaunt. Sam knew it would probably take months before he regained al the weight he'd lost. She was just glad to see him able to eat more than before.

That night, after all the young ones were in bed, Arman, Adia and SG1 discussed their plan of action. They knew the first thing they had to do was to check and see if the weapon was where they thought it would be. A small group would head out the next day to see what they could find.

"I will also see if I can find out any news from Lyconia. We had better make sure that Frotush and his men haven't caught wind of what's happening or that the Gratians are making their way here."

"I agree. We must be careful, however, that we do not give anything away", added Teal'c.

Jack had sat for the last little while looking very serious. Although he participated in the plans, as much as he was able, he had grown still near the end. At this point he lifted his head and gestured to gain everyone's attention.

"What is it Jack? Is there something we've forgotten?"

He shook his head no, indicating that everything was fine with the plan. He then communicated that there was something else. At this, he took a deep breath and bowed his head. The others remained quiet, somehow knowning what he was going to tell them was something serious and important.

He finally raised his head and slowly lifted his arm. Pointing over at the two sleeping children he then looked at Sam. As she returned his look tears began to form in her eyes but she gave a small nod in agreement. Turning back to the other she began to speak.

"We also want to see if we can find the children's relatives. They may have grandparents or aunts and uncles here and we should find them. They will probably want to keep the children."

Looking shocked, Daniel began to protest but Jack reached out and grabbed his arm. Looking at his friend and CO, Daniel stopped speaking. Realizing how difficult this must be for both Sam and Jack he simply nodded and put his hand over Jack's, offering whatever comfort he could.

Not realizing quite what was happening, Arman and Adia looked at each other. Arman began to speak,

"We can investigate. Do you know the names of the parents?"

Jack looked over at Eranna, asking her to speak.

"The mother's name was Lagreema, we do not know who the father was. It was probably one of the guards or maybe even another Gratian as both children were born after she became _Nogratia_. She grew sick and died almost a year ago and asked Jack to look after the children. He and Sam have become their parents. I say you should keep them", she said fiercely, looking over at her two friends. "You are their parents, they have known no other, and they love you. Why do you need to find their family?"

Sam could barely speak by this time and Jack was just thankful that he still couldn't. It was Daniel who finally answered.

"This is where the children are from, Eranna. If there is family they will want the children and the children have a right to know their own relatives. It's hard because Jack and Sam love them very much, but they are doing the right thing."

Looking again at her friends she realized what a sacrifice of love the two were making. Sobbing, she ran up to Sam and hugged her. She then turned to Jack but he simply stood up and walked out of the room. As Eranna made to follow Sam reached out and took her arm.

"Let him go Eranna. He needs to be alone right now."

The three teammates looked at each other. Only they knew what a difficult and selfless decision he'd made. He had lost one child and now was going to give up two more. He could not have shown, any more clearly, the depth of love he had for those two children.

He stood outside, looking up through the trees at the myriads of stars. Tonight, he allowed himself to think of Charlie, the boy he'd lost. Silently he spoke to his son, asking for a measure of peace and also asking that he watch over these two little children who he had grown to love as dearly. As he stood there, still silently, he felt arms encircle him and a soft, warm body press up against him. Turning slightly he drew Sam into his arms. She began to cry. Together they held each other, knowing that the next few days could bring a terrible loss, but thankful at least, that they had one another.


	22. Behind Curtain Number One

_**It continues ….**_

Damn it all to hell. Why couldn't he say just one friggin word? That's all, he wasn't asking for much. Even a small sound would be good. But no, his throat and mouth just wouldn't cooperate. He was too bloody frightened and it was killing him.

He pounded his fist into the tree – which did nothing but bruise his knuckles and make him _**want**_ to shout, but of course he couldn't. Instead he just held his bruised hand and leaned against the tree in defeat.

He'd come out early in the morning to try and practice, to see if he could say one little word without everyone watching him. He knew they were all waiting for him to break into song or something and it was driving him crazy.

That was another reason that he'd come out here alone - he didn't want to inflict his bad mood on everyone. They were all being so good, so _understanding_ and he was grateful, he really was. It's just that he was so frustrated he wanted to lash out at anyone in his path.

He also felt like a coward, like a failure and as a result was feeling embarrassed and humiliated – something he had experienced too much of this past year.

Consciously, he understood all the reasons that he was finding it impossible to speak. Sam had even spent time talking to him, trying to make him feel better. She'd suggested that it probably wouldn't happen until they returned to Earth and he could 'get help'. Oh, that was a pleasant thought. Poor Sam, he'd practically ripped her a new one when she had suggested that. Really something to look forward to O'Neill – some nice, cozy chats with McKenzie!

Looking up from his little hiding place in the trees he realized it was time to head back. They were going to try and find the Ancient weapon, or whatever it was, today. With his luck they'd end up finding some kind of monument that said "_We were here. _Signed_, The Ancients" _and that would be it.

Okay, so he knew he was being childish. He was feeling sorry for himself and really, really didn't want to take it out on the others. He just wished they could understand how he felt. He'd spent months coming to terms with not being able to talk. Now, it was within reach and his stupid fear was keeping him from uttering a damn word.

Standing up from the poor, innocent tree that had been the victim of his frustration, he turned and slowly walked back to the village. Pulling himself together he put on his 'Jack is just fine, thank you, everything is hunky dory face'. Inside he felt like crying.

"Jack. You ready to head out? Everyone is waiting for you." Daniel came out of one of the houses, cleaning his glasses as he spoke. He stopped and put them on his face as he glanced up.

"Shit Jack. Are you okay?"

So much for the 'just fine'! God, Daniel strikes again. Nodding once, he walked by the younger man in order to head inside. Nope, didn't make it, he thought, as Daniel grabbed him.

"What is it? Did something happen? Did they find the kid's relatives?"

Now _**that**_ made him feel so much better! Turning to Daniel he glared. Okay, if I can't speak I'm damn well gonna practice my lethal laser vision and strike dead all nosey archaeologists!

"Hey, I'm just askin'. You looked upset. If it's not the kids, what is it?"

How was it that on certain days Daniel could be absolutely brilliant and could read him like one of his proverbial textbooks, and on other days he was as clueless as a, as a … hell as something really clueless – geesh, not only couldn't he _say_ witty things, he was beginning to forget how to even _think _them?

He pulled his arm free and tried to walk past but Daniel again stopped him.

"Look, I know you're frustrated, but it'll come okay? Just be patient."

As he whipped around and glared at Jackson with his 'eyes that could kill at a 1000 paces' the younger man faced him.

"Ooops, I'm sorry! What was I thinking? Jack O'Neill – patient? Why of course not Dr. Jackson, don't be silly. Jack isn't like other people. He can overcome anything instantly. He's 'super-Colonel!" He paused and looked at his friend for a moment "Don't be an idiot Jack! You can't expect miracles over night. It **_will_ come**." With that, he turned and walked away.

Standing frozen, realizing he'd just had his ass kicked by the once geeky archaeologist; he didn't know quite what to do. Finally, shaking his head, he walked into the room where everyone was obviously waiting.

As they all looked up at him hesitatingly he acknowledged that Daniel was right. He was expecting a miracle. Give it some time O'Neill. Time to quit worrying and get his head on straight to focus on their mission.

Giving a grimace of apology, he indicated he was ready to go. Seizing the small pack that Adia had put together he gestured for the others to head out. As Sam passed him he grabbed her arm and gave her a look of apology. She just grinned back at him and patted him on the arm. Yeah, she knew him too well.

The four members of SG1 plus Arman, Adia and Jobuz all headed out in the direction of the pond. It would only take an hour to get there, but they didn't know how long they would need to find what they hoped was there.

The other members of the group all spoke quietly amongst themselves, discussing their ideas as to what the Ancients had left. Teal'c was sure it was a honkin big weapon to defeat the Goa'uld. Daniel figured it was more like the 'meaning of life' stuff they'd found on Ernest's planet. Sam – well Sam was just looking forward to more technological wonders she could get her hands on. As far as Arman and his people were concerned, they didn't care, as long as it could defeat Frotush.

Whatever it was, Jack wanted it to be something that would cause Frotush as much agony and horror as he had inflicted on others. Okay, if he were being honest, as much as the man had inflicted on him and those he cared about. He did want to help Arman's people and the Gratians, but a large measure of him just wanted pure, unadulterated revenge!

Call him petty, call him vindictive – he wanted Frotush to suffer.

They eventually arrived at the pond and it was beautiful. It was a little piece of serenity and peace on this hellish planet. Shaded and quiet, with only the sounds of birds and the water Jack thought that this was a place he could rest and restore his shattered body and soul. It reminded his of the lake around his cabin – a piece of _normal_ in an otherwise crazy world.

The blues of the sky were easily reflected in the calm, sparkling water. At one end was a waterfall, about 12 feet high, that fell graciously into the water like a ….. whoa! like a curtain! D'oh – of course Teal'c figured it out. When you saw it it was obvious.

Looking over at his Jaffa friend, he smiled and quirked his lips. Yup – this had to be it.

"So, how are we going to find this thing?" asked Daniel. As yet, the man hadn't looked at him, still slightly pissed after their earlier confrontation.

"I believe it may be behind the waterfall Daniel Jackson. I will swim underneath and see what I can find."

They all looked at Jack at that – which he admitted made him feel good. So, they still did look to his leadership!

Thinking about it he realized that Teal'c was the best one to try. He nodded but he signaled for all of them to move closer to the waterfall. Pointing to Jobuz, who carried a rope, he gestured for him to hand it to Teal'c to tie around himself.

He was taking no chances. Teal'c could swim under, but he would have a tether line held by the men on shore.

Teal'c quickly stripped down to his 'scivvies' and tied the rope around his waist. He also wore a strip of material around his waist so as not to show his pouch. After a quick check over to O'Neill he dove into the water.

The group on the side of the pond watched as he dove down, trying to get deep enough to pass easily under the waterfall. After about 1 minute, they felt a tug on the rope, indicating he'd arrived.

They waited anxiously on the shore, all hoping that he'd found something, anything that would help in their fight. It was a shock therefore, when he suddenly, without warning, appeared in front of them.

"Holy Crap Teal'c! Give us some warning next time", yelped Sam as he jumped up in front of her. "You scared me to death!"

"I am sorry Major Carter. The next time I will warn you."

"Did you find anything Teal'c?"

"Indeed."

A long silence ensued with all the observers waiting for Teal'c to continue. As they waited, and waited, out of the blue they heard a small sound. At first no one could tell what the sound was. Then, as one, they turned to Jack, realizing that it had come from him.

Leave it to Teal'c to tease everyone! The large man knew exactly what he was doing. Catching Teal'c's eye Jack could see the humor there. Yup – he was driving everyone crazy by making them wait!

"Jack!"

He turned to look at Sam, his brows raised in inquiry?

"Jack, you made a sound!"

What? No he hadn't! As he looked at everyone he realized they were all smiling at him like parents watching their child take his first steps.

"Indeed O'Neill you did! You 'snorted'."

Okay, in all the scenarios he'd pictured a 'snort' was not the first thing he imagined himself saying. He was sure he'd open his mouth and something profound – or witty – would come out. No – of course not. Just like you O'Neill - it had to be a damn 'snort'.

Still – it _**was**_ a sound. It was an actual, real **GOD DAMNED** sound. He suddenly grinned from ear to ear. All right fine! It wasn't profound and it wasn't much – but he could do it! His day had suddenly improved out of all proportion to the sound uttered.

Turning back to Teal'c – who was actually beaming from being the one get Jack to make a sound, he motioned for him to continue. Much more of this and he'd get embarrassed! Recognizing that O'Neill had had enough Teal'c began to speak.

"Behind the waterfall is a ledge that leads back deep into the side of the hill. There is an entrance there with symbols on it. They are Ancient (he should know after the time-loop, thought Jack). I did not try and enter but it does look like a doorway. I believe we have found what we were looking for."

"I'll go", interjected Daniel swiftly. He was itching to see what the writing said.

Jack shook his head. No – he didn't want Daniel to go alone. He'd be sure and touch something he wasn't supposed to! No, he would return with Teal'c and check things out. If it looked okay, then Daniel and Sam could come along. Arman's people could guard them for now. Once everything was secure, they'd take him in with them.

Gesturing his instructions he stood for a while listening to Daniel complain. He eventually walked up to him and slapped him on the back. Soon Daniel, he motioned. Don't worry – you'll have your chance.

Recognizing that Jack the CO was definitely back, he nodded in defeat.

"Okay, but hurry. The sooner we figure it out the sooner we can use whatever's there."

"The Colonel knows that Daniel. Let him and Teal'c take a look. Jack – you be careful. Don't you dare stick your head into anything!"

He grinned and shook his head. Nope, no way was he going that route.

He tied himself off to the same rope as Teal'c and dove in after him. It was a deep pond and by the time they'd come up on the other side he was gasping for breath. He'd forgotten, in the excitement, what bad shape he was in. He had to sit down for a few minutes to catch his breath.

Once he felt strong enough he stood up and followed Teal'c to the back wall. It was surprisingly light in the small cave behind the waterfall. At first Jack thought it was the sunlight reflecting through the water, but he soon become conscious of the fact that there was some kind of artificial light source.

Teal'c pointed out the writing and Jack went over to look. He was surprised at how much he was actually able to decipher. Daniel would be proud!

He looked at it for a while translating what he could. The writing basically said that this was a place of great power and only those permitted could enter and use what was within. Those 'touched by false gods' were warned to stay out.

He waved Teal'c over and motioned for him to read the last part. Pointing to Teal'c pouch he shook his head. If the words meant what he thought, then the big man had better stay outside and watch their six!

As Teal'c nodded in acknowledgment, Jack continued to read. He was pretty sure the rest simply told of the Ancients settling this world. As he arrived at the bottom he still hadn't figured out how to get in. No secret password or combination anywhere that he could see.

Carefully, he reached out and touched the wall. Nothing happened. He began to press different spots, thinking there might be a secret lock or opening. Still nothing happened. Frustrated he looked to where Teal'c was standing by the far side of the shallow cave. It was then he noticed something shining out from behind his friend. Quickly walking over he saw a symbol etched into the stone. It looked as if it were made out of some kind of metal.

As he studied the symbol it began to look familiar. It came to him with a shock. Pulling open his shirt, he looked down at the mark on his chest. He'd avoided looking at it too closely as it, like the collar, were symbols of pain and humiliation. Now however, he recognized that it was the same as the picture on the wall. It also looked to be made out of the same material.

Teal'c had walked over and was looking at his chest and then at the wall.

"They are the same, O'Neill. Do you know what it means?"

He shook his head.

"The symbols are identical", continued Teal'c, "not just reproductions of the same shapes. It looks as if they were made with the same object."

As Jack looked closer he realized that what the other man said was the truth. The size, the shape – even a small defect in the image – was exactly the same. He was right. They'd been made with the same object.

Curious as to what this meant, and also extremely appreohensive, Jack slowly put his hand out toward the symbol on the stone face.

"Be careful, my friend. You do not know what may happen."

He quickly snatched his hand back. Teal'c was right. What if another of those 'sucky' things jumped out of the wall? Or what if he was 'zapped' again like with the rod. Neither scenario appealed.

Okay, what to do?

"I will go and get Major Carter and Daniel Jackson. Maybe they can look at it and figure out what to do."

Yeah, good idea Teal'c. Nodding at his friend, he indicated that he would sit tight until they returned. No way was he going to touch a thing!

After Teal'c had left he sat down to the side of the Ancient writing, resting until the others showed up. As he sat, he allowed himself to think of the fact that he'd actually made a sound. That thought made him feel better. Then, of course, he had to think of the children, which instantly made him feel worse.

As he sat, contemplating everything, he was not aware of the fact that the symbol on the wall had begun to glow. After a few seconds, however, he did notice that the mark on his chest started to feel warm. Rubbing it absentmindedly, he didn't think anything of it until it actually began to hurt.

What the hell! He looked down and saw that his chest was glowing. Next, his back began to feel hot as well. Standing quickly, he whipped off his shirt as it started to smoke.

Oh my God! He was going to spontaneously combust! It was then he looked up and saw the glowing wall. At the same time, the pain started to grow intense. Falling to the ground he could feel himself begin to lose consciousness.

With a scraping noise the wall with the Ancient writing began to open. In his last lucid moments, Jack somehow knew that through the doorway was safety. If he could just make it through there would be relief and coolness. He dragged himself to the opening and pulled himself through. In his last waking moment he saw what they had come to find.


	23. Where's Jack?

_**Sorry - this is really teeny, tiny short tonight. I really didn't have time to write but felt cruel leaving you all hanging after the last chapter so here's a small bite to keep you going. Thanks as always!**_

"Where's Jack?" Daniel asked as Teal'c surfaced.

"He has remained behind. We have discovered something and need your assistance," he answered, looking at the two scientists.

"Okay Teal'c, we're coming. Can you tell us what it was you found?" Sam and Daniel proceeded to strip off some of their heavier outer clothing in preparation for following Teal'c back under the waterfall.

"We found Ancient writing on the wall. O'Neill translated it", here Daniel looked up in surprise. "It spoke about a place of great power but warned those 'touched by the Gods' to stay away. O'Neill thought that might refer to Jaffa or Goa'uld and told me to stay back. We then discovered a symbol on the wall. It was the exact replica of the marks on his back and chest."

"Really?" This time it was Sam who looked up in surprise. "That doesn't make sense. I thought all the items Frotush had he stole from the Furlings? If that symbol is there that would mean it had belonged to the Ancients. How did Frotush get it? Do you think he's already been here?"

"No. I do not believe he has ventured this far into the forest", interjected Arman. "He has seemed frightened of anything here. That is why we have stayed safe."

"That's strange. I wonder what this means? We can ask Pere Frotush when he arrives. Maybe he has some knowledge of it. Okay, I'm ready. How about you Daniel?"

"Yeah, I'm just tying the rope here and …. ready to go."

"We'll try and return quickly Arman, Adia. Just watch out for any danger."

"Do not worry Sam. We will keep careful watch. You be careful as well." Adia cautioned her new friends.

Nodding, the three members of SG1 dove beneath the surface and headed to the cave behind the 'curtain'.

"Okay. Teal'c. Where did you leave him?" Daniel asked as he pulled himself out of the water and looked around.

"He was here. He was sitting against the wall and said he would wait for us. I do not understand where he could be."

"Sir? Uh, Jack! Are you here? Maybe he touched something he shouldn't have."

"I do not believe he would do that Major Carter. He appeared quite anxious about the possibility of coming across another Ancient repository or been attacked by some alien weapon. I do not believe he would have touched anything."

"All right then, where is he? JACK! JACK ARE YOU HERE?" Daniel called out.

"Daniel, even if he can hear you how can he answer?" Sam sounded both peeved and anxious. Where could he have gone?

Jack slowly regained consciousness. The first thing he noticed was that his chest and back had stopped hurting. Thank God! He'd been worried that he was going to end up as a 'Jack-kabob', the heat had been so intense.

Sitting up he began to look around the room he was now in. He discovered that the 'door' had closed behind him, without even a visible seam. Wonder how in heck they keep doing that, he thought to himself. I'll have to get Sam on that one!

He shakily got to his feet, still feeling a bit wobbly. Just like outside, there was some kind of invisible light source that illuminated the room. As he looked around he whistled, wow, this place was really cool!

The entire room looked like it was filled with some kind of lacy carvings. Some were growing up out of the floor while others hung down from the cave ceiling. Hey, stalactites and stalagmites he told himself – but which was which? He could never remember.

The carvings appeared to be made of some kind of shiny, metallic substance, reminiscent of the mark on his chest, and he assumed on his back, and the carving on the wall outside. They were gossamer thin and seemed to wave back and forth as if in some unfelt breeze. As he approached one of the 'carvings' it swayed towards him, like some kind of sea plant swaying in the ocean.

As the 'carving' grew closer, he felt that same feeling of warmth and relaxation he'd felt a few times previously. He also thought he could hear faint music like the sound of a thousand tiny harps. The whole experience was odd, but not frightening. In fact, he was feeling incredibly …. content.

It was at that moment that he heard faint voices coming from the other side of the wall. He could hear someone – Daniel he thought – shouting his name. They must have gotten back with Teal'c and were probably freaking out having found him gone.

For some reason he wasn't worried as he made his way over to the wall. Okay. How to open the door? He looked around but didn't see any kind of knob – or control. What he did see was another one of what he began to refer to as his 'chest symbols'.

Knowing that his friends were probably really frightened by now, he thought he'd try and call out and let them know he was okay. Now was a good time to see if he could recreate some kind of sound.

Nothing! Nope, that's not going to work. Looking around he tried to find something he could hit against the wall to let them know he was okay. Again, nothing. For some reason he really didn't want to touch any of the shapes in the room in case he hurt them, so they were out.

All right then. The only thing that looks like a possibility is the symbol on the wall. He walked over to it and raised his hand.

You better not be a head sucker or I'll be really pissed! He then laid his hand flat on the surface of the rock. Immediately the doorway began to open.

"Jack, is that you?" Daniel's voice could be heard through the growing space in the wall. Jack moved over to it and waited until his two teammates were able to enter. Teal'c stayed outside, wary of the warning.

"Are you okay Jack?" asked Sam as she walked up to him and looked him over carefully.

He nodded and grinned. After carefully considering him for a moment she nodded back and then proceeded to glance around the 'room'.

"Whoa! What's all this? These look like some kind of metallic water plants or something", Sam walked towards one of the shapes.

Jack felt quite proud – that's what he'd thought and he wasn't even a scientist. As Sam approached one of the carvings, it suddenly pulled back. At the same time, Jack heard an ungodly screech, so loud it rattled his teeth.

"What the hell?" asked Daniel, as he also approached a shape and it pulled away. "These things really don't like us do they?"

Jack glanced over at both Daniel and Sam. They were looking at the shapes curiously, but hadn't seemed to hear the noise. At least they gave no indication of it and it had been incredibly loud.

Daniel turned and tried to approach another of the shapes and the same thing happened, including the loud noise. This time Jack had to cover his ears it was so bad, although that didn't seem to help much. The sound seemed to stab right through him.

At this point, Sam noticed Jack's reaction and turned to him. "Jack, is something wrong? Do you hear something?"

He nodded and, with a series of simple signs, explained about the noise. He then showed Sam and Daniel what had happened when he approached the shapes. As he neared one of the shapes it again swayed in his direction and the soft music started. A wave of peace and contentment rolled over him. He really liked this place!

"Okay Jack. They obviously like you but don't like us. Any ideas here as to what's happening?

Jack just stood there, enjoying the feeling, not really paying attention to Daniel.

"JACK" Can you hear me?"

He turned to Daniel and nodded sharply. I can hear you just fine Dr. Jackson! You don't need to shout, he thought.

"So Jack, any ideas?"

He thought for a moment … hmm ideas? Nope, got nothing. He shrugged.

"Sam, how about you?"

"Well, I've been thinking", she glanced over at Jack and glared, daring him to make a comment. "Either Jack's Ancient gene is doing this – or the symbols on his chest and back. Somehow these things recognize him and don't see him as a threat whereas they do see us that way. I'd like to examine one of them but I don't know what they'll do."

Jack thought for a moment and then reached over and took Sam's hand. Walking with her up to one of the 'carvings' he reached her hand out to it. The object almost looked – confused, for want of a better word. At first it moved away, and then back and then away again. Finally, it swayed forward and just brushed her hand.

"Ooh. What in the world? That felt amazing. It felt kind of warm and …. happy."

Jack looked at her and raised his one eyebrow – 'happy'? Very scientific Sam!, although he admitted to himself that he felt ….'happy' too. Grinning at her they stood for a moment as the object continued to brush her hand.

"So now it likes you Sam? What – did Jack introduce you to it?" wondered Daniel.

"That's what it looks like. I'm wondering if these are some kind of sentient beings? They don't appear to be but we've seen stranger things. I just wish I knew how to study them." As she was speaking she had moved away from Jack and closer to the shapes. The one that had touched her seemed to be comfortable and continued to sway towards her although the others started to back away as she moved. She slowly reached out to try and touch another one, hoping to find out something more about these strange objects, when suddenly it began to scream.

Jack clutched his ears in agony. Falling to his knees felt himself beginning to lose consciousness again. He wanted to scream himself, but couldn't. He glanced up at that moment, hoping and praying that it would stop soon, just in time to see a number of the shapes begin to encircle Sam. Her panicked face looked at him from inside the shapes. Her mouth was open but she made no sound – or at least he couldn't hear her as his ears were filled with the horrifying screams of the 'shapes'.

Slowly, surely, the objects consumed Sam. The last thing Jack saw was a look of terror on her face.

"**SAAAAAAM!", ** he screamed – this time out loud.


	24. Ancient Discoveries

_**Okay – I know everyone hates me for the cliffhangers. All I can say is that the little evil devil muse who sits on my shoulder made me do it! (mwahahaha). I really didn't mean to leave the last chapter like that but ran out of time (and I'm sticking to that story). I can't promise no more as the devil muse makes me do it!**_

_**Hope you continue to enjoy!**_

He threw himself into the mass of shapes that had surrounded Sam. He could no longer see her – her body was now completed encapsulated in the writhing mass of metallic _things_, whatever they were.

As he waded in the shapes began to separate. If he hadn't been so terrified he would have chuckled at the thought of himself as Moses parting the Red Sea. Now, however, all he could think of was getting to Sam.

As he moved through the shapes he saw and heard glimpses of pictures and words. Over and over again he felt things - not word exactly - but more like 'feelings'. He had the impression that the 'things' were attacking what they felt was their enemy' '. Oddly enough, he also felt a sense of regret - as if they were sorry for what they were doing. It was almost as if the shapes were trying to communicate, to explain or perhaps justify what they'd done.

Finally, he reached Sam. As the last one of the shapes pulled away, Sam dropped to the floor. She appeared unconscious; at least that was what he hoped. God, if she were dead, he … no he wouldn't let himself even think that. He knelt down beside her limp body and pulled her into his arms. He immediately felt her neck and breathed a sigh of relief when he found a faint pulse.

"Is she okay Jack?" Daniel was standing well away from the shapes but clearly wanted to rush over and help. He was torn, unsure of what the alien forms would do.

Jack looked over and frowned but gave a small nod. He then turned back to Sam and began to gently pat her face. When she hadn't responded after a few seconds he began to get worried. Her breathing seemed shallow and her skin was pale. He was afraid she was in shock.

With a strangled gasp Sam tensed, her back arching. She practically lifted herself right off of Jack's lap. Her eyes opened and she looked panicked. All of a sudden she grabbed her throat and opened her eyes. It was clear she couldn't breath.

Oh God! What can I do? he thought. He tried to calm her, hoping that would help. When it obviously didn't he pulled her to a sitting position, hoping to clear her airway. Still, she couldn't breathe.

"Jack. The shapes – see if they can help!" Daniel still stood, panicked himself.

Jack swung around and looked at the lacy, metallic shapes which surrounded Sam and him. They were all leaning towards him as if listening to and watching what he was doing. He tried to speak to them, to ask for their help but couldn't. God, if she died because he couldn't speak when he needed to he would never forgive himself. He'd managed to call her name before so why couldn't he force the words out?

"Touch them – maybe they can understand you telepathically. They seemed to be able to read you before."

Knowing that he only had seconds left, he gently scooted out from under Sam and pushed himself across to the nearest shape. Reaching out, he touched it and closed his eyes, trying to tell it to save Sam.

By this time, Sam was limp. Her lips and nails were blue and she wasn't moving at all. Her eyes stared straight ahead. Although there was life in them yet, it was clear that it was fading fast.

As one tear escaped from the corner of her eye and rolled down her face Jack felt a wave of despair shoot through him. No! This can't be the end. Help her – PLEASE!

There was another wave that shot through the room – not of despair – but of wonder. Almost instantly, the shapes bent forward, again surrounding Sam. This time, however, they were tender as they touched her. Many of them began to stroke her body. One wrapped itself carefully and gently around her throat. With a sudden gasp her body again arched up again and then fell back down. Sobbing breaths could be heard coming from her mouth and the color began to return to her face.

As she lay there the shapes continued to stroke and touch her tenderly and softly, almost as a mother would touch a child.

"Jack. **Jack**. Check on Sam. How is she?" Daniel tried to get the attention of his friend who still sat stunned, staring at the woman he loved.

As he looked up, slowly returning to reality, Jack realized that Carter was breathing.

Oh thank God! He pulled himself over to her, some of the shapes moving out of his way while others continued their healing touch.

He reached out and put his hand on Sam's chest, needing to feel its rise and fall as she breathed.

"How is she Jack?" Poor Daniel was still stuck on the sidelines, wanting desperately to help.

Jack shook his head, sure only that Sam was alive, but not sure if she would suffer any permanent affects from her near death experience. She was still pale, although the blue tinge had disappeared. Her breathing was more regular even though he still heard the occasional sob. He gathered her up again, holding her close, and rocked her gently.

Putting his lips against her forehead he breathed in her scent. Closing his eyes he gave thanks that she lived, that she was still with him. As he continued to hold her, clutched close to his heart, he leaned over slightly and, this time, touched her lips softly with his.

"Sam", he breathed. "Come back to me." The words were quiet, but they were audible. What he couldn't say through choice he could say from the heart and without thought.

At the sound of his voice, soft and tentative as it was, Sam opened her eyes. Looking into his deep brown gaze she gave a small smile.

"Love you", she breathed, so softly he almost couldn't hear. "M'okay". she continued.

This time it was he who let out a sobbing breath. He gave a shaky smile in return and kissed her forehead. He then mouthed,

"Rest" as he continued to hold her. She nodded once and closed her eyes. In just a few seconds she appeared to be asleep.

"Jack. Kinda out of the loop over here! Can you tell me what's going on? Is Sam okay?"

This time Jack was able to turn around and give a small smile and thumbs up to Daniel. The younger man collapsed back against the wall in relief. For a moment there he'd thought it was all over for Sam.

As Sam continued to sleep, Jack realized that it was time he figured out what was going on. Laying her gently on the ground he slowly and stiffly stood up. He looked around at the alien shapes (okay, he had to call them something?). They still stood, and hung, as if watching and listening to him. Wishing, for probably the 10,000th time, that he could speak, he knew the only way to communicate to them was to touch one of them. He carefully walked up to the first one he had communicated with and reached out to it. It swayed forward and met his hand half way.

"Who are you?" he thought/communicated. He felt a warm buzz spread through him.

"Okay, that's nice – but I don't understand what you're saying. Can you talk?"

This time a stronger buzz swept through him – although now there was a rhythm to it. Maybe it is trying to talk and this is the language it speaks.

As soon as he thought that he felt two swift, sharp buzzes.

"Was that a 'yes'?" he thought.

Two more quick buzzes. All **right** – we're getting somewhere here!

Let me think – this must be a new 'alien race'. Here he felt a single 'buzz'.

"What! Now you've confused me! So, if two zaps mean yes, does one mean no?"

Two buzzes.

"So, you're not an alien race?"

Nothing – oh yeah, that's a hard one to answer correctly. Let's see ….

"Are you an alien race?"

One buzz.

So – not an alien race. Then what? Hmmm.

"Jack. What's going on?" Daniel was still standing at the side, not knowing what was happening.

What am I thinking? Jack realized if anyone could help him with this puzzle it would be Daniel – expert in all things 'alien'. So, how to tell him? First, he needed to get Daniel over safely.

Holding up his index finger, he signaled to Daniel to wait a moment. He then turned back to the …. Hmmm? Hummers! That's what he'd call them. Reaching out he touched Hummer Number One.

"This is my friend Daniel. Can he come over to me without getting hurt?"

Two buzzes

Jack turned and motioned to Daniel to come.

"Are you sure? I really don't feel like being swarmed by a bunch of seaweed."

Jack grinned and nodded. He waved his arm again, telling Daniel to get over to him.

"All right Jack", Daniel spoke the moment he'd arrived by Jack. Kneeling, he took a quick look at Sam. She appeared to be resting comfortably, her color almost back to normal.

"Thank God. She looks okay", he looked at Jack who smiled in return. "Now, can you tell me – or show me – what's going on?"

Jack proceeded to try and explain things to Daniel using hand signals and a bit of Morse code – which Daniel knew slightly. After about 10 minutes of frustrating communication, Daniel figured out what Jack was saying.

"So, you're telling me these, uh 'things' can communicate to you through some kind of vibration?"

Jack nodded.

"But they've said they're **not** alien beings?"

Nod.

"Okay, then what are they?"

Jack looked at Daniel with a clear "D'uh" expression on his face. He then put his hand out and moved it up and down, indicating that he expected Daniel to figure that out.

"You want me to try and figure it out?"

Jack looked disgusted and nodded.

"All right. Let's think about this. From what we've been told, the Furlings thought that there was a weapon here that would defeat the Goa'uld. We surmised, based on all that's happened to you, that this could be an Ancient' outpost or something so the weapon is probably Ancient.. Coming here we were hoping to find this weapon and instead we've found this metal 'seaweed' which can talk to you. Do I have it right?"

Jack rolled his eyes but then nodded.

"So, do we still think this is a weapon?"

Jack shrugged at this.

"It doesn't look like any kind of weapon I've ever seen. I mean, what are we to do, invite Frotush and all his men into this cave and wait while these things surround and kill them? So, maybe this is **not** a weapon. But what could it be? Why don't you ask them?"

As Jack just looked at him Daniel rephrased the question.

"Just ask them if they are a weapon."

Jack turned to 'Number One' and touched it.

"Are you a weapon?" he asked silently.

There was no reply but the Hummers suddenly seemed agitated. Number One leaned in to Jack and began to wrap himself (itself?) around him.

"Whoa. What are you doing?" He felt a gentle buzz in reply which immediately calmed him down. Whatever was happening it didn't seem to be an attack.

Soon, a number of the other Hummers began to wrap themselves around him. In a matter of seconds he was 'cocooned' in the metal beings.

"Jack. What's going on? Are you okay?" Daniel sounded worried after what had happened to Sam.

Looking into his eyes, O'Neill gave a swift smile and nod. He hoped he was right and they weren't going to harm him.

He rapidly began to feel sleepy and felt his head begin to jerk as he tried to stop himself from falling asleep. Eventually he couldn't stay awake. The last thing he heard, as he drifted off was Sam's voice.

"It's okay Jack. Just relax. Everything will be fine."

"Sam! Are you okay?" asked Daniel when he realized she was awake.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm still feeling kind of groggy and my throat is sore but otherwise I think I'm fine. Man, that was some ride."

"You're telling me. What happened? And do you know what's happening to Jack?"

"All I know is that these 'beings' for want of a better word, don't want to harm us. I think they attacked me because of the Naquada in my blood. We should have thought of that! Somehow they have a connection to Jack and when they understood that I was not an enemy, through him, they let me go and then attempted to heal me."

'So what are they doing now?"

"I think they're trying to communicate with him. He is okay, isn't he?" she asked as Daniel approached the Colonel.

"I think so. He seems to be breathing normally but I can't see anything else. I think he might just be sleeping."

"Daniel – did Jack say anything when the things grabbed me?"

"Yeah – he screamed your name. But later, when he was trying to get them to stop hurting you he didn't seem to be able to talk. I don't get it."

"I think he can speak when it's involuntary, when he doesn't think about it. When he tries to talk his subconscious stops him. The good news is we know he can talk so eventually he should be able to overcome the conditioning."

"Should?"

"Yeah – there are no guarantees. This could be permanent. I've heard of it in torture victims. Anyway, let's not worry about that now. We just need to figure this whole shape thing. Hopefully Jack can tell us something."

The two friends then both sat on the ground, as close to Jack as they could get. They were beginning to drift off themselves when they heard a soft rustling. Looking up they saw the metallic fronds begin to unfurl from around Jack. As soon as he was free he sank to the ground in slow motion, almost as if the shapes had lowered him gently.

Sam moved up to him and this time it was she who held **him** in her arms. It didn't take long before his lashed swept upward and he was staring her in the eyes. He grinned.

"You okay Jack?" she asked. This time, rather than simply nodding, he put his hand up to her face and touched her. She clearly heard his thoughts.

"I'm fine."

"Oh my God! I can hear your thoughts. Daniel – did you hear that?"

"No. But he touched you – that must be it. Jack can you touch me?"

Jack looked over and raised his eyebrows at Daniel.

"Come on Jack! You know what I mean!" He reached his hand out and grasped the older man's.

"Think something to me Jack."

"Doughnuts! Is there anything they can't do?"

Daniel leaned back. Yup, I can hear you too Jack." Looking over at Sam he added. "It was definitely Jack – he just quoted Homer to me."

"Homer? As in the Iliad?"

"No, as in Simpson."

"You're right. It's definitely Jack. Well, I don't know why this works but it will certainly make things simpler. Can you tell us what happened when you were – ah – cocooned by these things." Both Daniel and Sam reached out and took one of Jack's hands.

"Yeah – they were telling me a little about who – or what they are. They're not living beings at all – they're basically, uh 'machines' I guess kind of like computers. They were created by …. any guesses Daniel?"

"The Ancients."

"And the prize goes to Dr. Jackson! Yup – they were created by the Ancients. But these aren't just any machines – they are kind of like a, like a matrix. Hey, did you guys see that movie? It was really cool."

"Yes Jack, I saw the movie with you", Daniel rolled his eyes although in reality he'd missed this part of Jack. "But matrix for what Jack? We know they created all sorts of amazing technology. Are you telling me this was where it was controlled?"

"No – I think rather this was where it was created."

"This was the **source** of all their technology? Jack that's amazing. Do you realize what this means?" asked Sam.

"No."

"Jack!"

"Okay – of course I realize. This could be exactly what we're looking for to defeat Frotush – and more importantly, to defeat the Goa'uld. There's only one problem."

"What", asked Daniel.

"No, I lied. There's more than one problem – there's a bunch. First, we have no idea how to use this. Second, even if we figure it out, can we control it? Third, if we figure out how to use and control it who's to say we'll use it properly. This is beyond anything we've ever seen. Can you imagine if this got into the wrong hands?"

"We can keep it under wraps until we get home."

"Daniel – when I say the 'wrong hands' I don't just mean Frotush or even the Goa'uld. There are people on Earth – even in our own government – who would misuse this. No, I think we'd better be very careful here."

"Did they or it or … hell did the things say anything to you about, well **you**?"

"About me? Oh, you mean about why I can communicate with it? Yeah, sort of."

"Well …!"

"Uh – you were right, it was my Ancient gene. It was because of that that the 'brand' affected me the way it did. Except, the 'brand' wasn't a brand at all. It was some kind of 'thing' that was given to those who were in charge of this place – kind of like a scepter or badge of office. It was more than a symbol, though, it acted as a control device. The Furlings must have found it here and took it with them. I don't think Frotush has any idea what it is. It was never meant to be used as a brand although,…." he stopped 'think' talking.

"What?" Sam narrowed her eyes, sure that Jack was trying to avoid telling them something.

When he didn't answer she again asked. "Jack, what?"

"Okay, fine", he answered. "There was some kind of story or something that talked about someone returning with this 'mark'. I guess when the Ancients ascended they kind of forgot this place so the things here must have dreamed that up - not wanting to believe they'd simply been left alone. They seem to think that I'm the one spoken about."

"I don't think the Ancients would forget Jack", said Daniel. "They must have left everything here intentionally. They must have known that someone would return and find this place."

"Whatever! Any way, I don't know if this is going to help us …"

"Colonel! Come on Sir. You have the mark. Did they explain what that meant?" Sam switched into 'Major" role.

"Okay Carter, look. The Hummers ..." ,

"The _what_?"

"Hummers – that's what I call them because they kind of uh Hum!"

"Oh"

"**Anyway** the Hummers just keep saying I'm kaput! Doesn't make me feel too good I tell ya!"

"Kaput! Why would they say that? That doesn't make sense." Daniel stood thinking for a minute.

"Wait a second! They're not thinking of kaput as in done or finished – they're speaking Ancient. Caput means leader or 'head' – one who is in charge. Jack, they're telling you that you are the one that controls things now. The mark – that must be it. Maybe you don't need the actual device. I bet you can do it on your own."

"That makes sense Sir! That's probably why it was able to heal you. It has the Ancient power or technology. Maybe you can fight Frotush – and even defeat the Goa'uld! You're the one who controls the power and can use it." Sam was getting excited and walked away. She forgot that she could only understand Jack when physically touching him.

"Sam – come back. I think Jack has something to say."

"Oh, sorry Sir!" She moved back and touched his arm.

"Are you telling me, Carter, that _**I'm**_ the damned weapon!"

"Well, I never thought of it like that, but I guess, in a way you are."

"Great! Just what I always wanted – Jack O'Neill – ultimate doomsday weapon extraordinaire! The NID is really gonna have a field day – as is every friggin government in the world!"

"Sir, it's probably not that bad. I expect you have to be close to this control centre for it – or ah you, to work. And look, we don't even know how it functions yet and we may not be able to."

"No, but somehow I expect you'll figure it out Carter. You always do." With a sigh Jack looked around at the Hummers. Yeah – this had turned out to be a great day all right. Just what he'd wanted. Why couldn't things ever be simple?

Turning to Sam and Daniel he spoke (silently still),

"Let's head back. I expect Teal'c and the others are wondering what's happened to us. We can come back soon and see if we can figure it out. In the meantime, don't say anything to anybody. I'll tell Teal'c privately. Until we know more I don't want this to get out."

"Okay Sir."

"Fine Jack - we won't say a word. What about the communication thing? I mean with us being able to hear you now."

"Yeah – keep that quiet too. The less anyone knows the better. Okay kids, lets head out."

With one last look at the Ancient control room Sam and Daniel headed towards the wall. Jack walked up to Number One and touched it – letting it know he'd be back. As all the shapes swayed he had the weird feeling they were waving goodbye. He had this bizarre voice in his head singing the _So Long, Farewell _song from sound of music!

Turning, he walked to the wall and placed his palm on the symbol. The door opened and the three team members left the cave.

Teal'c was standing outside, looking anxious (or at least as anxious as he ever got).

"I was worried when you didn't come out sooner. Is everything okay O'Neill, Dr. Jackson, Major Carter?"

"Yes Teal'c. Everything's fine", answered Sam "Although we have lots to tell you." She and Daniel proceeded to fill him in on all they'd found out. At the end of their explanation Jack went up to him and touched him.

"Hiya Teal'c – how are you and Junior?"

Teal'c looked sharply at his commander and then at the other two who both nodded.

"I am fine O'Neill as is Junior. How is it that I can hear you?"

After Jack had explained, the foursome decided to head back. They knew that Arman and Adia would be worried. When they arrived, the others were indeed worried. Sam and Daniel gave a short explanation, which they had agreed on prior to returning. They simply said they had found something but were not sure what it was. The reason for their delay they gave as having been locked in until Jack found the 'door knob'.

By this time it was late in the day and they knew it was time to return. They agreed they would come back in a couple of days to try and figure things out.

The next day, as the team was sitting discussing their next steps, a runner appeared in the camp. He was one of those who had been sent to discover what was happening in the villages and with Frotush. As he approached Adia ran to get Arman. When he arrived they all then entered the large, community building.

"What did you find out Erthan?" Arman asked after they were all seated.

"Frotush is amassing a large number of his men in and around Lyconia. As yet, they don't seem to have discovered that the _**Nogratia**_ have or are escaping. The word is that he is planning to attack us here in the forest. There is growing unrest on the part of many who are tired of his tyranny. He hopes to make an example of us to try and keep control."

As Erthan went on to give details SG1 all looked at each other. The urgency to figure out the Ancient site was growing. They knew they didn't have long before they were attacked. As things stood now they couldn't win against Frotush and his weapons.

After the young man was finished his report, Arman sent him to go and get something to eat and to rest. He stood up but looked over at Jack and Sam.

"There is one other thing", he paused as if what he had to say was difficult. "I was able to discover Lagreema's family. Her parents and sister live on a small farm about half a day's ride to Lyconia. I spoke to them quietly, without giving anything away. They are willing to take the children."

_**Sorry – sort of a little cliffhanger but really, I need to write a whole chapter on this so couldn't finish it tonight. Strangle me if you will! I promise to update quickly.**_


	25. Loss

**_Sorry if I'm unable to update quite as regularly. I'm in process of getting a new job which entails a huge move (to Boston for any of you who live there!). I'll try to update as often as I can. Here's a little more. Feedback PLEASE!_**

She had to leave, to get out of the room and be alone. She and Jack had talked about this, had agreed that this was what was best for the children. But now, now it was becoming a reality and she didn't know how she was going to handle it.

As she stood up to leave, Jack reached out to take her arm but she pulled away from him. She was angry! Angry at him, angry at the Lyconians, at the Gratians, at everyone. She knew it was unfair, but it didn't matter. It felt like her heart was being torn out.

She strode from the room, the voices of the others following her. Ignoring them and the concern they voiced she left. Walking away from the village she kept going until she came to a clearing in the woods, which gave the illusion of privacy.

Standing there, her control finally slipped away completely. The hot tears began to stream down her face. With a sob, she buried her head in her hands.

Why? Why did she have to fall in love with those two little beings, those two tiny little children who offered nothing but joy and love? For a long time she had thought that motherhood wasn't in the cards for her. She had put her career, hell, the whole world, in front of any desires she might have had. It was only this year, this horrible, crazy, awful, wonderful year that had seen her get the secret desires of her heart.

She thanked God for Jack – that she had the opportunity to openly love him and be loved by him. But along with the new found ability to be with him had come those two children, Hannah and Jon. Now, they were going to lose them.

For the first time ever, she had a sense of what Jack dealt with everyday. She knew the loss of his son was painful, was something he'd never gotten over – but she had no idea the depth of that pain. She didn't know if she could live with what she now felt, and yet she knew the children would be fine, they'd be with family. Jack had to live with the fact that his son was gone forever, killed in a tragic accident.

At this moment, her heart was filled with sorrow for him, but it was paradoxically filled with anger. It was his fault that she had grown to love those children. He was the one who showed her how wonderful a mother's love could be – and now that was being torn from her. Oh, logically she knew it wasn't his fault, but that didn't matter. She was furious.

As she stood there, sure her heart had been smashed to pieces, she heard a noise of someone approaching. Knowing it must be Jack she looked to see if there was a way to escape. She didn't want to see him or talk to him right now. She was afraid of what she might say or do.

Realizing that there was no where to go – that he would simply follow and find her, she stood her ground. She didn't look up, however, as he marched into the copse.

He walked up to take her in his arms but she tried to pull away.

Holding her arm he was able to speak to her.

"Sam!" If she had not been so consumed with her own feelings she would have seen the agony on his face and felt it in his silent voice. As it was, she only felt her anger at him build. Why was he bothering her? This was his fault.

"Go away Jack. I don't need you – I don't want you. I just want to be alone", she pulled her arm from his grasp.

He again reached over to touch her, to offer her some comfort and to also get some from her. He desperately needed her right now as he felt his world being ripped from under him.

Once again she jerked her arm from his grasp and walked away. Refusing to look at him, or let him touch her, she effectively stopped him from communicating with her.

He stood for a few more minutes, hoping that she would turn to him, that she would share the grief with him. She didn't. It came to him, in that moment, how Sara must have felt all those years ago.

Finally acknowledging to himself that Sam would not reach out to him he turned and walked away, leaving her to her sorrow.

Like Sam, he didn't want to face anyone at present. However, he knew that he couldn't leave the children for much longer. They were with Eranna but would be missing them. With an ache so intense it far outdid any of the torture he'd undergone this year, he turned and headed back to Hannah and Jon. He knew he couldn't let them see what he was feeling, but he also knew he had to see them and hold them – even for the short time they had left together.

As he walked to the village he met Daniel and Teal'c, both of whom had followed out of concern for them both.

"Jack. I'm sorry – if there's anything we can do?" Daniel asked, reaching out to Jack.

Jack stood silently, his head bowed, his arm held by his friend. Unable to say anything, or to respond in any way, he simply shook his head. Briefly touching Daniel and then Teal'c on the shoulder he turned and walked away.

"Oh God Teal'c. Why did this have to happen – and to Jack of all people? Can't he ever get a break."

"It appears not Daniel. This will cause him much sorrow and I fear for him. It will also bring much sadness to Samantha. I hope this does not tear them apart."

Daniel looked at him, startled at that.

"You surely don't think this would wreck their relationship? They love each other and have for a long time."

"I know, however this may be so difficult for them that they cannot overcome it – especially if they are unable to talk to one another about it."

"Yeah – that's Jack for you! He can't ever deal with anything too emotional."

"I fear that this time it is not O'Neill that won't speak. I think Major Carter may be the one. She has never felt the love of a child – or the loss and she may have a hard time knowing what to do. I fear for O'Neill because he needs her right now – but she is not able to be there for him. They need to grieve together. I hope they will find the strength and the love to do so."

"Oh man – why now? It's not as if they don't have enough to deal with. Is there anything we can do?"

"I will talk to Major Carter – you watch after O'Neill. With all he has been through he may be very fragile right now."

"Okay. I hope you can get through to her. Let me know how it goes!"

Daniel and Teal'c split up – Daniel to follow Jack, Teal'c to try and find Sam.

It didn't take long for Teal'c to find her. By the time he arrived, she had stopped crying and was sitting on a log, staring off into the forest. He slowly made his way over to her and sat beside her. It reminded him of the time he had sat with her in the locker room when Jack had been missing .

He sat quietly for a few minutes, knowing that she was aware of his presence, but letting her take the lead.

"What am I going to do Teal'c? I can't lose them."

"I do not know Major Carter. It will be very hard. All I know is that you have many friends, many who love you. We will be here for you and will help you through this."

"I don't know if anyone can. I feel like my heart is being ripped out. What can friends do for that?"

"Samantha", here he turned and faced her, "it is painful, more painful than probably anything you have experienced. I cannot know what it is like, few can. But I do know that that there is someone who does know. He can help you through this. You must let him try."

"I can't. I feel so angry at him Teal'c. I know it's not fair but right now I don't care about being fair. I just know that I'm losing two children, two children that I've grown to love as my own. And I know that if it hadn't been for Jack I wouldn't have fallen in love with them in the first place."

"Is that true Samantha? Are you being honest with yourself? Do you truly believe that you wouldn't have loved those children if O'Neill had not been there? Did you not tell me that the children themselves picked you as their mother? Maybe they are the ones to blame, rather than him."

"The children? How could I blame them? I love them."

"And do you not also love O'Neill?"

Sam swiftly looked up at Teal'c, shocked to her core. Oh my God – what had she done? She blamed Jack because she loved those children and they loved her. That wasn't his fault! In fact, it was his gift to her. Through him she'd gotten to know and to love those children. But,Teal'c was right. There was no way of knowing what would have happened even if he hadn't been there. What about Cassie? She had loved that little girl from the moment she'd met her. She _did_ have the capacity for a mother's love - it wasn't something that Jack had given her.

"Oh Teal'c – what have I done? How could I be so unfair to him? He must hate me."

"He does not hate you. He loves you very much. But Samantha – he needs you right now – he needs you desperately. This is another loss for O'Neill and I do not believe he will get through it without you. Together you can give each other strength and comfort. Do not leave him to suffer alone – and yourself also."

"Thank you my friend. What would I do without you?" Leaning over she put her arms around Teal'c and held him for a few minutes. He held her as well, trying to give her the strength she so desperately needed. Finally, he sat up.

"Go to him Sam." She looked at him and smiled.

"I think that's the first time you've ever called me that Teal'c!"

"Indeed, Major Carter. It seemed the correct thing to do." He grinned back at her gently.

With another quick hug she got up and started back to the village, turning around once to give her friend a small wave and a silent 'thank you'.

Daniel looked around the village, worried as to where Jack had gone. It was when he heard the giggles of two little children that he figured out where his friend was.

Walking into Adia's house he saw Jack playing on the floor with both children. Hannah was perched on his back and Jon was on his hands and knees beside Jack. They were all laughing and having a wonderful time.

Daniel was relieved, believing that Jack was handling this better that he'd expected, when he caught a glimpse of the Colonel's face. The man looked like death. His face was pale and his eyes shone with the deepest pain Daniel had ever witnessed. The only other time he'd seen something like this was on the first Abydos mission. Jack had had that same expression in his eyes.

Oh Jack, he thought, you so don't deserve this. Looking up to the sky, Daniel spoke to whatever force or deity was there. "Can't you give him a break? He's a good man. Don't do this!" Of course, nothing and no one answered and Daniel knew there really was nothing anyone could do.

He sat and watched as Jack continued to play with the kids. Eventually, they both grew tired and were ready for their nap. Jack gave each of them a quick drink, took them to the bathroom and tucked them into the small bed which Adia had made up for them. He gave each of them a kiss on the forehead – if it lasted a little longer than normal no one would ever know. He sat on the chair beside them until both had dropped off to sleep. It was only then that he let down his guard and allowed his feeling to show.

"Jack" Daniel whispered. Jack raised his head but didn't look at the archaeologist.

"Jack – let's go outside." The older man simply shook his head – still looking down at the children.

"I know this is tough – we're here for you. Come out and let's talk."

He laughed silently at that. Of course, Daniel's panacea for all – talk. Only he knew that talking wouldn't help. There was nothing that would.

"Jack", this time another voice whispered across the room. This voice made him sit up, but still he didn't turn around.

"Jack – please. Come with me. I'm so sorry – so sorry I sent you away. I do want you – I do need you. Please!"

Tired, he felt so tired. He didn't know if he wanted any of this right now. At first, he had desperately wanted and needed Sam – now he wanted to be alone. Deep down inside, however, he knew that was fatal. That was the way to the destruction of his relationship and a slow death of his spirit.

So, taking a last look at the children he stood and turned towards her. Not wanting to look at her face, or to see the pain in her eyes, he kept his head down, but he did walk towards her. When he arrived he simply stood – unsure as to what to do.

She knew that she had to be the one to take charge, to make the first step. She had sent him away, now she needed to offer him comfort – and to let him comfort her.

One of the things that she had learned about this man over the years was that he had an elemental need to look after others. His caring ran bone deep – and he would always put other first, often to the detriment of himself. Now, she knew that the one way for him to deal with this situation was to allow him to help her.

"Jack – please. I need you." At those words he finally looked up and into her eyes. What she saw there mirrored what was in her heart.

"Oh my darling!" Reaching out she wrapped her arms around him and held him close. After a brief, but painful hesitation, he put his arms around her. The two of them stood there, silently, for many minutes, not saying anything – not needing to say anything – but giving and receiving comfort, solace and a deep abiding love.

With a smile, and one last look, Daniel left the two of them alone – knowing that what was ahead of them was going to be rough – but they would survive together.

The next day Jack approached Erthan to find out the details of Lagreema's family. It turned out her parents, Jo'el and Ermia, were good people – simple farmers who worked the land and who did not own slaves. Like so many others, they had fallen into debt to Frotush. To pay off the debt, Frotush had demanded that Jo'el lie about a case involving one of his men. When the farmer had refused, the wicked tyrant had taken Lagreema and made her _Nogratia _out of revenge.

Erthan also explained that there was another child, Solanna. She was a young woman of about 18 who still lived at home but who had recently become betrothed to a young landowner who lived close by. Through the marriage, they could consolidate their holdings to the benefit of both.

Once Jack and the others had figured out where the farm was, all of them had discussed the best course of action. Erthan had indicated that Jo'el and his wife hated Frotush – they would certainly not give any information to the man about the Gratians or about where the children had come from. They had told the messenger that they would claim the children were cousins whose parents had died and had come to live with them.

Although they wanted to be able to keep the children for as long as possible, both Jack and Sam knew it was probably better for the children to go to their grandparents. They didn't know what was going to happen, but there could potentially be a battle in which many were hurt or killed. Both of them knew it was better to have the children out of the way and safe.

So – with very heavy hearts – they left early one morning to deliver the children. Jack held on to Jon as Sam hugged little Hannah. Seated in the back of the wagon they kept the children occupied by playing games. Sam even taught them some songs from her childhood.

Both the adults found it incredibly difficult to maintain an air of calm in front of the children. They knew the coming separation would be traumatic for all of them – so the longer they could make the children happy, the better.

It was late in the afternoon by the time they arrived at Jo'el's farm. As they pulled in to the yard they saw an older woman in the small garden. She looked up when she heard the noise of the wagon and stood staring as Jack and Sam exited, holding the children. When she saw them, she started to walk up slowly.

"Mama – they're here!" a young woman flew out of the front door of the house and raced towards them. This must be the younger sister. She appeared excited and happy to see the two children.

"Are these my sister's children?" she asked breathlessly as she arrived.

"Yes. These are Lagreema's children. This is Hannah", Sam motioned to the little girl in her arms, "and that is Jon", nodding her head in the direction of the little boy attached to Jack's leg.

"Hello", the young woman kneeled down and spoke directly to Jon. "I'm your Aunt Solanna. It's nice to meet you."

"Jon, say hello", Sam instructed softly.

"Hello", the boy answered. Both the children were looking anxious, unsure as to what was happening, but picking up on the vibes of their parents.

"These are her children?" the older woman asked gruffly as she arrived.

"Yes", again answered Sam.

"Fine. You may leave them. Solanna – take them inside. I thank you for your care of them. You are welcome to stay for dinner but I'm sorry, we have no room for you to stay the night."

Sam glanced at Jack – unsure of how to react to this woman. She certainly didn't warm up to her.

"Uh, thank you – but that's okay. We've eaten. We'd like to say goodbye before you take the children."

"Fine. But please don't linger. They don't need the upset. It'll be better for them to get used to their new life sooner rather than later." Here the old woman turned away and headed back to her garden.

"Jack?" he looked at her and shrugged. He didn't know what to make of this either.

"Do not worry. My mother can sound harsh but she is a good woman. We will look after the children well. I loved my sister dearly and I am happy to have her children with us."

"What about your father?" asked Sam.

"He is in the fields with my betrothed. They are working the land. He has agreed to have the children but couldn't take time away right now." All the while she was talking, Solanna had been smiling and waving at the children.

Relieved that the children were obviously wanted, at least by their Aunt, Jack and Sam turned to them. They knew the time had come that they dreaded to the bottom of their souls – but they could put it off no longer.

Sam knelt down to the children.

"Jon, Hannah – you know your Daddy and I love you more than anything in the whole world right?" Jon nodded but Hannah just reached over and patted her mother's cheek.

"Well, we have to go now. You are going to stay with your Auntie and your Grandma and Grandpa. They will love you just as much and will look after you. You have to be good for them, okay?"

Both the children started to look worried again, not understanding what was happening. Hannah's lower lip began to quiver and tears began to drip from her eyes.

"No – stay Mommy, Daddy!" she cried.

Jon wrapped his arms around Jack's legs, refusing to let go and shouting "no, no" over and over again.

"Oh God", sobbed Sam. "Jack, I can't do this. I can't leave them."

He looked as if he too were ready to burst into tears. Reaching down he pulled Jon from his legs and held him close. Finally, he reached over and set the boy down next to Solanna, who took his hand.

He leaned down and kissed Hannah and then gently took her from Sam's arms and handed her to her Aunt. With one last touch of each of the children, he took Sam's hand and turned to the wagon. Sam tried to pull away and run back but he held her tightly, knowing that this had to be done quickly, for all their sakes.

"Don't Sam – this will only make it worse. Come with me." he said to her with his silent voice. Crying, she followed him to the wagon.

Their last site of the children, as the wagon pulled away, was of them crying and reaching out desperately to the only parents they'd ever known


	26. Return

_**Hi everyone. I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I'm in the middle of a huge move from Canada to Boston for a new job. Moving the house and family is keeping me swamped! I have wanted to get back to the story and can hopefully finish it off in my spare (!) time. Tonight is a little, itsy, bitsy tidbit just to keep you going. I'll definitely update this weekend.**_

As they rode back to the forest village both Sam and Jack sat quietly in the back of the wagon. The initial tears had dried and the pain had turned to numbness and shock. In a sense it was a relief – a cessation of the agony of the parting – but both of them knew it was only temporary. Lurking under the shock was a deep wound which would soon come back to cause great pain.

For now, however, the two soldiers realized they each had to put away their personal feelings, like they had done so often in their lives. They had a job to do, a task to complete before they could once again turn back to their lives, their emotions and their future.

As Jack sat, his arms tightly holding the woman he loved, he thought of what had to be done. He tried to put away the feelings, to box them up as he so often did. But this time it was harder than usual. Instead, he couldn't help but ponder over his life. Why was it, he thought, that everything good always seemed to be ripped from him? Anytime he glimpsed a bit of paradise it was taken away and smashed. The pain of that spiked through the numbness and he tightened his grip on Sam. Looking up, he swore to the heavens – there was no way he was going to lose her on top of everything!

Feeling Jack's arms grasp her more tightly, Sam also looked up, but at him. She saw mirrored in his face all her own thoughts and feelings. The one thought that had kept running through her mind was why. The word kept circling around and around – not accompanied by sorrow at this point – but simply the numbing rhythm of the word, which wouldn't stop.

When she saw Jack's face, however, it snapped her out of the mental treadmill. Oh God, she thought, what he must be feeling! This loss on top of everything else might just be too much for him to bear. Knowing that she couldn't lose him too, she turned in his arms and put her own around him, returning his tight hug with one of her own.

"It will be okay Jack. They'll be okay. I'm here and I'm not leaving you - ever! You're stuck with me." She kept repeating the words over and over, aware that he needed to hear them, even if they weren't sinking in as yet.

He rested his head on top of hers, hearing her words and letting them bring him some comfort. Little did she know that they were exactly what he needed – the assurance that she would be with him always, that she wouldn't leave him as everyone else important in his life had. In reality, he knew she couldn't promise that. Life was too uncertain – but he also knew, that if it were humanly possible – heck even if it was beyond humanly possible – she would do all in her power to keep that promise.

"I love you Sam", he whispered. "And I'm afraid you're stuck with me too."

She sighed and leaned into him – thankful that at least they had each other.

The wagon continued on for a few more minutes, bumping over the rough ground. She watched the trees and scenery slowly drift past. Seeing the surroundings made her smile slightly, thinking about Jack and his professed aversion to all things 'tree'. She recalled all the times she had heard him sniping and complaining as they arrived on another tree-filled planet. Thinking about hearing Jack …. Yikes! She suddenly sat up.

"Jack – you spoke! You spoke out loud." It had only taken her about 10 minutes to realize it.

"What?" he whispered again, looking down at her.

"You're talking, actually talking out loud."

He cleared his throat, and, looking rather nervous, he opened his mouth and again tried to speak. At first, he could feel his throat tightening and the words didn't come. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and tried again.

"I love you." Hey, it had worked the first time!

"I love you too Jack!" She looked up at him and smiled. Looking down at her in wonder, he slowly started to grin. Yup – it was coming back.

He would like to have suddenly just started talking as if nothing had happened. But, he knew that wasn't going to be. He still found it difficult to speak. His voice was faint and scratchy. His throat continually wanted to tighten and close and he could often feel himself begin to sweat when he thought about talking – but at least it was a start. Knowing the realities of PTSD – and the effects of prolonged captivity and torture – he knew his problems were far from over. He expected talking would be a difficult task for a long time to come. However, at least it was getting better – and at least he could now tell Sam how he felt about her.

As the wagon drew nearer their destination, the two friends, lovers and comrades discussed their plans for the upcoming battle they knew was coming. They had to figure out the Ancient 'weapon' or whatever it was, and fast!

"I think we should go back to the cave tomorrow and I can spend some time looking at it. Maybe the uh – things – there can give us some more information."

He nodded and spoke – silently – to her. "Yeah, I guess so. It kind of creeps me out though. I kind of feel like those are some kind of metal 'triffid' that are going to attack us humans."

"Triffids?", she laughed. "Jack – you watch too much science fiction."

"Hey – I don't watch science fiction – that's Teal'c. I just live it!" he thought to her.

"I guess you're right. Well, we can only hope that tomorrow won't be a Triffid Day!", she smirked. "I think they actually like you Jack. They see you as one of theirs!"

"Great – just what I've always wanted - to be a "man-eating" plant!"

They continued to joke back and forth, trying to keep things light so they didn't start thinking about the children. As they spoke to each other – Jack sometimes even managing a few spoken words – they drew nearer the village. Finally, in the early evening they arrived. The first person they saw was Daniel who had obviously been watching for them.

"Hi guys. Everything okay?", he asked with concern.

"Yeah – the children are with their grand parents and aunt." Sam jumped out of the wagon but wouldn't look at Daniel.

"How were they? Were they glad to have the children?" Daniel asked quietly.

"Not now, Daniel", Jack interjected, also very quietly.

"My God! Jack – you're talking!"

"He can say a few words Daniel – but please, don't say too much to anyone. It's going to take some time before his voice is back to full speed. He can't say much at a time."

"No – I understand. But still, that's great Jack. You must be thrilled."

Jack looked at his friend and shrugged. It didn't seem to really matter right now. Nothing did after losing the children. Turning towards the house where they were staying, Jack motioned to Sam and walked towards the door.

Just as Sam turned to follow him, Daniel grabbed her arm.

"Is he okay Sam?"

"No Daniel – he's not. He's just lost two more children. I don't think he'll ever be totally okay – and neither am I. But, he'll survive – he always does."

"How about you?"

"Yeah – me too. We have each other – and that means a helluva lot. We also have our good friends", and here she reached out and gave him a quick hug. "We need you guys, Jack needs you. Just don't let him push you away, okay?"

"Hey, when have I even let Jack do that? Okay, okay, a couple of times – but you know me. I'm pretty pushy and insistent when I need to be."

Sam smiled at him. Yes, he could be pushy and sometimes downright irritating, but a truer friend you couldn't find anywhere. And Sam knew that sometimes, Daniel was just the person Jack needed.

"Thank you Daniel. Tomorrow we're heading back to the cave so I think it's time for me to get some sleep. We'll see you in the morning."

"Night Sam. Take care and remember if you need anything ….!"

"I know Daniel. Thank you."

With that she turned and walked into the house. Jack was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at her with a question on his face.

"Daniel", she said simply. "He was worried about you."

Jack raised his eyebrows at that.

"Okay, he was worried about both of us. He just wanted us to know that he's there for us. He's a good man."

Jack grinned his lopsided grin and nodded. He didn't often let Daniel – or anyone else for that matter – see how he felt, but the truth was, he relied on the younger man in many ways. He was a friend, a brother, a sometimes shoulder to cry on (figuratively of course!) and sometimes a kick in the butt. Looking again at Sam, he thanked God for her, for Daniel and for Teal'c. Yes, they'd get through this – together.


	27. The Way

**_Another short one folks. Sorry, but that's about all I can manage right now. I will try and update regularly but they'll probably be smaller chapters for a while. That you to the lovely reviews and all the best wishes. I really appreciate it._**

The next morning, as they all gathered for breakfast, it was clear to both Daniel and Teal'c that it was Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter who sat opposite them. Gone were Jack and Sam, gone were the friends and lovers and in their place were the officers with a job to do.

Although Daniel could still see the haunted looks in both of their eyes, it was pushed way to the back. Neither of them were going to acknowledge, or deal with, their pain right now. They had a job to do and they were going to do it to the best of their ability.

Adia told them that the Gratians were beginning to arrive, trickling in a few at a time. The last group told them that Pere Frotush and Fulanna were coming soon, with the next group. That made all of them relieved. Somehow, they knew that the two old people were important to their success, even if only to inspire the others.

After some discussion it was decided that SG1 would return to the cave. Teal'c, Arman and Jobuz would stay on shore watching for any intruders or spies from Frotush' camp. They didn't think it would be a problem yet, but they were taking no chances.

Once that was decided the group geared up – as much as they could without their own supplies – and headed back to the cave. When they arrived Daniel, Sam and Jack all stripped down to the minimum. Again tying themselves off they dove, one at a time, into the water, leaving Jack to the last.

As he exited from the water behind the waterfall he glanced up and saw his two teammates watching carefully for him. He felt a sudden wave of affection and of confidence. Here they were again – ready to solve an impossible problem. If felt like old times and he knew they had a shot at this. With two geniuses like Daniel and Sam they could solve anything!

Giving a small grin to his two science geeks he walked up to the wall and placed his hand against the symbol. With nary a sound the door (wall?) slid open, revealing the shapes inside.

Yup, there it was, he thought – the 'humming'. He glanced over at Sam and Daniel to see if they heard it this time but they appeared to be obliviousl. Guess it was that damned Ancient gene again.

As he walked into the room a wave of contentment washed over him. It brought incredible relief after the constant pain of the last couple of days. Knowing it was only temporary he still relished the feeling. Reaching over to Sam he took her hand, hoping that she would feel some of it through him.

After a couple of seconds she looked up at him and smiled. She also spoke to him with her mind.

"Thank you Jack."

"You're welcome. It won't last, but at least it's a break."

"Yes, I know."

After a couple of minutes the two were able to regain some strength and refocus their minds on the task ahead. Jack turned to Daniel and reached out to touch him.

"Okay campers", he thought/spoke, "where do we start?"

"Well, why don't you try and communicate with the uh …"

"Hummers"

"What?"

"Hummers – that's what I call them, remember."

"Yeah – okay. Although it makes me think of a wonkin big car. Anyway, try and talk to the uh …. Hummers …. And see what you can find out."

"Alright. What should I say to them?"

"Sir, why don't you ask them more about the symbol. Maybe it means something more than to show who's in charge."

"Okay. Here goes!" Jack turned and walked towards one of the Hummers. Just like last time it swayed towards him as if eager to establish contact. As he drew near he stretched out his arm and touched the machine. Instantly he felt a buzz travel through him. He began to feel sleepy.

"Hey. Hold on there. I want to talk to you guys, not fall asleep."

With his words if felt the Hummer back off a bit. He instantly began to feel more alert.

"That's better." For the next few minutes he stood quietly communicating with the shapes. Neither Daniel or Sam knew what was being said as they were no longer in direct contact with him.

"Do you think he's learning anything?", Daniel whispered.

"I hope so. It seems to be taking a while so maybe that means something. In the meantime I want to examine the symbol some more. See if I can figure it out." Sam turned as she spoke and walked to the wall. Once there she began to look carefully at it to see if there was anything more she could discover.

"Daniel", she called softly. "Come here and take a look at this." After he walked over Sam pointed to the symbol.

"Does this look like anything to you? Could it possibly be some kind of language?"

Daniel peered closely at the wall for a few minutes.

"I don't think so Sam. If it is, it's like nothing I've ever seen before. If it was created by the Ancients you would have thought they would have used their own language anyway."

"I guess. I don't know why Daniel, but I feel like this is trying to tell us something. But what?"

At that moment Jack finished with the Hummers and turned and walked towards his younger teammates. Reaching out he touched them both on the arm.

"What's up guys? Discover something?"

"No sir, not yet. How about you?"

"Well, it's all rather confusing."

"Really Jack?"

"Hey, no sarcasm from you Jackson! I don't see you figuring this out!"

"Sorry! Couldn't resist."

"Well next time try! So anyway", here he gave Daniel a steady glare, "they keep talking about the 'way', the symbol will point the way."

"The way to what?"

"That's what I'd like to know. I keep asking but I don't think they get what I'm saying. I think they're getting frustrated with me."

"Uh oh. We'd better be careful. We don't want to piss them off."

"Oh, I don't think that's a problem. I think they see me kind of like a child who doesn't understand, but they still love me!" Here he smirked at Daniel.

"Nice to be loved by a bunch of machines, eh Jack!"

"Oh, for cryin out loud you two! Let's get down to business. So that's all they told you Sir? Just that it would 'show you the way'?"

"Yeah, pretty much. They tried to tell me some other stuff about energy and light but I really couldn't figure it out. They also gave me a warning."

"Warning? What kind of warning, Jack?"

"Something about destruction and doom. I have to be careful with the way, yadda, yadda, yadda."

"Destruction and doom? It sounds like this weapon, or whatever it is, is extremely powerful and dangerous. We'd better be very careful."

"But I thought you said I was the weapon, Carter? Jack O'Neill, weapon of mass destruction!"

"You could be Sir – I just don't know. I wish we could figure this out." Turning back to the symbol she looked at it again.

"The way. What do they mean by that?" She stood, chewing on her bottom lip, obviously lost in deep and heavy thought. Both she and Daniel stood there, pondering the meaning of the words.

"Maybe it's like a GPS. You know – showing us the way to go."

At that both Sam and Daniel turned and stared at Jack. He felt a little nonplussed as they both continued to look at him as if an alien was growing out of his nose.

"What? What did I say? It wasn't that dumb an idea."

"Dumb? No Sir, it wasn't dumb. It was brilliant!" Sam beamed back at him.

Rather than making him feel better, her comment irritated him. Oh, it wasn't exactly the comment, it was more the looks that had preceded the comment. He realized that both his friends _**had**_ been looking at him as if an alien had sprouted from him. They had been shocked at his answer, not because it was stupid, but because it was smart. He was rather offended.

"Way to go Jack", shouted Daniel, patting him on the back. "I think you're on to something here."

Okay, so he couldn't stay offended for long. The excitement of his teammates was contagious. Both of them had turned and were looking at the symbol carefully. After a couple of minutes of silence Sam turned back to him.

"J – er Sir. Can you take off your shirt?"

He raised his eyebrow at her. Not because he didn't know why she had asked, but rather to fluster her. He loved doing that to her!

"Sir! I mean I want to look at the symbol on your chest to see if it's exactly the same as the one on the wall."

He grinned a devilish grin back at her and waggled his eyebrows. She had to laugh at that. Only Jack O'Neill could tease her at a time like this. But he did strip off the thin shirt he'd kept on.

As he pulled it over his head both she and Daniel couldn't help but see again how terribly thin he was. They had gotten used to seeing him everyday and his clothes were baggy enough to hide some of it. During the last few days other things had taken precedence but now they were reminded again how much this man had gone through. The marks on his chest and back stood out in bright relief against the gaunt and pale flesh. His ribs stuck out so that you could clearly see each one individually.

For a moment they all stood there as if frozen, Jack looking puzzled at the expressions on his friend's faces. He couldn't figure out why they looked the way they did unless they were disturbed by the brands. For some reason, that upset and embarrassed him. He had grown so used to the one on his chest that he barely noticed it anymore. He realized, however, that to others it was an oddity, something to be abhorred.

Feeling incredibly uncomfortable all of a sudden, he held his shirt up and covered the mark. He felt shamed by it and didn't want anyone to see it.

At his movement Sam had snapped out of her contemplation and glanced at Jack. Looking at his face she realized how he had reacted to the two of them staring at him.

"Jack", she said softly, touching him on the arm. "I'm sorry. I just was thinking of all that's happened in the last year. I didn't mean anything by it."

He didn't answer, feeling sick to his stomach.

Daniel looked at the two of them, puzzled and concerned by their expressions.

"What's wrong? Does something hurt Jack?"

The older man just shook his head but wouldn't answer.

"What is it? Sam, do you know what's wrong."

"I think we made Jack feel uncomfortable. I was just explaining that I had been thinking of everthing this last year."

"Oh God, Jack. I'm sorry. Were we staring? I didn't mean to either. I wasn't upset at the brand – really I wasn't."

Jack looked over at his friends and realized that they weren't, in fact, worried by the marks on him. While he still couldn't figure out what was going on he did feel slightly better and lowered the shirt.

"Here. Let me take a look. Daniel, can you look at the one on the back? If you stand close to the wall we'll look to see if the marks are the same."

For a while the three of them stood there as Sam and Daniel carefully examined the marks. After about 5 minutes Daniel made a soft 'hmmm" sound.

"What? What is it?" Jack asked Sam as she was touching him and Daniel wasn't."

"I don't know. Daniel – did you find something."

"mmm hmmm"

"Daniel! Did. You. Find. Something?"

"I think so Sam. Just give me a moment."

Another minute went by until Daniel let out a shout.

"Yes! That's it. Sam – I think I've figured it out."


	28. Patterns

**_A little more. I'd love to hear from people as to whether they are still enjoying the story. It's becoming more difficult to write with all I have on my plate but if people still like it it definitely encourages me to continue. Thank you to my faithful and regular reviewers. You are all very special!_**

"So tell us! What did you figure out?" asked Sam.

"Well, I _**think**_ I've figured it out, but I can't be totally sure."

"You think!" Jack looked at Daniel in frustration.

"Hey – this is all alien stuff. It's not like reading the instructions on how to put together an IKEA book case or something."

"Okay, okay, Daniel, just tell us what you've got."

"I think Jack was on the right track. I think this is some kind of map or GPS. Now, we looked at the marks on the wall and on Jack and we thought they were the same right?"

"Yeah" thought Jack.

"At first they looked exactly the same. It was only when Sam touched your chest that I saw it."

"Saw what?"

"The mark on his back changed."

"Changed? How did it change", asked Jack "What – was it a different color or something?"

"No – I mean the shape itself changed. Sam, try it again. Put your finger on the mark and I'll see what happens."

Sam shrugged and reached out with her finger, drawing it lightly over the mark on Jack's chest. He squirmed a bit as the light touch tickled.

"Hey, watch that Carter", he thought.

She grinned back at him, enjoying his discomfort in the situation. It wasn't often that Jack was in a position like this and she could tell he was slightly embarrassed by the whole thing.

"It's working! Every tme you move your finger the pattern on his back changes"

"Okay, that's nice – but what does it mean?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know! I thought you said you'd figured it out."

"Well, I figured out that something happens. Sam is the technical genius here. She can figure out the rest."

"Thanks Daniel! All right, let me take a look and you touch Jack's chest."

Jack looked slightly horrified at this. Okay, he was willing to help out but this was getting downright humiliating. He stepped back away from Daniel when the younger man approached him.

"Come on Jack. We're just trying to figure this out. I won't tell anyone."

Looking disgusted, Jack stood still as Daniel again approached. Looking up at the ceiling he avoided watching as Daniel put his fingers on the mark on his chest

"God, I see what you mean Daniel. The whole pattern moves around. It kind of reminds me of an etch-a-sketch I had as a child!"

"Yeah – that's it exactly. Can you figure it out?" The two scientists stood there for the next few minutes, making the patterns change on Jack's back. They tried reversing the action, with Sam touching the mark on his back, but this didn't seem to have the same affect.

After nearly 10 minutes Jack had had enough. He was getting cold standing there with no shirt and it really felt weird having Daniel trace patterns on his chest. God! If any of the guys back at the SGC heard about this he'd hear no end of it.

Grabbing Daniel's hand he held it away from him and shook his head, indicating he'd had enough. He turned, faced Sam and reached out and took her hand.

"Okay. Any ideas? I'm tired of being a drawing board here."

"Oh. Sorry Sir. I was just trying to see if there was any pattern to the uh pattern! I was hoping to recognize something. I'm still not sure what it is. What if you asked the "Hummers" again?"

"I can try but somehow I don't think that'll help. They don't seem to know much, or if they do they're not great at sharing the information." Sighing, he walked over to the animate machines and reached out and touched one. He stood silently. obviously trying to communicate although he looked increasingly frustrated. Clearly he wasn't getting much in the way of help.

Finally, he took his hand away and went to turn back towards Daniel and Sam. As he did so, one of the 'fronds' of the Hummers brushed against his back, touching the mark. As soon as it touched him he froze, a spike of intense energy pulsing through him. He couldn't make a sound or move, he simply stood there.

Daniel and Sam were busy discussing what they thought the marks could mean and so, at first, didn't notice that Jack was in trouble. Finally, Sam turned to him and instantly realized something was wrong.

"Jack!" She rushed up to him and went to grab him but Daniel pulled her back at the last possible second.

"Sam, don't. You don't know what it will do to you", Daniel cried.

Jack continued to stand frozen, only his eyes showing any life. They shone with surprise and shock, as if he were seeing something horrible – or something amazing – it was impossible to tell which.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the frond dropped away from Jack and he collapsed to the floor. Sam rushed to kneel beside him, as did Daniel. She instantly felt for a pulse and sighed in relief when she felt it, strong and steady beneath her fingers.

"Jack! Are you okay? Can you hear me?" For a moment there was no response and then slowly his eyes opened. It took a few seconds before he could focus but finally he took a deep breath and pushed himself to a sitting position.

"Are you okay Jack?" repeated Daniel.

"Yeah", he whispered out loud. "I think I'm fine."

Neither of the other two said anything, knowing that to point out that he was speaking again would probably just make Jack nervous. At the same time, they were relieved that he was okay, and happy that clearly his voice was starting to come back – although slowly.

"What happened?"

"I think they uh - downloaded the information. I think I figured ..it out", he spoke softly and hesitatingly, unused to so much speaking. "I was right – it's like a GPS. It'll lead us to what … we seek but only if we put in the right 'coordinates'", at this Jack began to cough. It was clear that his vocal cords were not used to so much speaking and it was starting to bother his throat.

Reaching up and rubbing his neck, Jack looked at the others and smiled faintly.

"Guess I have to shut up again. Feels good to talk though."

"Sounds good too Jack. I never thought I'd say this, but I've missed your bad jokes!"

"Hey, watch it Danny Boy! I have a whole yearful saved up just for you!" With that Jack really began to cough.

"Okay Sir, that's enough talking for now. I think we'd better continue with the telepathy. You don't want to overdo it."

"Na – Janet would kill me!"

"Yes she would – so would I. So, with all due respect Sir – Shut Up!"

He looked at Carter with a raised eyebrow and then gave her a smart salute. God! He loved a strong woman.

This time 'shutting up' he reached over and put his hand on Daniel's shoulder and grasped Sam's hand. He then began to explain silently.

"Somehow, the two marks are related. The one on my chest is the 'control panel' so to speak. The one on the back is the 'screen' where the directions show up. All we have to do is figure out what to 'key in' on the front and it should lead us to whatever we are looking for."

"Which is?"

"I don't know Daniel. You tell me. You're the one that found this place. You and Pere Frotush must have some idea."

"All we really know is that it was left by the Ancients and Frotush is frightened of it. I assumed it was a weapon, and the warning you received certainly confirmed its danger. Anyway, how do we figure out what to 'key in'?"

"Any ideas Sam?"

"Not yet Sir. I'll keep working on it."

"You do that Carter. In the meantime, I think we should head back and see how things are going with Teal'c and Arman."

"I can stay here S – "

"No Sam – I'm not leaving anyone here. I don't know how the Hummers will react if I leave. We stick together. You can 'work on it' just as well outside."

"All right"

Jack turned and walked to the symbol on the wall, touched it and watched as the wall separated. The three teammates left the cave area. After the wall had closed again Jack indicated that Sam and then Daniel should precede him into the water and head back to shore.

When they arrived they saw that only Teal'c was waiting. Jack pulled himself out of the water and walked up to his friend. With a wave of his hand he asked where the others had gone.

"We had word from the village, O'Neill. Frotush and his men are heading into the forest. By morning they will have arrived at the village. Arman and Jobusz have returned to organize the defense. They left me here to tell you what was transpiring.

"Shit", thought Jack. It was happening too soon. They still hadn't figured out the weapon and without it didn't stand a chance. Even with their numbers growing, they were not strong enough to defeat Frotush with his men and advanced weapons.

"What should we do Jack?" Daniel turned and looked at him, full confidence shining out of his eyes.

Jack reached out and touched his friends lightly, needing to communicate quickly to them.

"Teal'c – what is Arman planning."

"It is as we agreed O'Neill. He is sending the old ones, the ill and the children to safety – hidden deep in the forest. The strong ones he is bringing deeper into the forest – close to the water. Here we can defend ourselves better and it will take longer for Frotush to reach us."

"Good. That should give us an extra day. In the meantime we need to figure out what it is the Ancient's left us. We're going to head back to the cave. One of us will remain outside and keep in contact with you in case there's trouble. Are you okay remaining here?"

"Yes O'Neill. I am fine. I shall watch carefully and shall signal when Arman's people arrive. Good luck my friend. I hope you find the answer soon."

"Me too, Teal'c, me too. Okay kids – did you hear that? Let's head back and see if we can figure this out."

"Wait – Sir"

"What Carter?"

"I just had an idea."

"Okay – that's good. Your ideas are usually very helpful!"

"To say the least", interjected Daniel.

"I think we might need one of the rods."

"What for?" Jack squeaked out loud.

"I have a feeling that they're somehow related to the marks. I kept thinking back to when they used it on you. The rod clearly reacted to what we thought were brands. With a different setting it could lead us in the right direction."

Jack stood silently for a couple of minutes, not liking where this was going. When he'd finally gotten rid of the hellish neck collar he'd hoped he'd seen the last of the damn rods. Closing his eyes, he knew he had little choice but to agree.

"Okay", he whispered. "We'll head back and get it. The sooner we go the better. Teal'c, you're with me. Daniel and Sam can stay here and keep thinking." He and Teal'c immediately began to head back.

As they walked Jack couldn't help but think this wasn't a bad idea anyway. This was he could see how things were going at the village and what chance they had against the little dictator! He only hoped the people were prepared. A battle was never a pleasant thing and he knew that in the next couple of days a lot of people where going to experience real tragedy.

This made him think back to the subject he'd been purposely avoiding. He thought of Jon and Hannah and hoped they were okay. At least they were safe with their grand- parents. He knew he'd be feeling much more frightened if they were still here. Paradoxically, he also felt worse knowing they were gone. Somehow, having them close would have given him more reason to fight – and win.

As they approached the village it was obvious that the place was buzzing with activity. People were rushing everywhere, carrying packs and supplies. Children were crying, afraid at all the commotion and the somber manner of their parents.

Jack saw Arman and Adia speaking to a group of men off to one side. When they saw him they waved him over immediately.

"Did you discover anything?", asked Arman hopefully.

Jack shook his head and then tried to speak.

"Something – not sure what – still working on it", he got out quickly and choppily.

Arman looked surprised.

"It's good to hear your voice O'Neill. What do you mean by 'something'?"

Jack reached out and grasped his shoulder. He needed to tell his story quickly. At the end of the recitation he asked to take one of the rods they had acquired.

"Are you sure you need it? That will give us only one. It is one of our main weapons in the fight against Frotush."

"I know. But it may also be answer to defeat him. We must try."

Arman stared at him for a moment longer and then nodded. Turning and speaking to one of the young men close by, he asked him to bring one of the rods.

When he returned he held it out, not liking the feel of it in his hands. He held it out to Jack who just stared at it. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was frightened to touch it. What if it caused pain like before? He didn't think he could take that.

Still, he knew he had no choice. So, finally, with trepidation (and slightly shaky hands) he reached out and grabbed it.

He felt nothing at first – certainly no pain. However, after a couple of seconds he began to feel a warmth spread from the rod to his palms. It wasn't unpleasant at all – in fact if felt good. It reminded him of how he'd felt a few times while in the cave. Thank heavens! He could get used to this.

He thanked Arman and then told him of his plan to head back to see if they could figure out what the Ancients had left.

As he was leaving the village with Teal'c he heard a high pitched voice shout "Daddy"! Turning quickly, his heart beating, he couldn't figure out what Jon was doing here – but he felt a jolt of real joy. He looked around for a few seconds, searching out his son, but after a while realized the voice had come from another child speaking to his father.

He couldn't believe the sudden feeling of loss that washed over him. It brought back the pain tenfold. He stumbled as he walked beside Teal'c, feeling utterly lost.

"Are you alright my friend?" Teal'c noticed his stumble and the look on his face.

"No." he said so softly Teal'c could barely hear. "I miss them Teal'c."

"I know you do O'Neill. What you did was the right thing, my friend, but it has brought you and Samantha much pain. Just remember that the children are now with family and will be loved."

"Will they Teal'c? Could anyone love them as much as Sam and me? You should have seen the grandmother. She looked like she couldn't care less."

"That may have been simply her manner. You said the sister was happy to see them."

"Yes."

"It is hard and you have shown much courage. I salute you for that O'Neill. Know that I am here for you and will help you in any way I can."

"Thank you Teal'c" At that Jack grew quiet - unable to speak for the rest of the journey back.

When they arrived at the waterfall they saw Daniel and Sam sitting on the ground, deep in conversation. They both glanced up when they heard the men approaching. As soon as Sam saw Jack's face she stood and rushed to him.

"Is everything okay? Did something happen?"

Teal'c answered, "everything is fine Major Carter. They are evacuating the village and many will soon begin arriving."

Sam didn't look at Teal'c as he spoke, continuing to gaze at Jack with real concern. Something _**had**_ happened, she just couldn't figure out what.

"T'sokay", he smiled gently. "Just thinking about things."

"The children?" she asked

"Yeah. Come on let's get going."

Suddenly looking sad herself, she turned to the water and prepared to swim back to the cave. Thankful that the water would hide their tears, both Jack and Sam again put on their soldier faces and prepared for the coming battle.


	29. Preparation

_**Thank you for the lovely comments and review. I definitely will keep going on this story!**_

"I guess we should get started Sir", said Sam, looking worriedly at O'Neill. They had re-entered the cave with the Hummers and now stood in front of the symbol on the wall. Jack had handed her the rod and stood, his eyes downcast, looking for all the world like a little boy waiting to get yelled at by his Mom.

He nodded slightly, knowing that they had to try but wishing he were anywhere but here. Daniel was standing behind him, watching to see if there was a change in the mark when they used the rod.

"Sir – Jack – I'm sure it will be fine. I've made sure it's at its lowest setting. I know this is hard – "

"Ya think!" he whispered hoarsely. Looking up he gave Sam a crooked smile and waved her on.

"Let's get it over with."

"Okay Sir." She carefully and slowly lifted the rod until the tip was inches away from his chest. Looking him squarely in the eye she tried to convey her encouragement and confidence – although inside she was terrified as well. This brought back memories of when she'd done this to remove the collar.

With a deep breath she moved the rod closer and closer. She could see Jack's chest begin to rise and fall more quickly. Clearly he was nervous. Finally, just as he was about to grab the rod, she touched his chest lightly.

He jerked violently, not because he felt anything, but rather because of the anticipation and the nerves. His sudden movement scared Sam and she pulled her arm back quickly.

"Are you okay Sir?"

"Jack?

"Fine, sorry. Try it again."

After looking at him carefully for a couple of seconds she nodded and again moved the rod towards him. This time, when she touched him, he only gave a slight flinch but then stood still. She let out the breath she wasn't aware she had been holding and waited to see if there was any reaction from him.

He stood quietly expecting to feel something – anything – but there was nothing. Frustrated he looked up at Sam.

"So – nothing"

"Maybe we're doing it wrong. Maybe I have to turn it up."

"Geesh! Okay try."

Sam touched him again, the rod now at a higher 'setting' than before. Again, Jack felt nothing.

"It's not working", he muttered.

"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe this doesn't have anything to do with the symbol. I'm sorry Sir."

Jack just shook his head, too tired to try and speak. Daniel walked around to face him.

"What if Jack does it. It could be that it will only respond to an Ancient."

"But it worked before for me. I was able to take the collar off with it."

"Hey – it may not work but at this point we have nothing to lose."

Jack nodded and reached out for the rod. Sam hesitated, not sure why, but worried about Jack using it on himself.

"Carter!"

Realizing from his tone that it was the Colonel who had spoken, and that he had given her an order, she handed it over to him.

Taking it gingerly he turned it towards himself. It was awkward as it was a little too long for him to use comfortably on himself.

"Here goes", he sighed. Closing his eyes he placed the tip of the rod against his chest. Instantly he felt a jolt rush through him. He immediately pulled the rod away.

"Oh Shit!" he thought to himself. "Nothing like torturing yourself."

"Jack? Did something happen?" asked Daniel

"Yeah", he answered and then immediately touched himself with the rod, knowing that if he waited too long he'd chicken out!

The pain was intense, although not so bad as he had experienced when Frotush' men had used it on him. This time it was just about bearable although he could feel a sheen of sweat break out on his forehead. For a few minutes the pain kept up until he started to feel as if he were going to pass out. Just at the moment when he knew he couldn't take any more, the pain suddenly switched off and the now familiar warmth washed over him.

"Thank God!", he thought to himself. He had been about to lose it. For now he just relaxed into the feeling of safety and comfort. It was a while before the voices around him began to penetrate his conscisousness.

"My God Sam – look!"

"I see it Daniel. What does it mean?"

"I don't know. Jack. Jack can you hear us?"

He finally opened his eyes and instantly saw that the entire room was washed with a brilliant light.

"What happened?"

"It's the Hummers, Jack. When you touched your chest with the rod some of them began to light up. Your back is glowing too. Do you have any idea what it means?'

Jack just looked at his friend for a moment and then began to smile. He didn't quite know what was going on yet, but it was getting clearer. The one thing he knew was that they had been given a map – a direction to follow.

Reaching out his hand he grasped Daniel around his arm. Turning he saw Carter standing a few feet away, looking at him with concern. Motioning with a toss of his head for her to come closer he immediately reached out and took her hand as she approached. Right now it was quicker and simpler to speak with them this way.

"We have to follow the yellow brick road kids!"

"What? Jack this isn't the Wizard of Oz. What are you talking about?"

"Look Daniel". He pointed towards the Hummers with his chin. At first, neither Daniel or Sam saw anything. Suddenly, however, Sam laughed.

"I see it Sir! You're right. It is the yellow brick road."

"Okay, now you've lost it too Sam. What the heck are you seeing?"

"Look closely Daniel. The Hummers – the ones that are lit up – they form a path. They're telling us which way to go."

Daniel turned and again looked. This time he too saw it. In fact, now that he knew what to look for it was obvious.

"Got it! So – we're off to see the Wizard I guess?"

"Yup. Let's just hope he can get us back to Kansas! Daniel, before we start – go out and check with Teal'c will you? I want to make sure nothing's happened yet."

Jack opened the wall and waited for Daniel to return. As he stood there he avoided looking at Sam. He had to keep his mind on the mission ahead and couldn't let any personal feelings intrude. He knew they had to remain completely professional until this whole mess was finished.

"Everything's okay Jack", Daniel reported on his return. "No sign yet of Frotush."

"Good – let's go then." With that the three members of SG1 began to move towards the Hummers. As they walked, with Jack in the lead, the shapes seemed to separate and move out of the way. As soon as they passed each of the Hummers that was glowing, its lights would fade. When they looked behind them everything was growing dark but the way ahead was bright.

Soon they came to what looked like the other side of the cave. There was no obvious door or opening, but based on experience they all knew this meant nothing. As they approached the wall they each waited expectantly for something to happen.

"So, is that it?" asked Daniel.

"I don't see anything. Sir, do you know where we're to go now?" She turned to the Colonel and saw that his eyes were slightly out of focus, as if he were concentrating on something seen only by him.

Without answering Jack placed his hand on his chest and, with the other hand, touched the wall. It instantly began to move aside.

Once it was open, the three walked in the room.

"Oh my God!" murmured Daniel.

**sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1**

"Teal'c! Teal'c!"

"What is it Jobusz?" answered the large man as his young friend ran up to where he was waiting by the water.

"They are coming. Frotush and his men – they are approaching the village."

"Is everyone out?"

"Yes, the children and the infirm have been taken to safety, hidden in the caves in the hills. The others are on their way here. They should arrive shortly. Most of the Nogratia … I'm sorry, I mean the Gratians – have arrived. Pere Frotush and his wife are with them and are on their way here."

"That is good. How long?"

"They should be here just as the sun hits mid day. Arman asked me to come and tell you and to see whether or not O'Neill has found the weapon."

"That I do not know. They are still within the cave. Will you stay here and watch for O'Neill and the others? I will go to Arman."

"I will stay Teal'c. Go. Arman needs you."

Teal'c turned and headed back through the trees, hoping to meet up with Arman and the forest people as quickly as possible. It wasn't long before he could hear the sound of many people advancing through the woods. Quickly taking cover he waited until he could confirm it was Arman and his people before making himself known.

"Arman."

"Teal'c! Thank you for coming my friend. Did Jobusz find you?"

"Yes, he did. He is waiting by the water in case O'Neill or the others come out."

"Have they found anything yet? We do not have long."

"I am sorry. I do not know. I _**do**_ know, however, that if there is anyone who can find the answers it is those three. I have confidence that O'Neill, Major Carter and Daniel Jackson will find something to help us overcome the evil of Frotush."

"I hope so Teal'c. As determined as everyone is, we are no match for him with the weapons we have."

Looking around Teal'c had to agree. Although there looked to be close on a hundred strong men and women, they were armed with primitive weapons; knives, swords, bows and arrows and some even carried farm implements. There was only one of the Ancient rods. What Teal'c wouldn't have given for his staff weapon – or even one of the guns that O'Neill and Major Carter preferred.

"We shall be victorious Arman. You have right on your side – but more importantly – you have SG1!"

"That we do my large friend. That we do."

Once the forest people had reached the lake they quickly began to put together the defenses they had spend many hours planning. Using their tools and weapons, they made use of the forest and what it offered, to fight their advancing foe.

It was a fortunate thing, thought Teal'c, that these people had never seen, in fact never even heard, of earth 'movies'. They might have felt much less confident if they knew their battle plan was based on Ewok strategy from a Star Wars movie!

By nightfall everything was set up. Arman posted guards carefully around the perimeter. Runners were watching Frotush advance and would periodically show up to report on where the enemy forces were and how for they had traveled.

By the time the camp had quieted, Teal'c had time to give thought to O'Neill and the others. There had been nothing heard from them for hours and he grew concerned, hoping that nothing bad had happened.

****

"Still nothing Sam?" Daniel asked for the umpteenth time.

"No Daniel – at least nothing in the 33 seconds since you asked me the last time. Can you PLEASE let me do my work. Go find Jack and bother him!" She had sent Jack away over an hour ago. It was either that or hit her commanding officer. He had driven her crazy with his constant – although mostly silent – questions, jokes and sarcastic comments. Now Daniel had started in on her. She wanted to turn around and scream!

When they had first arrived in the 'room' they had all been blown away by what they had seen. Unlike the outer chamber, filled with the lacy shapes of the Hummers, this room was filled with what were obviously very sophisticated machines. So sophisticated that Sam didn't have a clue what any of them were used for. She couldn't even find an on/off switch – or any controls for that matter. She could not remember ever coming across something that was quite as challenging as this.

If it hadn't have been for the advancing enemy, the threat of death, and the loss of her two children, she would have been in her glory. As it was, she was simply frustrated and starting to feel hopeless.

"Damn, damn, damn! I can't figure this out. I don't have a clue what this is for. Sir! Sir! …JACK!" she finally yelled. Where was the dratted man. She looked around and found him propped up against a far wall, obviously sound asleep.

Ooooh! She was going to kill him! She didn't care if she was court marshaled and thrown in Leavenworth for the rest of her life. She was going to kill one Colonel Jack O'Neill, and then she was going to turn her attention to Dr. Jackson.

"COLONEL O'NEILL!", she shouted again, using her best officer voice. At that he jerked and started to fall over. Righting himself at the last moment he opened his eyes and looked straight into the furious face of the woman he loved.

Ooops – by the looks of things she didn't love him – at least not at the moment.

"Wha…?" he asked, sounding half asleep. "Found anything yet Carter?"

"Grrrrrr!"

Now that was strange! He sat up straighter and looked at his 2IC. Had something happened? Had she been taken over by another alien? She certainly didn't sound like Carter.

"Carter – you okay?"

"No Sir, I am not."

"What? What happened?" He pulled himself to his feet, seriously worried.

"What happened sir? Well, I've been working on this dam er darned machinery for the better part of 5 hours. During that time I had to listen to a couple of whiny ... ki er men! who complained, teased, asked me constantly if we 'were there yet!', told ridiculous jokes and drove me crazy. With all of that, I haven't been able to find out a single, solitary thing about how this stuff works – or even what it is. So no Sir – I am not okay."

There was dead silence for a number of very slow seconds while Sam waited to get blasted for her words. Finally, Jack sighed.

"My jokes weren't ridiculous. They were funny!"

She just stared at him blankly for another few minutes, with him staring right back. She knew she could either cry or …..!

"Oh God Sir", she began to laugh. In fact, she began to laugh so hard she was doubled over, clutching her middle. She laughed until tears began to stream down her cheeks.

All the while this was happening, Daniel and Jack just looked at her and then at each other. They didn't say anything – they didn't have to. They looked each other in the eye and both said one word, silently.

"Women!"

Once Sam had calmed down (although she continued to hiccup for a while), she turned back to her two boys and tried to get serious. The moment she looked at their two, puppy dog faces, she wanted to start laughing again. They both knew that they had been in trouble with her and were trying to get out of it by looking oh so innocent. God, she loved these men!

"So Carter – finished with the hysterical laughter part of the day?"

"Yes Sir", she hiccupped. "Sorry Sir - couldn't help myself."

"Thought back to one of my jokes, didn't you?"

"Ah … yes Sir – that was it."

He grinned at her – even though it had been a little weird, he loved the fact that he could hear her laugh again. It had been a long time.

"So – you're telling me you got nothing?"

"Yes – I mean no - what I mean is that I can't figure it out. Maybe you should have a go at it?"

"Me? Carter, I really do think you've lost your mind. I don't know a fraction of what you know about ancient – or any –machines for that matter. I already tried touching things to see if they'd respond to me – and they didn't. So, I'll just stay here while you get back to work."

"Back to work! Jack – er Sir – I've worked for 5 hours straight. I need a break."

"Okay – take 5 minutes and then come back to it."

"Five minutes! I was thinking more like an hour."

"Sorry Carter – no can do. You know as well as I do that Frotush will be here soon. We have to figure this out."

"Okay Sir. I'll get to work. I could use your help though."

"Really?" it was amazing how much like a little boy Jack could be on occasion. He's just sounded like her young nephew did when promised a treat. Okay, now she had to figure out what to get Jack to do.

He followed her over to what she thought must be the console – although she hadn't as yet found any controls. She stood staring at it, her frustration growing, with Jack standing beside her. He reached out and touched her, still finding it easier to talk this way.

"Whatcha doin' Carter?" he asked gently

"Just thinking Sir."

"About …?"

"About these machines. Do you think they need a key or something?'

"Hey, what about the rod? Maybe that's the key?"

"I've already tried – didn't work."

"Maybe I need to try. It may be like my trusty skin pictures – it needs an Ancient to operate it."

"Be my guest Sir." She handed the rod over to him. He walked up to the control panel (if that't what it was) and gently touched it with the rod.

Yup! That was it!


	30. The Battle

**_Hope you enjoy. Feedback, as always, is appreciated!_**

The panel in front of them lit up and a soft hum began to fill the air. It was as if the place had suddenly come alive.

"You did it Sir!" Carter cried, stepping up to the console. Whereas before it had been a flat, smooth surface with no discernable controls, now it appeared covered with various diagrams and what looked like instructions.

"Good, can you ... figure it out ... now?" the Colonel turned and looked at her.

"Uh, I hope so. I still may need you though. Can you stay?"

"No problem. I'm at ... your command!" At that comment she gave him a quick grin and turned back to the panel. For the next few minutes she was silent as she tried to figure out what she was seeing. For once, Jack didn't squirm or bother her, simply letting her concentrate.

Once it was obvious that his second in command (okay, get real O'Neill! your second in command and the love of your life!) was thoroughly engaged he returned to where Daniel was standing.

"She figuring it out Jack?"

"Hope so. We don't ... have ... much time." God - talking was still so frustrating!

"She'll do it. You know Sam. She can pull miracles out of her – "

"Daniel!"

"Hat, Jack – I was going to say hat! Anyway, I'm sure she'll figure it out."

Reaching out to his friend Jack replied telepathically. "Why don't you go over and see if you can help. Maybe you can read some of the symbols on the panel."

"All right, but you'd better come too. I have a feeling we're going to need you again."

The two men walked back over to where Sam was standing, her tongue sticking out and a crinkle between her eyes. She was in full scientist mode! He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder

"Any luck?"

"Oh, hi Sir, Daniel. No, unfortunately I can't figure any of this out. I don't want to touch anything in case I do something wrong, although I expect it won't respond to me anyway. Be careful Sir – I wouldn't touch anything yet."

"Don't worry Major. I'm very careful around alien technology. Really don't want any head sucking or excruciating agony today."

**sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1**

"Teal'c, have the traps been set?" Arman had come to check on Teal'c to make sure everything was in order.

"Yes indeed. We are almost ready. And you?"

"Yes. Things are just about set. I'd say one more hour and we'll be ready. I'm waiting for word on Frotush."

Just then a runner came rushing up from the direction of their former village.

"They're coming! They follow right behind!" The man was panting and had bent over, trying to catch his breath. Arman and Teal'c hurried over to him.

"How long? How long until they arrive?"

"Another 20 minutes or so", he gasped out. "They are moving quickly."

"Come – everyone, please listen", Arman shouted. Waiting until everyone was quiet he began to speak quickly.

"Get to your places. Leave what is unfinished. We do not have time. Frotush is on his way and will be here soon. You must all do as we planned. Be strong and remember we fight for freedom!"

As he finished speaking two people pushed their way through the crowd which separated as they walked. It was Pere Frotush and Fulanna. Walking slowly, but steadily, to where Arman was standing they turned and faced the crowd.

"For many years I closed my eyes to what was happening", cried Pere Frotush. "I thought that if I waited, if I read and studied, that all would be fine. But it was not. Many people have suffered, many have been imprisoned and tortured and many have died, all because people like me stood aside and did nothing. Well, today that ends. Whatever happens we will have stood for freedom and for justice. Even if we do not win this day, it will have begun. There is no way evil will be triumphant, for today we start something that cannot, that will not be stopped!"

There was cheering as those present stood ready to fight and to die for what they believed in. As they settled back down, Fulanna stepped forward.

"My husband speaks to you of what is right, what is good and what must be. I too add my voice to his. We must fight today to right a terrible wrong, to bring freedom and justice to our people. But unlike my husband, I do not worry about losing this day. I know we shall emerge victorious. I know that today we shall win the fight. Remember that we do this for ourselves, for our neighbors, for our children and our grandchildren. Today we shall prevail!"

At her words the forest people, the freedom fighters went wild. They too believed that today was their day!

As Teal'c looked on he could only think of the battle **_his_** people were waging against the evil that existed throughout the Galaxy. Although he, like Pere, was not sure of today's victory, he also knew that the fight had to start somewhere and today was the day. Like their fight against the Goa'uld this might take time but he believed these people would be victorious, as one day his people and the people of earth would be.

As Pere and Fulanna stepped back, the people began to quickly move to their defensive positions. Ready for what was to come, they were now doubly inspired to fight to the death if that is what it took.

The forest then grew eerily silent, as if the very trees were waiting with bated breath for what was to come. Nerves began to stretch thin, eyes to dart, breathing to quicken. The adrenaline flowed, as did the fear. The waiting was the worst!

"Give up now!" a voice suddenly shouted from the depths of the forest.

"You cannot win. If you surrender now we will show mercy, if not, you will die. We shall take your children and your old ones and make them Nogratia!" The voice was that of Frotush, filled with anger and hate He had come today to destroy that which opposed him.

"We will never surrender Frotush! Today we take a stand against you and your evil. Do what you will." Arman shouted back.

"Is that you Arman? I should have known. I should have killed you when I had a chance. I look forward to capturing you for I will make your life a living hell. No one is to kill Arman – he is mine", he shouted to his men.

"Frotush, you must stop this now." Another voice floated through the trees. There was a pause as Frotush realized who was speaking.

"Pere? Is that you? What are you doing with these people? Did I not treat you well? Did I not bring you honor and riches? Why have you turned on me?"

"Honor and riches? No Frotush – you brought me nothing but shame. You are not my son. You are an evil, hate-filled man who has caused nothing but pain and suffering. Today this ends."

Frotush laughed.

"Old man! Who are you to say this to me. You are nothing. You are an old, useless school teacher who has buried his nose in his books for years. You are a laughing stock."

"Am I a laughing stock too Frotush?", Fulanna spoke to her son for the first time in many years.

"Mother!" he answered in shock.

"Yes, I was your mother, the one who bore you and whom you captured and made Nogratia. The one you sent to hell for so many years. You are not my son. As my husband has said, you have brought us nothing but shame. Today I stand here and I curse you!"

Frotush attempted to laugh, to appear as if he didn't care, but his face had gone pale. Somehow, the words of his parents, and his mother's curse, had sent a wave of fear rushing through him. In response he turned to his men.

"Attack and kill them. I want them all dead but my parents and Arman." With that, the fighting began.

For a long while the freedom fighters held their own. They used the forest as their ramparts, hiding behind and in the trees. They had prepared traps, hidden by leaves and wood. They appeared from nowhere to attack and then hide themselves again. Frotush' forces were unsure where to look or who to attack.

As the day progressed, however, the tide began to turn. The attackers began to figure out the tactics and the hiding places of the forest people. That, and their superior weapons allowed them to begin to win the battle.

Screams of the wounded and dying began to fill the air along with the victory shouts of the aggressors. Pools of blood began to seep into the lake, turning the pristine blue into a muddy brown.

Teal'c looked around at the chaos and despaired.

"Where are you O'Neill? Where are you?"

**sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1**

"Sam, we've got to hurry. Something is happening." Jack had appeared increasingly nervous as the afternoon had progressed. He had begun to pace back and forth and to breath more heavily. It wasn't his usual impatience and playful whining – this was serious.

"What is it Sir? Can you tell?"

"I think Frotush is here. I think people are dying." He looked up at her and she saw the stark fear in his eyes.

"Oh God Sir. I'm sorry. I'm trying but I don't know what to do. Daniel and I agree that this is a control panel and have figured out some of the symbols. It looks like there are controls for a variety of things and for the different machines – but we don't know what they'll do."

"Jack", Daniel interjected. "There's something here about the 'one who comes' and also something about a 'sign' of one who will defeat the evil. This may be talking about you."

Jack opened his mouth to reply but the fear and confusion he felt kept him from being able to talk. Damnit! He thought. Not now!

Reaching out he grabbed both Daniel and Sam – not gently this time, but with urgency.

"Daniel – how the hell do we know that's me. How could they possibly expect me to come to this planet thousands of years in the future from when this was built? I don't know what this is about, but we – I – have to do something. People are dying out there Daniel. Give me something to go on here, something more than legends and prophecies."

"Okay Jack – but you know that we don't always understand everything! It could be you! Anyway, it says that 'the one' is to 'grasp what is ahead and the power will lead him'. It then goes on to give another warning about doom and destruction." That's all I've got, I'm sorry."

"Okay – grasp what's ahead? What the hell does that mean?"

Sam answered.

"I think I know Sir". As Daniel had been speaking she had moved next to the machine that was directly in front of the console. It was strange looking and they had tried to figure out what it could be all afternoon. It was made of some kind of metallic material. It had a flat surface, which stuck out near the bottom, and two 'handles' which dropped down from above.

"As I looked at the control panel the symbols and words seemed to keep coming back to this machine. When I looked at it before I couldn't see anything. Just now, however, I noticed this." She pointed at something on the flat surface. Jack walked over and looked down. He too now saw it – although he was sure it hadn't been there before. The 'seat' or surface was covered with symbols – the same symbols that appeared on his chest.

As soon as he realized this, the marks on his back and chest began to get warm.

"Shit!"

"Jack! Sir!" Both Daniel and Sam reacted to his cry.

"Starting to burn again!", he said shortly. The heat continued and he was afraid it was going to be like the last time. He looked in panic at his teammates.

"Sit down Sir! Sit on the chair", she pointed to the surface on the machine. "I think it means you are to do something."

"Hope you're right Carter", he gasped out, making his way to the machine. He was skeptical, for all he could tell this would make it worse, but he had to try something.

He stumbled and would have fallen except Daniel grasped his arm and helped him to sit. Instantly he felt a little better, although the heat was still coursing through his body.

"Is that better Sir?"

"Yeah – a bit. What now?"

"Uh – try grasping these handles. They look like that's what you're supposed to do." He reached up and grabbed them. This time the pain stopped completely – instead he began to feel an incredible surge of power rush through him.

As Daniel and Sam watched they saw Jack's eyes roll to the back of his head. Afraid he had passed out and would fall, Daniel again rushed up but stopped when it appeared Jack hadn't moved. The Colonel still grasped the handles tightly.

"Look", whispered Sam. Jack began to glow with an inner light. His breathing became slower and slower and his body began to relax to the point of almost becoming one with the machine. Without warning, his eyes flew open and he looked directly at Sam. It was obvious, however, that he didn't see her. His eyes were glazed and were glowing with a strange light - not at all like the Goa'uld – more as if he were filled with an inner power source.

The light coming from his body, and his eyes, seemed to move outward from him and began to swirl in ever increasing patterns and colors around his body. Abruptly, the light shot out from him and headed up and around the room. As the beautiful but intense light filled the room both Daniel and Sam collapsed.

**sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1**

"No", screamed Arman as he saw Adia hit by a bolt of energy from one of the alien weapons wielded by Frotush' men. He rushed up to where she had fallen and knelt down.

In the short time it took to reach her, blood had already covered her chest. The smoking, charred remains of her shirt gave evidence to the power of the blast that had hit her. Her eyelids were open slightly and she stared out as if in shock, unaware as of yet of what had happened.

"Arman." She gasped. "Arman?"

"I am here my love. I am right beside you."

"I .. am … sorry."

"Sorry? Adia, you have nothing to be sorry for", he cried.

"Sorry.. . to leave ... you."

"You will not leave me. Please Adia, you must not leave me. I need you beside me. You are my partner, my friend, my love. Please, stay with me."

"No Arman … too late. I'm too tired, ... so tired. Look … after …. Eranna, please. I love you."

With one last sigh she breathed for the last time.

"NOOOOOO!" he screamed. "why her? Why Adia? I'm so sorry my love, so sorry. Why did I wait? Why did I not insist we be together? My love, my love." He reached down and took her body in his arms and held and rocked her.

"Well, well. If it isn't Arman! Just the man I wanted." Frotush stood over him with an armed guard by his side.

"I see your witch has died! Good riddance!"

"You bastard!" screamed Arman. He gently laid Adia down and then stood quickly ready to leap towards Frotush. Before he had moved a step a beam of energy hit him and knocked him to the ground. As consciousness faded his last thought was that all he wanted was to join Adia.


	31. Justice Reclaimed

**_Getting close to the end now. Hope you are enjoying. To all my wonderful reviewers - thank you! If I don't get back to you all right away please know it is simply because I am so short of time and spend what little I have writing the story. I hope you know how much your reviews and comments mean to me. I feel like I've made some wonderful friends through my stories!_**

"Gather those that are still alive together. Guard them well." Frotush looked down and grinned at Arman and Adia, two of his worst enemies. A feeling of pure joy filled him on knowing that he had gotten rid of those who had been a thorn in his flesh for so long. This would serve as a warning for all those who thought they could escape his power.

"What shall we do with them when we have them all together?", asked Hortaine, one of his lieutenants.

"Why kill them, of course. I do not want a single survivor. I want the forest strewn with their bodies. Their blood will paint a picture that will not be wiped out for many generations."

Hortaine smiled and nodded.

"What about the children? They had to have hidden them somewhere nearby."

"We will find them. When we do, brand them. They will be Nogratia."

As he spoke his men continued to capture and restrain those who were left. Most stood proud, unbowed by their defeat. The walked with heads held high and backs straight, even as they knew they walked to their deaths. Some, those who had children, were crying, understanding that they could no longer protect those children. For them, the defeat was the most cruel.

The last to be captured were Pere Frotush and Fulanna. As the soldiers pushed them forward Frotush turned and looked at his parents. His eyes filled with hatred, he walked up to them and spit in their faces.

"So now you die with all your people. You will not be remembered. Your bodies will be burnt and your ashes spread. You said I am not your son – well know that you will receive no mercy from me. To me you are nothing." He turned and began walking away.

"Our ashes will cover the ground and will spread the knowledge of what you have done. The seeds of freedom will be planted here today and will grow from our ashes and from our blood!" Pere called out. After that he took Fulanna in his arms. If he were to die, at least it was with the woman he loved.

He heard a cry and saw Eranna struggling to the front of the crowd. She had seen the body of her sister and of Arman, lying beside her.

"Adia! NO!" she pulled away from the guards and threw herself down on her sister's body.

"No, no! You mustn't die! Stay with me please Adia. Please!"

Her distraught cries woke the man beside her. Arman slowly lifted his head and looked over at the young woman. The site of her face, anguished, covered in tears, brought back the reality of what had happened. Bowing his head, he too called Adia's name.

Looking up he saw all his people, at least those still alive and able to stand, herded together in a group. Looking at the faces of Frotush' men, he knew what was coming. God help them all!

The light faded from Jack and from the room. As it did, he slowly became conscious of his surroundings. At first, he couldn't remember where he was or what had happened. Then, it slowly began to come back to him – Lyconia, Frotush, Hell!, Nogratia, pain, humiliation, Fulanna, Eranna, Jon, Hannah, Sam, joy, freedom, Daniel, Teal'c, more pain. All the people, the thoughts, the experiences rushed through him. It was as if the machine, or this place, wanted him to remember everything, to experience everything, to understand everything. And he did.

He took a deep breath and pushed himself from the chair. He now knew what he had to do. Taking a step forward he suddenly noticed Sam and Daniel lying prone in the middle of the floor.

What? What had happened to them? He rushed up to Sam and knelt down, checking to see if she were alive – God, if she wasn't! But no, she seemed fine – almost as if she were sleeping. Turning to Daniel he discovered him in the same state.

"Guys!" he called. "Wake … up! Come on!" They both began to stir. Daniel opened his eyes first, looked up at Jack, and promptly closed them again.

"Go 'way Jack. Let me sleep."

"No can … do! Get up. Time. … to … go."

"Sir? What happened?" A very groggy Sam was peering up at him.

"Don't know. You … passed …. out." He reached down, grabbed her arm and pulled her up. He then reached with his other arm and did the same to Daniel.

"Are you okay Sir?"

Shrugging he looked at his friends, their arms still clasped in his grasp.

"I think so. I don't know what's going to happen later, but for now I know what we have to do. I think the chair downloaded some more 'stuff' into me."

"Oh God! Don't tell me it was another repository?" Sam gasped.

"No, I don't think so. I don't feel the same – not like I have lots of knowledge or anything." (okay, there was quite a bit of knowledge that had been downloaded, but not to the extent of his previous encounter. For some reason, he didn't think this would affect him as badly. Maybe this was just a 'branch' of the Ancient library and not the main one!)

"So – no knowledge? But what was downloaded then Jack? Don't tell me it was the complete episodes of the Simpsons! Your brain's already full of those."

"Funny Daniel! No – it's wasn't knowledge – I think it was some kind of power. I'll try to explain as we go."

All the time they'd been speaking Jack had been dragging them back through the second chamber towards the room with the Hummers. When they arrived in the room with the alien shapes, they began a loud incessant hum and this time both Daniel and Sam could hear it as well.

"What's that noise?" Daniel asked, covering his ears.

"I told you they hummed! That's why they're the – "

"Hummers! I know. I meant what does it mean?"

"Well – they're kind of ah …"

"What Jack!"

"They're cheering me on."

"They're **what!**"

"They're wishing me luck." As Jack began to walk past the shapes he dropped Sam and Daniel's arms and reached out and touched each Hummer individually. As his hands brushed their elegant shapes they began to glow and the humming changed to a soft melody. It was alien, and hard to decipher – but it was beautiful. It made the three humans all feel a sense of joy and peace they had rarely ever experienced.

As Jack made his way to where the exit was he turned one last time towards the Hummers. They were all leaning forward, humming their soft song, glowing with a beautiful light. Jack smiled and spoke.

"**Gratias ago vos quod bona vobis." **He smiled and placed his hand on the symbol on the wall. The wall opened and he exited. Turning, he smiled at his companions.

"Come on campers, time to go."

"What did he say Daniel?" Sam whispered to the linguist.

"He simply thanked them and blessed them. I didn't know he'd remembered any Ancient."

"Maybe he didn't – maybe it was the download."

Daniel swung his head to look at her quickly. He didn't say anything although his face expressed his worry. The Asgaard had been nowhere to be seen this last year so he doubted they would save the day as they had the last time Jack had received a download.

He felt a hand touch his arm. "It's okay Daniel. I'll be fine – you don't need to worry."

Jack was looking at him with eyes that looked out with some kind of inner awareness – and an inner peace.

"What's going on Jack? What's all this about."

"Well" he looked over at Sam and motioned for her to come closer. Taking her hand he began to explain.

"We were right. This is the place where the Ancients discovered and built much of their technology. But this place was not just about the Ancients or their technology. The Hummers weren't created by the Ancients."

"They weren't?"

"No – they were here when the Ancients arrived. They aren't a life form – at least not like we know – something or someone before the Ancients may have created them. Wherever they came from, one thing is certain – they are good."

"They certainly seemed that way Sir."

"No – I don't just mean good as in nice or friendly. I mean they are pure good – in other words they are kind of 'the good' that exists in the universe. They also understand and know the past, the present and the future."

"But they didn't seem to be able to tell you anything."

"Well – they did actually. Just not the way we were expecting or hoping. They understand the limits that we humans have. They couldn't tell all – we can't deal with all that knowledge. I mean, look what happened when I received the Ancient knowledge – it almost killed me – and that's just a tiny fraction of what the Hummers have stored in their consciousness."

"Okay – so they know everything but what was all that about in there? What were the machines, the chair, everything?" Sam was practically jumping up and down she was so curious. He could tell she was itching to return and look at the technology again.

"That **was** Ancient technology. The Ancients built it to try and take some of the knowledge of the Hummers and make use of it. The chair was kind of like an 'interface' to the Hummers – with a lot of filters built in so there wouldn't be a brain overload."

"So you **did** have some knowledge downloaded."

"Maybe a bit. But in reality what it did was give me the ability to try and defeat Frotush. That's what this whole brand thing – in fact the whole last year – has been about. The Hummers knew this was going to happen. You were right Daniel when you said that it was speaking to me. I just happened to be the one who lucked out and received these damn brands. They're what has made this possible."

"I don't believe it was luck Sir. I believe you were chosen for a reason."

He glanced over at her skeptically. She knew that he would never believe there was anything in him – other than the fluke of his Ancient genes – that made him the right choice for this. He was wrong, and those that knew him closely understood that. She also knew that there was no point trying to convince him.

"So what happens now Jack."

"Now? Now we go and save Teal'c and the others. Come on, let's swim!" Before jumping into the water for one last time he turned and faced the opening in the cave wall. He looked into the room where he could see the Hummers who were all leaning towards him. Standing tall and straight he lifted his arm and gave them a perfect salute.

"Thank you!" he whispered as the wall closed.

One at a time the three friends dove into the waters of the lake and swam towards shore. When they arrived they could see evidence of the fierce battle that had been waged. They could also see the bodies of some of the forest people, interspersed with a few of their attackers. Sadly, there were many more of the forest dwellers amongst the dead than there were Frotush' men.

"Jack!"

"I … know Daniel. T's'okay."

"How can it be okay? They're dead."

"Wait Daniel." Gesturing for everyone to be quiet, Jack carefully moved to where he could hear voices, just beyond the tree line surrounding the lake. Walking softly, the three members of SG1 advanced slowly. Stopping just as they reached the trees they carefully looked to see what was occurring.

"Is everyone here?" asked Frotush of his men.

"All but the big, dark skinned man. We cannot find him anywhere."

"Well keep looking! He must be found – he is dangerous." The crowd around him was quiet by this time. They all held looks of fear, but also of resignation. They knew what was about to happen.

SG1 watched as Arman had stood up shakily and had reached down and picked up Adia's body. Cradling her gently he stood next to Eranna who was crying softly. Maya was there as was Brotius and the others who had helped them. They confirmed that Teal'c was nowhere to be seen. That, at least, was good.

"Wait here", whispered Jack. "Cover me."

"What are you doing?", hissed Daniel. "You'll be killed."

"It's okay Daniel. Trust me."

Daniel looked at him soberly for a moment. Glancing at Sam he saw her worried face – but he also saw that she was not going to say anything. Looking back at Jack he nodded.

"Always Jack, always."

With a smile the Colonel turned away and walked through the trees into the open where Frotush, his men, the forest people and the Gratians all stood.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't _Nogratia_! What are you doing here? Come to die with your companions?"

"I … am …. Colonel O'Neill. I am NOT _Nogratia_!" He continued to walk towards Frotush. As he grew nearer some of the men surrounding the dictator held up the rods they grasped and pointed them towards Jack.

Although this gave him a twinge, and made him pause briefly, he continued to walk forward.

"So, you can talk can you? How did you get the collar off?" When there was no answer he shrugged and continued.

"You look like you've been through hell O'Neill. I'm happy to have sent you there! I hope you are prepared to die for now I am going to send all of you to the real hell!" Laughing he looked at his men and ordered them to fire on the captives.

As they raised their weapons – some of them holding rods, others holding some kind of staff like weapon – Jack stopped and simply watched.

The guards began to fire their weapons.

Sam and Daniel stood back among the trees, shocked and stunned by what they saw. As the guards fired, Jack had smiled and raised his hand. An eerie silence suddenly filled the woods. No one moved, no sound broke through. Everything stopped.

As each guard stood frozen, an expression of terror passed over his face. Each of them lifted their eyes to Jack and, as one, opened their mouths as if to scream. No sound passed their lips.

Then something happened which no one there had ever witnessed. The guards simply began to fade out. There was no blood, no gore. Their bodies simply began to become less solid, then translucent, until finally they were nothing more than outlines changing into wisps of swirling, black color – finally ending in nothing.

The dead silence of the forest was terrifying. No one was breathing, no one was moving. They did not know what they had seen.

At this, Jack turned back towards Frotush.

"Now … your … people know …. what hell is … for that … is where …. they have gone!"

Frotush had stepped back and looked on in horror.

"What did you do? What kind of man are you?"

"I am the one who is … reclaiming justice for this world!" Turning he looked at where Pere, Fulanna, Maya, and Brotius were all standing.

"What would you … .have me do with this …. man?" he asked. Although he desired justice for what had happened to him and his friends, he knew the Gratians deserved to be the ones to make the ultimate decision.

Pere looked at his erstwhile son and then down at Fulanna. There was a tiny piece of his heart that remembered the love he had felt when his boy was small. He remembered rocking him, playing with him, taking him for walks, teaching him what he knew of the world. He didn't know quite when all had changed, when Frotush had turned to evil. He often wondered if it was something he himself had done.

He knew he would never truly know, nor ever truly forgive himself. But he knew justice must be served. Whether it was offered up with mercy was not his decision to make. He turned to the people.

"What sentence do you wish to give to this man?" he asked. Knowing the evil that he had done, Pere fully expected them to sentence Frotush to death.

No one spoke for quite a while until finally Arman stepped forward, still holding Adia's body.

"I desire his death – the most painful death I can think of. He deserves it and justice demands it! The crowd began to cheer. "However", the crowd quieted down. "he sent many of our people – and visitors to our home" here he looked at Jack, "to hell. For him to die is too easy. He needs to see and to understand what he did to others. I say we sentence him to be 'Nogratia' – but to live amongst us forever, not hidden away in some valley." He looked at Pere and at Fulanna, knowing they would have to agree.

For a moment they looked saddened, but then their faces hardened. Yes, it was fitting. They turned to Jack.

"Can you make it so?" they asked the man who had saved them yet again.

"Yes" O'Neill approached Frotush and reached out his hand. The man tried to step back but couldn't move. Jack touched him and spoke silently to him.

"From this day forward you will bear the mark of Nogratia", a glow started on Frotush' chest where a brand suddenly appeared. "You will be unable to speak. You will not be acknowledged or spoken to. But", and here he turned to the crowd and spoke out loud.

"He is …not to be harmed. He is to be … treated humanely … but not acknowledged. Do not torture or hurt him. Let … him know what it …. is to be … _Nogratia_ … to be no one!"

Frotush dropped to his knees and tried to scream but, as Jack had said, he could no longer talk. Two of the Gratians walked over and pulled him up. Making sure all his weapons were removed they then stripped the shirt off him so all could see the brand. They then pushed the one who had caused so much suffering out into the forest. He was now on his own. He was now '_**Nogratia****'**_

As the crowd stood there silently, not believing that it was over, the remainder of SG1 walked out into the clearing; Daniel and Sam from one direction, Teal'c from another. Teal'c's arms were full of weapons. He had obviously been waiting to try and rescue the Gratians and forest people on his own. Although he would have had little chance, Arman looked at him and nodded in gratitude. Teal'c bowed his head briefly in reply.

"Sir – how did you do that?" asked Carter in wonder.

"Hummers" replied the Colonel shortly.

"Thank you O'Neill, Major Carter, Daniel. Without you this day would have ended tragically for all. Again you have saved us."

"I'm just sorry we couldn't save you all", said Daniel softly, looking down at Adia.

"That is not your fault", Arman answered firmly. "We all knew the risks we faced. She died bravely and will be remembered."

"No" a soft voice interjected.

They all turned and looked at Jack in surprise.

"What are you saying Jak?" asked Fulanna. "Are you saying she did not die bravely?" she continued harshly.

"Yes … she died …. bravely. But she will not be remembered."

"What do you mean?" cried Eranna. "What are you saying Jak?"

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c also looked towards Jack in confusion. What was he talking about?

"Sir?"

He glanced over at Sam – God, just looking at her brought him joy!

"It's okay. A …. gift … from the Hummers!" With these words he reached out his hands and the light they had seen in the cave again began to swirl around him. It grew in intensity until the whole area was filled with the mysterious but beautiful light. One by one, the people who were in the clearing began to sink to the ground unconscious. Finally, after all the others had fallen, Jack too collapsed.

Sam opened her eyes to the soft gentle light of dusk. She could hear the rustling of the breeze and the soft buzzing of insects flitting through the forest. Taking a deep breath she could smell the sweet aroma of pine and of earth. Gone was the stench of blood and of death.

She pulled herself up and slowly looked around. Other people were starting to stir. She could see Daniel beside her start to move. Soon too, his eyes were open.

"Sam. What's happening?"

"I don't know Daniel. I just woke up. It looks like everyone was knocked out. Oh my God. Jack!" She looked around anxiously and saw him lying on the ground a few feet away. Scurrying over to him she checked to make sure he was okay.

He was very pale and was breathing shallowly, but he was still alive. She took his head in her lap and watched him, praying that he would open his eyes.

"Adia!" a voice screeched. Sam swiftly turned her head and saw a miracle. Standing over to the side, her sister held tightly in her arms, was Adia. Her shirt torn and bloody, but looking otherwise as healthy and as whole as she had been before the battle.

As Sam continued to look she saw many others arriving into the clearing – others whose bodies they had seen lying dead on the ground.

"Sam - what the hell's happening?" whispered Daniel.

"I think this is what Jack meant. I think this is the gift from the Hummers."

"Did Jack do this?"

"I think so. I think they gave him the power."

"Is he okay?"

"I hope so." she continued to hold him close.

"Teal'c! She is alive!"

"Yes my friend Arman. She is alive. You are very lucky. You now get a second chance. Do not waste it!"

Smiling, Arman reached out and pulled Adia towards him. Putting his arms around her he hugged her tightly.

"I love you and you are mine! I'm not letting you go again."

She laughed. "Who is going anywhere Arman! And I am not yours – I am no one's. I am free! However, I will share my life with you if that is what you want."

Arman simply smiled, bent down and kissed her. Eranna and the others looked on with smiles of their own.

Jack began to stir and finally opened his eyes. Staring down at him were the eyes of the people he loved most in the world (he wouldn't think about Jon and Hannah right now). Grinning up at them he simply said,

"Let's go home."


	32. Going Home

Home! What a beautiful word that was. Sam looked back at Jack and smiled. Yes – it was time.

"Help me up", Jack sat up but was feeling both dizzy and weak. Daniel and Teal'c reached down a hand and pulled him to his feet. Teal'c then offered his hand and helped Sam stand.

"Jack, how did you do this?" Daniel waved his arm to where all the people were standing, talking, hugging and generally rejoicing over what had happened.

"Told you …. Hummers."

"The Hummers did this? Through you?"

"Yeah"

"My God. Do you realize you brought a whole bunch of people back from the dead?"

"Not me …. Hummers!"

"Okay, so it was the aliens but still …. cool Jack. Very cool." Daniel grinned. "So we're going home? It's about time!"

"It is indeed Daniel Jackson. It is indeed", added Teal'c.

Jack stood looking at his team. They had again beaten the odds, they had again pulled a miracle from their collective butts! He knew he should be happy – or at least relieved – but instead he felt an incredible sadness overtake him. He was exhausted and half sick – the power to bring back those who had died had taken a terrible toll on him. That was probably half of his problem, he thought.

He also knew, however, from previous experience that now that the battle was over, the adrenaline would cease to rush through his body and he would suffer an emotional and physical let down. All the feelings and memories he had suppressed while they had a job to do would now come roaring back.

Suddenly it was all too much. He needed to rest, to sleep, to forget. He looked at Sam, trying to figure out how to tell her. She looked back at him, smiling with happiness and relief. It took her a couple of seconds to really see him and notice that he wasn't doing well.

"Jack. Are you okay? What is it? What's wrong?" She rushed up to him and put her arms around him. He swayed and would have fallen if it weren't for Teal'c and Daniel standing close by and holding him up.

"Need to …. rest."

"Of course. I'm sorry Sir –er – Jack. Teal'c let's get him over here and sit him down. Daniel, can you get some water. He's exhausted."

His friends helped him over to a log where they helped him sit. He perched there for a moment and then slid down until he was seated on the ground, leaning against it. Daniel showed up with a cup he had borrowed from one of the Gratians and gave Jack a drink. After a couple of sips the Colonel leaned over and rested his head on the ground. It was far from comfortable, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to sleep. In a matter of seconds he was out.

"I hope he's going to be okay." Daniel stood looking down at his friend, worry clearly evident on his face.

"He is tired Daniel Jackson. He needs to rest."

"I don't know. I think it's more than that."

"What do you mean Daniel? Do you think he's sick? Maybe he's reacting like he did after the download."

"No, I don't think it's physical. It's …."

"What? What do you think it is?" Sam was getting worried. As she looked down at Jack she could see that, even in sleep, his thin face appeared stressed and in pain.

"I think everything may be catching up with him. We know he's been through hell this year. He's been tortured and starved and humiliated. He's lost two more children", here he looked over at Sam with compassion, knowing she too felt that loss terribly. "Now that the emergency is over, I'm afraid he's going to crash – if he hasn't already."

Sam and Teal'c stood quietly for a minute, pondering Daniel's words. They both knew that what Daniel had said was likely. He had borne more than anyone should ever have to. It was no surprise that his psyche was wounded and now the reaction was about to set in.

"We need to get him home as soon as possible. Maybe getting off this planet will help – also getting him into Janet's care as soon as we can should help as well." Sam sank down to the ground beside Jack, lifting his shoulders and head and squirming under him so his upper body rested against her.

"Can you guys talk to Arman and tell him we plan to head back to the gate tomorrow. We need to let Jack rest tonight but I think the sooner we go back the better."

"Okay Sam, we'll take care of it. Call us if you need anything. We'll bring you something to eat as soon as we can."

"Thanks Daniel." As her two teammates headed off she pulled Jack closer and leaned down, gently kissing the top of his head.

"I'm here my love. Don't worry. Everything will be alright."

Daniel and Teal'c made their way over to where Arman stood, his arms still around Adia. He was directing some of the men and women, getting them ready to return to the forest village.

"Jobusz, take some of the men and women and go and get the children and old ones. They are probably worrying and waiting to hear what has happened. Take them back to the village. Samra", he turned to a middle aged woman standing beside Jobusz, "can you begin to organize the rest? We need to make sure we collect everything – weapons, supplies, and head back. I don't think we want to spend the night in the forest. It will get cool soon."

Both Jobusz and Samra nodded and headed out to get things organized. People were still milling about, talking and rejoicing. Many were still stunned at the turn of events. Those who had died and were brought back were standing with loved ones and friends, talking in wonder about the miracle they had experienced. Many of them looked over at Jack, some in gratitude, still others in fear. It was human nature to fear what you didn't understand.

"It's gone!" a voice shouted in wonder from over to the side of the clearing. Everyone turned and looked as one of the Gratians, a man of about 60, stood with his shirt pulled up.

"It's gone. The brand is gone!" he repeated. It was true – as everyone looked they could see his chest was bare. There was no mark, no brand to be seen. There was not even a scar where it had been.

Suddenly, a number of people, the Gratians – the former _Nogratia_ all began to lift their shirts. Murmurs, cries and even shouts could be heard throughout the forest. Every man and woman who had been branded with the sign of the _Nogratia_ now saw that their marks were also gone. Their chests were clear. They were no longer marked with the sign of shame and torment.

"Good lord, Teal'c. Jack must have done this too. This is wonderful – now these people won't have to go through life branded and seen as outcasts. This is going to make it easier for them to reintegrate into society."

"It will help Daniel Jackson – although prejudice runs deep. I expect they will still have problems."

"Yeah, you're probably right. But it's still good."

"Yes. It is good. O'Neill has done a great deal for these people. It is sad that they probably won't appreciate it."

"Why not? I'd think they'd recognize all he's done for them."

"A few will. Arman and Adia, Fulanna and Pere – many others will remember him – will remember all of us. The rest will be afraid. But, no matter – we know what kind of man he is, the Hummers know and I believe that God, or the universe, also recognize his goodness. He will not be forgotten for what he has done here."

As the two stood contemplating their friend, they looked over to where he was sleeping, held in Sam's arms. They knew that he would be remembered by those who were important, but they also prayed that he would be able to overcome all he had been through on this planet.

Once all had been organized the people began the trek back to the village. Once there they would eat and rest and then figure out their next steps. They all knew that this was not the end. There were many who had gained wealth and power through Frotush and these people would not want to see any changes to their world. It was a battle ahead – maybe not a physical one – but one that would be as hard and as important.

Just as everyone was leaving Fulanna and Eranna came over to SG1, followed by Pere Frotush.

"Is Jak okay?" the old woman asked worriedly.

"He is resting. Winning the battle took a lot out of him. We think he'll be okay, but we must return to our home as soon as possible."

"No!" cried Eranna. "You musn't leave so soon. We need Jack, we need all of you to help us."

"I am sorry Eranna", Daniel reached over and gave her a quick hug. "Jack needs to get home. We have a doctor there who can help him get healthy again. You know this has been hard on him – he's been through a lot."

She sniffed but then nodded. "Yes, he needs to be home". But she would miss him. He had been her anchor for a long time. She still loved him, even though she knew his heart belonged to Sam. They were meant for each other, and she was no longer jealous, but a piece of her heart would always remain with him.

"Our prayers will go with you all, but especially with Jak", Fulanna added. "He is a special man." She walked over to where Sam was holding the sleeping man. "I am grateful that he has you Sam – but you will need to be strong for him. He is one who doesn't allow himself to be weak and to seek help. But he needs it now and will for some time to come. Love him and make sure he looks after himself. Tell him if he doesn't I will travel through that gate to wherever you are and will make sure he does as he is told!"

They all laughed, knowing that Fulanna would do just that if she heard Jack was being stubborn. Sam had a quick thought that it would be a good thing if she could take Fulanna with her back to Earth. She was one of the few people who could make Jack listen.

After everyone had left it was just SG1 who remained in the clearing. They too were going to head back to the village for the night but wanted some time alone. They also wanted to let Jack rest a little more before they started back.

Teal'c and Daniel sat down on the ground, close to where Sam held Jack. They spoke quietly amongst themselves, mostly speculating on the Hummers, who they were, where they came from, and what truly had happened with Jack. They all wondered if he retained the power he'd been given, or if it had been a one shot deal.

For the longest time Jack had been totally still, so deeply asleep that he wasn't even dreaming. After a while Sam noticed his eyes beginning to move. He was entering REM sleep and the dreams had begun. He started to move restlessly – his head moving back and forth, his hands and legs twitching. He was becoming more and more perturbed, obviously disturbed by some dark nightmare.

As Sam tried to hold him and comfort him she was horrified by one fact. Throughout the entire episode he didn't make a sound. He was totally, absolutely silent. Clearly, in his nightmare he was still under the belief that he was wearing the collar.

Sam had witnessed Jack in the middle of nightmares while they had been held in the valley – and they too had been silent - but, at that time, he was wearing the collar. The few times in years past when she had seen him have a bad dream he had always made some sound, although usually it was incoherent.

"Is he okay Sam?" Daniel had moved closer and was watching his friend.

"He's having a nightmare Daniel. He's had them a lot but not in the last few days."

"God, he's so silent. I've never seen him like that. It's … it's awful."

"I know. It's the collar. I think in his mind he's still wearing it. It's frightening to see."

By this time he had become so violent in his nightmare that Teal'c and Daniel had both had to try and restrain him so he wouldn't hurt himself or Sam. They didn't know whether or not they should try and wake him or let him settle down on his own. The decision was taken out of their hands when his eyes suddenly opened and he gasped.

As soon as the sound escaped his lips, Jack's eyes grew large with terror and he grasped his neck. It took him a few seconds to realize that the collar was no longer there. Looking confused, as he was still not totally awake, he looked up at Sam.

"You're okay Jack. It was just a dream. We're all here and we're all okay. We're going to head home tomorrow."

It took a few more minutes before her words sunk in. When finally he realized where he was, and that he had been dreaming, he let out a sigh. Closing his eyes for a moment he tried to regain his equilibrium. He was also embarrassed at the display he had put on in front of his friends. He never liked anyone to see him so vulnerable.

Finally, he was able to sit up fully. He then pushed himself to his feet, accepting Teal'c help as he was still somewhat shaky. He did feel somewhat better, though. The rest, although interrupted at the end by his nighmare, had helped to give him back some strength.

Knowing he wasn't up to talking right now, he leaned back into Sam and then reached out and touched Teal'c and Daniel.

"Guess we should be heading out."

"You okay Jack?"

"Yeah. Thanks guys. Sorry about the … uh nightmare. It's been kind of a wild day."

"You could say that again!" agreed Daniel, realizing that Jack needed things to get back to normal – and that he didn't want to focus on himself right now.

"I think we should get going Sir", Sam added from behind him. She wasn't quite sure how she should be referring to him. Now that their job was done with the Gratians and forest people she wanted to go back to talking to 'Jack' but didn't know, now that they were returning home, whether or not that was appropriate.

"You can drop the Sir, Sam. I don't really feel much like Colonel O'Neill right now – too tired!"

"Okay Jack. Let's get back. I think we all need some food and some rest."

They all agreed and started to head back to the village. Knowing that Jack hated to appear weak they let him walk on his own, however they all stayed close in case they were needed.

Jack knew exactly what they were doing, and was terribly grateful. He loved these people. They were not just friends, they were his family. Even though it was hard to express how he was feeling, he turned to each of them and gave them a small smile of gratitude. They all knew him well enough to appreciate his silent thanks.

For a while they traveled in silence. It was Daniel who broke finally broke it.

"How are we going to get home? We don't have a GDO and even if we did, our codes would have been locked out a long time ago."

"Been … thinkin' about that." Jack answered.

"And?"

"Alpha Site"

"Oh, of course. But what if it's not there anymore."

"Daniel!" Sam swatted him on the arm. "Of course it will be there."

"Actually Major Carter, he may be right. We have no way of knowing what has happened in our absence. It has been a year. Many things could have changed."

"Pessimists!" Jack interjected. "It'll ..be there."

"How do you know Jack?"

The Colonel turned and glared at the younger man.

"Just do!"

"O…kay! If you're sure. So, we dial the Alpha Site and go through. Then I guess they can get us home. Boy! Are they going to be surprised to see us!"

"Yeah – I wonder if we've been declared MIA or KIA."

"Ooooh Sam. That's … morbid!"

"No it's not Daniel. It's reality. If we're just MIA then all our stuff will be there and it's easier to get all our records back in order. If we're KIA - well, then they've probably sold everything or given it to whoever we named as executors and heirs."

"Yeah I know. I've been through this already remember – twice in fact!"

"Oh that's right, I forgot! Well, if we're KIA you can help us through all the paper work. It's going to be brutal." The friends kept walking back to the village, Daniel and Sam chattering to try and fill the silence, Teal'c and Jack simply listening.

****

"What are you thinking Sir?" asked Janet. They had just finished a briefing with SG7 who had returned from P3X 298 with one of their members seriously wounded. Janet had come to report on the status of the wounded officer. After the others had left, she remained behind with General Hammond, having noticed his distraction.

"It's a year today Doctor."

"Yes, I know. I've tried not to think about it too much but it's hard. Things just haven't been the same this last year."

"No, no they haven't. The Pentagon is insisting we finally declare them KIA – they say we need to put closure on this and let them "rest in peace". God, what asses they are. As if there is ever closure when good men and women go missing."

"Do you think they are Sir? Dead I mean."

"I don't know Doctor. I would have thought that if they were still alive they would have done anything in their power to get back before now. SG1 has – er had – the habit of being able to perform miracles. I just don't know now. Maybe the Pentagon is right. Maybe it is time to call it."

"I still have hope General. So does Cassie. I know that there's still a betting pool going as to the day they'll return. Siler and Ferretti and Dixon, hell, practically the whole of the SGC is convinced they'll come waltzing through the gate one day."

"Yes, I still have those thoughts myself. I can just picture Jack come popping through the gate, giving me one of his sloppy salutes and announcing, in that horrible imitation Cuban accent of his – "I'm home!".

She laughed, although with a touch of tears in the background.

"I can hear it too. I'd even love to see him complaining in my infirmary. I've missed them all so much Sir. I can't bear to think we'll never see them again."

"I know. Me neither."

"Have you given any thought to sending a team back through to Lyconia?"

"I've considered it, yes. But really, there's no purpose. The people said they had never seen SG1. Either they were telling the truth, which means something happened to them either in transit or soon after they arrived or they're lying. If that's the case, going back won't really make any difference. They could have done anything with SG1."

"Even kill them?"

"Yes", he sighed, "even kill them."

"Well, I'd better be getting back General. I want to take another look at Miller. I'm sure he'll be okay but I'll rest easier knowing that everything is on the mend."

"Thank you Doctor."

"No problem Sir – it's my job after all."

"I meant for talking about SG1. I needed that."

"As did I Sir, as did I."

After Janet had left, Hammond continued to think about all that had happened since SG1 had gated to Lyconia 12 months ago. He had sent teams back for weeks after they had disappeared until finally, both the Lyconians and the Pentagon had said 'enough'. He felt, in his gut, that the people on the planet had been lying. He was sure, as were the teams that had gone through, that Jack and his team had been there. However, they could find no proof. The local leader – Frotush – had insisted they they had never seen O'Neill or his teammates. Hammond eventually had to call it quits, although it had practically killed him to do so.

Over the years Hammond had lost many men and women under his command. It was never easy, was always a loss, but this time – well, this time had been much worse. He felt like he'd lost family, not just soldiers under his command.

As he prepared to head home for the night he gave one final prayer. If they were dead, he hoped it had been quick. If they were alive, he hoped they were okay, and that they were working on a way to get home!

****

After O'Neill and the others reached the village they had joined in the subdued celebration that was going on. All of the people knew this was just the first step so didn't want to let themselves go completely. On the other hand, they did rejoice over their new found freedom. The Gratians especially were happy. They now had the hope of a real future.

SG1 spent the time talking to the good friends they had made on the planet. They knew they would miss these people greatly. Jack looked at the women who had saved his life, and his sanity, and added them to the small number of people he called family.

Sam had gotten to know and love these women as well. She and Daniel had also made friends at Pere Frotush's house. Sam spent time with Maya, teasing her about her new relationship with Brotius. They all spent time talking to Pere Frotush. Both he and his wife looked years younger. The joy of finding each other had done much to strip the years from their faces.

Teal'c spoke quietly with Arman and Adia. The erstwhile Jaffa was a quiet man and called few friends – but these two were now his brother and sister. He would miss them, and the simple life he had led in the forest. During that time he had not known or remembered the terrible things he had done in the name of a false god. He had also not fully known about the symbiote living inside of him. It had been a good time – and a time which he would miss. But, he knew his place was at O'Neill's side, helping the Tauri and his own people attain their freedom.

All the friends and comrades talked late into the night, knowing this would probably be the last time they would see each other. As tired as he was, Jack chose to stay up talking, avoiding going to sleep, knowing that more nightmares would come.

In the morning, which came too early, SG1 was ready to leave. They had little to take back – their packs long since destroyed by Frotush. They would carry memories of this place and little else.

Jack though would also carry the marks on his front and back. Unlike the rest of the _Nogratia_ his marks had remained. Whereas before he had looked at them with shame, now he looked at them in gratitude. For these marks joined him with the Hummers – that race – or whatever they were – who had saved him, his team and the people of this planet. He meant it when he told Daniel they were good – what he didn't tell Daniel or anyone was that they had each given Jack a part of themselves. He now carried some of them with him. What that meant, he didn't know, although he knew it too was good.

SG1 traveled slowly back to the gate. It would take a couple of days, during which time they would rest. Arman, Adia, Maya, Brotius, and Eranna all traveled with them. Frotush and Fulanna stayed back to help with the organization and plans.

"Goodbye my son", Fulanna reached out and gave Jack what felt like a blessing. "I knew when I saw you that you'd be trouble! I just didn't know that it would be trouble for them, not us. Thank you for all you have done."

"No", Jack whispered softly, "thank you Mater. You … saved …my …. life!"

"Yes, and look what that brought us", she smiled happily at him. "Continue to love that woman of yours. I know you are filled with sadness right now over Jon and Hannah" here she had to wipe a tear of her own "but do not let that get in the way of your love or your life. Sam needs you and loves you. She will bear you many fine children. Just keep loving her and don't shut her out!"

It hurt greatly when Fulanna spoke of the children but he knew she was right. He knew that he couldn't shut Sam out like he had with Sara. She was too important to him and they had to heal together. He couldn't dwell right now on the thought of other children, but he put it away in the back of his mind for another time.

Reaching out he gave Fulanna a big hug and kissed her on the cheek. Saying goodbye to Pere Frotush and the others he had met, he got into the wagon with Sam. Lying down, he tried to rest without falling asleep.

They finally arrived at the gate on the afternoon of the second day. Here again they had to say their goodbyes to those they had grown to care for.

After saying goodbye to the others, Jack walked over to where Eranna was standing alone and crying. He gently reached out and wiped the tears from her face with his finger and then kissed her on the cheek.

"One day … you will …. meet a … young man. He .. will love.. you as you …. deserve to be …loved!"

Eranna leaned back and smiled at Jack. "I know. One day I will meet someone just like this stubborn man I met in a valley far from here. I will make sure to hold on to him tightly. We will name our first son Jak in his honor." She reached up and this time kissed Jack on the cheek and then turned and walked away, not looking back. She had a new life to look forward to.

Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Daniel all turned towards the gate. Stopping they all felt a terrible loss as they were to leave Lyconia. They were all excited to be going home, but there was much about this place that they would miss.

"Dial her ..up, Daniel." Jack muttered.

As the chevrons engaged, each of the team was thinking about what they were leaving behind. For Jack and Sam the thoughts were bitter. They both felt as if larges chunks of their hearts and souls had been ripped out and left. Two tiny souls, whom they would never see again, remained in their thoughts and hearts.

Just as chevron 6 had engaged, and they all prepared to head to the gate a voice came calling over the noise.

"Wait! Stop."

SG1 turned and looked. Running up to them was Solanna.

"What is it Solanna", Sam cried, instantly recognizing the young woman. "Are the children okay?"

"Yes, they are okay." She stopped by Sam and Jack and tried to catch her breath. She had obviously been running a long way.

"No, I am sorry, I lie. They are not okay."

"What!" Jack asked, terror in his eyes. "What's ..wrong!"

"Do not worry, they are not hurt. At least not physically. They are just terribly sad. They miss their parents and cry for you all the time. My mother and father – they cannot get past the fact that Lagreema was _Nogratia_ and that she bore them without being married. They cannot love them. Oh, they do their duty. They feed and clothe them, but they do not show them any love or tenderness."

"Oh God", cried Sam. She had been worried about this.

"Do not worry. I love them – I have tried to show them all the love I can since they have been with us. But I am leaving. I am getting married shortly and my betrothed …. he is like my parents. He will not accept them and does not allow me to bring them with me when we are married. They will remain with my parents. If they stay, they will be raised without love and they do not deserve that." Here she stopped and looked at Jack and Sam.

His heart beating so fast he could barely breathe he turned and looked at Sam. She looked like he felt, angry and yet with a glimmer of hope beginning to shine in her eyes.

"What do you want from us?" Jack asked, praying for the right answer.

"I want you to take the children. You are their parents. They love you and I know you love them. They will have a better life with you. Here, they will always be surrounded by the shame of their birth. With you they will know love. Will you take them?"

Both Jack and Sam were so overcome neither of them could speak for a moment. Finally, Jack looked at Solanna and answered.

"Of course. We … want .. nothing more! Where are they?"

A new voice joined in. It was that of Maya.

"They are here Jack, Sam." She walked up carrying Hannah and holding little Jon's hand. Neither of the children had seen Jack and Sam yet. They both looked terribly sad and frightened, not understanding all that had happened to rip apart their world in the last few days.

Suddenly, Hannah looked up and caught sight of Sam.

"Momma!" she screamed, instantly trying to wiggle out of Maya's arms. At the same time, Jon saw both of his parents.

"Momma, Daddeee!" he too screamed. Maya put down the little girl and let go of Jon's hands. Both the children rushed forward, but were met half way by their parents.

The tears were running unashamedly down the cheeks of both adults and they reached out and each grabbed a child and swung them high. Hugging them tightly, the entire family moved together and cried. Those observing also had tears in their eyes.

"I missed yous, Mommy and Daddee", cried Jon. "Whys you leeve us?"

"We didn't want to Jon", answered 'Mommy'. "Daddee and I had something important to do and so left you with Auntie Solanna. But we're done now and you're coming with us." At these words Jack and Sam looked at each other and smiled with complete joy.

"Mommy, Daddee luv me?" asked little Hannah.

"Yes, Mommy, Daddee …. Luv you .. lots!" Jack replied.

Jon squeeled and Hannah began to cry. Neither of them had ever heard Jack speak before and the little girl was actually frightened by it. Jon was startled but after checking to see that it was his father, and everybody seemed okay with it, he reached up and put his hands on Jack's mouth.

"Daddee tok now?"

"Yes .. a little", answered Jack.

"I hewp yu tok bedder Daddee", Jon offered.

"Thank you Jon", answered Jack with a smile and hug for his son. By this time, Hannah seemed to have calmed down. Suddenly, she too wanted to touch Jack's mouth so she leaned forward in Sam's arms. Jack reached out and took his daughter in his arms. God! He could smell her wonderful baby smell again. He lowered his face into her soft curls and simply breathed her in. As he did this Hannah giggled and put her hand across his mouth.

"Daddee tok!"

He grinned but didn't say anything. Again she insisted,

"Daddee! Tok!"

He laughed and answered,

"I love .. you .. Hannah. I love … you Jon. I love… you Sam!" Turning, he looked at his family with joy. He then closed his eyes and sent a private message to the Hummers. "Thank you!" he said, "thank you for this gift." For he knew it was they who had made this happen.

"Dial her .. again Daniel. I'm taking my family …. home." Daniel smiled and gave a small salute – he then walked back to the DHD and dialed home.

As the last chevron engaged and the blue of the event horizon appeared, Daniel, Teal'c and the O'Neill family – Jack, Sam, Jon and Hannah – all walked through the gate towards home.

_**For those who asked – I will have some scenes at home. Not quite ended folks!**_


	33. Arrival

**_Less excitement folks - just getting home - but I hope you enjoy anyway. People wanted to see them at home so we have to get through the de-briefing first! _**

Jack was the last one to exit the gate. Carrying Jon, he was just seconds behind Sam who was holding Hannah. As he walked out the other side the first thing he noticed was that Hannah was wailing, clearly frightened by the experience of going through the wormhole. The second thing he noticed was the ring of soldiers who stood at the base, weapons drawn and pointed at SG1.

"Daddee!" cried Jon. "Whose dose guys?"

"They're okay Jon", answered Sam. "They're just making sure we're okay."

As Sam spoke Jack stood, stroking Hannah's back, trying to calm her down. After a couple of minutes her crying stopped although she continued to whimper slightly. Eventually she curled up, her head buried in Sam's neck. During this time nobody had moved, all of them unsure as to the next action in the surreal scene.

"My God! It's SG1. Where the hell did you come from? We thought you were dead." Colonel Dave Dixon approached looking shocked as he peered up at the missing team.

Jack tried to answer, but the stress of the last little while, plus the feelings of relief as they arrived, kept him from answering. He looked in frustration over towards Sam.

"It's a long story Colonel", answered Carter. "We'd like to get home but we no longer have our GDO's. Could we get you to send us back to the SGC? We need to debrief with General Hammond", here the team looked worriedly at Dixon, hoping that things hadn't changed that much and the General was still in charge. "After that I'm sure you'll hear the whole story."

"Okay Major, although I'd still like to hear a bit now. But I guess you're right – Hammond will want to be the first to hear what's happened. I'm afraid I can't send you right back anyway though - new protocols in place. We have to check you out here first. We have a small medical team and some equipment. We'll just have them check you over and then send you back. God, it's good to see you again!"

"You too Colonel! You'll never know how much", answered Sam. She and the rest of them walked down the ramp towards Dixon. The soldiers still had their weapons trained on the team although they all looked more relaxed now. Most of them also had grins on their faces. Everyone was thrilled to see that SG1 was alive and back!

"So Jack. Cat got your tongue? And who are these kids?" Dixon asked as he led the way to the medical hut.

As Jack continued to be silent it was Daniel who this time answered.

"Jack hurt his throat and can't talk too much right now. The kids … well, they're kind of ah …"

"We'll explain later Colonel. Right now we just really want to get home." Sam spoke softly

Dixon nodded, obviously dying of curiosity but recognizing that they really did need to speak with the General first. His job was to make sure they weren't imposters or carrying a Goa'uld before sending them back. He knew he'd hear the details later on.

"Throat hurt Jack? That must be rough. Must admit I'd never see the day when Jack O'Neill couldn't throw around a good dose of sarcasm!" He smiled and slapped Jack on the back, clearly believing it wasn't anything too serious. He had noticed, of course, how thin and ill Jack looked. The man must have gone through hell, he thought. Well, he'd better get them home quickly.

"Here you go. Doc Martinez will look you over. Once he's given the go ahead we'll get you home. I'm sorry Jack but the guards will have to remain until we're sure you're legit."

Jack nodded understanding and agreeing with the caution they were exercising. Earth's safety came first.

Each of them, including the children, received ultrasounds to ensure they weren't harboring Goa'ulds. The doctor also took their blood (Hannah cried and Jon looked rather teary eyed, although he tried to be brave) and gave them a quick check over.

"Well Sirs and Ma'am", the Doc returned to the room looking at the papers in front of him. "As far as I can tell, everything checks out just fine. No Goa'ulds or other creepy crawlies! The children are both in good shape as well" He looked up and grinned although, as he caught site of Jack the grin turned to a frown.

"You'll have to get checked over some more of course – especially you Colonel. You've obviously been through a lot. I've written some notes for Doctor Fraser. She'll do a more careful exam. In the meantime, welcome back SG1!"

"Thank you Doctor", Teal'c replied formerly. The others added their thanks with Jack simply nodded at the medic.

"All set?" asked Dixon as they exited the medical hut. He poked his head in and got the okay sign from the Doc.

"Yes Sir. We're ready to head home."

"I bet you are Major, I bet you are! Come on, follow me. I'll send a message through and then you can hot foot it for the SGC. I'd love to see their expressions as you come through! There's gonna be some party in the Mountain tonight!"

Sam reached out and touched Jack. After she heard what he said (silently) she turned to Dixon.

"Sir. Colonel O'Neill asked that you don't tell them it's us." She smiled. "We'd kind of like to surprise them."

Dixon laughed. "Yeah – that's Jack all right. Although I'd like to know how he told you! Anyway, no problem. I'll just tell them they've got visitors."

They all approached the gate and waited while an Airman dialed.

"What is it son?"

"An unauthorized gate activation Sir." Harriman looked at the computer in front of him, waiting to see if he could identify who it was. No teams were out at present so hopefully it was an ally.

"It's the Alpha site, General" he announced as soon as the coordinates become clear.

"Alpha? They aren't due to check in for another 2 days. I hope nothing's wrong." The General watched as the wormhole engaged. He could do without any surprises or bad news right now!

"Incoming message Sir." Harriman said.

"Let's hear it Sergeant."

"Alpha to SGC. This is Colonel Dixon."

"We hear you Colonel. What is it?"

"Just some visitors coming through Sir. They've been checked over and everything looks good. I would suggest a med team however. Permission to send them through?"

"Who is it son?"

"Uh Sir – they've asked me not to say. I assure you though that they're okay. You'll want to see them."

This was strange, thought Hammond. He looked down at Harriman who also had a curious look on his face.

"Okay Colonel. Send them through in 5 minutes. I'll have a Medical team waiting as well as security."

"Yes Sir. Five minutes." The transmission stopped.

"See to it son. I'll be in the Gate room."

"Yes Sir." As the Sergeant called for the Medical team he wondered who in the world could be coming through the gate. He hoped it wasn't the Tollan or Tokra – he didn't much care for either. Now the Nox – they were okay as were the Asgaard.

Three minutes later everyone was in place including Janet and her team.

"Any idea who it is Sir?" she asked.

"No. Dixon assured me that they were cleared however. I just hope it's not the Tollan" he said, echoing Harriman's thoughts on the matter. "I couldn't deal with their arrogance right now!"

Janet smiled in agreement. The five minutes were up and they all looked expectantly at the blue of the event horizon. Just at that moment, a body came through closely followed by three more.

For a fraction of a second there was dead silence in the room as everyone stared at the 'visitors'.

"Good lord", exclaimed Hammond."SG1 – is that you?" He could barely believe his eyes. In front of him was the team that had been missing for a year. Just yesterday he had been commiserating with Fraser about these very people.

"Yup. It's us General", answered Daniel. "Are we glad to see you!"

The four teammates slowly made their way down the ramp, conscious of the security guards whose weapons were pointed at them. It was only then that the General realized there were two more people with them – two children were held in the arms of Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter.

He glanced over at Janet and saw that she was still in shock, although as he looked at her he could see the reality slowly hit her. It was then that she let out a small squeak and a huge smile.

"Welcome back! Oh my God – where have you been?" She rushed over and gave Sam a hug, "And who's this little darlin'" she said as Hannah buried her face in Sam's neck.

"It's a long story Janet", Sam smiled back at her friend. "This little girl is Hannah. Say hi to Aunty Janet, Hannah." The little girl looked up briefly and spoke.

"Hi Anty Tzanet," She then got shy and again hid her face in Sam's shirt.

Smiling at Janet Sam then turned and walked to the General and gave him a formal salute.

"SG1 reporting in General."

"Welcome back Major, Colonel O'Neill, Dr. Jackson, Teal'c. Are we glad to see you. And who are these two little ones?" He had a huge smile on his face! He then looked expectantly at Jack, waiting for an answer from the uncharacteristically quiet Colonel.

"Sir, he can't talk too much right now. He's hurt his throat." Sam used the same excuse they'd given Dixon. "The children are Jon and Hannah and they were orphaned. We'll explain it all later if we may?"

It was only as she spoke that Hammond and Janet both looked closely at the Colonel. Good God, thought Hammond, the man looks like a walking skeleton.

He glanced quickly at the others but they all looked relatively fine. Sam was on the thin side, but nowhere near to the point of the Colonel. Janet obviously saw the same thing because her face suddenly became serious and she walked over to Jack.

"Colonel. I think we'd better get you and the rest of SG1 into the Infirmary. I'd like to take a look at all of you." Her main concern right now was Jack but she knew he wouldn't appreciate being singled out.

"Sir?" Janet looked to Hammond.

"Yes Doctor. Take them to the Infirmary." Looking over at the team he smiled again. "As soon as you're done, come to the briefing room. I want to hear everything! Again I'd like to say how happy we all are that you're back. You've been greatly missed."

"Thank you General Hammond", Teal'c spoke for the first time. "We are all happy to be back."

"Yup, it's great to see you all and I'm dying for a cup of coffee!" Daniel grinned at the others. They were home!

Jack walked over to the General and, shifting Jon to his other arm, gave a picture perfect salute. He then gave the standard O'Neill grin. He couldn't talk right now but he wanted this man to know how glad he was to be back – and glad that it was Hammond who was here to meet him.

"Glad to see you Jack! You were missed." The General reached out and clasped Jack's hand and gave him a slap on the back. God, had he missed this man and his team!

Jack nodded and smiled again. He then turned and followed the Doc to his least favorite place on this planet!

Janet chattered away to Sam the entire way, although she kept her eyes on the Colonel. She was really worried about him. He looked like he had been through hell and there was a look in his eyes she didn't like. She leaned over to Sam and spoke quietly.

"Sam, what happened?" she nodded her head at Jack who was busy with Jon.

"He was held captive for many months. He was tortured and wasn't allowed to speak without being tortured. He's a lot better now, but when under stress still finds it hard to talk. It's getting better though and he's already put on quite a bit of weight."

"My God – he was thinner than this?"

"Yeah – he looked like something from the death camps. We've been working hard to fatten him up but it's difficult. He still can't tolerate much at a time."

"No, it'll take a while to build his tolerance for food back up. I expect you didn't have access to too much in the way of medicine or anything?" she looked at Sam.

"No, it was pretty primitive. We got back as soon as we could. We knew you'd look after him."

"Of course, although I expect he isn't looking forward to it!"

"Well, as long as he can have pizza he should be happy."

Janet laughed.

"Pizza would be fine – lots of calories – but I expect his system couldn't take it. I'll start him on IV's and some high calorie, high nutrient supplements. We'll have him back in shape in no time."

Sam sighed. Thank God they were back. She hadn't realized, until this moment, how much she had missed Janet – and also how worried she had been about Jack. She felt incredibly relieved that he was now in her care.

As they sat getting thoroughly checked over Sam and Jack continued to try and help Jon and Hannah feel comfortable. The children were both a bit scared at all the changes they had experienced and the new and unfamiliar environment. Neither would let go of their parents, holding on for dear life when the nurses had tried to move them to a separate bed.

"We'll hold them", Sam told one of the nurses. "They're a little frightened right now." The nurse nodded and smiled. She had children of her own.

"Would they like a drink or something?"

"That would be great. Maybe some water and a few crackers?" The nurse nodded and went to get something for the children.

"So Colonel", Janet had finally gotten to Jack, leaving him to the last as he'd take the longest. "Looks like you had quite a year? Sam tells me you find it difficult to talk? Can you speak at all?" She looked at him seriously.

He nodded and opened his mouth, but nothing would come out. Closing his eyes he sighed in frustration.

"My Daddee can tok a liddle! I hewps him."

"Your Daddy?" Janet raised her eyebrows at Jack and glanced over to where Sam sat holding the little girl. "That's good that you help him. I bet he's a great Daddy?"

"Yes. He's da best. He lubs me and Hannah – lots!"

"I bet he does!" Here Janet looked again at Jack. She was dying of curiosity.

"Okay Jack – so you can talk a "liddle"? Does your throat hurt?"

He shook his head.

"Can I take a look?"

He nodded and adjusted Jon so the little boy sat right beside him on the bed, rather than on his lap. He then faced Janet and opened his mouth.

She peered into his throat but everything looked fine. It was as he leaned back that she saw the terrible scar around his neck. Good God, she wondered. What in the world would do that?

As he put his head down after she looked in his throat she reached out carefully and touched his neck. He jerked his head back quickly, clearly startled. It was when she looked in his eyes that she realized it was more than being startled. The man was frightened. Okay, there was something serious going on here.

"Is this what caused the difficulty in speaking", she asked as she gently reached out again. This time he gave only a small flinch and allowed her to touch his neck.

He again nodded. This time he took a deep breath and tried again, holding Jon close, to give himself comfort.

"Had … a … collar." he was able to gasp out.

Janet was pleased at talking but tried not to react, not wanting to stress the Colonel even more.

"A collar? That's what did this? This looks like more than a pressure wound though. Can you tell me what it did?"

"Collar … burned when …. I talked."

"It burned you when you spoke? God, that's barbaric. How long did you have it on?"

"Almost .. year."

"Almost a year? Shit! Oh, sorry Colonel." Although as she looked up she saw he was grinning – he quite appreciated her anger.

"Well, it looks like you're doing pretty well for having it on a whole year. Your speech is coming back slowly?"

"Yeah … hard … though."

"I can imagine. Don't worry. We'll get you back to full speed before you know it. The good news of course…." here she stopped. Jack looked at her expectantly.

"The good news", she repeated, "is you won't be able to give my nurses a hard time or argue with me!"

Jack laughed and shook his head. It was great to be back!

"Will … too!"

"Yeah – I should know better – Jack O'Neill will always find a way to be obstreperous!"

By the time Janet had finished all the tests the entire team was ready to leave the infirmary. She knew that the General was anxiously waiting to hear what had happened and, truth to tell, so was she! She wanted Jack back in for more tests and to start him on a nutrition program, but for now he was well enough to attend. She was also dying to find out about the children!

Dressed now in BDU's (thank God, thought Daniel. I've seen enough brown, homespun clothes to last a lifetime!), the team made their way to the briefing room. As he walked, Jack was slowly drinking a high calorie energy drink that the doctor had handed him. It tasted too sweet after the little bit of food he'd had the last year. Milkshakes certainly hadn't been part of his diet.

He held Jon's hand as they walked. The boy was now willing to be put down as long as his parents were within touching distance. Hannah, however, would not go down so Sam continued to carry her. The little girl also insisted that she be able to see Jack at all times. Anytime he was out of her vision she'd grow fussy. The children were still dealing with the anxiety that remained after their brief separation and the time they'd spend with their Grandparents and aunt.

Janet couldn't help but notice how the children latched on to the Colonel and Sam and the fact that Jon had called Jack 'Daddy'. She was trying to figure out what this all meant but knew she just had to wait.

SG1 made their way into the briefing room. For a moment they all looked at each other – as a feeling of unreality washed over them. They could barely believe they were back home.

"Again I'd like to say welcome back SG1. It's wonderful to see you. The SGC just hasn't been the same without you. So, I'd like to hear everything that's happened to you during the past year. I also want to hear about these two little ones. "

"Ays not liddle, ays BIG!" interjected Jon.

Everyone laughed, which upset the little boy, until Jack reached over and lifted him onto his lap. Bending down he whispered,

"Yes – you're Daddy's … big boy."

Jon turned and hugged his father. The General looked on in surprise and curiosity. This was going to be quite some story!


	34. Debrief

They all settled in to their chairs in the briefing room. Looking around it struck them all again how strange it was to be at home. Just as they were about to begin, Sergeant Harriman stuck his head into the room.

"General, I brought some food and drink."

"Excellent, thank you Sergeant. Bring it in."

Harriman entered the room pushing a trolley. The occupants of the room stared in wonder as they saw the quantity and variety of foodstuffs he brought with him. He must have cleared the commissary! The most striking thing – which actually brought tears to Sam's eyes – were the pieces of cake surrounded by bowls of jello on the top of the trolley. Both Sam and Jack knew it was the Sergeant's way of welcoming them back!

"Oh my goodness!" laughed Sam "There's enough food for an army! Thank you Sergeant!"

"You're welcome Ma'am. Let me say how happy we all are that SG1 is back. This if from the men and women on base. I also wanted to tell you we're chipping in the winnings and are going to use it to buy things for the children. We figured they'd need clothes and toys and such."

"Why thank you. Uh – the winnings?"

"Yes Ma'am, there was a betting pool as to which day you'd return. You see, we all knew you'd be back. It was Airman Copeland who won and it was her idea to donate all the money for the children."

This time it was Sam who had trouble speaking, she was so overwhelmed by the generosity and good wishes of those on the base. There was also something incredibly heartening in the idea that the people here hadn't lost hope of their return. Afraid she was going to be terribly undignified (and girly) and burst into tears, she looked to Jack for help.

"Thank … you Sergeant. Please tell … the others …. we're grateful", he took a breath and continued, "and thank you …. for the cake!"

Everyone in the room laughed and Harriman made his exit. He would return and let everyone know that SG1 was indeed back! The team spent a few minutes making headway through the food – the children especially were hungry. Once they'd all had a bite they sat down for the briefing.

It was hard to know where to begin. Normally it would be Jack who would start, with the other team members interjecting where appropriate. Obviously this was going to be impossible with his difficulty in speaking. The problem was, a lot of the story really revolved around the Colonel. Not only were the others not completely aware of all that had occurred, they knew that the normally private man wouldn't want some things shared.

It was Teal'c who finally jumped in and started the story. Both Sam and Daniel breathed an inner sigh of relief!

"We knew something was suspicious almost immediately", the big man began. "O'Neill did not trust the local leader, Frotush. After we were left to stay the night in a barn O'Neill and I went out to check the village and see if we could discover anything. It was after we separated that both O'Neill and I were captured by Frotush' men." Here he stopped, also unsure how much more to tell at this point. He looked towards the Colonel for direction but the man wouldn't look up, instead he was quietly playing with his son.

Teal'c then looked over to Daniel who bravely continued the story.

"For some reason, Frotush took a real dislike to Jack." The General let out a little snort at this. It never surprised him to learn that their alien enemies often focused their ire on Jack. The man had a knack for riling up anyone he didn't like.

"He, uh, strung Jack up and tortured him", here Daniel looked at Jack as well but the Colonel still refused to look up. At least he wasn't trying to stop them from speaking. "He made Sam and me watch. It was …. bad! He then branded him on his chest – at least we thought that's what it was at the time – and placed a collar around his neck. The collar wouldn't allow him to speak or make a noise without suffering pure agony. It also burned his neck and his throat anytime he tried."

"Good God Jack. Is that why you're having trouble talking?" the General asked, a horrified look on his face.

Jack finally looked up, briefly, at this and nodded to the General. He then spoke.

"It's getting … better Sir. Doc says soon …. I'll be … talking up …a storm!"

"Thank God for that son. How long did you have this collar?"

"Almost … a year… Sir."

Just like Janet the General was shocked. He couldn't imagine how difficult that would have been for Jack. It also explained why he was as thin as he was. It must have been extremely difficult to eat with burns to his throat. Hammond had no doubt that Jack had been unable to be totally silent.

"I'm sorry Son. That must have been hell!"

Here Jack laughed. Yes, that was the word that described what he'd been through. He felt liked he'd walked a long road to hell and back this year.

Hammond felt terrible but knew Jack well enough to know he wouldn't want too much attention on himself for long so he turned back to Daniel.

"Continue Dr. Jackson."

"Well, after Frotush put the collar on he declared Jack …. Uh _Nogratia__**".**_

"_**Nogratia!**_

"Yes – it was what they called anyone they'd banished. Basically anytime they wanted to silence anyone – figuratively as well as in reality – they would say that they were _Nogratia_. This meant that they ….uh", Daniel was clearly having difficulty explaining this to the General.

"I was no longer …. a person Sir." Jack muttered.

"No longer a person? What do you mean."

"He means he was treated as less that a human being – more like an animal Sir. They wouldn't speak to him or acknowledge him – but they did torture him." Sam spoke, anger filling her voice. This was still something she had nightmares about.

There was silence in the room as the General tried to digest what he'd been told. Looking at Jack he now really understood why the man looked the way he did. What he didn't understand is how he'd survived, not just physically, but mentally and emotionally.

"Sam and I were captured as well and were told that we'd be sold as slaves", Daniel continued the story, knowing that this was difficult for all of them to hear. "We were all taken to the next town, Holleria, where the slave market was. The trip took two weeks. Sam and I were treated okay." The inference, of course, being that Jack wasn't.

"What happened when you arrived?" Hammond prodded as the narration stopped.

"Before we arrived we stopped in a mountain pass where Jack was left. There was a valley there, well guarded of course, where those labeled _Nogratia_ were kept. That was the last we saw of him for months. After that, Daniel and I were taken to the slave market and sold."

"Fortunately, we were sold to Pere Frotush, a local scholar. He treated his slaves well so we had a pretty easy time of it." Daniel continued.

Hammond looked skeptically at the two scientists. Oh, he had no doubt they'd been treated well physically but he knew it still must have been horrible for them, knowing that Jack was being treated badly. And what about Teal'c?

"What about you Teal'c? Where are you in all this."

As Teal'c proceeded to explain to the General all that had happened to him, Sam looked over at Jack. Hannah had finally fallen asleep in her arms, exhausted after all the excitement of the day. Jack was holding on to Jon, rubbing his back in soft, soothing circles as the little boy also began to nod off. Except for his brief exchange with General Hammond, the man was refusing to look up. Sam was worried as she didn't know what to say about their time together on the planet. In fact, Sam didn't know if Jack even wanted to continue with things now that they were home.

The last while had been so busy, simply dealing with survival and then the fight for freedom, that their futures had not been discussed. Oh, they'd talked about it while in the valley but there it had been more like a dream – one they could only speak about in tiny moments so as not to build hope for something which might never be.

As Teal'c finished his narrative, up to the point where he was reunited with his team, Jack finally looked up. This time he didn't avoid her but looked right into her eyes. As she stared at him he slowly smiled and nodded. Yes, everything was going to be okay, she sighed,

The silence, and the looks passing between the two officers, did not go unnoticed by the others. Both Daniel and Teal'c looked quickly at the General in concern. Janet looked on in confusion, which slowly turned to realization. Oh no, she thought, this could be trouble!

"Major Carter!" the General spoke sharply. He too had noticed something rather disturbing. What was going on?"

"Yes Sir?", she sat up straighter, although it was difficult with Hannah on her lap.

The General looked at Sam and then over to Jack. This time the Colonel looked him squarely in the eyes, a look of something close to defiance shining back at him. Yup trouble with a capital T.

"Go on", added the General softly. I'll just have to figure something out, he thought to himself. If something _**did**_ happen – and it looked like it may have – he couldn't really blame them, not after what they'd been through. He expected that his team, and especially Sam, were what had enabled Jack to survive.

"Well Sir", here Daniel again took up the tale. "We discovered that there had been visitors to the planet years before – we think they were the Furlings." Hammond looked up in surprise. It was then Daniel's turn to go into detail about what he and Sam – and later Pere Frotush – had discovered about the Furlings and the Ancients. He got to the part where Sam had been taken and stopped. It was over to her at this point.

But here the General looked closely at his Second in Command and realized the man was beyond exhausted. He was starting to literally nod off and was extremely pale. As much as he wanted to hear the rest, in fact was dying to hear the rest, he knew the team needed to sleep. He was sure they must be overwhelmed by everything. And then there were the children. He'd been meaning to leave that to the last but wanted to at least understand where they fit in, then he'd release them for now.

"All right SG1" (God, it felt good to say that!), "I think we're almost finished for tonight. You're looking exhausted and I expect there's a lot more to the story. Just one more thing before I dismiss you. Can you tell me now who are the children?"

The entire team looked over at Jack at this – as they knew this was his story to tell. He also knew that he had to be the one to explain, and to get things going so he could adopt them legally. He sat gathering his energy and his courage for a few seconds and then began the story.

"Their mother … Lagreema …. was _Nogratia._ They were … born … in the valley. She was sick … Fulanna brought … her to our cave …. Lagreema asked me to …. look after …. her children. I adopted … them…. they are mine now. I am their …. father. Only one they've ….ever known." Sam looked up sharply at this. What about her?

Jack continued, "Sam came to …. the valley. _They_ …. adopted _her_. She's Momma!", he grinned over at her.

She grinned back – yes, she loved this man!

"I see", said Hammond as it appeared Jack was finished, although he still had lots of questions for the Colonel. Damn, this talking thing made it difficult.

"Who is Fulanna?"

Sam immediately explained, knowing Jack had reached his limit with the talking. She just wished he could 'think/talk' to Hammond. Actually, she realized she didn't know if he could still do that now that they were on earth. It had worked briefly at the Alpha site but she wondered if it would fade the longer they were away from Lyconia. That made her wonder about the other powers Jack had exhibited and whether they were still there – or whether he was going to say anything to Hammond about them.

"So, I assume this means you wish to start formal adoption proceedings then Colonel, Major Carter?"

"Yes Sir", both of them answered at the same time.

"You realize that may be difficult both with Jack's present situation and the fact that you're not a couple?"

Dead silence greeted his words. Uh oh, thought Daniel. The cat's really amongst the pigeons now!

Hammond seemed to suddenly realize now was not the time to deal with this so he stood and looked at the team.

"Well, enough of that for now. You all need to go and rest. Janet, what would you like them to do?"

"Well General, I think everyone can sleep in quarters tonight. I'd like them all to stay on base for now. We'll have to find someplace for the children to sleep – I guess they should stay with Sam tonight. Colonel O'Neill I'd like back in the infirmary. I want to run some more tests and maybe put him on an IV for a few days."

"Joy!" snarked the Colonel. He had known it was coming but still didn't have to like it.

"Alright team, you heard the doctor. Major, can you and the Colonel take the children and find a place for you to stay tonight. After they're settled I expect you to head to the infirmary Colonel. We'll resume the briefing once you're all had a day to rest. Dismissed. Doctor, could you stay for a minute."

A chorus of 'yes Sirs' followed Hammond's comments. Jack and Sam stood up, each moving the children up to their shoulders. It was a measure of how tired they were that neither child stirred. Followed by Daniel and Teal'c they then made their way to the officers quarters. Teal'c arranged to have two cots brought in for the children. Taking the mattresses off, they placed them on the floor so the children wouldn't fall out and tucked them both in. Daniel offered to stay with them while Sam accompanied Jack to the infirmary.

"So Doctor", Hammond turned to Fraser after SG1 had all left. "What can you tell me about their physical and mental conditions?"

"Actually, considering all they went through I'm surprised at how well they are all doing. Sam needs to put on some weight but that shouldn't take too long. Other than that, she's fine. There was some faint scarring on her back – we'll have to find out what that's from. Teal'c is … well Teal'c. The Symbiote obviously took care of everything. I'll check him over again now that I know about the amnesia, just to make sure everything's fine although it appears to be. Daniel is fine."

"What about Colonel O'Neill?"

"Well, – he's the difficult one. It's pretty obvious that my main concern right now is his weight. He's severly underweight and Sam tells me it was worse before. He must have been to the point where his body was starting to consume itself", (that's a pleasant thought, groaned Hammond to himself). "You've probably seen pictures of severe anorexics?", the General nodded, "well I'd say O'Neill was to that point. From what little Sam told me his throat was pretty severly burned for a long time and even when that was better they lived on a starvation diet. A man his size would require a lot of calories to maintain a proper weight, especially under such trying circumstances."

"So, are there going to be long-term affects", Hammond asked, although he we pretty sure of the answer. You couldn't be that malnourished without it affecting your system permanently.

"Strangely, it doesn't appear so." Janet answered. "I don't know how, but all his tests show he is quite healthy, although he is lacking some basic nutrients and has no stamina or reserves. I would have thought there would be some organ damage but so far I've been unable to find anything. Of course, I want to do more tests – there may be something I've missed. For now, though, I think all I'll need to do is put him on an IV for a couple of days to replace some of those nutrients and then put him on a high calorie, healthy diet."

"And that's it?"

"I think so. There are a couple of other things I need to check out. They told you about the brand but what they didn't say is that there are two – one on his chest and one on his back. They look identical."

"He was branded twice? They didn't tell us that. Could it have been done later?"

"It's possible, I don't know. I'll find out more when I have a chance to talk to each of them alone, without the Colonel present. You know what he's like!"

"Yes, yes I do!" and thank God he had a chance to experience 'Jack O'Neill' again. "you said a couple of things?"

"Yes, there are some nasty looking scars on his feet and hands. From the look of them I'd say he was forced to walk barefoot for an extended time – probably on the journey they spoke about. It's the hands that really disturbed me."

"Why? Is there some kind of permanent damage?" He hadn't noticed anything like than when Jack was here.

"No, again his hand function seems fine - totally normal in fact. It's just the scars."

"What about them?"

"Well, I've seen pictures of scars like those – on people who've been impaled."

"Impaled?"

"Crucified Sir!"

"My God! Are you telling me that was done to Jack? On top of everything else?"

"I think so although I won't know for sure until we talk to them."

"But you don't think there is any long term damage?"

"Not physically, no Sir. But, that's not what's worrying me. I'm more concerned right now about the psychological effects. When Daniel said the Colonel had been tortured – well, I think it was bad Sir, really bad. Now that they're back we need to be careful. He could crash, experience PTSD, flashbacks, nightmares, etc. He's going to need counseling and therapy and lots of support."

"Lovely, and we all know how much O'Neill likes those things!"

"I know General. I'm hoping Sam can… uh and Daniel and Teal'c can help." Damn, she'd almost blown it.

"Yes, I think you're right. His team, and especially Sam" here he looked at her knowingly and smiled, "can help. I expect too the children will be a major support for him."

"Do you think it'll be a problem for him to adopt them?"

"That I don't know Doctor. I do know he won't accept anything else however and I'll do all in my power to help!"

"Me too General. It's obvious he and Sam were meant to be those children's parents." Okay, she'd just gone and practically said it!

"I couldn't agree more Doctor, I couldn't agree more!"

"Jack, how are you?" Sam asked as they headed to the Infirmary.

"Fine … tired!"

"Yeah, me too. I wish you could stay with us tonight but Janet will look after you."

"With big …. needles!"

"Hey, she only has your welfare at heart!"

"I …. know. Much rather be with you and ….. kids!"

"So would I." She walked with him silently for a moment and then stopped. He turned and looked at her expectantly.

"Jack, what are we going to do?" she looked around quickly to make sure no one was listening.

He stopped and faced her. He then reached down and clasped both of her hands and began to speak silently to her (okay, so it was still working).

"We are going to figure out a way to be together as a family. We did not come this far, and make it through everything this last year, to let some stupid rules destroy what we have. If I have to resign, or we have to run off to Chulak together, we will find a way."

She looked at this beaten, starved and exhausted looking man and did something she never, ever thought she would have done in a million years. In the middle of the SGC, smack dab in the middle of a major corridor right in front of the Infirmary, with the possibility of anyone coming by, and security cameras everywhere, she leaned forward and kissed him fiercely, right on the lips.

He returned the kiss with passion and, when if was over, leaned back and looked at her in surprise. One side of his mouth then began to lift slowly until the signature O'Neill grin was in place. He uttered one simple word.

"Sweet!"


	35. Crisis Pending

**_Here's a short chapter - not too much action - but it's all I can handled right now. Thank you to all of you who reviewed my short story, And Then There Was Cake. I really, really love to hear from readers so keep those reviews coming! Thanks so much also for the well wishes for the move. Talk about a 'road to hell' - I'm living it - trying to move a whole family across the border._**

Janet had left instructions to the nursing staff for Colonel O'Neill when he returned from the briefing. After a quick goodnight, Sam made her way back to her quarters, worried about leaving the children on their first night on earth.

After changing into some scrubs, Jack lay down on one of the infirmary beds and the nurse quickly and efficiently hooked him up to an IV. They also brought him a meal with another high calorie shake. He certainly wasn't hungry after having snacked in the briefing room, but he knew he had to make an effort to start putting on some weight so he attempted to eat a few bites.

Janet returned a few minutes later and went over to check on her patient. She knew this was going to be rough on the Colonel but she also knew it was important to get his physical health back while working on his mental health.

"So Sir, all hooked up I see", she said as she approached his bed.

"Yes", he answered softly. She was glad he was making the attempt to speak.

"How are you feeling?"

"Stuffed!"

She glanced at the almost untouched food and gave an internal sigh. This was going to be tough.

"I know Sir but you have to keep eating as much as possible. We'll try and give you lots of small, frequent meals. I also want you to drink as many of the shakes as possible."

"Ycchh!" he muttered. They were quite disgusting.

"Colonel!"

"I …know Janet. I'll try… just don't have …. to like it!"

"I know Sir – they are pretty disgusting. Well, the more solids you eat the fewer shakes – deal?"

"Deal!" He reached over at that and picked up one of the sandwich halves and forced himself to take a bite.

"Yum!"

She laughed. "That's it Colonel. We'll have you back to fighting weight in no time!"

She watched as he attempted to eat a few more bites, obviously having trouble getting the food down. She knew that as much as he would complain, he was actually quite a good patient and would do what he had to to get stronger. What she was really worried about was his psychological state.

"Whatcha frownin… for?" asked the Colonel after the silence had grown unnaturally long.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Sir – just thinking."

The Colonel gave her a knowing look. He realized that everyone was worried about him after all that he'd been through – and they didn't even know half of it yet (or ever would, as far as he was concerned). He wasn't stupid however. As much as he liked to ignore things or suppress them, he knew that this time he couldn't do that.

This time he not only had two children to look after, he had a new relationship to try and maintain and nurture. Refusing to allow himself to deal with all that had happened was a sure way to self-destruction. He'd seen it too many times in others and he refused to go that route.

It was going to be difficult – it was going to be hell, in fact, but he'd do it because he didn't want to lose the gifts he'd been given in Sam and Jon and Hannah. Looking at Janet he knew he had to try and convey his thoughts. It was hard since talking was difficult but he wasn't sure yet that he wanted to let anyone know about the telepathy – or the other powers he'd retained. He hadn't even told Sam or the rest of SG1 what he suspected about what the Hummers had left him with.

"Janet." He reached out and took her hand.

"Yes Sir", she looked enquiringly at him.

"It's okay. I'll be … fine." This didn't help as Janet looked even more worried. Crap, he thought, I'm not getting this across. I'm sure she thinks I'm trying to deny everything.

"I know …. I need help, counseling. I'll talk to …. McKenzie."

The shocked look on the Doc's face was priceless! He felt like he'd just surprised the hell out of her and gotten her back for all the evil things she thought about him and doctors.

"You will? Are you sure Colonel? That doesn't sound like you."

He grinned. He loved shocking people.

"Yup. I'm sure! …. Old Doc McKenzie … won't know … what hit him!"

"You can say that again Colonel!" He gave her a quizzical look at that.

"I'm sorry - you can say it again, but I won't make you!"

"Thanks!"

"I think it's time for sleep Colonel. It's been a pretty wild day all around and you need to rest. We're going to keep the IV in until your blood work improves a bit. You're amazingly healthy for all you've been through but I don't want to take any chances. I'm also giving you a mild sedative so you can sleep undisturbed tonight."

He looked disgusted at this although inside he felt a bit relieved. He didn't want any nightmares tonight.

After she'd settled him for the night – he was asleep in barely two or three minutes – she made her way to her office. Will wonders never cease, she thought. Jack O'Neill, agreeing to counseling without an argument. Although it had initially pleased her, she now felt somewhat nervous. For him to agree without a fight showed that he knew it was bad and that was …. Bad! It must be more serious than she'd thought. She'd love to know what exactly had happened to him. She needed to have a conversation with Daniel and Sam.

When Sam arrived back to her quarters it was to see that both children were sound asleep. In fact, it didn't looked like they moved an inch. Daniel and Teal'c were speaking to each other in soft tones. They both looked up when Sam entered.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. The nurses were getting him set up. Hopefully he'll have a good sleep."

"I hope so, Major Carter. O'Neill needs his rest. Too many of his nights have been disturbed by bad dreams. Maybe now that he's at home things will be better."

"I hope so Teal'c."

"So Sam, Teal'c and I were just talking about the uh 'Hummers' – I wish I knew their real name – and we were wondering about the powers that Jack demonstrated. Do you think he still has them?"

"I don't know. He hasn't said anything but he still has the ability to communicate telepathically."

"Do you think he's going to tell Hammond?"

"I don't know that either. We really haven't had a chance to discuss it. I expect he's nervous – that's the sort of thing Hammond would have to report and if the guys at NID found out …well, it could be bad."

"Yeah, that's what we were saying. Hopefully the powers were only in evidence on Lyconia. Maybe now that we're back they'll fade, if they haven't gone altogether."

"I hope so. The thing that worries me is I expect the General is going to want to send a team back to try and establish diplomatic relations, especially when he hears more about the Hummers and the Ancients. Not that I think that will be bad per se, but I know Jack is worried about the power that exists there falling into the wrong hands."

"It is very troubling. If the wrong people here on earth, or some of our enemies, found it it could mean the end of our fight. It may be possible to use against the Goa'uld however. It is a difficult decision."

At that point the three teammates called it a night. They were exhausted and knew there was nothing more they could say or do, Teal'c and Daniel wished Sam good night and headed to their quarters. Sam instantly hit the bed and was out like a light.

It was later the next day before Hammond requested their presence again in the Briefing room. He'd wanted to give all of them – but especially Jack – more time to rest. According to his sources Jack had had a good night and was starting to give the nurses a hard time. He wanted out of the infirmary!

"Okay Colonel, I'll let you go. Let me just cap off the IV and tape it to your arm, that way we can hook you up when you get back."

"Take it … out!"

"No, I'm sorry Sir. I want it in for a day or two more."

"Damn!"

"I know Colonel – but really, it's not for long. I'll get a pole for you when you get back and at least that way you can walk around."

"Beauty. Just what … I want!"

"Come on Sir", said Janet, laughing. It was good to see a grumpy Colonel. It meant he was getting better.

The others had already arrived by the time Janet and Jack arrived. When he looked around he noticed the children's absence. Looking over at Sam he raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"They're with Siler. He's helping them build a model in my quarters."

"A model?"

"Yeah – using some sticks and glue. I warned him that he'd end up with more glue on him than on the model but he didn't seem to mind. I guess he's got kids of his own. Jon and Hannah really liked him so were happy to stay. He said he'd call up right away if there was a problem."

Jack smiled thinking about the base 'fix-it' man. He wasn't surprised the kids liked him. _He _liked Siler. Hey – the man was a Simpson's fan so you couldn't go wrong.

"Okay people. I hope you had a good rest. Let's keep going from yesterday, shall we?"

After a chorus of 'good mornings' to the General the team sat back, none of them wanting to be the first to continue. Jack had again resumed his 'staring at his hands' position. He certainly wasn't going to jump in.

Finally realizing that no one wanted to speak General Hammond turned directly towards Jack.

"Colonel, can you try and tell us what happened when you were left at this mountain? From what Dr. Jackson and Major Carter have said it was some months before they were reunited with you."

Jack sat for a moment until, taking a deep breath, he looked up at the General. Now was as good a time as any he supposed. It would have to come out sometime.

"All right General." Jack had had a great sleep last night, a combination of being at home and the sedative he supposed. Whatever the reason, he was feeling much more relaxed today. That meant that his ability to speak was also better. He found that he was stuttering less and less, thank God!

"When I arrived I was quite ill" here he looked up at Daniel and Sam. They hadn't really gone in to the extent of his treatment at the hands of Frotush men, for which he was thankful. In reality, they didn't even know the half of it, not having witnessed everything. They did know the condition he had been in when he was left at the valley and knew he couldn't downplay it too much.

"Ill?" repeated the General. "What was wrong?"

Here Jack again paused, not knowing how to continue.

"He'd been beaten and starved Sir. He'd also been made to walk the entire way barefoot. His feet were in terrible shape."

"I'm sorry Colonel. That must have been awful."

Jack quickly looked at Daniel with gratitude for not mentioning the fact that it wasn't just his feet that were bare! He then looked at the General.

"It wasn't .. pleasant Sir. But I survived. When I …. arrived they took me into the …. Mountain and left me in the …. Valley. I collapsed and a woman by the name …. Eranna, came and helped me. Fulanna …..also helped."

He took a drink of water at this point. Janet had had some food brought in to the room and pushed a plate of crackers and cheese over towards Jack, nodding at him to try some.

After a small bite he continued. "They nursed me back to health. It was difficult because of the … collar. My throat was in bad …. shape so I couldn't …eat too much." The others in the room resisted the temptation to look at each other at this comment. Clearly he had been unable to eat much of anything.

Slowly, sometimes stumbling, sometimes trying to avoid giving details, Jack told about his time in the valley before Sam arrived. It was clear to all of them that the arrival of the children in his life had dramatically changed things for him. They had given him the will to survive when otherwise he might have given up.

Finally, he got to the point where Sam arrived. He looked at her to signal that he wanted her to continue with the story. His voice was tired and he really didn't want to go into too many more details. It was emotionally exhausting.

Sam was worried. They hadn't dealt at all with their relationship since they'd been back, other than that one brief moment outside the Infirmary. She didn't want to say anything yet, she'd need to talk to Jack, but it was going to be increasingly difficult to tell the General anything without their feelings for each other popping out.

She started to speak, simply telling the facts. It was when she got to the part where she and the Colonel had been whipped – and he had had his hands nailed to the beam – that she stopped. Looking over at O'Neill she asked him silently if he wanted her to continue. After a short fight with himself he nodded. It would have to come out.

Janet and the General were both horrified to learn the details – as were Teal'c and Daniel. None of them had heard everything that had happened. God, no wonder Jack had nightmares, thought Daniel. How could anyone go through so much.

By the time Sam was finished the story the General knew it was time to stop. As far as he was concerned he could listen for hours. He knew, however, that Jack and the others ahd reached their limit.

"Okay folks. That's enough for today. We'll continue at 09:00 tomorrow!" After he had dismissed everyone he sat in the Briefing room by himself, disturbed by what he had heard, but also blown away by the strength of these people. It was when he heard stories like he had today that he knew the earth was in good hands.

As Jack and Sam headed to Sam's room to get the children Jack was thinking to himself that it was time to do something about their relationship. He had to talk to the General and get it straightened out. He hoped it wasn't going to be a problem – they'd been MIA for a year so hopefully the Airforce would take that into consideration. He didn't look forward to a Court Martial.

He took Sam's arm to talk to her. This silent talk could be convenient he thought.

"Sam. I want to go to General O'Neill and tell him."

"You mean about us?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure that's wise? We could get into trouble."

"I'll be careful. I won't admit to anything, I'll simply talk about the future. It will probably mean I'll have to resign Sam."

"No! No way Jack. The earth needs you. We'll have to find another way."

"There may not be one. It may come down to an us or the Air Force decision.:

She was silent now, worried about what this was going to mean. It was just as they arrived at Sam's room that the claxons went off and a speaker announced an unauthorized incoming traveler.

"Who could that be?", Jack asked, knowing there were no teams offworld.

"I don't know. Hopefully one of our allies." The two made their way into the room to see Siler and the two kids completely covered in toilet paper. They'd obviously found a way to use the glue. It was going to be one helluva mess to clean up!

"I'm sorry Sir, Ma'am. It seems like we made a mess. I'll clean it up."

"Silewr hewped us make a gipshun mummy! I like Silewr!"

"I like you too young Jon!" answered Siler. Hannah suddently squealed and toddled up to Sam.

"Momma!" She reached over and gave an open mouthed kiss to Sam on her cheek. She then looked over to Jack and put her arms out.

"Dada tok!"

"Okay Hannah. Seems she can't … get enough of me talking!"

After saying goodbye to Siler, Jack and Sam spent the next ½ hour cleaning up the kids and the room. They were about to head to the commissary when an announcement came over the PA.

"SG1 to the Briefing Room. SG1 to the Briefing Room."

"I wonder what this is about", Sam asked as she picked Hannah up. Jack followed with Jon and they headed back to the room they'd spent half the day in already. When they arrived, they saw a Tokra sitting at the table with General Hammond at its head.

"You wanted to see us General", asked Sam as she entered, followed closely by the rest of her team.

"Yes SG! Marat and Samrak were sent to us by the Tokra High Council" *here both officers looked at each other. Something was definitely up. The Tokra usually didn't share anything.

Turning to look at the Tokra they waited to hear what he had to say.

"I have just returned from an undercover operation with Ba'als forces. We got news that Ba'al had heard word of an Ancient weapon that could have unlimited power. He was told that the planet was only protected minimally so he's on his way. He should arrive in 24 hours."

"Okay, where is this …. plantet?, asked O'Neill.

"Colonel, maybe it will help to give you your coordinates. This planet is also known as P6W 782."

"Nope! Doesn't ring any …. Bells."

" "Or maybe it's easier for you if we use the planet's name?" Daniel added

"Yeah, that's better."

"Lyconia Jack. Baal is on his way to Lyconia!


	36. As the Ba'al Bounces

_**A special thank you to PatriciaS for help with ideas for this chapter. Baal snuck his way into my story – completely unplanned by me. So, that left me with the problem of where the heck to go with the story that I had planned to end shortly. I'd like to know if people want me to continue (with Baal, etc.) or do they feel the story is running out. Be honest folks! I have other stories waiting in the brain. **_

_**Thanks so much for your comments and continued readership. I also appreciate all the kind wishes on my move. Can I just say how much I love governments and paperwork! Fortunately I have my fic and my readers, which keep me sane everyday when I'm about ready to hide in my closet!**_

**_Happy Canadian Thanksgiving everyone - and happy Memorial Day for all the Americans reading!_**

_**The story continues …**_

Ba'al! Oh Shit! Oh double Shit! Oh …. Hell! Of all the luck, of all the Goa'ulds, of all the crap the universe had to throw at them, why did it have to be Ba'al and why now?, Jack fumed silently to himself. It took him a minute to realize that the rest of the room was totally silent as well. When he looked up he saw that all eyes were on him. Everyone had expressions of worry on their faces. Feeling uncomfortable, but understanding the reason, Jack knew he had to deal with this right away.

"So. Old Bocce's back! Wonder how he found out? Any … ideas Carter?" he spoke flippantly. No point in increasing their worry. Let them think he was cool about the whole thing.

Relieved that the Colonel appeared to be taking the news relatively well (although she also knew that he was a master of subterfuge and deflection and she determined to keep her eyes on him).

"Well Sir, I don't really know. I assume there must have been someone on the planet who was in touch with Ba'al. Either that or there was some kind of sub space alarm that went off when you, or when the uh – you know, when Frotush was defeated."

"You know what Jack, I wouldn't be at all surprised that Frotush was in contact with the Goa'uld. How else did he know how to use the weapons and to gain the power he did. We never thought of it before because there was no obvious Goa'uld presence but I bet anything that Frotush knew of them." Daniel looked surprised that they hadn't thought of this already.

"Hmm. You're probably right. He was such a …. snake. I thought there was something … familiar about old Frotius! So General, what's the … plan?"

All eyes turned this time to Hammond. He was in a quandary. SG1 was his best team and they knew Ba'al, they also knew the planet and the people. They had familiarity with the Ancient weapon, or whatever it was. The problem was they were not at their best. They'd all come back from a year's captivity – at least 3 of them had. Teal'c also had suffered from amnesia for a long time. All of them were tired and traumatized. The most affected was, of course, the Colonel. Under normal conditions there was no way he'd even consider sending them back. It was times like this that the weight of command was almost too much to bear.

"I think the first thing we need to do is gather some more information. I'm going to send SG3 back to the planet to make contact and see if they've heard anything from Ba'al." He turned to the Tokra and asked,

"Do you have any idea of when Ba'al is expected to arrive?"

"We understand it is to be in the next 72 hours. I expect you have little time."

"General", Jack interjected, "with all due … respect Sir, I think we should go … back. We know the planet and … people. We also know the … .Hummers."

The General sighed and looked over at the Doctor. He hadn't even heard everything that had happened on the planet yet and he knew Jack was in no condition to return – especially considering who he would meet when there.

'Sir", Janet spoke up at this point. "I don't believe SG1 is ready for another mission, not this soon. I think it would be a real mistake for them to return."

"I tend to agree with the Doctor, Jack. You just got back and you all need some down time – "

"Sir, I'm sorry but … it's Ba'al. I don't think we can afford ….down time. Those people are … our friends. We can't leave them to suffer."

"I know Colonel. I wasn't proposing that we did. I just think another team can go."

"General Hammond. I believe O'Neill is speaking wisely", Teal'c spoke up for the first time. "Not only do the people know and trust us, O'Neill can also use the resources left by the Ancients to protect the planet from Ba'al."

The General turned swiftly to O'Neill. This is what he'd been waiting to hear. What the hell had happened down there?

"Colonel. What is Teal'c saying? Can you use the Ancient weapon on Lyconia?"

Jack took a deep breath. Damn, he'd hoped to avoid this but knew there was no getting out of it now.

"Sir, it's not Ancient and it's not … really a weapon.. It's …. 'pre-Ancient' although the Ancient's … were there. I don't know if …. I can do anything or not but I need to …. try. I don't know if anyone … .else can use it or not."

"Sir!" Janet spoke up again. This could destroy the Colonel, just when things were looking up with the children - and with Sam she suspected.

"I know Doctor, I know."

"What about the children Colonel?", Janet threw in. When Jack got a sick look on his face she realized that he hadn't forgotten them and it was killing him. But he knew he had no choice.

"General. I have to go."

Hammond looked up at his second in command. The man still looked awful. He didn't know how he'd have the stamina to make it back to the planet. At the same time, he realized they had little choice.

"Okay Colonel. I'm authorizing SG1 to return to the planet. Do what you have to do but be careful. I don't want you getting yourselves captured or hurt!"

"Sir. I think Major Carter … should stay here." As Jack spoke he carefully avoided Sam's eyes. He knew she was going to be royally ticked off at him.

"Why do you say that Colonel?"

"Well Sir, I think the … fewer the better. Also, someone needs to … stay with the … children." Here he looked up and straight at Sam. He was right, she was looking furious. He wished he were closer to her so he could touch her and explain. He wanted her safe, yes, that was true, but he really wanted to make sure the children were okay. Who knew whether or not they'd return from this mission? With Ba'al it certainly wasn't a sure thing. He really didn't want to leave the children orphans again. The other reality was if they were captured by Ba'al the evil son of a snake would quickly catch on how much she meant to him and would have no qualms about using that. He really couldn't bear to see her tortured, not again!

He tried to convey all of this with his eyes. After a couple of seconds hers dropped and she looked away.

"It's okay Sir. I'm okay with staying although I'd like to be ready to go in case they need me." The General was shocked at how easily Sam acquiesced. It was so not like her.

"Are you sure Major?"

"No Sir, I'm not. But I agree that the children shouldn't be alone right now. If my team needs me though, I want them to contact me."

"Understood Major. Colonel, do you understand that? If there is a reason for Major Carter to join you you are to let us know."

"Yes Sir", he breathed a silent sigh of relief. He looked to Sam to try and convey his gratitude but she wouldn't look at him.

"Okay SG1 –"

"General!"

"Yes Doctor, what is it? I know you have reservations about the team going but –"

"No Sir, that's not what I was going to say. If Major Carter isn't going I'd like permission to accompany SG1."

"You Doctor? You're not a field operative. Why do you think you should go?"

"General, I don't think SG1 is ready for a mission at this point. I'd like to go along to monitor things. I don't need to participate in any of the mission – I'll simply be there to observe and assist in case I'm needed." She looked directly at the General, trying to convey her concern. "Please Sir."

He considered her for a moment and then turned to Jack.

"Colonel, what do you say? Would you feel comfortable having the Doctor accompany you?"

O'Neill looked in surprise at Janet. What did she think she could do? It's not like she could send him to bed with a sleeping pill if things got bad. She'd be more of a hindrance than help. Looking at her however, he knew she was ready to do battle over this one. Glancing again at Sam he recognized that she was agreeing to this. She was worried too.

"Okay Sir, Janet." He turned to the Doctor, "as long as you leave your…. needles home!"

"I can't promise that Colonel – but I promise not to use them unless absolutely necessary."

"Okay – but you're under my command. No arguing … you do what I say?"

"Yes Colonel. Unless there's a serious medical reason why not."

He looked at her consideringly. He really didn't like this but also knew it would make Sam feel better as well as the General.

"Okay Doctor. Welcome to the … team!"

She simply nodded at him and then glanced quickly at Sam. Boy, she wouldn't like to be in Jack's shoes right now!

"All right everyone. Marat and Samrak have kindly offered to share whatever information they have on Ba'al. Once that's done go and get yourselves rested and be ready to ship out in four hours. Dismissed people." The General got up and headed back to his office. With a glance towards Sam, who still wouldn't look at him, he followed the General.

Knocking on Hammond's door he waited until he heard an 'enter' and then went in.

"Colonel. Was there something else?"

"Yes … Sir."

"Well, have a seat. What can I do for you."

"General. I wanted to talk to you before but now…. I need to tell you something."

"What is it Jack?" Oh no, thought Hammond, here it comes.

"I want to … retire … after this mission."

"Retire!" This wasn't what he'd been expecting at all.

"Yes. I've had enough General. This last mission … took it out of me. I want to be at home for … Jon and Hannah."

"What about this mission today Colonel?"

"No choice. I don't want to … go but I'm the best person. After this it's … done."

"Are you sure Colonel. As you say you've been through a rough time. It may just take a while to get back on your feet. You may feel differently when you've recovered."

"Maybe, but I don't think so Sir. It's not just … the mission. I want to do something else while I still …. have time. I want a family Sir and a life!"

"I understand Jack. Look, after this mission let's talk again. I'm not saying no, although the President and the Chiefs may have something to say about it, but I think you should take some more time. If it's something you still want – well, we'll work it out."

"Thank you General"

"Jack."

"Yes Sir"

"There's something else I want to ask you. This is totally off the record." The General reached beneath his desk and pushed a button. The security camera turned off and a sound device came on prohibiting any unauthorized recording of their conversation.

"Okay Sir", Jack looked uncomfortable, having an idea of what was coming.

"Jack, you and Major Carter?"

"Yes?"

"Is there something between you? I mean, more than just friendship?"

Jack sighed and looked away for a few seconds. Finally he looked up, directly at the General, and simply nodded.

"Yes Sir"

"Jack!" This time it was the General who sighed. "How long has this been going on? Did this happen before your last mission."

"God no Sir!" Jack sat up abruptly. "No – we only got together when we were in the … valley. When it … looked like we weren't … getting out. It was the only …. comfort we had."

"How long after you'd arrived on the planet?"

"I don't know exactly. Time was difficult .. to track. I'd say 5 or 6 months."

"Well, at least that's good. Jack, you know this might be difficult. There are those who will want to crucify you for this" Jack gave an ironic bark of laughter at that. The General looked at him in confusion.

"Already been there … done that Sir."

"What?"

"Been crucified Sir … over my relationship with … Major Carter."

"What do you mean – oh God Jack! You mean literally?"

The Colonel again looked uncomfortable but finally nodded. At that the General remembered what the Doctor had said about the scars on his hands. What this man had endured was unbelievable.

"I'm sorry Colonel – bad turn of phrase. I'm also sorry you had to go through that. You say it was over Major Carter?"

"Yes. A guard decided she was his … for the taking. I disagreed. They weren't happy … with us. Both Carter and I were punished. They decided nailing me .. . to a post was a good …idea. They whipped Carter … almost to death."

"God damnit Jack! You shouldn't have to endure anymore. Don't worry. I'll see what I can do. I assume this is part of the reason you want to retire."

"Yes Sir. We want to be … together."

"I understand. Look, if there was some way you could legitimately be together without either of you having to leave the Air Force, would you stay?"

Jack looked at him in surprise. There was no way he could ever imagine that happening, especially knowing how uptight the AF was about fraternization.

"Maybe Sir. I'll have to …. think about it."

"Okay Jack. For now let's leave things as they are. Once you're back from Lyconia we'll talk again. In the meantime I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you Sir." Jack looked much happier than he had a few minutes ago. "Guess I'd better go."

"Colonel, I meant what I said. I want you to take care of yourselves out there. We don't want to lose you so soon after getting home."

"Don't worry General. I have a reason – 3 reasons – to get back! We'll be careful. I also … have Doc Frasier on my side!"

The General laughed. "Yeah, we should have thought of letting her loose on the Goa'uld a long time ago. We'd probably have won the war by now!"

"Yes – she would have 'stuck' them to death. Maybe I should tell her to bring her … enema kit. See how Ba'al would … like that!"

The General laughed and waved the Colonel out of the office. As worried as they all were about him, it never ceased to amaze him how well O'Neill seemed to bounce back – or at least how well he covered up how he was feeling.

As Jack made his way down to the officer's quarters he wondered what was waiting for him. He knew he'd angered Sam with his request that she stay behind. Surely she knew it had nothing to do with her competence. There was no one he'd rather have by his side than his 2IC – but in this case he felt it more important for her to remain behind. As he got to her room he hesitated a moment before knocking.

"Come in", Sam answered. He also heard Hannah squealing with laughter. As he opened the door he saw Sam on the floor attempting to play pat-a-cake with Hannah who couldn't quite get it but was enjoying it anyway. Jon was over in the corner playing with his 'twuk'.

"Sam." he spoke softly. She didn't look up, but kept playing with Hannah.

"Sam", he repeated, this time more forcefully.

"I'm busy Jack. I thought you were getting ready for your mission?" She still refused to look at him.

"Sam, come on. Look at me please. Can't we talk about this?"

"You want to talk about it Sir? That's a surprise. You didn't talk to me before – just made the decision for me. What's the point of talking? Your mind's made up already."

"That's not fair. You could have disagreed. Hammond … would have listened to you, you know that. Since when have I ever … stopped you from expressing your opinion on anything?"

"Well, I guess it's different now, isn't it. Now you don't think of me as a fellow officer but simply the 'little woman' who can stay at home with the kids."

"That's not true! You're one of the … best damn officers … I've … ever …. worked with!" Damn, it was getting more difficult to speak as he got more upset.

"Please Sam. You .. know … wasn't …" he couldn't go on. His throat felt like a vice had tightened around it – as had his heart. He felt hurt and angry. How could she think that of him after everything they'd been through. Since when had he treated her like the 'little woman'? If she didn't care about the kids then maybe she wasn't the person he'd thought. Clearly going on this mission was more important than their welfare and more important that hearing him out. He wanted to explain about Ba'al - but she wasn't ready to listen.

He turned around and headed to the door. It was only when he heard both the children call to him that he stopped. He couldn't take his anger out on them. Turning he walked over to Jon and picked him up. He gave him a big kiss but still couldn't talk.

"Daddy throwt hurt?"

He nodded.

"Ays kiss it bedder!" Jon reached forward and kissed him on the neck. Hannah stood up and ran over. Still holding Jon he squatted down and lifted her with his other arm until he was holding both children.

"Kiss Daddee bedda!" She too reached and kissed him. He could feel tears at the back of his eyes. These two were worth everything, even Sam's anger. Not looking at her he finally set the children down gave them one last kiss and left the room. He had to go get ready for the mission.

Sam stood staring at the door for a long time after Jack had left. The children had resumed playing, unaware of anything wrong. Sam knew that she had been unfair, that she should run after him, but she was still too angry. If only he had spoken to her, asked her opinion, she probably would have offered to stay. She didn't want the children left anymore than he did. But she did resent not being asked - that he assumed she would be the one to stay behind.

Still fuming, she refused to go after him or to go and watch him and the rest of the team leave. It was petty, she knew, but frankly she didn't care. Right now she was not the faithful 2IC, the loving partner – no, right now she was the very pissed off woman and she was going to wallow in it!

Jack held back leaving for as long as he could, hoping that Sam would show up in the Control room and wish them luck. He kept glancing up until his team started wondering what was going on. It was when the General finally asked what the hold up was that he knew she wasn't coming.

"Nothing Sir. We're ready to go." The gate started its dialing sequence. When it engaged and the shimmering blue of the event horizon appeared, Hammond wished them 'God Speed' and Jack signaled to the others to go through. As the last one through he took one final look – no Sam. Somehow feeling that this was a bad omen, he stepped through to Lyconia with a heavy heart.

At precisely the same time as Jack turned and walked through the gate, Sam felt as if someone had walked over her grave. With a cry of fear she suddenly knew she had to get to the gate room and wish Jack and the others luck. Grabbing the children's hands she told them they had to run to see Daddy. Squealing with joy the children followed her quickly down the halls. Turning the corner she almost ran into the General.

"Whoa Major, what's the rush?"

"Just going to say goodbye to J – to the Colonel and the others Sir."

"I'm sorry Major, you missed them. They've already left."

"Damn! Oh – I'm sorry Sir!"

"That's okay Major. I remember what it's like having young children. My wife and I were always late for everything!"

Letting him believe it was the children who had held her up, Sam smiled and turned back to her room. She felt a terrible sense of foreboding, as if not saying goodbye was going to have bad consequences. If it wasn't for the children she knew she would have gone back to her room and burst into tears.

"Momma – say bye bye Daddee?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart. We missed him. He'll be home soon."

Praying that that would be true, she led the children back to her room.

**sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1**

"How long until we arrive?"

"We should be there in approximately 28 hours, my Lord."

"Good, good! Let me know when we get close. I'm going to enjoy this visit! Prepare the cells for prisoners. We might as well make use of our time on this little planet and bring back slaves and some potential hosts!"

"Yes my Lord. All will be made ready." His First Prime turned and left to order the cells prepared.

Ba'al hadn't paid attention to this insignificant planet in the past. There had seemed to be nothing of significance there – no naquada, few people and the technology was years behind what he had at his fingertips.

When that fat little man Frotush had contacted him (how he had gotten hold of the technology Ba'al hadn't asked) he had almost not bothered with him. Bored at the time, he had decided to make a quick visit. When he met Frotush he took an instant dislike to the man and almost killed him right then and there. Something stopped him, however. Maybe it was the realization that it never hurt to have spies throughout the galaxy, even on seemingly worthless planets.

A short time ago he'd received a communiqué from the little man. He babbled on about a 'secret weapon'. If Ba'al believed every local despot who talked about a 'secret weapon' he'd spend his entire time flying all over the galaxy checking out what would most likely prove to be nothing more than wild goose chases.

So, he ignored the man. He had only begun to pay attention when he heard a name – a name that had haunted his dreams for a long time – a name of one who was his sworn enemy – the name O'Neill!

Yes, he was grateful he had not killed Frotush when he had the chance for now, now he was on his way to find his greatest enemy – the man who had escaped from him once – but who would not do so a second time! If he found a secret weapon – well, that would be a bonus, but it was not his prime motivation. No – he had only one wish and that was to capture his enemy – Colonel Jack O'Neill!


	37. Incomplete

As he exited the wormhole it struck him that he had thought he would never see this planet again, and here he was, back after only a few days! Goes to show how impossible it is to predict the future, he thought.

His team somehow felt incomplete – minus Sam and with Janet (very weird that!). They were looking at him expectantly as he walked down the steps from the gate. At least they seemed confident in him – or at least two of them did. Janet had her "I'm the doctor and I'll tell you how you're doing' look on her face.

"Okay campers, let's hot foot it to the village. Hopefully we'll arrive before Ba'al. Teal'c, you take point, Daniel stick with the Doc. I'll bring up the rear. Keep your eyes peeled folks. We don't want any surprises."

Teal'c lifted the proverbial eyebrow at him but didn't say anything. He had long ago realized that humans used some unusual – but colorful sayings. Contrary to what he sometimes said, he usually always understood the connotation. He sometimes pretended he didn't, just to get a rise out of his teammates.

He immediately turned and headed towards the village with Daniel close behind. Janet stayed back, looking carefully at Jack.

He sighed. He knew this had been a mistake. He was going to have a babysitter on this trip if he didn't put a stop to it now.

"I'm okay Doc. You don't need to worry that I'm going to drop on my hands and knees and go into hysterics. We have a job to do and I'm fully capable of doing it. You can look after me when we return."

"It's not that Colonel. I just wondered if you'd noticed that you're speaking perfectly well now. It's quite amazing."

He stopped and looked at her in surprise. She was right, he hadn't even given it a thought. Maybe that's why he was speaking clearly – he had other things on his mind. Then again, as soon as he'd exited the gate he'd felt a surge of energy, almost as if he'd had a big cup of coffee or something similar. Suddenly, he felt great, at least physically.

With a little grin Janet continued. "Don't worry Colonel. I know you'll do just fine. Please, just tell me if you need anything or something doesn't feel right. If you promise me to do that, I'll promise not to watch you like a mother hen!"

Jack considered her for a moment and then gave a grin of his own.

"Deal Doctor. I'll tell you if I'm about the start drooling at the mouth or anything like that. Go on now, catch up to Daniel. We need to hurry."

"Yes Sir!", she turned on her heal and hurried after the younger man. So far, she was having a great time. It had been a long time since she'd been on a field mission and she appreciated the fact that the Colonel was allowing her to tag along (although she suspected he didn't really want her, he'd just thought it easier than arguing). Catching up to Daniel she gave him a smile and started asking him more questions about their previous time on Lyconia.

After a couple of hours they finally arrived at the village. From the looks of things, everything was fine so far with no evidence of Ba'al or any of his Jaffa. People were walking, doing business and generally acting as if it were a normal day like any other.

The three who had been here before did notice one difference however, and that was the fact that the rod that had been in the village square was gone and all evidence of it removed. They were working quickly, thought Jack.

As they grew near a shout could was heard. "Daniel, Teal'c, Jack – what are you doing back already. We did not think to see you again for a long time." Arman was hurrying to meet the visitors.

"Arman, hello. We didn't expect to be back so soon, either my friend, but there's something we have to tell you. Is there somewhere we can go to be private. We need to fill you in right away." Jack was able to get the words out quickly and clearly, much to everyone's surprise and his pleasure. God, it was good to be able to communicate properly again!

"Yes, of course. Come with me. We have been using Frotush' house as our headquarters. It is the largest house in the village and he no longer has need of it." This was said with a satisfied smile, although there was a touch of melancholy behind it. As much as Frotush deserved justice, Arman didn't like to see anyone suffer.

As he led the visitors from the gate to the house he turned and looked at Janet. "Where is Samantha and who is this lovely lady?", he asked.

Oooh, a charmer thought Janet. I wonder if he's taken? That question was almost immediately answered when a young woman rushed out towards them. Standing close beside Arman it was obvious they were a couple. Just her luck, all the good ones were taken!

"Teal'c, Jack, Daniel. What brings you here?" She was clearly happy about it as she had a big smile on her face.

"They have news for us Adia. I was bringing them back so we could talk."

"And who is this", Adia turned and smiled at Janet.

"This is Doctor Janet Frasier. She if our 'healer' and has come along to observe and help if needed. Sam has stayed behind working on some other things."

"Oh, that is too bad", Adia then turned quickly and smiled at Janet. "I do not mean that about you. We welcome you to Lyconia. I just meant we will miss Samantha."

"That's okay. I understand. I know she would have liked to be here but she also wanted to stay back with the children since they'reunfamiliar with their new home."

"Of course. It was hard on them to be separated before so it is good that she has stayed back. And Jack, what is this I hear? You are talking again so clearly. It sounds good my friend."

"Yeah – well it feels good, believe me. I guess it's the air here."

All the while they were talking Adia and Arman were leading the team into the house and into a room where a table filled with papers and documents was set up. Studying one of the papers was Pere Frotush. He looked up as everyone entered.

"Daniel! It is good to see you again so soon. What brings you here?", he then realized that Daniel wasn't alone so turned to the others. "And you Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c and where's my pretty Samantha? Although I must say this one is just as pretty."

Daniel laughed – the old devil was flirting! Where was Fulanna he wondered? Just as the thought entered his head the old woman walked into the room. He couldn't believe the transformation. Gone was the old crone and in her place was an elegant, middle-aged woman. Boy, what transformation a haircut and new clothes could give!

"Jak! What are you all doing here? We thought you had gone back to your home."

"They're just about to explain Fulanna, Pere. Why don't we all sit down and listen."

Following Arman's advice everyone found a place to sit and Jack proceeded to explain about Ba'al and what that could mean for Lyconia. By the time he was done everyone in the room was looking worried. This was something they hadn't expected and so soon after the defeat of Frotush! They were certainly not prepared to handle an alien invasion!

"What advice to you have for us Jack?", asked Arman.

"Well, if you could I'd suggest that you get everyone away and hide them in the forest. I don't think that's feasible, however. Not enough time. What you should do though is gather all the children and young men and women and get them out of here. Ba'al will be looking for hosts and he'll want to take any young, attractive people. The Goa'ulds are a finicky race – no old or less than good-looking hosts for them! So - get them to the forest – back to your old village. Hopefully they'll only need to be there for a short time."

"What of the rest of us?" Adia asked.

The older one's can stay and try and stay out of Ba'al way. Agree to whatever he says, except for telling him where the younger ones are hidden. He'll try to intimidate and he may even use force. Hopefully he won't try that right away. My team will be here, hidden, so can help where possible."

"What do you mean Jack when you say your team? What about you?" asked Daniel suspiciously.

"I'm going to the Hummers Daniel. I need to see if they can help. If they can, maybe we can defeat that two bit …. Snake!"

"O'Neill, let me come with you. You should not go alone."

"No Teal'c they need you here. You can't go into the cave anyway, not with Junior. I need you guys to stay here and help protect the Lyconians. This could get pretty nasty."

"What about me Colonel?" Janet asked. "Why don't I come with you? I can probably be of more help to you than here. My combat skills are a little rusty!"

He considered her for a moment and then nodded. It would be good to have someone else present and she was right, she wouldn't be too useful in a fight.

"Alright Doc. You're with me. Pere, can you gather everyone and explain what's happening and get the young people moving? Fulanna, you can help – they'll listen to the two of you. Arman, bring in some of your strongest, best fighters. We have to plan for a stealth attack. Gather any of the weapons that Frotush and his men had. We've also brought some things from our world and we'll explain how to use them. We don't have much time so we'll have to work fast."

Everyone stood up to get going, knowing that speed was essential – Ba'al could arrive at any time. As she headed out the door Fulanna stopped briefly by Jack. Putting her hand out she touched his cheek.

"It is good to hear you speak and to command Jak. This is clearly who you were meant to be. You are a good man, a strong man and I am glad you were not destroyed this past year by all that happened to you. Instead, I think you are stronger and have been given a great gift." With a smile and another pat on his cheek, Fulanna left.

Jack stood for a moment, thinking about what she had said. For the first time since he'd been through everything on Lyconia he felt as if things were going to be okay. She was right – he hadn't been destroyed. As horrible as this year had been, he'd survived. No, he'd more than survived – he had been victorious. With the help of the woman he loved, his children, his SG1 family and his new friends he'd been able to survive that awful road to hell he'd been forced to walk and had come out stronger.

He had gained something wonderful this year – yes, a new family, but also a sense of who he really was and who he wanted to be. The burden suddenly felt like it had been lifted from his shoulders. Oh, he was realistic and he knew he could still expect some nightmares ahead, but finally, he was on the road to recovery.

He glanced up at his three teammates who were all looking at him with concern. He simply grinned at them and gave a 'thumbs up' sign. Yup, Jack O'Neill was back in the saddle!

The others, including Janet, seemed to realize that something momentous had occurred. They weren't quite sure what it was, but they could see that Jack suddenly looked better. With a collective sigh, they all headed out to help the Lyconians.

By the time nightfall had come, all the younger villagers had left for the forest. Those who had not fled from the tyranny of Frotush, who had stayed safe in Lyconia, were frightened. Fortunately, there were a number who had lived in the forest. For once, they were the ones that were looked up to. They were the ones who were the leaders.

While Pere and Fulanna were organizing the young ones, the others were planning what to do to prepare for Ba'al. A number of the stronger men hid out in the forest just surrounding the town. Some hid in concealed basements and cubby holes. SG1 was surprised at how many of these there were. People had lived under a reign of terror with Frotush so many had built these in their homes to protect their goods and their families.

Daniel and Teal'c took up strategic positions in one of the hidden rooms in a larger home just off the village square. They would come out as a last resort if needed – a sort of 'secret weapon' if you will. They knew that if they were discovered it could cause more problems for the Lyconians - who knew what Ba'al would do if he thought SG1 were present. If needed though, they were there. They would do everything in their power to ensure the safety of their friends and the innocent people of this planet.

Once things were obviously in order in the village, Jack headed out with Janet to the cave. Giving a few last minute instructions he wished his team and friends good luck.

"Take care Jack. We'll watch things here. You too Janet – look after yourselves."

"We will Daniel, don't worry. You and Teal'c take care! I really don't want any new patients on this trip."

"Come on Doc. Let's go."

As he and Janet walked quickly through the forest he thought about what was going to happen when Ba'al arrived. He hated having to leave the Lyconians, and Daniel and Teal'c. If there had been any other way he wouldn't have done it. He felt like he was deserting his team and the whole village although realistically he knew he would be of greater help this way.

Worrying about what was happening in the village spurred him on to greater speed. Poor Janet was panting before long. Geesh, she thought, I figured I was in pretty good shape but the Colonel is going to kill me!

It wasn't until they'd walked another few minutes that Jack realized he was forcing a brutal pace. He glanced at Janet and saw that her face was bright red, she was sweating and breathing quickly.

"Gee, I'm sorry Doc. Why didn't you tell me to slow down?"

"I promised I wouldn't hold you up Sir", she panted "I know you need to get there quickly."

"Yeah – but I don't need to kill you in the process. Here, let's take 5 minutes." He glanced over and, seeing a fallen tree log, led her to it. He signaled that she should take a drink from her canteen and he did the same.

As they sat there Janet pulled an energy bar from her jacket and ripped the package open.

"Sir, you should have a snack." The truth was that Janet couldn't have felt less like eating. However, she wanted to keep Jack eating and knew this was the only way he'd agree.

He gave her a knowing look, but nodded and pulled a bar from his own pocket. He managed to force down a few bites but put it away long before it was finished.

Oh well, she thought. At least he had a little. Looking down at her half eaten bar she suddenly felt like she was going to gag so she put her's away as well.

"Sir, can you tell me a little more about the Hummers and what happened the last time you were here? We didn't get a chance to get that far in the briefing.

Not sure how much he should tell the doctor he gave her and 'abridged' version of events, downplaying his role in the whole thing. Halfway in the story he signaled that they should be going. This time he kept up a more reasonable pace.

"So, you're telling me that the Hummers are more powerful than the Ancients and they somehow were able to defeat Frotush and his forces through you? How did that work?"

"I think it was these marks. I think they acted something like a conduit. I'm not sure. All I know is is that they were able to defeat them."

"Do you still have any residual – power – from the Hummers."

"Not that I know of. There may be a little something lingering but I expect that I have to be close by for anything to work." Okay, a little while lie shouldn't hurt anyone, should it he thought.

"Look Janet, I don't really understand this whole thing. We didn't really have time to figure it out. All I know is is that if there's a chance to defeat Ba'al it's here. I just hope to God it works!"

"It will Sir. From what you've said these alien creatures seem to like you."

"Yeah", he grinned, "they're good guys! I think you'll like them too. I'm just sorry you're going to have to get wet!"

"Yeah – it's been awhile since I've done much swimming. Thank goodness it's a warm day."

The two officers continued to walk in silence after that, both filled with thoughts about what was going to happen when Ba'al arrived.

**sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1**

We should be arriving at the planet in two hours my Lord. All has been prepared."

"Excellent!" Ba'al sat with a distracted look on his face, his hand steepled in front of him, thumbs touching his mouth. Drakor, his First Prime, stood silently, knowing it was dangerous to disturb his Lord when he was thinking. Suddenly, without warning, Ba'al sprang to his feet. Turning to Drakor he asked,

"Have we heard anything more from that little man Frotush?"

"No, my Lord. We have been trying to contact him but are getting no reply."

"Hmmm. That is strange. What did his last message say?"

"He said that he was taking his men and was going to destroy those who opposed him under the leadership of O'Neill."

"Oh my dear Frotush", Ba'al spoke softly to himself, although the First Prime stayed attentive. "I fear you have made a grave error. You thought you could defeat O'Neill but I expect he was too much for you! He needs someone much more powerful to defeat him!"

Turning to Drakor he looked surprised to see the man still standing there. All it took was a simple raised eyebrow for the man to start to sweat. He immediately bowed and backed from the room. He knew the hatred his Lord had for this O'Neill – he could not wait for him to defeat his enemy for ever since O'Neill's escape Ba'al had been like a lion with a sore tooth.

As the First Prime walked down the corridor he gave a fleeting thought to the human. He wouldn't want to be in his shoes!

**sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1**

Sam had finally been given permission to leave the Mountain with the children. The General had warned her not to go too far until the children's status was finalized but he agreed underground was no place for them.

She had been extremely touched to learn that Hammond had asked for volunteers, shortly after SG1 disappeared, to look after their homes until they returned. There were so many volunteers that they had set up a roster, with someone new going every week to clean, maintain the yard, and simply ensure everything was safe. It showed the level of confidence everyone had had that SG1 would return!

This meant that she could return to a house that wasn't dirty or musty after having been shut up for a year. As she was driven home by an Airman she had a sudden thought – the children would probably prefer Jack's house. There were sure to be things there that reminded them of him which they would most likely find comforting. Also, his house was simply better suited for children, being larger and with a great yard.

It was as she was thinking this that it dawned on her – these children didn't really even know the meaning of 'house' other than their brief stay in the forest village. They had spent their entire, short lives, in caves.

With this thought she thanked God that they'd escaped the valley. Hopefully these children would never know such a life again.

After arriving at her house she took the children with her to her bedroom. Once there, she gathered a few things in a small suitcase. She knew the clothes would be a bit big but at least they were hers – and they weren't rags!

Grabbing Jack's spare keys (they all had a copy of each other's keys in case of emergency) and her car keys she headed out to where her car was parked in her small garage. Siler had already informed her that he had been over the day before and had put in two children's car seats so she was ready to go.

Strapping the children in, to the accompaniment of wails from Hannah who was frightened at being restrained, she headed over to Jack's house. Although she had told herself that it was for the children, the fact was she needed the comfort of being around his things every bit as much!

By the time they'd driven a little while the children were both quiet, fascinated by everything outside the windows of the car. Finally, they arrived at his warm and inviting house. She'd always thought it had the look of a cabin, rather than a house in the city.

As she opened the door, holding the children's hand, the first thing she noticed was that it still 'smelled' like Jack's place. There was something safe and warm – and very, very manly, about his place. She guided the children inside and told them to wait while she ran back to get her things.

The children stood silently, unsure of what to make of this new change. They couldn't figure out what anything was, not recognizing the furniture, lamps – and certainly not something like the TV.

Sam laughed to herself – they were soon to discover the joys of modern American life! She bet it wouldn't take long for them to adapt and to fall in love with whatever was the latest cartoon for children.

For now, however, she had to get them settled. She also had to get food and buy clothes and other items for them. She felt overwhelmed! Wormholes, aliens, evil System Lords – those things she knew how to handle! The dressing, eating and playing requirements of two toddlers felt like rocket science!

Just then, her cell phone rang. Both the children started and looked around, trying to figure our where the sound was coming from. When she lifted it to her mouth and started to speak their eyes grew big. Boy, they had a lot to learn!

It was Siler who was calling, asking if she needed help settling in. His wife, Maryann, had offered to take her shopping, figuring she'd need stuff for the children. He offered to babysit.

"Thank you Siler. That would be wonderful. No … I'm at Jack's house. Yeah – I figured it would be better for the children" (your nose is going to grow Sam!). "Right now? … Yes, that would be perfect. Thanks."

So, Siler and his wife were on their way over. She could get some groceries and supplies for the children. It was ironic, she had lived with them for months and yet had no idea what to feed them. There had been no choice – and not enough – in the valley. So now, she had to figure out what to provide for toddlers.

The children laughed in delight when Siler showed up. He was one of their favorite people! Sam explained that she'd be gone for a little while but they barely noticed, both riding on Siler's back as he crawled on the floor.

As she got in the car with Maryann it was the first time she had a moment to relax. She closed her eyes and instantly began worrying about Jack and the way they'd left things.

She still felt angry and hurt that he'd treated her the way he had. However, she also felt ashamed that she'd allowed those feelings to cause her to act childishly. She knew that if anything happened to him she would never forgive herself. Not saying goodbye had been silly and mean. Even though she'd felt legitimately angry, that should have waited until he returned. She sighed, knowing it was going to be hard not knowing what was happening on Lyconia.

"It's hard looking after toddlers", Maryann was driving them to the store but had left Sam a few minutes to relax.

"You can say that again. I feel like a complete idiot when it comes to the kids. I don't have the first clue what to buy."

"Oh, you'll figure it out quickly. It isn't difficult. You already have a wonderful relationship with them and that's most of the battle right there."

"I guess so. It's just that I never had to worry about cooking or shopping. Living in a cave didn't allow for a trip to Target!"

"I can't imagine what that must have been like. Siler has told me a little – you must have been very strong." Maryann worked part-time in the mountain as a nurse so had full clearance.

"Well, I had help. The people were wonderful, especially a couple of the women. Colonel O'Neill was also there and that helped too." Okay, that was carefully neutral!

Maryann looked at her curiously for a minute.

"Yes, the Colonel is an amazing man. He's also so good with children. Ours adore him."

"Oh, I didn't know he knew your kids."

"Oh yes. We often have the Colonel over for holidays and such – unless he's spending them with SG1. Now that he doesn't have any family, at least none close by, we like to have him over. The kids always love it. Although honestly, I don't know who is more the kid when he comes over – my three or Jack! Oh, sorry – he insists we call him that when he's off duty."

"That's fine. I'm sure he gets tired of being the Colonel all the time!"

"So, I hear he's the one that originally adopted the kids? Typical. They're attracted to him like the proverbial bees to honey! I've never met a man before who was such a natural at fatherhood, that's what makes his tragedy so much worse."

"I know. Every time I've seen him with a child I've thought the same thing. That's why it is so wonderful to see him with Hannah and Jon. They adore him and it's mutual!"

"I bet! Okay, here we are at the grocery store. Do you want help or would you rather do it on your own?"

"Oh, help please!"

She spent the afternoon with Maryann and was incredibly grateful for the woman's help. She also realized that she could easily become a good friend. They had a lot in common, even more now with the children. What really made it nice was that they both had clearance so didn't need to hide what they did or lie about it. That always made outside friendships difficult.

By the time Maryann had dropped her off and picked up her husband, Sam was dead on her feet. She hadn't had to do much shopping in the last few years and found herself exhausted by the endeavor. At least she'd managed to get a number of things for the kids.

As she entered Jack's house all she could hear was silence. Siler had managed to put the kids down for a nap – for which she was grateful. She looked in on them, both sleeping deeply in the guest bed. Siler had thoughtfully brought over some bed rails from home, figuring she hadn't had time to purchase proper beds for the children.

Gently kissing them on the cheeks Sam realized she wanted to sleep as well. At first she headed for the second guest room but then stopped and turned to Jack's bedroom. Somehow it felt wicked, but she didn't care. Kicking off her shoes and pulling her pants and shirt off, she climbed into his bed. As she burrowed her head into his pillow she almost imagined she could still smell him on it.

Her last thought, as she drifted off to sleep was, "be okay Jack and come back to us."


	38. Questions

**_Okay, this is for all of you (evil, evil) people who requested some Daniel Whump! Hope you enjoy._**

"Okay Doc, ready for a swim?" They'd just arrived at the small lake and Janet could see the waterfall, behind which she knew the cave was hidden. The place looked so beautiful and serene. It was hard to imagine the power that was hidden here.

"Ready as I'll ever be Colonel."

At least this time I'm prepared, thought Jack as he stripped down to his swimming gear. He had a waterproof bag where he put his clothes and Janet's as well as some of the other pieces of equipment they'd brought with them.

He dove in first and waited for Janet to follow. Then, the two officers swam down behind the waterfall and pulled themselves up on the other side.

"You're sure this is the place Sir? I don't see anything."

"Yeah, this is it. I have to open the door first."

"Door?" She watched as he walked over to the wall and placed his hand on the symbol she had missed. Silently the wall retracted. Janet looked in and saw the most amazing site.

"Colonel, my God. Look at those things. What are they?"

"Those are the Hummers Doc. Come on in and I'll introduce you." Jack stepped into the room and immediately the humming started along with that old feeling of well-being. Yeah, he liked this place.

He walked up to one of the Hummers and touched it. He was surprised that this time he could begin to understand clearly what it was saying. He couldn't exactly describe the communication as 'words' but the meaning was clear.

"They want to know who you are Janet. I told them you're the one who likes to stick me with needles."

"Thank you Sir! Now they're really gonna like me!"

"No, I didn't", he laughed. "I told them you were a healer. They are very intrigued. Come on over and touch this guy. He wants to meet you."

Hesitatingly she walked over. The beings looked so odd – more like plants than anything else – and she was worried that they wouldn't respond to her the way they did Jack.

She reached out and carefully touched one of the Hummers and instantaneously knew why Jack called them that. She could hear, no actually feel, the humming. She also began to feel really good – kind of warm and toasty. It was great but a small part of her brain was worried.

"Sir? Is this feeling normal? I mean, I feel really quite good."

"Oh yeah – that's normal. If they like you they make you feel nice. Okay Doc, they know you and trust you." Jack grimaced as one of the Hummers conveyed something to him. Janet caught the look.

"What is it Jack. Is something wrong?"

"No, not wrong." He hesitated, wondering if he should pass on what they'd said to him. Finally, realizing she would worry otherwise, he told her.

"They were just telling me I should listen to you – that you have my 'well-being' at heart. God, even aliens are on your side! A guy can't get a break around here."

She laughed at that. Yes, Jack was right. She really liked these Hummers.

"So what now Sir? Are you going to ask them about Ba'al?"

"I'll try, but direct questions never get me too far with these guys. They must be related to Oma Desala or something – think that talking around something for ever will lead you to where you should go. I prefer the direct answer!" He turned back to the Hummers and reached out again. Closing he eyes he concentrated on communicating with them. Janet stood back and watched.

sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1

Everything was ready. All the people were in place; the young ones hiding in the forest, the older ones going about their business as if there was nothing wrong, and the warriors hidden from view. Now, all they had to do was wait for Ba'al.

"I hate hiding Teal'c. I feel like we should be out there – or at least helping Jack."

"It is difficult Daniel Jackson. I too wish we could wait for Ba'al in the open, like true warriors. But in this case O'Neill is correct. We would be no match for Ba'al if he decides to attack. This way we can do much. Is this not like your ape warfare back on earth?"

"Ape warfare?" Daniel looked puzzled for a moment. "Oh, you mean Gorilla Warfare. Yes Teal'c, that's exactly what this is. So, I guess we just sit and wait." The two men were hidden in a small, dark and airless chamber. There were two small peepholes which allowed them to survey the square. If Ba'al or his Jaffa arrived they would be able to monitor things.

"Wanna play a game or something?" Daniel asked Teal'c. Waiting was not his forte. He knew that Teal'c could sit for hours putting himself into a state of Kel'noreem but he'd go stir crazy before long.

"What would you like to play?"

"Well, cards won't work – too dark. How about 20 Questions?"

"How do you play this '20 Questions'?"

"One of us thinks of something – it has to be an animal, vegetable or mineral. The other one has to guess the answer by asking only yes/no questions. You only have 20 questions and if you don't guess the answer in that time you lose."

"I'm afraid I do not know the names of many of your animals, vegetables or minerals. I may not be able to guess well."

"No – when I say animal, vegetable or mineral I don't mean it has to **be** one of those things – it simply has to be a living being or plant or anything else I guess. Come on, it's easy. I'll start and you'll catch on in no time." Daniel sat and thought for a moment.

"I've got it! It's an animal. Remember, an animal can be a person as well as a mammal, fish, etc."

"Can it be an alien?"

"Yeah – it can be an alien – as long as it's living."

"So, no aliens who are dead?"

"Well, it had to be living at one time. It could be dead now."

Thinking about it for a moment Teal'c asked his first question. "Where does it come from?"

"No Teal'c, you can only ask yes or no questions. You can ask 'does it come from Chulak? You can't ask where it comes from. See the difference?"

Teal'c looked at him with a blank expression for a few seconds but finally nodded. These Tauri were strange people – playing a game before a battle.

"Does it come from Chulak?"

"No."

"If not Chulak I must then ask if it comes from all the other planets. There are many more than 20. I fear I will run out of questions before finding the correct one."

"Well ask something else. You don't have to ask that one."

"What other questions may I ask?"

"Anything, as long as it's a yes or no answer."

"Is it human?"

"Yes and no."

"You said it would be a yes **or** no answer – now you say it is both. This is very confusing Daniel Jackson."

"Sorry Teal'c – it really isn't. Just play along and you'll see."

"So, it doesn't come from Chulak and it is both human and not? Is it a God?"

"No – except maybe to Jack."

"Again you confuse me. How can it be a God only to O'Neill? I did not know he believed in his own God."

"He doesn't really – except maybe in this one instance. Come on Teal'c – you're getting closer."

"I do not feel like I am closer. Is this animal who is not from Chulak, is and isn't human and is and isn't a God – evil?"

"Oooooh, that's a bit hard. I'd say mostly not, maybe just a little, at times."

"A little evil? I do not believe we have yet arrived at a yes or no answer!"

"Come on Teal'c! Play the game."

"All right. Is this animal controlled by someone else?"

"Hmmm. You ask tough questions Teal'c. I'd have to say yes, kinda, although only in the background. Keep going. You're only at 5 questions, you have 15 to go."

Teal'c sighed. _**Only**_ 15, he thought to himself. Maybe he should consider disobeying O'Neill and go out and wait for Ba'al in the open. Surely being captured and tortured by a Goa'uld couldn't be worse than this silly earth game?

"Does this human/non-human/god/non-god/sometimes evil, kind-of controlled being have teammates?"

"Not teammates exactly, but there are others who are important to him."

"So it is a male?"

"Whoops, caught me there Teal'c. I guess that's a give-away. You still have 14 to go."

"No, you should use that as one of my questions Daniel, I insist. That will mean I have only 13 remaining."

"All right although you'd have been better taking it as a freebee."

"It this male from earth?"

"YES!" Way to go Teal'c!

Yes indeed, thought Teal'c. Finally,a 'yes' answer.

"Therefore the animal of whom you are thinking is a male from earth who is sometimes evil and is a God to O'Neill alone?"

"Yup – you're getting it Teal'c."

"I do not believe I am Daniel Jackson. I know of no such being."

"Yes you do – think!"

So, Teal'c sat and thought. While he did so he looked out of the peephole. What he saw brought him up short. A group of 5 Jaffa had just walked into the town square. They must have landed their ship somewhere nearby.

"Daniel", he whispered softly. He then pointed to the peephole. Daniel looked and gave a silent whistle. The time had arrived. The two sat back and watched and waited to see what would happen.

They two members of SG1 watched as the Jaffa began threatening and rounding up villagers. So far, they didn't seem to be suspicious over the fact that everyone was older. There was no one under about 45 in the village.

The First Prime, clearly obvious from his gold tattoo, demanded to see the village leader. A few minutes later out walked Pere Frotush and Fulanna. Their calm and stately walk to the square made Daniel want to cheer. He just prayed that these two would not be hurt.

"Welcome visitors", Pere spoke. "What brings you to our village today?"

"This is no longer your village old man. Everything here, everything on this planet now belongs to my Lord Ba'al. You are to bring him tribute. If you obey all will be well with you. Disobey and you will die."

"That's not very nice young man", answered Fulanna. She sounded like a silly old woman, something she certainly was not.

"We are not here to be nice. We are here to conquer." The First Prime looked around and seemed to notice the age of the villagers for the first time. Turning a suspicious look on Pere and Fulanna he asked,

"Where are your young? Where have you hidden them?"

"Hidden them?' Pere laughed, "we don't go around hiding people. We have no young people. This is all that is left of us."

"What do you mean? You are lying. No people are without young?"

"Sadly that's not true. Many years ago a plague hit our world. Afterward no one could have any children. There is something in the air on this planet that now causes all to be sterile. What you see before you is a dying race. We are all that's left. I just hope you are not affected by the sickness."

At that the Jaffa all looked nervous, a couple of them even shifting slightly on their feet. They all looked around as if they could see the sickness creeping up on them.

"We heard nothing of this before from your leader Frotush. I say you are lying."

"You knew Frotush?" Pere and Fulanna glanced at each other. Everyday they found out more about the crimes their son had committed but this, this was truly the worst. He had obviously sold out his entire world to an evil alien being.

"Yes. We had many dealings with him. He did not tell us of this plague."

"Why would her?" threw in Fulanna. "If he wanted your help or support do you thing he'd tell you that you'd be in danger when you came to our planet? He was sneaky and was out for whatever he could get."

"Where is he now?"

Again the two old people looked at each other. Pere turned back and faced the Jaffa.

"He is dead. He was evil and the town would not put up with him any longer."

"You killed him? My Lord will not be happy. For now, I want you to gather all the villagers together. My Lord Ba'al will be coming shortly."

Pere bowed his head slightly. It galled him to listen to this arrogant oaf but he knew he had to follow Jack's instructions. There was no point getting into a fight now.

You don't know what's coming my boy, thought Pere. Just wait until O'Neill and Daniel and Teal'c come. He only wished Sam were here too! Turning, he began speaking to the villagers, instructing them to gather together.

The man with the gold tattoo again approached him. What now, he thought.

"I want to ask you old man. Have you heard of one called 'O'Neill'"?

Here it is, thought Pere. This is the real reason they've come! He looked at his wife who nodded. Yes, they'd follow Jack's plan.

"Yes we have", answered Fulanna. "He was with us for a year. He was captured by Frotush but he escaped. He led the revolt against Frotush and freed our people."

"So, where is he?"

"He too is dead – killed in the final battle."

"Where is his body? Show me?" Drakor was furious – but his fury came from fear. He didn't know what Ba'al would do when he found out.

"We cannot, I'm sorry. We burn our dead. His body is nothing but ashes mixed with the others who died. We sprinkled them on the wind."

In his anger Drakor struck out with his staff weapon, hitting Fulanna on the side of the head. She collapsed unconscious, blood pouring from the wound. Pere rushed to try and reach her but was stopped by on of the Jaffa.

"You will stay! I will have the truth before my Lord gets here." Turning to his Jaffa he ordered them to gather 5 of the villagers and bring them to the front. The rest were to stand quietly. Once he had the five, two men and three women, he walked up to them and spoke.

"Until I get the truth I will begin by killing these people. Once these five are dead I will start on the next five. I will keep going until the only one left is you!" he pointed at Pere who was being held securely by the Jaffa.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Pere. "Can you not see we are telling the truth? O'Neill is not here. Please, do not hurt our people."

Drakor simply looked at him, turned and shot the first woman with his staff weapon, right over her heart. She dropped down dead. A sob came from the crown. Pere looked up and saw that it was the woman's husband.

"Please, stop!"

Drakor turned and shot the second person. Pere himself sobbed. What should he do. He knew the salvation of their entire world lay in O'Neill's hands – he couldn't give him up – but how could he watch his people being murdered?

He wasn't the only one in a quandary. Daniel and Teal'c sat watching the entire incident, both of them burning up with anger. Finally, with a glance at each other they both stood up. They could not let this continue!

They grabbed their weapons and, with a last look, they proceeded to make their way out of their hiding place.

sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1

She smiled as she watched the two children play in the sandbox. She felt an amazing sense of accomplishment having put the thing together, gotten the sand and filled it. She had the same feeling as all those times she'd pulled a technological miracle out of her hat at work.

"Mommee! Come pway wif us!" Jon shouted. She couldn't help but laugh as she looked at the two toddlers covered in dirt and sand. Jon was running his brand new, bright yellow truck through big piles of the sand. She was happy to see that he still kept the little truck Jack had made him back in the valley close by his side. He never went anywhere without it.

"Mommee!" Hannah shouted next. She was simply piling up mounds of sand and then running her fingers through them. She seemed to love the cool feel of the sand.

Sam walked over and sat down on the edge of the sandbox.

"Looks like you two are having fun! I can see I'm going to have to give you two munchkins a bath when you're done!"

"Ays not a mutch-kin! Ays Daddee's big boy!"

"Yes, you are indeed. And you miss, I guess you're Mommy and Daddy's little princess – although a pretty dirty one right now!"

"Pwincess!" Hannah liked the sound of that. Sam had read her Snow White and shown her the pictures. Hannah had loved 'Pwincess Sno ite!"

"Mommee?" a little voice asked. "When Daddee coming back?"

"Soon sweetheart. Real soon, I hope." She tried to stay positive for the kids. They didn't need to worry any more than they already did. But it was hard. She was worried sick herself and yet had to put on the appearance that everything was okay.

Although to be honest, she thought to herself, she would have felt much worse if it hadn't been for the children. As angry as she'd been at Jack, the truth was she was relishing the time spent alone with them and they kept her mind occupied.

Jack was so wonderful with them that she realized she usually deferred to him about the children. Oh, she knew they loved her, but now, now she had to take charge. She was the one making the decisions, she was the one who did everything for them and she was loving it.

She knew she wouldn't want this to go on for too long. Being a single parent was a very hard job and she was glad she and Jack could share the responsibility. It was nice for a time, however, to really get to know what motherhood was all about. She also knew that now she would be a much more 'equal' parent in the raising of the children.

She had grown even closer to them, if that were possible, and she was feeling much more confident in her abilities. She was learning what they liked and didn't like to eat (they were learning at the same time). They loved her pancakes but her scrambled eggs hadn't gone down too well! Jon loved milk, Hannah preferred water or juice. They both loved fruit, especially apple, but hated brussel sprouts. When she'd told Maryann that the woman had laughed. I guess most mothers knew enough not to try and give their kids brussel sprouts. Who knew?

Both of them loved cartoons! She severely limited their TV time but figured they might as well watch a bit. They'd be exposed to it sooner or later. Right now Dora and Timothy Goes to School were the favorites. Jon was even starting to say a few Spanish words!

The thing she loved best though, were the nights, after they'd had their bath and they all snuggled up together in Jack's big bed. When the children found out it was his they had insisted on climbing up and getting under the covers. It was incredibly comforting and she only wished he were there with them!

Their first bath had been a traumatic experience for everyone! The children had never had anything more than a sponge bath and were terrified. It was only when she brought out the bubble bath that things got better (she'd have to ask Jack why he had bubble bath in his bathroom). She did 'designs' in their hair, causing everyone to collapse in giggles. She got thoroughly wet in the process, but it was worth it. Now, she had trouble keeping them out of the bath as "bubbows" were a favorite pastime.

All in all, keeping busy with the children made the time fly by. The problems were the nights, when the children were sleeping. Then she'd think about Jack. She'd think about how he was doing. Was he okay? Was the team all right? What about Janet – this was new to her. Finally, she think about _them_, about their future together. Could they make it happen? Would it work? Would the Air Force allow them to be together? The questions were endless! She just wished she had some answers!

sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1

Daniel and Teal'c made their way around the side of the square, remaining hidden by the buildings. Already two people were dead, they had to stop it before any more were killed. Finally, when they were both in place, Teal'c signaled and they went in. Daniel got off two quick shots with his zat, bringing down two of the Jaffa instantly. He could hear Teal'c's weapon going off on the other side of the square. He ran towards the Jaffa he'd hit, wanting to make sure he disarmed them before they came to.

He suddenly felt a burning pain in his back and fell to the ground. Damn! More Jaffa had arrived and had come on them unawares. As consciousness faded, his last thought was, "it's up to you Jack."

Teal'c had quickly taken out the other three Jaffa, including the First Prime, when he heard Daniel's cry. Turning swiftly he saw Daniel go down. His next site was that of a troop of Jaffa rushing into the square, firing at anyone who looked like they were ready to flee or fight. The Lyconians had dropped to the ground and it didn't look as if any were seriously hurt.

Sparing a quick glance at Daniel, Teal'c turned and ran down beside one of the buildings. As much as he hated leaving his friend, he knew he'd be much more useful were he not to be caught. Making sure he wasn't seen, he faded into the forest to go and rendezvous with Arman.

It only took seconds and the Jaffa had everything secure. Drakor was slowly coming to. His first sight was that of his Lord Ba'al looking down at him. As he stood and bowed he felt a sinking in his heart. This was bad.

Ba'al simply looked at the man sweating in front of him. Lifting his hand he pointed it at Drakor and fired his hand device. He watched, with a small grin on his face, as his First Prime slowly sank to the ground in agony. Ba'al held it on him until he died. Turning to one of his other Jaffa he spoke,

"Clean this mess up." Turning to the rest of his Jaffa he again spoke. "Do not fail me again! Any Jaffa who is captured or tricked by these people will die as Drakor did."

Ba'al then walked over to where Daniel lay crumpled and bleeding. He'd been hit in the lower back. His shirt was smoking and blood was slowing seeping out to drip on the ground.

Ba'al reached out with his foot and pushed Daniel over until he was lying on his back.

"Well, well. If it isn't Daniel Jackson! What are you doing here?" Ba'al spoke to himself as the Doctor was still unconscious.

Ba'al smiled. If there was one thing that was sure, O'Neill would never leave a teammate behind. He now had a weapon to use against his enemy.

"Bind him. Make sure he does not die but I do not mind if he suffers. When he awakes call me. In the meantime, I will speak with the villagers." He turned and walked towards Pere Frotush.

sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1

Jack had been trying, for the longest time, to make sense of what the Hummers were saying. As far as he could tell, they wanted information from him rather than providing him with anything useful. And the information they wanted wasn't even anything important. They wanted to know silly things like what he ate, what he liked to do for leisure, etc. He'd had a hell of a time explaining baseball and hockey to them!

Finally, however, they seemed to be getting somewhere. He realized that they had no concept of time or urgency. All things would work in their proper time, they believed. What was ordained, or what they foresaw, would come to pass – no need to hurry!

Poor Janet had been stuck just sitting and watching. A couple of the Hummers had touched her, which was comforting, but she couldn't communicate with them and was growing bored.

After they had been there for what felt like hours, Jack turned and grinned at her and gave her a thumbs up sign. He was finally getting somewhere.

She breathed a sigh of relief and was just about to relax when she saw his expression change. Suddenly, he looked worried and really upset. He concentrated very hard for a few seconds and then stood up and dropped his hand from the Hummer. Turning rapidly he walked over to her.

"Daniel is in serious trouble. We have to go!"


	39. Captured

_**A very kind reviewer pointed out that I wrote 'gorilla' instead of 'guerilla' warfare in the last chapter. I bow my head in shame. My only excuse (because I really do know better) is that I was writing at 1:00 in the morning and the brain cells were half asleep! Sorry for the delay in the update - RL, yadda, yadda, yadda. Thank you to those who continue to read, review and add me to their alert list!**_

"Do you know what's wrong Colonel? What did the Hummers say about Daniel?"

"Nothing specific, only that he's in trouble. They didn't exactly say that either – I just got the sense that something was wrong with him. I think he's been hurt, but he's alive. I also get a strong feeling of pure 'bad-ass' evil. I'm pretty sure it's Ba'al."

"You mean you think Ba'al has Daniel? Oh God, I hope not."

"Fraid so. Let's get moving Doc."

"Yes, but Sir, he'll know you're coming. I'm sure that's why he's taken Daniel."

"Oh yes – he knows. I think that's what this whole thing is about. I'm sure Frotush told him I was here. He wants me, badly, but not as much as I want him."

The Colonel was looking really angry. Janet was concerned as they needed him to be thinking clearly, not letting his emotions get the better of him. I guess it _was_ too much to ask of him that he be totally clinical about the whole thing, especially after his previous experiences with the System Lord.

"Sir – Jack – you can't walk right into his trap."

"Don't worry Doc. I know a lot of people think I'm an idiot but I'm really not ya know! I get that he's waiting for me, and he knows I know. No, this is a game of cat and mouse, or should I say 'snake and mouse'? We'll just have to make sure we can surprise him. Come on!"

"But, what about the Hummers? Have you found all you've needed to defeat Ba'al?"

"No, but I'm kinda thinkin' the answers weren't here anyway. I think we may have to defeat him the good old fashioned American way!" All the time they were speaking Jack had been preparing to leave the cave. He had communicated briefly with the Hummers, telling them what he was doing. He had planned to try the Ancient 'chair' again but knew he didn't have time. What he had told Frasier was also true – he didn't think the Hummers could – or would – do anymore for him. All he needed to defeat Ba'al was already inside of him. Whether that was just him – or the Hummers had given him some special powers the last time he was here he really didn't know. He just knew he had to defeat that slimy son of a –"

"Sir, you have to open the door."

He realized he'd been thinking so deeply he hadn't even noticed he'd stopped dead. So he reached over and touched the wall to open it. As he and Janet exited the humming grew in volume, a chorus of voices telling him that they were with him. He turned around and nodded. Yes, the Hummers had totally grown on him.

Once Jack and the Doctor were back on the other side of the pond they immediately donned dry clothes and headed out at a fast pace towards the village. As they walked Jack was figuring out what to do. He had to surprise Ba'al which was going to be extremely tricky. So, he thought, what does he expect me to do and how do I not do that thing?

"Sir, any ideas?"

"I'm thinkin' Doc, I'm thinkin!"

**sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1**

Daniel woke in a fog of pain. His back felt like it was on fire – so much so that he couldn't catch his breath at first. He eventually calmed himself down by taking deep breaths and by trying to figure out exactly what had happened.

It didn't take him long to realize that he'd been captured since both his wrists and ankles were bound. He lay on his side on the floor, clearly in some kind of a store room. He looked around, as much as he could in his bound position, and figured he was alone, at least for now.

God, he thought, I hope Teal'c got away! He knew if his friend, and Jack and the Doctor, were free there was a chance. He also knew, just like Jack, that he was going to be used as bait. The process wasn't pleasing at all! He just hoped he'd survive.

He had no idea how long he'd been unconscious although from the light sneaking in the small window high in one wall, it looked like it was late in the afternoon. He'd been here a while then. He wondered if anyone was going to check on him. He would kill for a sip of water and a big aspirin!

No sooner had the thought appeared than he heard footsteps approaching. Geez, I think I change my mind, he said to himself as he realized the footsteps were obviously from Jaffa by the noise of their boots.

The door was flung open and in walked two of Ba'als Jaffa. From the looks of them they were 'chips off the old snake'. They both looked mean and angry. Oh joy! I'm in for a fun ride.

The larger of the two (which didn't mean much as they were both well over 6 feet) walked over to him and kicked him in the side.

"Oh God! Whadya do that for?" he gasped, writhing around as much as he could.

The Jaffa laughed and kicked him again.

"I do it because I can, Tauri – and because it gives me pleasure."

"Well, I really think you need to take up a different hobby", Daniel spoke, still trying to catch his breath. "Kicking defenseless people doesn't take much imagination!"

"That is true. So instead, we will do something else!"

Great, thought Daniel, now I'm channeling Jack and I'm going to get myself in even bigger trouble!

"Hey, let's start again. I think we got off on the wrong foot." (at least it had been the Jaffa's 'wrong' foot). "Why don't I introduce myself? I'm Daniel and I'm a peaceful resident of this lovely planet. Nice to meet you! And you are?"

"I am Bel'rak, the one who is going to cause you extreme pain. How is that?"

"No, not what I was hoping for at all. Why don't we chat first? Get to know each other a bit. We don't want to jump straight into torture before we've had a chance to find out about each other. For example, what's your favorite movie? How about your favorite book? Do you like Thai food? How about Mexican? What about those Red Sox – gotta love 'em!"

"ENOUGH! You will be quiet." He turned to the Jaffa standing next to him and motioned for him to help him with Daniel. The two of them then grabbed Daniel under his arms and hoisted him to his feet. Good thing they were holding on to him, he thought, as he would have toppled over. His feet were numb from being tied and he couldn't get his balance. On top of that, the pain was so excruciating he almost fainted. He did, in fact, feel extremely sick!

"Uh, I think I'm going to hurl guys!" he muttered, looking very green around the edges.

"What do you mean Tauri? What foolishness are you uttering?"

But at that moment Daniel did indeed lose it – all over Jaffa number 1's chest! The nausea was too much and he vomited all over his capture.

"Aaaagh! What have you done!" screamed Bel'rak. He dropped Daniel's arm and stepped back, looking down at his vomit covered uniform. The loss of support on one side caused Daniel to swing part-way around, only held up by the one Jaffa who couldn't hang on for long. He too dropped Daniel who fell to the ground in a heap, almost unconsciousl.

"I will go and get cleaned up." Bel'rak snarled. "We will return later!" With another kick he and his companion left.

Thank God! Daniel lay there feeling awful although slightly relieved that the torture had been postponed. I wonder if I can do that again? Hurling on demand would be a handy thing to be able to do off world. Ha! He'd have to tell that one. He'd enjoy the thought of Daniel puking all over a Jaffa!

The thought of the Colonel made him wonder what was happening with his comrades. He hoped they were okay. He also hoped Jack wouldn't come rushing in, guns blazing.

"Jack, use your careful side! I'm okay – just watch yourself."

Ba'al was pacing back and forth, his hands clasped behind his back. He was sure O'Neill must be on his way but the waiting was getting to him. He'd never let his people know, but O'Neill disturbed him on many levels. After all he'd done to the man, he still managed to spit in Ba'al's face. He did not give him the respect the Goa'uld felt - no **knew - **he deserved, and demanded.

He would capture this thorn in his side and keep him as his toy forever! He would kill his body over and over – and would slowly, carefully destroy his soul!

In the meantime, he had Dr. Jackson. He knew O'Neill well enough to know that harming his friends was the surest way to get him!

"Bel'rak, Sam'krit – go get Dr. Jackson and bring him here. It's time I had a little fun!"

**sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1**

"Sno 'ite, sno 'ite", Hannah begged. It was her bedtime and Sam was going to read them both a story. They had quickly developed a love of books although Hannah always insisted on Snow White. Sam knew the book by heart by this time, but the little girl never tired of the story, or the pictures. She could even name the dwarves by memory!

"Ba'ful, Dawkk, Seepee, Dopee, Appee, Neezee!" She had pointed to each of their pictures as she named them off.

"But you forgot one baby! What about this one? What's his name", she asked, pointing to Grumpy.

Hannah looked at her and gave a devilish little grin (God, she looks just like Jack when she does that!)

"DADDEE!" she squealed and then fell over laughing. Jon joined in the hilarity and soon Sam herself had started laughing. In a couple of seconds the three of them were rolling around the bed laughing hysterically.

After finally calming everyone down Sam looked at an angelic appearing Hannah.

"Now where did that come from missy?" she asked, trying not to smile again.

"Mommee say Daddee gwumpee!" answered Jon.

"I called Daddy grumpy?" she asked. Both Hannah and Jon nodded. Oops! Out of the mouths of babes! It taught her a good lesson though – she'd better be careful what she said around the kids.

The good thing, of course, was that it would be a great joke on Jack. She couldn't wait until he returned. She'd have him read the story to Hannah, who would insist on saying the names as she did each time. She would have to get a camera to secretly film the whole thing. She was sure Jack's expression would be priceless when Hannah called the dwarf Daddy!

"Okay you two, time for bed." She tucked them up and gave each of them a kiss."

"Buwerfy Momee!" begged Jon. Hannah took up the chant.

"You want butterfly kisses?" she asked. It had been a nightly ritual between her and her mother when she was little and one of her most precious memories. It was something she had shared with her children as a wonderful way of having her mother live on through her to her children.

"Okee dokee – but then it's time to sleep." She reached down and gave each of them a butterfly kiss on the cheek with her long eyelashes. Pulling up the blankets she tucked them in, turned on the little nightlight and left them to fall into their sweat baby dreams.

As she walked to the living room to make sure everything was locked up for the night she couldn't help but smile again. What joy those children had brought to their lives!

"Jack", she whispered softly into the night air, "wherever you are, whatever you're doing, know that we love you and miss you. Please come home safe! … And **don't** do anything stupid!" With that she locked the front door and headed to bed.

**sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1**

Jack felt a frisson of 'something' run through him. He stopped and shivered. Whatever it had been, it had felt real. As he stopped to think about it he realized it was as if he'd heard Sam's voice speaking to him. He glanced at Janet who was looking at him with a questioning look on her face.

"What is it Sir? Is something wrong?"

"Uh, no. Did you happen to hear that?"

"Hear what Sir? Do you mean the trees? All I hear is the wind and the odd animal. Why, did you hear something else?" Janet was looking at him with worry now, Oh crap! She probably thinks I'm delusional!

"No, nothing. I guess that's what it was. Come on, let's keep moving."

Janet continued to look at him with concern, obviously not believing him. But what could he say? The more he though about it the more he was sure it had been Sam. Suddenly, he felt a hundred times better.

She told me she loved me, he realized. However it had happened, he believed it was real. He had been so worried, although he'd pushed it to the back of his mind. They'd left with anger between them, which was never good. He had begun to doubt again, but now he knew things were okay.

The warm feeling that washed over him gave him a sudden jolt of confidence. With people like these at his back there was no way he was gonna let Ba'al win.

Looking down at Frasier he gave her a big grin.

"It's okay Doc. I'm really not crazy! Everything's gonna be just fine."

Still looking somewhat skeptical she relaxed a bit. Jack did seem to be doing well. Barring the 'hearing things' of a moment ago he'd seemed better than he had in a long time. Maybe this mission was just what he needed.

"How long now Colonel?"

He stopped and looked around. He then pulled her over to the side of the trail.

"We're getting close. Stay here Janet – over behind those trees – and be totally quiet. No matter what happens stay hidden!"

"What are you going to do Jack?"

"I'm just gonna take a look-see around. Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything stupid!" (Sam would kill him if he did). "I just need to reconnoiter and find out how many men Ba'al has and where everyone is. Now remember, stay hidden!"

"Yes Sir. Good luck and be careful!"

"Don't worry. I will." He quietly began to make his way through the forest. As he grew nearer the village he stepped off the path and, as carefully as he could, made his way through the bush. It was difficult being quiet but he'd had lots of training and experience and so was able to get quite close to the village without being seen or heard.

The first thing he saw, as he looked through to the village square, was his least favorite Goa'uld.

"Ba'al", he whispered to himself. He stood motionless behind the tree, simply watching as the Snake gave directions to some of his Jaffa. After they'd left, Ba'al turned as if to walk away when he suddenly stopped. Standing frozen for a moment he then slowly turned around and peered into the forest, obviously looking for someone.

Shit!, thought Jack, not moving a muscle. Did he see me? After a couple of minutes Ba'al again turned away and walked over to one of the villagers who was standing there. Jack breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't think Ba'al had seen him.

He must have some kind of 'spidey' sense, he decided. He must have felt me. After being infested twice with snakes (he really didn't like to think about it), he too had a certain small level of naquada in his blood. Maybe it was this that Ba'al had felt? Whatever it was, O'Neill figured he was safe for now.

Jack looked again at where Ba'al was standing talking to a native man. He thought it might be Pere Frotush but he couldn't be sure at this distance. He certainly hoped everyone in the village was okay. Of Daniel and Teal'c he had seen no sign.

He turned to head back to Janet when he got a sense that someone was close by. Crap! He hoped Ba'al didn't have his Jaffa patrolling the forest. He didn't know if he could do anything to them and still remain hidden.

Stopping, he slunk back into the trees, waiting to see who was there. The noise from the other person stopped suddenly as well. They both waited, still, frozen – seeing who would be the first to break the silence.

It was probably only seconds later – but it felt like hours – when the other person slowly began to move. Jack watched carefully, trying to figure where the other person was headed. He drew his zat, knowing it would be the quietest. In no more that 3 seconds a body appeared. Jack took aim and – didn't fire!

"Teal'c!"

"O'Neill. I thought that was you."

"How did you know? I didn't say or do anything."

"Exactly. That is how I knew."

"Okaaaay! I guess I can accept that. Tell me, what's happening? Where's Daniel?"

"I regret to inform you O'Neill, that Daniel Jackson has been captured by Ba'al's forces. He was also injured."

"I knew it! How bad is it?"

"I do not know. He appeared to get hit in the back with a staff blast. Ba'al had him bound. I assume he will not let Daniel Jackson die. He needs him to lure you in."

"Yeah, I figured as much. Come with me. I left the Doc back a ways. You can tell me everything you can about Ba'al's forces and his set up."

Teal'c proceeded to do just that. By the time he'd finished they'd arrived to where Jack had left Frasier. Once she was sure it was them she came out of her hiding spot.

"Colonel! Teal'c! Is everything okay?"

"Doctor", Teal'c bowed his head in respect. "No, everything is not fine. Daniel Jackson has been injured and captured by Ba'al. We must retrieve him."

"Well, that goes without sayin Teal'c. It's the 'how' that's giving me a headache!" threw in the Colonel.

"Teal'c, how bad is Daniel?"

"I do not know Doctor Frasier. I believe Ba'al will keep him alive but he was hit with a staff blast."

"Damn! Those can be bad if left untreated. Infection can start really quickly. I expect he's in pain as well. Colonel, we have to get him out as quickly as we can."

"I know Doc, I know. Look I want him out yesterday but we have to go careful. Ba'al will be waiting for us. Teal'c, what about the Lyconians?"

"So far the fighters have been undiscovered. They are still in hiding, waiting for our signal."

"Can you get to Arman without being seen?"

"I believe so. What would you have me say to him?"

Jack then proceeded to tell Teal'c and the Doctor his plan. It was simple really – there was no point in getting too complicated. The men and women of Lyconia were not hardened soldiers so the quicker they could act the better.

"I will tell him O'Neill. Will you be safe?"

"Yeah Teal'c, don't worry. I'll have the Doc to back me up. She's my secret weapon."

Teal'c looked at Doctor Fraiser and, with a serious look, again bowed to her.

"Indeed" With that he turned and left.

Janet was appreciative of Teal'c obvious confidence although she wasn't feeling it herself. How in the world did she get herself into this? It should have been Sam here – she was the soldier – she knew about fighting and tactics. Janet's strength was in healing, not in killing.

A hand reached out and gently clasped her shoulder.

"It'll be okay Doc. You'll do fine! Just remember to have a supply of your needles handy. If all else fails, jab –em in the butt!"

She gave a small smile. "I will Sir, don't worry."

"Good, then let's move out." The two humans headed towards the village. Once they had reached the spot Jack had been in before he turned to the Doctor.

"Shhhh! Don't want Ba'al to know we're here", he whispered. They both turned and looked towards the village. After a couple of minutes they watched as two of Ba'al's Jaffa dragged a man out of one of the buildings. Almost immediately the two watching could see it was Daniel they were bringing.

"He looks bad, Sir", Janet whispered.

"Yeah, maybe", Jack answered. "He may be acting worse than he is. That way Ba'al will relax a bit." Jack knew Daniel had learned much in the years he'd been on SG1. Starting out as an idealistic science geek who could barely tie up his combat boots, Daniel had turned into a competent, if not brilliant, soldier. He could more than hold his own.

"So Daniel Jackson, we meet again!" Ba'al walked over to where the archaeologist was being supported by the two Jaffa.

Daniel slowly lifted his head. Jack was correct, although he felt like crap he wasn't quite as bad off as he'd made out. If only they'd take off the bindings he might have a chance.

"Well, if it isn't ol' Bocce! Howya doin'?" Daniel muttered softly.

"You may call me 'My Lord', insolent human. "You have clearly been spending too much time with Colonel O'Neill."

"Yup", replied Daniel. "He taught me a few good things – like the fact that you're a slime ball and we'd all be much better off without you."

"SILENCE!", clearly Ba'al didn't take well to being insulted.

"Oh Danny!" said Jack softly, "now's not the time to take a page from my book. Come on, be your diplomatic self!" Janet looked at him as he spoke. For the first time since they'd arrived Jack looked perturbed. This must be bringing back horrible memories for him. She wanted to reach out to him but knew she shouldn't disturb his concentration right now.

"Silence? Oh, you don't want me to talk? Why didn't you say so? I'm fine with being quiet. Just take off these ropes and I'll get out of your hair. No need to bother you when you have other things on your mind."

Ba'al seemed to have calmed down and this time he looked at Daniel with a slight smile on his face. He slowly walked over to his prisoner.

"You do remind me of O'Neill. That is good. I will have all the more pleasure with you – it will bring back fond memories of O'Neill's time with me. Did he ever tell you what a wonderful time we had together?"

Daniel didn't say anything. He had vague memories of Jack being tormented by Ba'al but nothing concrete – and it certainly wasn't something Jack himself ever shared. He knew it had been nasty even though he didn't know the details. He stayed silent.

"Oh yes, we had such lovely chats. I showed him my collection of daggers – he was totally impressed – or should I say 'impaled' many times!" he laughed. "That wasn't his favorite, however. No, he really preferred the acid. Unfortunately, I didn't bring any with me – but I do have a few other things. Would you like to see them Daniel Jackson?"

Janet again glanced at Jack. She knew something of what he'd been through – more than anyone else – but the details had been sketchy. All she knew was it took him a long time to get over the emotional trauma even after he got over the addiction to the sarcophagus. She was worried what this would do to him so soon after his experiences of he past year.

She was greatly relieved to see that, instead of looking traumatized, he just looked plain pissed. He was angry! She suddenly felt a smidgen of pity for Ba'al. Oh yeah, you are about to get yours Mr. Ba'al!

By this time Ba'al had ordered his men to remove the bindings from Daniel. Once they were done they let him go but he fell to the ground anyway, his numb feet unable to hold him up. As he lay on the ground, Ba'al walked up to him.

Not more kicks, please, thought Daniel. But no, Ba'al simply put his foot on Daniel's chest and began to apply pressure. It hurt, but not badly. It was definitely bearable.

"O'NEILL", Ba'al shouted. "I know you're out there and that you're watching. Your friend and I had a little chat. I was just telling him about your visit with me and how much we both enjoyed it, although sadly, I probably enjoyed it more than you. I'm going to make sure Daniel Jackson has as lovely a time – unless of course you want to take his place?" All the while he was speaking, Ba'al had kept his foot on Daniel.

"No? Too bad O'Neill. I guess I'll just have to make do with my new guest." He increased the pressure on Daniel, who was starting to have difficulty breathing. It was also causing his back to throb even more.

Just as he thought he'd black out from lack of oxygen, Ba'al let up on the pressure and stepped back. Daniel breathed in deeply, both trying to fill his lungs and also in relief. The System Lord motioned to one of his Jaffa who pulled a long dagger from the sheath at his waist. Ba'all walked over and stood looking down at the human.

Holding the dagger by the hilt, so that it faced down towards Daniel, he spoke again.

"Last chance O'Neill. Do you want Jackson to experience what you did? Do you want him to feel the knife slicing through the skin and muscle, into his organs? Do you remember how it felt, how you hung there dying, slowly, in agony? Do you remember O'Neill?" By this time Ba'al looked as caught up in the memories as he hoped Jack was except, in his case, he was enjoying them.

"All right. You obviously don't care about this man. I guess I'll have to enjoy myself with him."

While Ba'al was talking, Jack had turned to Janet and nodded, letting her know it was time. He then walked quietly back to the trail and headed towards the village. As Ba'al uttered his final words, Jack stepped out from the forest.

"No Ba'al, I think you'd best let Daniel go. This is between you and me. I'd feel jealous if you included anyone else in our little party!"

"Jack, what are you doing?", gasped Daniel.

Jack didn't even spare a glance at his friend, as much as he wanted to. He didn't want to be distracted by looking at an injured Daniel, and he didn't want Ba'al to see how much he cared.

"What I have to Daniel. I suggest you get out of here."

"Why no Colonel. Daniel Jackson is invited to stay. I'm sure he wouldn't want to miss all the fun. JAFFA KREE!' he turned and shouted to his men who quickly moved up to surround Jack.

"Hmmm, don't feel you can handle me by yourself? I guess even arrogant snake-heads know when they've met their match!"

Ba'al began to look angry, something unusual for the suave Goa'uld. Throughout his long life this man was the only one he'd met who could cause him to lose his temper – and that made him angry. He walked up to Jack, who couldn't move, surrounded by Jaffa as he was.

"Oh, I can handle you O'Neill and I look forward to it. In the meantime, I'd like you and your friend to contemplate what's in store for you – with a slight reminder of our past relationship." Without warning, he drew his arm back and stabbed Jack in the abdomen with the knife, holding it in place for a moment and then drawing it slowing out. He watched as Jack clutched his stomach and fell to the ground in pain.

Ba'al turned to Bel'rak.

"Take them back to the storeroom and make sure they are locked up tight." Turning to Jack he said, "enjoy Colonel and remember – it will only get worse." With that he turned and walked away.

"Jack! Oh God!" Daniel tried to make his way over to his friend but he was grabbed by a couple of the Jaffa and practically carried to the storeroom where he was thrown to the ground. A couple of seconds later two more Jaffa arrived pulling the Colonel between them. They also threw their burden to the floor, turned and left, locking the door behind them.

"Jack", Daniel scooted over beside Jack who was curled up in a ball, his arms pressed against his stomach.

"Jack, let me see. I have to try and bandage it up." At first, Jack didn't move, then he slowly uncurled his body. His face was bone white. Daniel reached out and touched his face which was cold and clammy. Oh no, he thought, he's going into shock!

Raising Jack's legs he then ripped off his jacket, throwing it over Jack to give him some warmth. He then took off his shirt and finally his tank which he proceeded to rip into strips. Taking one long one he made it into a pad which he immediately pressed over the wound.

"Shit! That hurts Daniel", Jack hissed.

"I know Jack, but I have to stop the bleeding. Can you hold it while I try wrapping the bandages?" Jack reached down and, with a shaking hand, held on to the improvised pad while Daniel wrapped the other strips around his body. Before he'd finished, Jack had started to shake.

"Damn!" muttered Daniel.

"Whaaas wrong?" asked Jack who was beginning to sound incoherent.

"You're going into shock Jack. I'm sorry about this – but I have to keep you warm." Without another word he moved over to Jack and lay beside him. Helping Jack role over to his left side, he lay as close as he could behind him, arms around his friend to try and keep him warm.

Daniel felt like hell himself. He knew he had a fever and that infection was setting into his staff wound. Both of them were in bad shape but he was damned if he was going to let Ba'al win!

"Does this mean we're engaged Daniel?" Jack asked in a very shaky voice.

"Shut up Jack and go to sleep."

"Yes Daniel. Don't worry – we'll get out of this."

"You really think so?"

"Yup – got a secret ….. weapon", Jack was drifting off – whether to sleep or to unconsciousness Daniel didn't know.

"Secret weapon?", Daniel whispered back.

"Ya …..!"

"Well, what is it?"

"Doc …. Frasier." And on that note he fell asleep.

Daniel lay there, a while longer, thinking about Janet and Teal'c. He prayed that Jack was right and that they'd get out of this – at least before one of them died! He also knew that he could never return to earth, and to Sam, if Jack didn't make it.

"Come on Jack", he spoke softly. "Now's the time to pull a miracle out of your …. hat!" With that thought he finally drifted off to sleep.


	40. A Nice Day to Die

**_Sorry guys - again another short chapter. It's all I can manage right now. I want to say a heartfelt thank you to my amazing reviewers. I'll try and get back to you individually as soon as I can. Right now I don't have time to write and reply but please know how much your comments and reviews encourage me! Thank you also to those adding me to their alerts and to the new readers - it's great to have you. Here's a little more. Oh, by the way - I'm sorry about the whump - I really can't resist but I do put them back together (except the bad guys of course). Enjoy._**

Damn! She'd known it had been a bad idea from the start. Sometimes the Colonel was just too bloody courageous – or maybe it was foolish – for his own good. It had taken everything she had in her to keep from running out when he'd been stabbed. She'd had to pull out every bit of training as a soldier – and to remember that O'Neill had given her a direct order – to stop Janet Frasier, Doctor, from running to the rescue.

Daniel didn't look so good either. The staff wound looked like it might be serious and was probably infected. Even from this distance he'd looked pale and weak. The only consolation was that she was sure Ba'al wasn't finished with either man yet. He wouldn't let them die until he was ready (or if he did, she trusted he had a sarcophagus handy). Still, she hated the thought that they were sick and in pain - or that they'd end up being revived. She knew how much both men hated the thought of the sarcophagus.

She sat tight, well hidden behind the trees, waiting until the hour they'd agreed upon. She knew it was going to be a long night!

**sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1**

He figured he hadn't been sleeping (or unconscious) for too long. It looked as if the sun had just set. He slowly opened his eyes, even though they felt glued shut. He tried to turn around but two things stopped him: one, Daniel's arms were wrapped tightly around him and two, the agony that coursed through him when he attempted it made him stop instantly. Okay – not a good idea.

He could tell that Daniel was still sleeping – and still alive – by the sound of harsh breathing. He also felt the heat pouring off his friend's body.

"Why did you have to get hurt Danny Boy", he said softly to himself. "You don't deserve this! It's me he wanted!" He closed his eyes again but knew it would be hard to go back to sleep. The pain and the worry both kept him from being able to rest.

He thought about the fact that he'd been able to heal himself before – but this time there was no Sam to help him. Oh well, might as well try – I have nothing to lose, he decided. Gently clasping one of Daniel's hands, which lay loosely on his chest, he concentrated hard on healing his friend.

He began to feel heat building between their hands – but whether it was from some kind of healing power – or simply their combined fevers – he didn't know. He kept on concentrating, even trying to send a message to the Hummers – until the pain and exhaustion grew to be too much.

His last conscious thought was "Daniel, be okay."

**sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1**

She sat up in bed, heart pounding. Something was wrong. Something had happened.

"Jack!" she cried to herself. "What have you done?" The feeling of pain, both physical and emotional, had been intense. She knew, without a doubt, that he had been injured. Fortunately, her senses told her that he was alive, although undoubtedly in pain. She knew sleep would be impossible so she got up and padded her way to the kitchen.

"God, I wish you were here Janet!" she thought. Normally she would rely on her team, or on her friend Janet, when things got bad. This time they were all off world and she had no one to turn to. She was tempted to contact General Hammond but knew there was really nothing he could do. She'd also have a difficult time explaining how exactly she knew something was wrong!

"MOMMEE", a scream from the children's bedroom. Terrified, she ran like the devil was after her, into the room.

"What is it?" she looked over and Jon was sitting up in bed, tears running down his cheeks. Hannah had also woken up and was starting to whimper, obviously frightened by her brother's cries.

"Jon", she walked over and picked the little boy up and pulled Hannah close to her. "What's wrong sweetheart?" She gently rocked the two children back and forth.

"Dadd – ee", Jon sobbed. "Daddee" Soon Hannah had begun to cry in earnest and she too started calling for Daddy.

"What is it? What's wrong baby?" Sam tried everything she could to soothe the children.

"Daddee hurt!" cried Jon.

"Daddee, owie!" sobbed Hannah.

Oh my goodness, she thought. The children have picked up on it too!

"It's okay babies. Daddy will be fine. Uncle Daniel and Uncle Teal'c and Auntie Janet are with him. They'll make him all better."

Hannah slowly stopped crying and looked up at her.

"Auntie Da 'net – bedda?

"Yes, Auntie Janet will make Daddy all better. She's a doctor and fixes owies."

Jon continued to cry but at this also looked up – slightly suspiciously. Finally, seeing that his mother was looking calm he began to believe her.

"Daddee okay? Daddee get bedda?" he asked.

"Yes Jon. Daddy will be okay. I tell you what, why don't you both come into Daddy's bed with me and we'll snuggle and together we can say a prayer for Daddy to come home soon."

Both the children nodded eagerly at this, needing the comfort of being close to her. Truth to tell, so did she. She scooped them both up – although Jon elected to walk – and took them to Jack's bedroom. Pulling back the covers she helped both of them get into bed. She turned the light off and quickly followed. Jon maneuvered himself so he was on one side of her and Hannah on the other.

"Mommee sand – ich!", he giggled softly. That was something he'd learned from Jack in the cave! Smiling, she put an arm around each child.

"Go to sleep my sweet babies and pleasant dreams." Both children were asleep in a matter of moment, calmed by their mother's assurance. Sadly, Sam had no one to make her believe everything was going to be okay. Closing her eyes she said a soft prayer and took comfort from the soft, sweet smelling bodies of the two angels with her.

**sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1**

Daniel woke up and realized that it must be the middle of the night. For a moment he couldn't figure out where he was – or who he was with. He knew he was holding someone, and that someone was **not** a woman! A slightly panicked feeling started to rush through him when it suddenly came back to him – Jack!

Oh God, how could he have forgotten? I guess I'll have to blame it on the fact that I'm wounded and feverish.

…. Wait a second, he thought to himself, I _**was**_ wounded and feverish. Unless the pain hadn't had a chance to make itself known as of yet, he was confused by the fact that he felt fine. No, that wasn't true. He didn't feel fine – he felt wonderful! Taking a deep breath he tried to remember where the wound had been. He even cautiously reached behind to feel his back. Certainly, he shirt was torn (burned away more like) but there was nothing but healthy skin underneath.

Okay, he wondered, did Ba'al come and get me and put me in the sarcophagus while I out? That was the only explanation he could come up with.

He suddenly looked back at Jack, hoping that his friend was better. It quickly became apparent that whatever healing had occurred hadn't been done to the Colonel. His skin was burning up! Daniel couldn't see his face well but knew his friend was in bad shape.

"Jack. Jack are you awake?", he whispered. When there was no answer he pulled back a bit to try and get a better look. Jack's arm was pressed across his stomach but even so, Daniel could see that something was wrong. When he reached out and touched Jack's shirt his hand came away wet – and he was sure it wasn't water. Lifting his hand to his face he smelled the unmistakeable metallic odor of blood.

God, no! Jack was slowly bleeding to death! He began to take more of the shirt strips and roll them to make another compress. Holding them against the wound he tried to tie them on with the remaining 'bandages'. Jack began to groan in response.

"Come on Jack. Stay with me!"

"Not … plannin' on … goin' …. anywhere …. Dan'l."

"No, of course you're not Jack. You're too stubborn which, in this case, is a good thing."

"How ….. you?"

"Me? I'm fine Jack – hunky dory! It's just you that are injured and in pain … again! Shit Jack, why does it always have to be you?"

"Just … lucky …. I guess!"

"Yeah, luck! I don't think that's what I'd call it. I can't figure out why Ba'al had me put in the sarcophagus and not you. What's he planning?"

"Not …. Sarcophagus."

"What? What are you saying? Are you trying to tell me they _didn't_ put me in the sarcophagus? What was it then?"

"Hum …mers."

"Hummers? You mean they healed me like they did the Gratians and the Lyconians?

'Yeah!" Jack was finding it increasingly difficult to speak and could no longer see – his vision had faded to black spots.

"What you're really saying is that you did this?"

"No …. Hum …mers."

"Oh right. They came and saw that I was injured and just healed me. They decided not to do you because …?"

Jack made no response to this. What could he say? All the time the conversation was going on Daniel had been holding the bandage in place, trying to get the bleeding to stop.

"Give it up Jack. They may have helped but I know it was you. You idiot! You're in worse shape than I was and healing me probably took a lot out of you! If you end up dying because of healing me I'll follow you to wherever you go and kick your ass. Don't you know better?"

"No …. choice, Daniel."

"No choice? Why. Why did you have no choice?"

"You're .. my … friend." As soon as he finished saying those words his head fell back down and he passed out.

Daniel sat looking at him for a moment, thinking about his friend. Jack was right – for him there was no choice. Daniel was his friend and he would throw down his life for him without thought - that was simply the Jack O'Neill way of living!

"Well, it ain't gonna happen this time Jack! You are not going to sacrifice yourself for me. You are going to live, damnit! And I'm gonna take you back to Sam and Jon and Hannah. So, don't you even think of dying!"

Daniel lay back down beside his friend, keeping his hand firmly on Jack's wound. He stayed there thinking about the last year and knew this had to be the end. It was Jack's time to find some peace and some happiness and he was going to do all in his power to make sure that happened. He knew that Sam and Teal'c, Janet and General Hammond – and certainly the children – would do all in their power to help!

He must have lain there for over an hour when he heard a soft sound. It sounded like an owl. Wait a second, he thought. I've been here on this planet for a year and never once did I hear an owl. What the hell was going on?

He carefully stood up, making sure that Jack was as comfortable as possible, and made his way over towards where the one small window was set, high in the wall.

"Helloooo", he called softly. No answer.

"Heeeellooooo", he repeated, a bit more loudly.

"Daniel. Is that you?" a soft voice (Dr. Frasier?) came through the wall.

"Yes, it's me. What's going on?"

"We're here for a rescue. How are you and Colonel O'Neill?"

"I'm fine but Jack's in a bad way. I don't think he can make it on his own."

"Okay. Just hold tight and be ready." With that the voice faded away.

"Be ready? How in hell can I be ready? What can I do?" He looked around the hut to see if anything had changed, if there was anything that could be used as a weapon. Just like the other 36 times he'd looked he saw nothing.

"Wh …at?" Jack's tremulous sounding voice arose from the darkness. He walked over and sat beside his friend.

"They're coming for us. Janet said to be ready."

"Janet?"

"Yeah – I guess you were right. Janet must be their secret weapon!"

"Told .. you so. Help me…. up."

"No way Jack. You'll start the bleeding again. Just stay still."

"No. Help. … me up Daniel. T'sokay."

Daniel sighed and went over and gently and slowly helped him sit up. He then supported him while O'Neill caught his breath.

"Thanks!"

"Are you gonna be okay Jack?" he asked worriedly.

"Gonna be fine!" Jack closed his eyes and leaned up against his friend. After healing Daniel he'd collapsed, exhausted by the effort. Now that he'd regained a bit of strength (not much if he were being honest), he wanted to see if he could, in fact, heal himself.

He tried concentrating but the small noises Daniel was making, coupled with the sound of the night outside, made it difficult.

"Damn!"

"What is it?" Daniel sounded slightly panicked.

"Can't …. concentrate."

"Uh .. Jack?"

"Yeah"

"What do you need to concentrate _**on**_?"

"Getting … better. Too noisy …. need to concentrate."

"You need some white noise! Want me to hum?"

Jack looked at him sharply. That was it!

"Thanks Danny but … I'll do it."

"Huh?"

But Jack didn't reply – instead, he began a soft humming. At first, Daniel thought his friend had lost it due to pain and fever. A couple of seconds in, however, and he began to have a sense of familiarity. It took a moment but then it hit him – this sounded just like the Hummers in the cave.

He looked at Jack, who almost appeared as if he were in a trance. He simply watched for a few more minutes until the Colonel's eyes popped open. Jack looked at him blankly for a second and then fell over on his side.

" Oh God!" He bent down and breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Jack's even breaths.

"Whatcha doin' Daniel?"

Daniel lept back in fright, startled when Jack spoke.

"Just checking to make sure you're alive."

"I'm alive", Jack answered as he pulled himself back to a sitting position. "Feelin' much better actually."

"Are you telling me that worked?"

"Well, a little. I don't have the strength to heal myself completely, but at least I'm well enough to make it out of here."

"Thank God. I thought you were dying."

"I was – but now I'm not. Here, help me to my feet. I have a feeling Janet and Teal'c will be here soon. We need to be ready."

"I'd still like to know how in hell we're supposed to be ready? It's not like we can actually do anything."

Jack just turned and grinned at him. Man, was it great to see that! He could tell that the Colonel was still unwell. He still clutched his stomach but at least it didn't look like it was bleeding, although his clothes, by this time, were saturated in the red liquid.

"You look like hell Jack."

"Thanks Daniel. Can't say as you're looking too hot yourself."

With that the two friends stayed silent, waiting for their rescue.

It wasn't long in coming. Suddenly, without warning, they heard a shout, which was quickly followed by dozens more. In fact, it sounded like an entire army was advancing on the village. Soon, the yells were accompanied by screams and the sound of staff weapons and earth weapons firing.

"Man – when they say rescue, they really mean rescue", Daniel muttered. Jack gave a tremendous grin – yep, these were his people.

Without warning, the door to their cell was pushed open and a tiny figure carrying a big gun rushed in.

"Come on guys – let's get going. Colonel, can you walk?" It was Janet and behind her stood two of the men from the forest.

"Yeah Doc., I can walk. You wouldn't happen to have an extra gun on you?"

"Here Sir – this is for you", and she pulled the P-90 off her shoulder and handed to the Colonel. As grateful as he was to get the weapon he admitted (only to himself) that it was difficult to carry considering how awful he still felt.

They turned and walked out of the hut into a scene of chaos. It was clear that Ba'al men hadn't been expecting a frontal (and rear and side) attack. With the combined weapons of the humans and the alien 'Furling' weapons, the Lyconians clearly had the upper hand. Jack could see Teal'c, over to one side, directing their side. Of Ba'al there was no sign.

"Go on – get to where Teal'c is. Doc, you get yourself out of here. You've done great but it looks like things are in hand now."

"Colonel, where are you going? You need medical attention."

"Later Doc. Right now I have to go catch a Ba'al."

Daniel groaned but nodded to Janet. "Jack is right – you head back towards the gate. I'll stick with him."

Janet looked at him for a second but knew she had little choice. There was no way she was going to stop the Colonel.

"Yes Sir. Take it easy okay – and don't go getting yourself killed! Sam will have my head."

Grinning the Colonel gave her a salute and turned and headed into the village. He was aware of Daniel following and would have preferred his friend to have gone with the Doc but knew he wouldn't have been able to stop him.

"Where do you think he is?" the younger man asked.

"Over there", the Colonel pointed to a small building at the far end of the village. He knew Ba'al was there – how, he couldn't tell – he just knew that now was the time.

As they drew near Jack stopped and turned to Daniel.

"Stay here."

"Now Jack –"

"No Daniel – I have to do this. You watch my six okay?"

Taking a deep breath Daniel finally agreed. "Okay – but you heard Janet right? You know she'll follow you with a big honkin needle if you don't come out of this alive?"

"Yeah – don't worry Daniel. I'll be okay."

"That's what you always say Jack.", but as he spoke he gave his friend an encouraging smile. "Don't worry – I've got your six!"

Without the need for more words Jack turned and headed to the small building. He stopped as he neared the door. Standing to one side, he slowly reached with his hand and pushed it open, inch by inch. When nothing happened, he opened it all the way and slowly stepped toward the opening. Finally, as there was no sound or movement he stepped fully into the doorway. There, facing him, holding a hand device, stood the being he detested most in the whole universe.

"I'm so glad you could come and visit O'Neill. It's such a nice day for you to die."


	41. The Game Ends

_**Sorry again everyone for the long delay in posting. Hope you enjoy. Feedback please and thank you.**_

She sat up straight in bed, jerked awake by what, she didn't know. All she knew was that she felt the need – no, the imperative, to get to Jack. She looked down at the two little bodies, curled up beside her in a deep sleep. She worried about leaving them alone – she knew that was why Jack had wanted her to say, and why she had agreed – but right now something was calling her.

Getting up carefully, so as not to wake them up, she made her way down to the kitchen to use the phone. She quickly dialed Siler's house – fortunately it wasn't too late.

The phone was answered after the second ring, which she hoped meant that the family hadn't been sleeping. She quickly explained what was happening and breathed a sigh of relief when Maryann agreed to come right over.

After changing, she woke Jon up and told him that auntie Maryann was coming to stay and she was going to get Daddy. She entrusted him with watching out for his little sister. He nodded groggily; happy to hear Daddy was coming home, and instantly fell back asleep.

As soon as Maryann had arrived she said a quick thank you and headed back to the SGC. It was a good thing she didn't meet any cops on her way as she traveled it in about half the time it normally took.

Arriving at the base she found out (no surprise) that Hammond was still in his office. It was not unusual for him to remain on base when one of his teams (especially SG1) was away on a particularly dangerous mission.

She knocked on his door and walked in upon hearing his command to "enter".

"Major. What brings you here so late? I thought you were at home with the children."

"I was Sir. Maryann Siler is watching them for me. General, you know how you agreed that I could go to the planet if SG1 needed me?"

"Yes."

"Well, they need me. I'd like to go."

"And how do you know this Major? As far as I know we haven't had any communication with any of your team or the planet's inhabitants. What makes you think they need you?"

She paused for a moment, not sure how the General would respond to what she had to say.

"Sir …. I just had a feeling."

"A feeling, Major? That's not very – scientific is it?"

"No, I know Sir. I can't explain it. Ever since we were on the planet J- ur the Colonel and I have had the ability to communicate without words."

"Yes, I can understand that since Jack couldn't speak."

"No – it's beyond that Sir. It's almost as if we can read each other's thoughts, or feel each other's feelings. I know it sounds strange but I'm telling the truth. I know he's in trouble and I need to be there."

"I see." The General sat with a pensive look on his face. She hoped he would buy her explanation without demanding more information. She had made it sound more like something that married people – or people who had known each other for a long time experienced rather than any kind of telepathy.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with your relationship with the Colonel would it Major?" he asked

She looked up in shock. What did he know? Oh my God, does he know we've been living together as a couple?

"What do you mean General?" she asked, hoping it was a guess on his part.

"I wasn't going to say anything to you Sam, but Jack indicated he wanted to retire because he hoped to pursue a relationship with you. I told him I'd try to work things out. I just wondered if this 'feeling' was based on your present – uh, relationship?"

She closed her eyes, unsure of whether to be furious with or grateful to Jack. She wished he had told her that he was going to speak with the General but, to be fair, she hadn't really given him a chance before he left as she had been so angry. Fortunately, it didn't look like the General was going to throw the book at them so maybe this was okay.

"No Sir – it's not just that. Of course I care for him but that's not what this is. I felt it – I know he was hurt and he's in danger. I have to go. Please General.' She didn't want to beg but would if she had to.

Taking a deep breath the General slowly nodded. "All right Major, but I'm not sending you alone. I'll ask SG5 to accompany you. They were preparing for a mission early this morning and are all on base. Get yourself ready and be down in the Gate Room in half an hour."

"Thank you Sir!" She turned to leave.

"And Major."

"Yes?"

"When you return I think you, Jack and I need to have a little chat."

"Yes Sir", she swallowed – things might still hit the fan!

As she exited the Gate almost 40 minutes later, SG5 by her side, she just hoped that she and Jack would have the opportunity to face the music!

"Uh nope – sorry there Ball – I don't have any plans to die today. Too nice out and too much to do – you know - rid the universe of vermin like – hmm let me think – **you.** But dying – nah, I'll wait on that."

"Why O'Neill – I thought you enjoyed dying. You seemed to insist on it over and over again the last time we were together. It would have been much simpler for you to have told me what I wanted to know. Instead you went through all that! And what for? A woman who was really of little use to anyone."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. I hear she's managed to rid the world of quite a few of your kind since we escaped. Oh, that's right! We got away didn't we? And I hear your nice little place there was demolished. So sad! I bet you had to move back home with Mommy and Daddy. Was it really crowded in the ole snake pit?"

"I do believe you amuse yourself O'Neill. I can assure you that you do not amuse anyone else. I'm only allowing you to continue with this inane banter because I have a small feeling of, shall we say, _nostalgia_ for the time we spent together. I'm afraid that that's over now. I simply want you to die." With that he lifted his hand, ready to activate the hand device. Jack stood calmly looking at him. "Of course, my sarcophagus is close by so I'm afraid you won't stay dead for long. We'll have some more wonderful times together." As he finished speaking, Ba'al activated the hand device, pointing the beam directly at Jack's forehead.

She started to run, SG5 startled, followed as quickly as they could.

"Major", shouted Colonel Rivera, "hold up there."

She stopped and glanced back, knowing she was on the verge of disobeying the Colonel.

"I'm sorry Sir. We have to hurry. Something's wrong."

The Colonel looked at her strangely for a moment and then nodded. Whatever this was he'd find out later, for now he was willing to trust the Major. He knew that Hammond, and many others, trusted her and the rest of SG1 with their lives and those of the galaxy.

"Okay Major – but be careful. We don't know what we're walking – or running – into."

"Yes Sir. I'll be careful. Permission to go?" she was just about jumping out of her skin by this time.

"Yes, go. Schaffer – you go with her. Watch her six. The rest of us will be close behind. Take it easy."

"Yes Sir, Thank you Sir", with that she was off again, Captain Shaffer close behind. As she grew close to the village she slowed down, indicating to the Captain to be very quiet. Soon however, they heard sounds of a battle and again she began to run until she reached the edge of the woods outside the village. Looking out she could see a fierce fight going on between Ba'al's Jaffa and the villagers and forest people.

"Looks like they're doing okay Captain", she whispered. It was clear that the villagers not only outnumbered Ba'al's forces, but they had quite a few alien weapons, collected from Frotush' men as well as those brought by the humans. They seemed to be holding their own – if not getting slightly ahead, in the battle.

She and Schaffer watched closely until something caught her eye. Looking carefully, she realized that it was Jack, walking quickly across the village to a small building. She knew, from the way he walked, that something was happening.

"Captain, keep an eye out here and report to the Colonel when he arrives."

"Where are you going Major?" Schaffer asked nervously.

She pointed to the building where Jack was headed. She could see he had almost arrived.

"Over there. Colonel O'Neill is there. I'm going in to cover him. Watch my back."

She stood up and, with a quick glance at Schaffer, headed around the side of the village, working her way in the direction of the hut without walking into the middle of the battle.

It took her a few minutes, as she had to watch carefully. The last thing she wanted was to be surprised by a Jaffa – or by one of the villagers who might shoot before knowing who she was. She had to get to Jack. Somehow, she knew his life depended on it.

She managed to work her way to around the back of the hut. Fortunately, the battle was raging closer to the village square and things seemed relatively quiet back here. She edged her way around, looking carefully to make sure Ba'al didn't have any guards hidden around the building. She could hear the murmur of voices coming from the hut but couldn't tell who was speaking or what was being said.

As she walked around the side, towards the front of the building she noticed that it grew silent before the voices again continued. She stopped to listen. It was then that she heard it - a strangled gasp, followed by a moan – and then more silence. She began to run.

As the beam from the hand device hit him Jack was thrown back, hitting the edge of the door jam. He was held there for a moment, suspended by the beam. The pain was so intense that it consumed him. All he knew was the sharp, burning agony coursing through his body. After a second, a small piece of his mind realized that, if he didn't do something, he'd die here like a bug stuck on the end of a pin. Using every bit of strength he had, he focused on stopping Ba'al, on protecting himself from the beam.

Although it seemed to take forever, it was actually only a couple of short seconds before he was able to divert the beam away from him – almost like a prism bending light away. It took all his energy, but at least the pain from the hand device had stopped. The pain from his wound was another matter altogether. He could tell that it had opened again and was bleeding.

Ba'al cried out in anger, trying everything he could to intensify the beam, but it wouldn't work. Finally, he put his hand down, realizing the hand device was no longer affective.

Jack leaned against the door, almost sobbing in exhaustion. His energy level was fast running out. He didn't know how he'd done what he'd done – but he thanked whomever, or whatever, that had given him the ability.

"So, I see you have learned some more tricks since our time together. How did you do that?" Ba'al was clearly pissed!

"Can't …. give away …. all my ….. secrets", Jack gasped. He was desperately trying to get his breathing under control.

"No matter. There are still other ways of ridding the world of you. It appears you are quite exhausted." As he was speaking, Ba'al walked towards his nemesis. "Is your wound still bothering you O'Neill? It appears as if you are bleeding quite copiously." Ba'al looked at the floor where a small pool of blood was forming.

Jack was bent forward, still recovering when Ba'al reached him. The Goa'uld put his hand on the human's chin and slowly – almost gently – lifted his face until he was looking him in the eye.

"You think you are stronger than me Tauri? This is self-delusion. I am a God and no one beats me. I promised I would kill you and it will give me great pleasure to do it with my hands." He suddenly moved his hand from Jack's chin to around his neck. Pushing Jack against the door he slowly began strangling him. Jack gasped and then gave a small moan until his air was cut off completely. Looking into Ba'al's eyes, he knew he didn't have the strength left to stop him – he knew he was going to die.

He desperately tried to pull Ba'al's hands away but he was too strong and Jack was too weak. He then tried kicking out with his legs, but Ba'al simply moved to the side, forcing his head back even farther. Jack began to lose his sight, a roaring began in his ears, and he had a desperate need to take air into his burning lungs. He was just about to pass out when he heard a small sound. He realized that death was close when it was Sam's voice he heard. At least he would die with her in his mind, if not close by.

" I'm sorry Sam, so sorry", he thought with his last remaining consciousness. "I love you."

"GET OFF HIM YOU BASTARD!" a scream resonated through the hut. Okay, not what I expected to hear in my dying moments, thought Jack. Suddenly, the grip around his throat eased and he could take in a small bit of air. Not enough however! He desperately needed more – he needed to breath.

He could feel someone or something pulling Ba'al away from him but the false God was hanging on for all he was worth. Jack tried to help but by this time was almost unconscious. Without warning Ba'al seemed to get away from whoever was attacking him and the pressure around Jack's throat again increased. At this point Jack simply collapsed unconscious, the lack of oxygen finally too much for his body.

Ba'al grinned, both at the man held by the neck in a death grip, and the woman crumpled over to the side. This was a bonus – both O'Neill and Major Carter at the same time! It was turning out to be a glorious day. He turned away from Carter, wanting to see O'Neill in his last living moments. It was the mistake of his life – and the last one he'd ever make.

Sam had been tossed aside by Ba'al and had lain stunned for a few seconds but had quickly gotten her senses back. She watched carefully, and when Ba'al had turned away she had moved. Pushing herself to her feet and launching herself at Ba'al in one fluid motion, she took the long dagger she had concealed in her hand and struck out at the System Lord with all the strength, and all the determination in her body. She stabbed the long, wicked looking blade right into the back of his neck, not only severing the spine of the human host, but effectively slicing the Goa'uld in two.

With a hideous sounding gurgle, Ba'al slid to the floor, almost in slow motion. With a small, fleeting thought, Sam knew she'd probably have more than a few nightmares over that, but now she didn't have time to even think of it. Ba'al's hands were still wrapped around Jack's neck, held in a true death grip. Looking at Jack's face she could see that his lips were blue. If he were still alive it was close!

She reached over Ba'al and grasped his hands, pulling with all her might. It seemed like forever, but finally they came loose. She quickly pushed his body to the side and bent over Jack. She knew he wasn't breathing – so she tried to find a pulse. When she could find nothing she immediately pulled him flat on his back and began administering CPR.

"Come on, come on, come on." She kept murmuring in time to the compressions. "Don't you dare die on me!" she sobbed. After a minute she again felt for a pulse – again nothing. She began again. Soon, her arms and hands were getting tired, but she would not stop until his heartbeat began again.

"Sam! Oh God, Jack." Daniel rushed in and knelt down beside Sam. Quickly going to Jack's head he tilted his head back grasped his nose. Looking at Sam he waited until she was ready. They then began a coordinated system of compressions and AR – trying to bring him back. They were so engrossed that they didn't see Teal'c and Arman followed by SG5 enter the hut.

They must have been working close to 10 minutes without any change in Jack. It was then that Sam, in her despair, had one last thought. What about the mark on his chest? It had healed him before. She had to try something otherwise they were going to lose him.

Suddenly stopping the compressions she sat up straighter and looked briefly at Daniel who looked puzzled at her stopping.

"I need to try something", she panted. With that she reached down and ripped Jack's shirt until his chest was bare. She gave a worried glance at the blood that was still seeping from his wound but knew that was of secondary importance right now.

She lay her hand on the alien mark and closed her eyes, concentrating with all her might.

"Jack", she said silently to him. "Jack, come on. Don't die. I need you. The children need you. They're waiting for you. They want to show you the pictures they drew. Come on, come on, breath damn it!" Again, she repeated the words over and over. She didn't know how long she sat there but she slowly began to feel a warmth beneath her fingers where a moment ago there had been cold. She finally opened her eyes and looked down. The mark was glowing!

"Sam - look", shouted Daniel.

She simply nodded, still waiting for more. She didn't have long to wait. Without any warning Jack took in a deep breath, his whole body arching with the filling of his lungs with life saving air. He quickly began to cough, still unconscious, but clearly alive.

Sam sat back and the tears began to flow down her cheeks. She leaned forward and put her arms gently around the man she loved.

"It's okay", she soothed as he continued to gasp and cough. His lips and finger nails, which had been almost entirely blue, began to return to normal. After a few minutes his breathing began to even out although it still sounded distressed. He hadn't returned to consciousness.

Those watching were incredibly relieved that he was now breathing, that he hadn't died. But, he had been without a pulse for a long-time and they all worried about any permanent damage.

It was almost 15 minutes later before he began to show signs of waking up. In the meantime, Arman had gone and brought blankets and a pillow. They had also attempted to stop his wound from bleeding. Sam had somehow been able to get him breathing again but the mark hadn't seemed to affect his wound. Maybe it was too much.

Ba'al was still on the floor during all of this, his body ignored in the focus on Jack.

Jack's eyes opened slowly and he stared straight ahead, totally unfocused.

"Jack, Jack can you hear me?" For a while he didn't move until finally, he blinked and moved his head slightly to look towards the voice. A small frown appeared between his eyes. Was this an illusion, he wondered? Was he dead? Sam wasn't here. She hadn't come with them – that at least he could remember.

"Jack it's me, Sam. I'm here. You're not dreaming. I came to the planet because I knew you needed me. But everything's okay now."

"B..." he tried to speak but his throat felt like it had been scraped raw and felt swollen at the same time. He tried again.

"Ba'…..al?", he gasped out. Had the bastard gotten away again?

Once the small group in the hut realized what he was asking they separated. Teal'c reached down and carefully lifted O'Neill until he could see the body of this Goa'uld who had tormented him both in reality and in his dreams.

"De …"

"Yes, O'Neill, he is dead. Samantha killed him."

At that he looked again towards Sam and gave her a small grin. He tried to give her a 'thumbs up' as well but could barely lift his hand.

"Za…."

"What Jack? What is it?" Daniel asked worriedly.

"Zaa."

"I believe he wants a Zat gun Daniel Jackson." Answered Teal'c.

"Is that it Jack? Do you want a Zat?" Daniel asked the Colonel.

Jack simply nodded. The rest of the group looked bewildered although SG1 knew what was coming. Teal'c again held him up and Daniel put the gun in his hand. He didn't have the energy to lift it so Sam helped him. He pointed it at Ba'al and shot once, twice, three times until the body of the Goa'uld was no more. No way in hell would he ever have the chance to be rescued by one of his followers and come back in the sarcophagus.

Once he'd finished, Jack collapsed back into Teal'c's arms. He could feel himself fading out but at least he knew he was safe, again surrounded by his team and the woman he loved – and who had saved him once again.

"We have to get him back to Janet." Sam spoke, her voice a little shaky after all that had occurred. "What's happened with the battle?" She couldn't believe it hadn't even crossed her mind until this moment.

Arman answered, "We have been victorious. The villagers are gathering up the remaining Jaffa and have them held in the Town Hall. We have gathered the weapons. We are unsure what to do at this point. We would appreciate some help."

Daniel had been watching as Sam and SG5 had prepared Jack for the journey home. Even though he had seemed to be rational when he had awoken, he still looked awful and Daniel knew it was imperative they get him medical treatment right away. As the team picked up the portable, emergency stretcher and headed for the door, Daniel turned towards Arman,

"We will help you. If you can hold the prisoners for now, I will explain matters to General Hammond. I'm sure he'll send a couple of teams to help you clean things up. If it's safe then, I think we'd better head back."

"I understand. I wish you well and will hope that Jack will be okay. He is a brave man."

With that, SG1 and SG5 headed back towards the gate and home.

Sam looked down at Jack as he was carried away on the stretcher.

"You'd better be okay." she said to him quietly. She was surprised when his eyes opened and he looked at her. He gave her another small grin and nodded. Yup – today had not been a good day to die after all – at least not for him.

Teal'c and Daniel were following the stretcher, both silent after all that had happened that day. Finally, just before they reached the gate, Teal'c stopped. Daniel, realizing his friend was no longer walking also stopped and turned and looked at the Jaffa.

"What is it Teal'c? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Daniel Jackson. I just wanted to inform you that I have the answer."

"Answer? What answer?"

"To the game of 20 Questions we were engaged in."

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten that. So, what's your answer."

"I believe the answer to be ….. Homer Simpson."

There was a pause in which Daniel looked quite surprised.

"Uh … yeah Teal'c. That's right. But how did you guess that after only a few questions?

Teal'c looked seriously at Daniel.

"It was obvious, my friend. You chose a human/non-human, god/non-god, sometimes evil, somewhat controlled, male with others who are important to him. It could only be Homer Simpson. I'm afraid this game of 20 Questions is much too easy." Saying that, Teal'c walked off toward the gate.

"Yeah – I guess I'll have to figure something else out for Teal'c. Geesh!" and with that he too walked to the gate and home.


	42. The Healing

_**Again my apologies for the long delay in posting. It may continue to be a bit sporadic for the next couple of weeks. I move next weekend (gulp) and start my new job the week after so RL will take a big bite out of my time.**_

_**I hope you continue to enjoy this story. This is not the last chapter but I am getting close. Thanks for the wonderful comments, reviews, alerts and good wishes.**_

_**This chapter is for those who thought I'd forgotten poor Janet!**_

"Wait. Stop", Jack gasped out just as they were about to carry him through the gate and home.

"What is it Jack?" Sam asked, "What's wrong?"

"Where's …. Doc?" He tried to lift his head, looking around at those standing by the gate. He looked up at Sam, hoping she knew. She was staring back at him with a stricken look on her face. Oh no, he thought, something's happened to Janet. He tried to pull himself to a sitting position.

In reality, the reason Sam looked stricken wasn't because something had happened to Janet but rather because she had totally forgotten about her friend. She was consumed with guilt – she couldn't believe that she'd been ready to go home without a thought to one of her closest friends. She had been so consumed with Jack that she hadn't given a thought to anyone else. How awful of her!

It took her a second to realize what Jack must be thinking however, as he looked at her expression.

"No Jack – I haven't heard that anything bad has happened to Janet." She looked over at Colonel Rivera. "Do you know anything Colonel?"

"The last I saw of the Doc she was headed off towards the edge of the village. I think someone was injured and she was going to check. I haven't seen her since." Rivera looked towards his team but all of them simply shrugged or answered that they hadn't seen Doc Frasier since then.

"We've got to find her. We can't leave her behind." By this time Jack had pushed himself to a sitting position although he was looking incredibly wobbly.

"Jack, Teal'c and I will go. You need to get back to the SGC and have someone look at your wound. We'll find her – don't worry."

"No", O'Neill gasped. "I have to stay. I brought her and I won't leave her. She could be in trouble."

"O'Neill, there is nothing you can do in your state. You must trust us to bring her home. We will act as your deputies and find Dr. Frasier. You must return and be healed."

"Sorry Teal'c, Daniel …. I won't leave one of my people … behind. Sam, help me up. I'll be okay, don't worry," He knew it must seem crazy to his team and the other airmen that he insisted on staying. In fact, he would think he was crazy too if he didn't know something they didn't. As he had thought about Doc Frasier he'd gotten the feeling that something was wrong and that he was needed. He didn't think she was hurt, it didn't feel the same as when Daniel had been wounded, but there was something wrong and he was the one to fix it.

"Jack, don't be crazy. We're taking you home. Daniel and Teal'c will find Janet." She started to signal to Schaffer to dial home when Jack spoke again.

"The last I remembered Major, I still outranked you. I am staying." She looked surprised, and a little hurt, but she recognized _**that**_ voice. Now was definitely not the time to argue. She was looking at the Colonel, not at Jack, and she knew when to back off. With a sigh she nodded and responded "Yes Sir". When they were home, in the privacy of their own rooms, she'd let 'Jack' have it for being an idiot but here, now, she couldn't undermine his authority.

Jack looked over at Rivera. "Colonel, you head home and tell General Hammond what's happening and that we could use some more people to help with the clean up. Probably need some more medical supplies as well. I expect there are wounded. We'll be back as soon as possible."

"You sure you're gonna be okay Jack?" asked Rivera. "I can handle things here. You're not lookin too good."

Jack grinned, "I've been hearing that a lot lately. I'm starting to get a complex Manny! Don't worry. We won't be long and my team will babysit me!" He looked at his team with exasperation, but also with deep seated affection. "I look worse than I am. Head on out, Colonel. We'll see you soon."

Jack struggled to stand, with Teal'c's help, and watched as SG5 headed home through the gate. When it had closed he turned back to his team.

"Okay folks, back to the village. Teal'c – your arm if you please." Teal'c continued to support O'Neill as the walked slowly back to Lyconia.

**sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgs**

Janet watched as O'Neill headed out to get Ba'al. She knew he really wasn't up to it physically, but she also knew there was nothing she could do to stop him. Hopefully Daniel would help. She turned to where the fighting was happening and began to head out herself. She was surprised at how fearless she suddenly felt. She hadn't really been in any kind of fight since that time Hathor had come to the SGC and 'infected' all the men. She knew logically that it was the adrenaline that was keeping her going right now but whatever the reason, she had a great desire to kick some Goa'uld butt.

"Think you're gonna harm innocent people do you, you snake heads" (using the Colonel's name for them). "Well, you've got another think coming!" she spoke to herself as she carefully walked to where she could hears sounds of fighting.

She heard a scream coming through the forest and began to run. She knew the sound someone made when they were wounded. She also recognized the voice as belonging to a woman so it was a villager who had been attached, not one of Ba'al's men. Coming through the forest at the edge of the village she rounded a bend and saw one of Ba'al's Jaffa leaning over a woman on the ground. He was grinning at her and was lifting his staff weapon towards her chest. Janet knew she had only seconds before the Jaffa killed the woman so, without a thought, she lifted her zat and zapped the Jaffa. If it had been any other situation it would almost have been funny, she thought. The soldier looked stunned for a fraction of a second before the power from the zat surrounded him and dropped him to the ground. Without thought, Janet hit him again, killing him. She knew she'd feel guilt over this later but for now she realized she had no choice. He would recover quickly from the Zat and she would either have to immediately zat him again (killing him anyway) or face being killed in turn. Now was not the time for moral questioning.

She ran towards the woman, totally focused on her. As she grew closer she recognized her as Eranna, one of he women who had helped Jack when he'd been banished to the village of the _**Nogratia**_. Oh no, she worried, Jack would be devastated if something happened to her and he certainly didn't need anymore bad things right now.

"Eranna! How are you my dear?" Janet knelt down beside the young woman. She could see a nasty staff weapon wound on her chest, just over her left breast. As well, a dribble of blood escaped from her mouth and her skin was pasty and white. Damn! She didn't look good.

Eranna looked up at Janet and tried to smile but the pain was clearly too much. Instead of a smile, a small groan escaped along with a trail of tears from her eyes.

"Hurts!" she gasped.

"I know sweetheart. I'm going to give you something to help." As soon as she'd seen the shape the young woman was in she'd pulled her pack off her back and had begun to pull out her first aid supplies. The first thing she did was pull out a hypodermic needle with morphine. She hoped the physiology of the locals was similar to people from earth but at this point she knew it really didn't matter. Looking at the wound, Janet knew there was little to no hope for the young woman. All she could do now was alleviate her pain.

Quickly injecting Eranna with the potent painkiller she then took out some bandages and compresses to lay over the wound on her chest. It was deep and badly burned, the flesh still smoking. There was not a lot of blood as the heat from the staff weapon had instantly cauterized most of the vessels – but the damage was traumatic. The wound was so deep she could see bone through the torn flesh and muscle. Poor sweet young girl – just starting a new life and it was ended already.

Eranna had slowly slipped into sleep as the medicine had taken hold. Janet thought it would be best if she never woke up. There could only be pain ahead. She sat watching the young woman so intently she didn't hear the sound of footsteps behind her. Suddenly, she felt something hard jab her painfully in the side.

"Ai'emain! Rak'lo najaquna shel're hara kek"*

Damn! She should have been paying attention. So much for being a soldier! Janet sighed and looked up at the Jaffa standing over her. She had laid the zat down when she started to treat Eranna and it was now lying too far away to grab. She had no other weapon and knew she was in trouble.

"Ai'emain!" the Jaffa repeated, waving his staff weapon at her.

"Okay, okay. Don't get your knickers in a knot!" She slowly started to rise when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. At the same time, the Colonel's words came back to her. Smiling slightly to herself she reached over as unobtrusively as she could and picked up her weapon. Getting slowly to her feet she turned and faced the Jaffa.

"Okay, I'm up. What do you want? I was just helping this young woman here."

The warrior looked at her and sneered. He then looked down at the woman on the ground and prodded her with his foot to see if she were alive. That was all the opportunity Janet needed!

As the Jaffa glanced towards Eranna, Janet raised her hand and stabbed downward, into the man's chest. He looked down in shock and then back up at Janet. With a fierce scowl he brought his staff weapon up and pointed it at the doctor, ready to blast her into oblivion.

Janet stood there, eyes closed, waiting for death. When nothing happened she slowly opened her eyes and looked, just in time to see the Jaffa's eyes roll back in his head and his body collapse to the forest floor.

Finally taking a breath after what seemed like forever, she knelt down and rolled him onto his back. Grabbing the needle sticking out of his chest she pulled it out and looked at it.

"You'd be proud of me Colonel", she laughed shakily to herself, "I did what you said and stabbed him with my needle." She then fell back to the ground and tried to regain her equilibrium. Right now she was shaking so much she knew she wouldn't be able to stand.

She continued to look at the hypodermic needle and thanked her lucky stars that she'd thought to pack a strong sedative. She'd given the Jaffa the full dose, which should knock him out for a while – although she couldn't be sure with his symbiote. She looked over at her zat and debated. No, she couldn't do it – it wasn't in her to kill an unconscious man. Grabbing some of her bandages instead she proceeded to time him up as tightly as she could. At the least, it would slow him down for a while.

She finally returned to Eranna, hoping the young woman was still with them. Thankfully, she could see the shallow rise and fall of her chest.

"That's right Eranna, hang on. With my luck today maybe we can save you." Janet looked around – trying to figure out how to get the woman to safety and some better medical care.

**sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg**

They hadn't made it very far before Jack collapsed, unable to continue. Damn, he knew he was feeling bad but he'd thought he was well enough to make it to the village.

"Okay Jack, what would you like us to do now?" Daniel asked in an "I told you so" tone of voice.

Teal'c added (with the Jaffa version of "I told you so"), "Indeed, O'Neill. Do you think it wise to continue?" (Et tu Teal'c?)

He looked over at Sam, waiting for her to throw her two cents in (he knew he was in for it anyway when they got home). She simply looked at him and raised her eyebrow. Oh great, she was channeling Teal'c now. He was really in deep ….!

"Okay guys, let's figure this out. I know you think I'm crazy …"

"Ya think!" came a soft voice from Daniel. Great – now Daniel was channeling _**him!**_ What a crazy day this was turning out to be.

"Look, I didn't want to say anything with Rivera and his team there but something's wrong. I felt it."

At this he three teammates stood up straighter and looked at him seriously.

"Has Janet been hurt?" asked Daniel in a worried voice.

"No, I don't think so. But something's happened and I know I'm needed. We've got to get to the village quickly. Please! Afterwards you can drag my sorry butt back to Earth and I won't argue. I'll even stay in the Infirmary without complaining. I just have to get to the village."

At these words, and realizing he was serious, the three members of his team put their heads together to figure out a way to get Jack to Lyconia.

They finally decided the best way was for Teal'c and Daniel to simply 'carry' him by draping his arms across their shoulders. It wouldn't be the most comfortable or healthy way to travel but it was the only thing they could manage without more supplies. For once, his teammates were glad that he was so underweight. It would have been much more difficult to do it if he were at his proper weight.

Helping him to stand, they quickly got going. It was painful for Jack but he was so anxious to get to the village he was able to put the pain aside and concentrate on the journey.

By the time they arrived, he was sweating profusely, his clothes soaked. He could feel that his wound was again open and beginning to bleed. Hopefully it would not be too bad before he was able to finish what he had to do.

Looking around, still supported by his teammates, he tried to figure out what needed to be done. Finally he felt it – a small hum throughout his body which was telling him to move.

"Over there", he motioned with his head towards the forest side of the village. As they walked through they could see the dead and wounded lying everywhere. Fortunately, it looked like most of the dead were Jaffa although there were some Lyconians amongst them. He realized, as they passed, that many of the villagers were looking at him hopefully, wanting him to again bring back those who had died. He wished he could but he had no idea how he'd done it the first time and didn't think he had the ability again.

The four members of SG1 traveled quickly until they reached the cool darkness of the forest. They all breathed a sigh of relief, enjoying the respite from the heat of the day.

"Where to now Jack?" Daniel asked.

He thought for a minute – "Over there", pointing towards the left. They turned and began walking. They hadn't gotten very far before they heard a familiar voice.

"Stop there unless you want to be zatted to kingdom come!"

"Janet!", Sam called, "Is that you?"

"Oh my God, Sam. Yes, yes it's me." Janet came hurrying out from behind a tree, hugely relieved to see her friends.

"How did you find me?" she asked looking at Sam.

"It was Jack", she pointed over her shoulder to where Teal'c and Daniel held up the obviously sick Colonel.

"Colonel – what the hell are you doing? You need to be lying down!" Janet walked purposely up to him and put her hand on his forehead.

"You're burning up! Lay him down and let me check him out." As she began to reach towards him Jack grabbed her arm.

"No, Doc ….. something's wrong. What is it?"

She looked at the Colonel in surprise – but realized that this must be a remnant of his time on Lyconia and with the Hummers.

"It's Eranna, Colonel. She's been hurt. She's just over there", she pointed with her head. "She'd been hurt badly. I don't think she'll survive."

Jack closed his eyes, a wave of despair washing over him. Why? Why did those he cared about always seem to get hurt? Before he allowed that thought to continue he stopped himself. Don't go there Jack. This was a war – people get hurt. Now's not the time to feel sorry for yourself.

"Take me to her."

"No Sir, you're not well."

"I said take me to her. You can have me after that." Janet looked at him and realized, as had his team earlier, that there was no stopping the Colonel in this mood.

"Okay Sir. Teal'c Daniel, help the Colonel. I warn you Sir – when this is over you will follow _**my**_ orders!" The two men reached down and again helped Jack to his feet.

He looked at the Doctor and grinned softly. "Yeah Doc – I'll be all yours, I promise." He would never admit this to a soul, but right now there was nothing he wanted more than to collapse in the Infirmary and have someone look after him. They could pump him full of painkillers and feed him Infirmary food for the next 6 weeks if they wanted. He was _**so**_ tired of being in pain – both physical and mental. He just wanted to rest.

They made their way slowly over to where Janet had moved Eranna – in a small copse behind some trees. It was more private and safer – just in case more Jaffa showed up.

They slowly placed Jack on the ground next to the young woman who had saved his life. This woman had become like a young sister to Jack – he loved her dearly – and would do anything to save her. If he had been stronger he would have tried to heal her – but in his state he didn't think it would work. He was barely able to stay conscious as it was.

Looking down at her he could feel tears gather in his eyes. How would they tell Adia that the sister she had just found had died, after only a few days of being reunited? Fulanna would also be devastated. This woman was like a daughter to her.

As he sat there, sick, in pain and unsure what to do, he suddenly felt a small, tender hand on his back.

"Jack, let me help." Sam whispered to him.

"What? What can you do?"

"Not me – together, both of us – let's heal her."

Jack looked up at Sam and realized that she was right, he didn't have to do this alone. He _**was**_ no longer alone. Sighing in relief and gratitude he took Sam's hand and pulled her around to sit beside him. For a moment he let himself relax into her, relying on her strength to hold him up.

"What do we do?" he asked, too tired to even try and figure it out.

"Let me touch you – the mark on your chest – and then I'll touch her. Maybe that will heal her. Janet," here she looked over at the Doctor who was kneeling on the other side of Eranna, "can you watch Jack? If it looks like he is in trouble let Daniel and Teal'c know and they can pull me off. Watch carefully, okay Janet?"

"Don't worry Sam. I won't let anything happen to the Colonel."

"Nor will we, Major Carter." Sam looked gratefully at her team, knowing she could trust them with the life of the man she loved. She then turned back and looked at Jack who almost appeared to be sleeping, leaning against her. She carefully reached down and unbuttoned his torn and bloody shirt. She then reached in and laid her hand against his chest.

"Daniel, could you support him? I need both hands to do this."

"Sure", he knelt down on Jack's other side and put his arm around the older man's back, supporting his weight.

"Getting to be a habit there, Danny. We'd better watch out – people are going to talk!" Jack spoke softly, almost out of energy.

"Shut up Jack", Daniel answered affectionately. "There's no way anyone would ever think anything – they know I'm not your type!"

"Ha – see what they know. I have a thing for geeky scientists!"

"Are you calling me geeky, Jack?", Sam asked softly, enjoying the few seconds of team banter – something she'd missed over this past difficult year.

"Yup! And I love you for it. You're my very own personal geek. Every man should have one!"

She laughed but then reached over and put her fingers over Jack's mouth.

"Shh – as Daniel said 'shut up Jack'. Just rest my darling and let me do the work." She looked down at the pale and sweaty man with love. She wanted to get this over with quickly so they could get him back to the SGC.

Sam reached out and put her hand over the bandaged wound on Eranna's chest. She could feel that the woman was barely breathing and she had the look of death on her. God, she hoped this would work.

She closed her eyes and began to concentrate but nothing happened. She tried, as hard as she could, to connect with Jack or with Eranna but something was getting in the way. She took a deep breath and tried again, this time emptying her mind of anything except her love for Jack. She didn't think about Eranna or Trelea or anything that had happened this past year. All she thought of was the warmth and safety – and humor – that this man brought to her life. As she felt his love consume her she sent hers out to him. It was then that she began to feel something – a tingle started in the hand touching Jack and it moved through her – to Eranna. She then began to hear a soft and beautiful humming sound. Somehow she knew it was also emanating from Jack – he was making the soft and melodious sound.

How long she sat there for she had no idea. She only knew that she felt the most incredible feeling of comfort and warmth and love. She could have happily stayed here for ever.

"..m, Sm.. Sam!" suddenly Janet's voice penetrated her thoughts. It appeared as if the Doctor had been trying to get her attention for a while. She managed to open her eyes, finally, although they felt as if they were glued together.

"J'net? Ev'thing kay?"

"Yes Sam, everything's fine. How do you feel?"

"Tired, happy." She sat for a minute and then started.

"Jack!" She couldn't believe she hadn't checked on him.

"He's fine Sam. He's sleeping." Sam looked and saw that Janet was right. Jack was lying back, his upper body supported by Daniel, and was softly snoring, a look of peace and contentment on his face. She reached over and touched his face, happy when she felt his cool face. The fever had broken and he looked a little better – although he was still far from well.

"Eranna? How is she?" Sam then turned to the young woman they had tried to save. Janet looked up at her and smiled.

"I think she'll be okay Sam. She still has a lot of healing to do but I believe she's going to make it. Whatever you did worked."

"It was Jack. I just acted as a 'pathway' since he couldn't do it on his own. You sure he's going to be okay Janet?" She was still worried.

"Well, we need to get him back to the SGC but then I'm sure he'll be fine with a lot of rest, food and TLC. It's going to take a while to get him back up to full speed but we can do it. I'm just not looking forward to having him in the Infirmary. He's going to make life miserable for my nurses. I can just hear all the complaining even now!"

At that Teal'c, Daniel and Sam all looked at each other and grinned. Janet looked at them suspiciously.

"What?" she asked.

"O'Neill promised that if we brought him here he would agree to go to the Infirmary and not complain. We fulfilled our promise ….!"

Janet laughed. "Really? Oh, this is great. I am going to have so much fun … and my nurses will be thrilled. It might just kill Jack, however!"

They all laughed and agreed. Yes indeed, this was going to be very difficult on the Colonel. The small bit of humor had been a much-needed break in the tensions of the day. Janet had checked over her patients once more while they waited for someone from the village to come and help them. Teal'c and Daniel had headed off to get Arman.

Once everyone was retrieved and Arman and Adia had thanked Janet and the team (numerous times), SG1 – with the Doc – began the trip back to the gate. Before they left they had peaked in and said a few words to Eranna. The young woman was still sore and tired but was much better and was able to say a soft 'goodbye' to the team – and especially to Jack who gave her a gentle hug.

Janet debated whether or not it would be better to allow the Colonel to spend a day in the village resting, before heading back, but decided it was more important to get him home as quickly as possible to the Infirmary. They'd gotten a stretcher and, much to his disgust, carried him for the second time that day to the gate. Secretly he was relieved – there was no way in hell he could have walked.

As they arrived, again, at the gate Jack looked back on the planet. It was his second goodbye in a few short days. This time, he hoped it would be a long time before he returned. It wasn't as if he wouldn't miss his friends – he was just ready to be home with his family for a good long time.

Thinking about family he wondered how Hannah and Jon were doing. He hoped they hadn't been miserable, although Sam assured him they loved the Silers and only knew that she had gone to get Daddy.

"So, I guess this is it", sighed Daniel. "Can't say as I'm sorry to leave this planet."

"I too am happy to be going", Teal'c added. "I am ready to return home."

"Home?" asked the Colonel, wondering if Teal'c meant Chulak.

"To Earth, O'Neill" the Jaffa looked down and smiled gently.

Jack smiled back. "Yup campers - let's go home."

And they did.

**_*Ai'emain – Stand up!_**

**_Rak'lo najaquna shel're hara kek – Rise! It is time for you to die!_**


	43. Daddy's Home

**_A really short little chapter today folks. Hope you enjoy. Continued thanks to my reviewers. I'm so sorry I'm not getting back to you individually - I'm barely on the computer right now. Please know how much I appreciate the comments and those adding me to their alerts. I'll try and respond when life settles down. _**

Arriving back at the SGC Jack was immediately whisked to the Infirmary. The rest of the team stopped briefly, giving the General a quick update as to what had happened on the planet.

"Get cleaned up everyone. We'll debrief in two hours. Good job SG1! I'm glad to see you all back safely – and with the bonus of having gotten rid of one of our worst enemies!"

The team then made their way to the infirmary to get checked out but, more importantly, to see how Jack was doing. As they arrived they heard loud voices coming from one of the rooms. Figuring it was Jack, arguing with the nursing staff, they were quite surprised when they realized it was Janet and Dr. Warner. In fact, Jack was lying back on a bed grinning as he watched the confrontation between the two doctors.

"I'm perfectly fine Doctor. I wasn't injured and am capable of carrying out my duties. I need to see to Colonel O'Neill."

"I'm sorry Janet – you know the routine. You've just returned from off-world and need to be checked out. I'm quite capable of seeing to the Colonel. Just lie back and let the nurses and me do our jobs." With a loud 'harrumph' Janet sat down on one of the examination beds and allowed the nurse to start taking her vitals as well as some blood tests. Dr. Warner walked over to Jack's side, with a tiny grin on his face (it wasn't often that he bested Dr. Frasier) and took his pen light out of his pocket.

Damn, thought Jack, I thought it was only Frasier that insisted on that damn thing. Must be something they all learned in med school. Either that or there was a conspiracy to get him with the deadly penlight!

"Hey Doc – there's nothing wrong with my eyes! What you looking at?"

"Jaack! Remember what you promised?" Daniel spoke up. "You weren't going to complain you said."

"Who's complaining? I was just asking. Doctors seem to love looking into my eyes."

"That's because they are so gorgeous Jack!" Sam was laughing, happy to see Jack so – 'back to normal'. She hadn't heard him sound so light hearted in a long time. The trip back to Lyconia had been difficult, but seemed to have been cathartic for all of them. He clearly needed time to recuperate, to rest and regain his strength, but that was something they could work on over the next few weeks. With the help of Janet, their team and the children, she was confident he would soon be back to his usual sarcastic self in no time.

"Now Colonel, we need to check you out more thoroughly so I'm going to draw the curtains. When we're finished your team can come and visit. In the meantime, just lie back and let me worry about everything."

"All right Doc. Just as long as you remember that it's _**my**_ body you're workin' on!"

After the team had finished their physicals, they all headed to the Briefing room to speak with Hammond. Sam had stopped by for a couple of minutes to speak with Jack, assuring him that she'd check on the children as soon as possible.

Janet also stopped in to check on him before she went, unable to relinquish the care of her favorite (although most difficult) patient completely to Dr. Warner.

"How are you feeling Sir?" she asked the very dopey looking Colonel. He was obviously drugged up on pain killers as well as a heavy dose of antibiotics, administered through an IV in his arm.

"Fine, Doc. Jst fiiiiiiiinnnnne!" He smiled at her hazily, almost asleep. Fortunately, the wound in his stomach had pretty much closed, only needing a few stitches. Other than blood loss and exhaustion he was doing well, considering all that he'd gone through.

"That's good Colonel. You just sleep and your team will be back to see you as soon as the briefing is finished."

"Okee dokee!. Say hi to Gen – Gen – to Hammond fr me."

"I will Sir." She smiled as she watched him fall gently to sleep. Yeah – he was going to be just fine.

After the briefing Sam excused herself to call the Silers, wanting to check up as soon as possible on the children. She hoped they were okay and not upset at her absence.

All it took was a quick phone call to reassure her. According to Maryann the kids were good, playing with the Siler children and enjoying the novelty of being with other children. She explained that she'd be over shortly to pick them up. She figured that they'd want to see Jack as soon as possible – and she knew that it would do him good to see them.

She returned to the Infirmary where Daniel and Teal'c were sitting vigil beside Jack's bed. The Colonel was sound asleep, looking pale but relaxed.

"How's he doing?" she whispered.

"He seems fine. He hasn't woken up yet. The nurses say he's doing well and he's been quiet. The injuries weren't bad at all. It seems that last 'healing' thing you did took care of a lot."

"Good", she walked over to the bed and gently kissed him on the forehead. He moved slightly, muttering in his sleep, but then settled down instantly.

"Can you guys stay here? I'm going to get the kids and come back. If he wakes up let him know."

"Sure Sam, don't worry. We'll watch him."

Sam got an airman to drive her over to the Siler's, knowing she was much too tired to drive herself. What a day this had been! She still couldn't believe that Ba'al was dead – and at her hands. The whole thing hadn't really sunk in yet although she expected that when she had time to rest it would hit her. All her energy and focus had been on Jack for so long – or on the children – that she'd ignored herself. She still wasn't sure what was in store for them, knowing they had to speak to Hammond and then deal with the Air Force. Right now, however, she really didn't care. All she wanted was to see her children and then get back to the Infirmary. She knew one AF Colonel who was going to be very happy when she showed up with Jon and Hannah.

As she knocked on the door she heard sounds of children laughing and playing. The Siler's kids were bigger and she was sure that her little ones were loving the attention of older children. She was smiling when the door opened to a very messy – but grinning Siler. It looked like he must have been rough-housing with the children!

"Hello Major. Everything okay?", he asked as he invited her in.

"Yes, everything is fine. The Colonel is still in the Infirmary – he was injured but he'll be okay in a few days. I've come to get the kids and take them back with me. I expect they want to see their Daddy."

"Yes, I'm sure they do. We've heard all day about Daddy and Mommy. They sure love you two. It's nice to see the Colonel with children – he's so good with them."

She smiled at Siler and nodded although her attention was on the kids she could see in the back yard. They were playing a modified version of hide-and-seek, obviously geared to Hannah and Jon's ages and abilities. She stood looking at them for a moment, incredibly awed by the fact that she was now mother to these two little beings. Could life be any sweeter.

At that very moment Hannah looked up and caught sight of her mother. The squeal she let out could have broken glass – but was the loveliest sound Sam had heard in a long time. Squatting down she opened her arms as a little toddler ran up, as fast as her legs would go, and hurled herself into her mother's arms.

"Mommeeeee", the little girl cried, hugging Sam for all she was worth. As Sam returned the wet baby kisses Jon had also seen his mother and had run up to her as well. Putting her arm out to grab Jon, while not toppling over, Sam held her two children and laughed and cried with them.

Finally, after a few minutes of mutual hugs and kisses, Sam stood up and walked over to a chair, carrying Hannah and holding Jon by the hand. She sat down with Hannah on her lap – Jon carefully pulled up another chair and climbed into it.

"Wayes Daddy?" the little boy asked.

"Daddy?" Hannah began bouncing up and down on Sam's lap, wanting Jack.

"Daddy is back at the mountain. He's waiting to see his big boy and girl. Do you want to come with Mommy to see him?"

Both the children immediately jumped to the ground and, each taking one of Sam's hands, pulled her up.

"Go see Daddy now!" Jon cried, pulling as hard as he could.

"Daddeee now!" Hannah repeated.

"Okay – Daddy now it is!" She walked with the children to the house where she could see the Silers waiting, smiles on their faces.

"Thank you all so much for looking after Hannah and Jon, especially at such short notice!" she looked at them gratefully.

"No problem Sam", replied Maryann. "You know we're happy to look after them anytime. They're sweethearts. Susan has offered to babysit as well. She loves kids and has taken a babysitting course."

Susan was the Siler's 12 year old daughter. Sam liked the young girl and thought it would be great to have a regular sitter for the kids.

Thanking them again she headed out to the waiting car with the children. Buckling them into the booster seats that she borrowed they headed back to the SGC.

On arrival it was all Sam could do to contain the children. They were so excited they wanted to run all the way down the hallways of the SGC. She finally stopped them and had a little chat – explaining that they had to be on their best behaviour. She also told them that Jack was a little sick so had to stay in the Infirmary under Dr. Janet's care for a few days. They started to worry until she promised them that he'd be okay – and that they could help look after him.

"Daddy not talk no more?" asked Jon. Clearly Daddy talking – or not – was his reference point as to how Jack was doing. Poor kid, what a thing to learn at such a young age, she thought.

"No, Daddy can talk just fine Jon. He's just a little tired and has to rest. Are you both going to be good for Mommy and Daddy? Remember what I said, you have to be quiet and no running or shouting or jumping on Daddy, okay."

"Otay Mommy" answered Jon.

Hannah just bounced up and down and called for Daddy, obviously impatient to get going.

"Let's go then – remember, quiet, Daddy may be sleeping."

Very slowly the children, with fingers held up to their lips showing they were being quiet, headed into Jack's room. Both of them started to 'tip toe' as they walked to the bed. Daniel and Teal'c were both still seated beside Jack and grinned when they saw the carefully approaching children.

"Has he woken up yet", she whispered.

"No – still sleeping", Daniel whispered back.

"Is Daddy seeping?" asked Jon in a soft voice. He looked worriedly at his father who didn't look too good, he thought.

"Seepin' –sssssssss" said Hannah, in a rather loud voice. At that, Jack's eyes slowly opened although he looked like he wasn't sure where he was. His eyes remained unfocused and he stared blankly at the ceiling.

"Daddy waked up!" cried Jon in a loud voice, launching himself at his father. Jack started and looked confused when he felt a small body pressing up against his side. It took him a couple of seconds before he realized who was there. When he did a huge grin appeared on his face and he struggled to sit up.

"Daddy!" squeeled an equally excited Hannah, who tried to reach her father but found the bed too high.

"Someone help me here." Jack muttered, unable to sit up. Daniel reached over and raised the head of the bed. He then took Jon and lifted him up beside he father. Teal'c reached down and picked Hannah up and brought her over to Jack's other side, careful to keep her out of the way of the IV lines.

"Uncow Teewc – down", cried Hannah who wanted to hug her father.

"Be careful Hannah O'Neill." He gently settled her next to Jack who reached over and put his arm around the little girl.

"How are my big boy and big girl doing?" Jack asked. Both of the children seemed well. He looked over at Sam, a question clearly in his eyes.

"They were fine Jack. They had a great time at the Siler's. They were playing hide-and-go-seek when I got there."

"So, hide-and-go-seek, eh?"asked Jack. "I bet you were both good 'hiders'. Did you have fun with the kids?"

"Uh huh", nodded Jon. He was so thrilled to see his Daddy that he'd forgotten all about his day of fun with the Siler kids. "Daddy no go 'way. Daddy stay wif us?"

"Yes Jon, Hannah, Daddy's not going away again. I will have to stay here for a few days though. You can stay with Mommy. She'll look after you and you can come visit and cheer me up." He couldn't help smiling at the two children snuggled up against him. He looked down at Hannah who was sucking her thumb (when did that start he wondered?), and looked like she was ready to fall asleep.

"We pay 'hide-and-seek' wif Daddy?" asked Jon.

"Yes – when I'm all better. For now I think we'd better play quieter games."

"Mommy say Hannah and me be weel quiet for Daddy cuz Daddy sick!"

"Yes – we can all be 'weel quiet' here in the Infirmary until Daddy's all better." By this time Hannah was sound asleep and Jon looked like he was half-way there. Truth to tell, he was almost asleep himself he was so tired. As the two children fell into a deep and innocent sleep Jack could feel himself drifting off. He glanced up at Sam and saw her looking down sweetly at him.

"If there was more room I'd invite you in as well Carter." he yawned softly. She simply smiled and took his hand.

"I'll stay here beside you Jack. Just go to sleep – we're all here for you and all you have to do is rest. Soon we'll be home." With those gentle – and pleasant thoughts – Jack fell asleep, his family by his side.


	44. A Friend

**_Another chapter - although short. I have finally arrived in Boston and start my new job on Monday! Thanks for all the well-wishers and reviews! I hope to finish this story in the next couple of chapters and then will start on my new one which is percolating in my teeny brain cells! _**

"Aaaaaaghhh! I'm going to shoot him! I can't take it anymore." Janet was walking down the hallway, practically pulling her hair out (literally). Daniel, on his way to visit Jack, simply stopped and stared at the uncharacteristically loud Doctor.

"Uh - hi Janet. What's wrong?

"What do you think Daniel? It's that man! He's going to drive me insane. I'm seriously considering giving up medicine and becoming a hair dresser. No wait. Maybe I'll put in a transfer instead. Do you know if they need doctors on any of the planets you've visited? Hey, maybe that one with the weird plant people. I'm sure they wouldn't give me any trouble."

"I gather you're talking about Jack? I thought he'd promised not to complain. I'm surprised he's gone back on that. Usually, when he makes a promise he'll carry it through no matter how tough."

"Oh, he's holding to his promise all right. He hasn't complained **once** and _**that's**_ the problem!"

"Uh – okay. So you're telling me he's not complaining and that's upsetting you. I'm sorry Janet but – I don't get it."

"No? Well then, let me tell you. He's been sweet as pie, butter wouldn't melt in his mouth, Mr. Innocent and it's _**driving me crazy!**__"_

"Jack is being nice and it's driving you crazy? That's a little … weird Janet."

"No it's not. He's got all my nurses wrapped around his little finger. Between him and the kids they are falling over themselves to wait on him. They're so taken with Colonel O'Neill that I can barely get them to _**look**_ at any other patients. Besides that, he's got the orderlies and other Infirmary staff doing all sorts of crazy things."

"Really? Like what?"

"He had them all talking with an Italian accent the whole day until I finally put a stop to it. Then he had a paper airplane making contest. It took almost an hour to clean up after that one. I'm still finding the damn things in every drawer and corner. Oh, the 'draw pictures on the toilet paper' was fun too. Some of the pictures were - less than appropriate let's say. They've even got the children involved. Talk about a bad influence! He helped them make a fort using my tongue depressors. I had to put in an emergency order for new ones and I don't know how I'm going to explain to the General how we went through over 800 tongue depressors in _**one day!"**_ By this time the Doctor was practically stamping her foot.

"Just tell him it was Jack. He'll believe you." Daniel was having a real hard time not laughing but knew it was more than his life was worth to give in to the urge. He could understand Janet's frustration though – a Jack in full 'child' mode was a force to be reckoned with!

"Surely it can't be long until he's ready to go home?"

"Oh yes, he's going home _**as soon as I can process the paperwork**_. I can't take him any more. He'll have to finish recuperating at home. Sam can deal with him then. The Air Force doesn't pay me enough!"

"So, he's well enough to go home? That's great. I think I'll go see him now. Uh - you take care Janet!"

"Wait, Daniel! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been talking about the Colonel like that. You know how he is. I'm actually glad he's enjoying himself – it's better than the brooding, depressed man of a few weeks ago. And no, he's not really ready. I should keep him here for a while longer but I think it would be better for everyone, him included, if I sent him home."

"Hey Janet, don't worry. I've known Jack for years and I know what he can be like. There's lots of times I've wanted to strangle the man. But, you're right – I'm glad to see him having some fun. It's been a tough year and I worried he wasn't going to make it."

"Yeah, me too. I'm still worried though. He's so good at hiding things. I worry that this is all just an act and he's going to come crashing down. I really wish I could get him to talk to someone but you know the Colonel!"

"Maybe I can get him to open up a bit. I've had luck in the past - although now that I think of it, I almost didn't survive those episodes! Maybe Sam is the best person?"

"I don't think so. Oh, I know she helps him a lot – if it wasn't for her I don't think he would have made it. But now, she's too close. He needs someone a bit more 'disinterested', or at least someone who wasn't directly involved. Hmm, I'll have to think about that for a while." Turning to Daniel with a small grin she smiled.

"Thanks Daniel!"

"What for?"

"For listening to me. I needed to let out some steam and now I can go back in and be the efficient, strong Dr. Frasier who _**doesn't**_ let her patients drive her insane!"

"Anytime Doc, anytime!", he said laughing. Turning, Daniel walked into the private Infirmary room where Jack was staying.

As he entered he realized that the man was sound asleep, the lights turned low and Sam and the children no where to be seen. Realizing it was probably their nap time as well he quietly made his way into the room and sat down. He simply watched as his friend slept although he had to laugh a little when he saw the paper airplanes littering the room. Yup, Jack O'Neill was an amazing guy.

After sitting for a while he noticed that Jack had begun to move. Thinking he was waking up Daniel stood and walked to the side of the bed. It was then he realized that Jack wasn't awake but was in the middle of a dream. At first, the movements were small but soon he started to move more wildly, his head tossing back and forth. Soon his breathing quickened but he made no other sound. The restless movements caused the sheet to twist until it eventually was around his neck. Daniel reached over to fix it when Jack opened his eyes and looked at him with terror.

When Jack had felt something tighten around his neck his nightmare had become real. Again he could feel the collar tighten around his neck. The agony swept through him – he couldn't take having it on again. He would die rather than live with it! Rocking back and forth he knew he couldn't speak – that it would cause physical agony. He wanted to cry, to shout, even to whimper, but he couldn't, all he could do was fall into complete despair. He finally woke up but was still in the middle of the nightmare, sure that reality meant the return of the collar.

"Jack! Jack look at me. Everything is okay – you just had a nightmare. Everything's fine. You're in the Infirmary. Jack!" Daniel continued to try and get his friend's attention but O'Neill still looked panic stricken.

It was all of 5 minutes before he calmed down enough to realize where he was and that it had only been a dream. He looked at Daniel, embarrassed that his friend had seen him in this state. He closed his eyes and tried to get his breathing under control.

"Are you okay now?" There was no answer from the man. Daniel was getting increasingly worried, wondering if he should call Janet.

"Come on Jack, answer me. Are you all right?"

Jack finally opened his eyes and looked at Daniel. He reached up – carefully, slowly – to check his neck. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt skin, not metal. Looking up at his friend, who had an extremely worried look on his face, he attempted to speak.

Opening his mouth, no words came out. He tried again but could feel his throat tighten. Oh God, no, he thought. Not again!

"Jack, look at me." Daniel shook the older man until he'd turned and looked at Daniel.

"You just had a nightmare and you're still upset. Just breathe deeply and calm down. There's nothing wrong with you – the collar was only in your dream. Just relax and don't try to talk until you're calm, okay?" Jack looked at him and nodded, realizing what Daniel was saying was true. He was still feeling panicked.

He spent the next few moments trying to concentrate on Sam and the kids – remembering some of the funny things they did. He had to smile when he remembered Teal'c allowing Hannah to put Sam's lipstick on him. The site of a 6 foot something Jaffa with bright red lips (okay and cheeks and eyebrows) was quite something to behold! Teal'c had given him hell when he'd laughed, afraid that Hannah's feelings would be hurt. They weren't of course. In fact, she'd laughed a lot harder than he did when she saw her handiwork.

Finally, he felt relaxed enough to look back at Daniel. He gave his friend a small smile and again tried to speak. This time he was successful.

"Thanks Daniel", he said quietly, almost afraid that the words wouldn't come.

"No problem Jack. That's what friends are for."

'Yeah, maybe. It just seems like I'm having to get my friends to do stuff like this all the time."

"Hey, we've all been there for each other over the years. I can't remember the number of times you sat beside my bed when I was injured or sick. I know you helped me through enough nightmares – both waking and sleeping – of my own. I'm just glad to be able to return the favor. Are you okay now?"

"I think so. That's the first nightmare I've had in a while. I was hoping they weren't going to come back."

Daniel was surprised that Jack was willing to share even this much but realized that the man was probably still feeling shaky from his recent experience.

"Well, after all that you've been through I would have been shocked if you didn't still get the odd bad dream. You're doing remarkably well considering."

"I know. Believe me I'm thankful. After I came back the first time from Lyconia I was worried that I wasn't going to make it but now, I think things are getting better."

"Really?"

"Yes, Daniel, really! Why, you don't think so?"

"Oh, I didn't say that – wasn't thinking it either. It's just that you're famous for keeping things hidden so your friends, and doctors, are never quite sure how you are really doing."

Jack looked up, surprised by this.

"You mean Doc is worried about me?" he asked.

"Yes, a bit. She's worried that you're pretending to be okay but that you'll crash unless you talk about what you went through."

"Why is it that doctors think that 'talking' about something is the only way to get over stuff. It may help some people but it's not my way. I'll deal with things on my own!"

"Yeah – that's definitely the Jack O'Neill way. You know, it may be okay for you – it may be the way you heal but what about everyone else?"

"Whadya mean? If other people want to talk about their experiences they have that right – I'd never stop them."

"No, I don't mean that. I mean maybe other people need to talk to you about what you went through. Maybe your friends need to hear that you are dealing with everything and maybe because we love you and care for you we need a chance to help, to be there for you. Did you ever think that by dealing with things yourself you shut the rest of us out? Do you have any idea how hard that is for us? Just once maybe, you could share a few things with us and help us understand what you're dealing with."

Jack stayed silent for quite a while, his head bowed, not looking at his friend. Finally, he raised his head back up and looked Daniel right in the eye.

"Don't you get it Daniel – I have all sorts of horrible crap running around in my mind. I don't want to share it – not because I don't trust you guys or want your support – I just don't want to have you see the same horrible things. I don't want to have those same thoughts and pictures running through your head. When I look at you and Sam I want to think that you haven't seen the worst life has to offer – that you're still the somewhat innocent, naïve scientists you were at the beginning of this journey. Letting you into my world doesn't help me – it makes me worry more for you."

"No, it's you who don't get it Jack. Sam and I aren't those naïve science geeks anymore and haven't been for a long time. We've experienced things that no one should have to go through. We have seen the world and humanity at its worst and both of us have some of those awful things running around in our brains as well. I lost my wife, for God's sake – to a snake. She was raped by an evil tyrant and was lost to me forever. How could I still be innocent and naïve?" He took a deep breath,

"And Sam - she's had her share of experiences. She has the thoughts and feelings of a two thousand year old Tokra running through her brain – and she's dealt with it. Besides which, she was with you for a good part of this last year. She saw what was done to you – she nursed you back when you were practically dead. We both saw you tortured almost to death. Don't tell us that we can't deal with bad things. Give us some credit for our strength and resilience. And anyway, don't you know that the imagination is often worse than the reality? When we thought you'd been raped by Lepolo, do you have any idea what we went through – and how relieved we were when you told us the truth? Jack, the truth won't hurt us, we can deal with it. It's the not knowing that's the killer!"

Jack again sat silently, contemplating what his friend had said. He knew it was the truth, he knew both Daniel and Sam weren't innocent and naïve but he hated that thought. He hated that he had lead them on a journey which had changed them forever. They had both lost their innocence and replaced it with hundreds of pictures of pain and degradation and torture. Feeling like the despoiler of innocence he closed his eyes.

"Jack. Look at me." Daniel could figure out some of what this man was thinking.

"Don't think of what we've lost – think rather of what we've gained." He stopped, waiting for O'Neill to look at him. When he finally did Daniel continued.

"Yes, maybe we're not the innocents we once were – but that's normal, that's part of life. Yes, we've seen some awful things – but we've also seen some amazing, miraculous things. We've seen the worst the universe has to offer, but we've also seen the best. I've seen people and aliens willing to die for the sake of others. I've seen civilizations saved because we were there – and yes, because you were there. I've seen a man, hurt beyond belief, take two orphan children and take them to his heart as if they were his own. I've learned glorious new things and met peoples and races we never could have imagined." Here he stopped and put his hand on his friend's arm.

"I wouldn't have given up this journey for anything and I know Sam feels the same. We are still those science geeks Jack – and we've spent the last few years in the most amazing laboratory any scientist could imagine. And you know the best part? We're had you and Teal'c along on the ride with us. Whatever we've lost is a small thing in comparison to what we've gained. We've gained the universe and even more, we've gained your friendship and respect. That's nothing to be ashamed of and certainly nothing to morn. So, when you don't want to talk to us because you're afraid of what it will do to us – think instead of what your _**not**_ talking does." Here Daniel realized he'd said enough so he stopped talking. After a few minutes, when Jack still hadn't spoken, Daniel sighed to himself and stood up to leave.

"That's okay Jack. All we want is for you to get better. Take it easy and I'll see you soon." He turned to walk out when he was stopped by one word.

"Daniel"

He turned back and faced Jack, who was still looking down.

"Daniel, I'm scared. I'm scared that this is all going to come back and bite me in the ass and I won't be able to deal with it. Everything is going round and round in my head and I don't know how to stop it." As he spoke he almost sobbed. This was something Daniel had never experienced. He slowly walked back to the bed and sat down, not saying anything.

Jack looked up briefly but then put his head back down.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I do need to tell someone. I don't want to say anything to Sam, she's got enough with the kids. But I would appreciate if ….." He couldn't go on, too uncomfortable and embarrassed to continue.

"Sure Jack. I'm happy to listen. Whatever you want to say is fine and it won't go any further, I promise."

"You don't have to promise – I know I can trust you." He finally looked up and looked Daniel right in the eye.

"Thank you Daniel." He then proceeded to tell his friend some of what he'd been through, and some of what he was feeling. As he spoke he could begin to feel the burden lift. Oh, he knew he had a long way to go but, for the first time in a long time, he felt like his journey to hell was finally ending.


	45. Hugs and Kisses

**_Fluffy sweetness - really, really fluffy, gooey, sweetness. So much fluff - hope you enjoy!_**

"Calm down Colonel. We'll have you out of here soon." Janet was trying to get her most challenging patient to relax and let her finish her tests. He was just like a little kid – so jumpy he couldn't sit still. Even now, seated on the examining table, he was fidgeting and swinging his legs back and forth just like a 9 year old!

"Sir please! I'm almost finished and then you can go." Janet looked up just in time to catch Jack's happy grin. Yes, he'd been a model patient (okay - at least he hadn't complained) but he was so ready to get out of here. She was actually amazed that he'd been as good as he had knowing how much he hated to be in the Infirmary.

"There, all done!" With that Jack jumped down instantly from the table. He was looking like a different person already, she thought. Oh, he still had a long way to go to regain all his lost weight and he still looked pale but all in all he was looking healthy. He certainly looked happy – something she wouldn't have said even a couple of weeks ago.

After he'd stood Jack slowly advanced towards the Doctor. She looked at him cautiously, wondering what he was doing. As he grew near he suddenly reached out and drew her into a ferocious hug. Okay, maybe it wasn't something usually allowed between officers of different ranks – but it sure felt good.

"Thank you Janet!" he said softly into her shoulder. With those words all the frustrations of the last few weeks just washed away and she hugged him right back. How could anyone not love a Jack O'Neill hug! God Sam, you're so lucky, thought Janet.

"You're welcome Colonel. And thank you for everything you've done. You're pretty special you know." She leaned back and then stepped slightly away from the Colonel. "You take care of yourself. I don't want you back in here for a long, long time!"

"No worries Doc. I don't plan on coming back at all! Well, I'm off – thanks again for everything – and thank all your staff. They've been great." This time she could swear that his grin was evil! Oh, he knew he'd corrupted her staff all right. It was going to take her weeks to reestablish some discipline around here.

"Isn't Sam coming to get you?" she asked with a frown.

"No, Daniel and Teal'c are driving me. She's at home with the kids. We thought it would be easier that way. They'd be so excited they'd just get under foot."

"Oh – kind of like their Daddy?"

"Touché Janet! Anyway, I have to stop and see the General before I go. Remember – Friday night at my place for pizza. Don't forget to bring Cassie."

"Don't worry, she wouldn't let me. And remember to keep up with your diet. You still need to gain weight."

"So does that mean I can have a beer?" he asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Yes", she laughed, "within reason!"

"Okay great. I'll tell Sam it was doctor's orders! See ya Janet." He turned and walked out of the Infirmary.

He couldn't believe how good he felt! Oh, it was true that he still had a lot of stuff to deal with. He still got the occasional nightmare and knew that would probably be the case for a while. Sometimes he could feel the depression seeping over him – but it lasted for shorter and shorter periods and usually all it took was a distraction to snap him out of it.

His 'talk' with Daniel had really helped although it pained him to admit it. He'd avoided 'talking' for years but now he knew that had to change. There was just too much accumulated crap for him to deal with it all by himself. After he'd told Daniel some stuff – but not all – he'd realized that he really did need to speak with someone and preferably with someone who wasn't emotionally invested.

He'd quietly spoken with Janet and gotten the name of a therapist with security clearance. No way in hell was he going to talk to McKenzie. Instead, he'd met with Dr. Roland Ferris, a therapist who worked with the Air Force. Ferris had come to the SGC for his first visit. Although it had been tough at first, and Jack had taken refuge in humor, he'd eventually been able to tell the Doctor some things from years ago. Afterwards he'd felt completely drained and had simply wanted to sleep. Later on he'd felt depressed and decided that it was a complete waste of time. It wasn't until the next morning, when he woke up feeling better than he had in a long, long time that he'd decided to continue with the sessions.

He'd had two more and had been able to share some things he'd never thought to tell a sole. He couldn't believe how cathartic it was to speak of the unspeakable. He was astounded at the difference a few sessions had already made.

He hadn't told anyone, other than Janet, who thankfully didn't make mention of it again after having arranged the first visit. He was too embarrassed to say anything to Sam or Daniel, needing, for now, to keep it quite. He expected that sometime in the near future, if things went well between him and Sam, he'd open up to her. He didn't really want to say anything to Danny (who would have a huge 'I told you so Jack' look on his face, even though he wouldn't say anything). To be fair though, he knew he had to say something. It was Daniel who had first opened things up for him. He owed him some honesty – but not right now!

Outside of dealing with the trauma of the last year he'd also had to figure out the future. He and Sam hadn't really talked about anything, knowing that a lot of it would depend on the Air Force. They were tip toeing around each other quite a bit, using the children as a buffer. There was nothing bad – there was just ….. nothing!

The longer he'd been away from the planet, and with the ability to speak again, he'd seemed to lose the 'telepathy' although he could still 'feel' Sam. He didn't know if she could feel or read him – he hadn't asked. He was pretty much able to tell when she was near, or when she was feeling some strong emotion. He knew if he concentrated he could have figured out _**what**_ she was feeling but he hadn't wanted to go there. Somehow it seemed like an invasion of her privacy. So, for now, things were stopped.

He'd spent a lot of time trying to figure out what he wanted to do. It had taken a while, but he'd finally come to a decision. He'd made some phone calls and had things pretty much worked out – it all depended on whether George and the powers that be would agree. He didn't know whether or not to say anything to Sam but he finally decided to speak first with General Hammond.

So – that's where he was going before meeting up with Daniel and Teal'c. After that he'd head home and have a talk with his Major. Hopefully it would go the way he wanted.

"Come" Hammond called upon hearing the knock on his door. Looking up he saw Colonel O'Neill enter, looking much better than he had when getting back from the planet a few weeks ago.

"Come in Colonel, have a seat. You're looking better Jack."

"Yes Sir. I'm feeling fine. Janet says I just need to fatten up and then I'm great. Can't say as I mind that. She even says I can have pizza and beer!"

The General laughed. Yes, it was good to see Jack returning to his old self. Looking at his 2nd he revised his thought. Except for being still too thin Jack was looking better than he had even before he'd gone to that damn planet.

"So, you ready to go home Colonel?"

"Yes Sir! Very ready. The staff here are great, and Janet's been super, but I can't say as I'm a fan of the Infirmary."

"Really? You don't say. I don't think anyone here would have guessed that Jack. We all thought you loved it. You seem to spend a lot of time there."

"Very funny Sir!" Jack snorted. Yes, he knew he was in for quite some ribbing from all his friends.

"So, what can I do for you today?" Hammond looked expectantly at the Colonel.

"Well Sir, I wanted to talk to you about my future – and about what we spoke about before I returned to Lyconia."

"Oh yes, that. I thought maybe you'd want to wait awhile for that – or at least until the Major was with you."

"No General. I want to get some things figured out first, before I talk to Sam. Uh, you're sure everything is okay with the kids?" That was his main worry at this time.

"Yes Colonel. I've arranged to have the adoption expedited. There's no problem. We're just going to make up a backstory for everyone. As far as the Air Force, and if fact the rest of the world, is concerned, Jon and Hannah were the children of an old Air Force buddy of yours. The parents were killed in an auto accident and you were made guardian."

"That's good Sir – but what about Sam?"

"Well Colonel, that depends on the two of you. That's what's holding things up right now. I wanted to find out what the two of you were going to do. If you're planning on being together then we'll have you both made guardians, otherwise you'll have to figure it out between the two of you."

"Okay Sir – sounds good, thank you. So, what about S – ah Major Carter and me? You know we've blown the regs. Where does that leave us?"

"Well, as far as this last year is concerned I don't think there's a problem. There were definitely extenuating circumstances. Now, I would never suggest lying in your reports but I don't seen why the Air Force needs all the uh …. details. You were forced to live together because of circumstances. That's all the AF needs to know."

"Thank you Sir! But what about going forward."

"Well son, that's a different kettle of fish. You know as well as I do that this is one area where the AF won't give. There's no way you could stay in the same chain of command. In fact, I don't think they'd even let you serve on the same base. If you both wanted to stay with the SGC it would be pretty much impossible."

"Yeah, that's what I thought", he sighed.

"So what do you want to do Jack? It looks like it's going to be either one or both of you giving up the program. Do you think you want that? Does Major Carter? I know we don't want to lose either of you. You're both too valuable."

"General, Sam is valuable. She's a treasure and this program needs her. I'm just an almost used up old soldier. I've done my time. It's time for younger ones' to take the lead."

"Jack, you're far from used up! You're still incredibly valuable, both to the program and to the AF. I had a chat with the President and he really doesn't want to lose you. If you were to stay I wouldn't be surprised if you made General."

Jack laughed. God, the AF must really be desperate.

"General, I don't know if that's what I want. The last few years I've given everything to this program and now – well now I want a life outside of this mountain. I have my children to think of. I don't want to miss their childhood like I missed so much of Charlie's. And then there's Sam. This is her time. I want to support her."

"I hear you Jack. So, sounds like you may have some ideas?"

"I do General", and Jack went on to tell Hammond what he'd decided.

General Hammond sighed. "Okay Jack, if you're sure that's what you want?"

"It is Sir"

"All right then, I'll get things going. Have you told the Major?"

"No Sir, I'm going to do that right now."

Hammond stood up and Jack quickly followed.

"Well son, I wish you all the best." He walked around his desk and put his hand out. Jack reached out and shook the General's hand.

"It was an honor and a privilege serving under you Sir."

"Jack, the privilege was mine. I can honestly say I've never known a finer officer. You'll be missed."

"Oh, I'll be around." With a grin but then with a formal salute, which was returned by the General, Jack turned and left Hammond's office to find his friends.

As he walked down the corridors of the SGC he couldn't help but feel a moment of sadness. This had been his life for a lot of years and he'd miss the excitement and the people. At the same time, he felt a lightness he hadn't felt in a long time. This was the right decision! He just hoped Sam would agree.

"Hey Daniel, watchya doin'?" Jack poked his head around the door to Daniel's office. The younger man had his head stuck in a book.

"Uh hi Jack. I'm just checking out a translation. SG4 brought back a picture of a plinth from P3X 297 and …"

"ah ah!" Jack interrupted. "A simple – I'm translating, Jack' is enough Dr. Jackson. So, you ready to skedaddle?"

"What?"

"You know – 'blow this popcorn stand, leave, vamoose, make like a tree and leave."

"Okay, okay Jack, I get it. Yes, I'm ready to go. Where's Teal'c?"

"We can get him on the way out. Come on! Let's go."

"Geesh – all right all ready, I'm coming." Grabbing his jacket Daniel stood up and followed Jack who was practically racing down the hall.

"Hey Jack, what's the hurry?"

"I want to go home Daniel. I want to see Sam and my kids."

Of course he did, thought Daniel. The poor man hadn't been home in over a year. He must be going crazy although he was actually surprised at how well Jack had been handling everything. Since that day they had 'the talk' Jack had seemed somewhat more at ease. He hoped that's what had helped his friend.

For all his protestations about being able to handle things, Daniel admitted that some of the stuff Jack had told him had given _**him**_ nightmares. He couldn't believe that Jack actually lived with some of the memories he had. As much as he was glad to have helped Jack – and would do it again in a minute – he was relieved that the Colonel didn't seem to want to do any more talking. Daniel honestly didn't know if he could take too much more.

So – as he looked at Jack literally bouncing through the halls he couldn't help but grin. There was nothing quite so infectious as a happy Jack!

"Teal'c buddy, let's go." Jack had reached Teal'c room and knocked loudly on the door. To give him credit the Jaffa must have been waiting as he immediately opened the door and stepped into the corridor. He knew his commanding officer well enough to know that he wouldn't want to be kept waiting.

"I am ready O'Neill. Let us go."

The three men walked – in reality jogged – to Daniel's car. Once they had all squeezed in he immediately headed to Jack's house.

"Hey Daniel, when are you going to get a car in which Teal'c and I can fit?" Jack looked like his knees were practically touching his chin. Teal'c, sitting in the back seat, had a very pained look on his face.

"It's just fine for me Jack. You've got your monster truck for yourself. I don't need that much size or power – and how often do I drive you guys around anyway?"

"Remember the motto Daniel – "Be Prepared"!

"That's the Boy Scout's motto. We're with the Air Force. The Air Force motto is …. Wait, what is the AF motto?"

"Uh – I don't think there is one."

"What, no motto? You're kidding right? I thought everyone in the military had a motto."

"Yes, Dr. Jackson. It's a rule – every arm of the military must have a motto, except we don't. Hey, that's something for you to do. I'll tell the General that you're going to come up with the new Air Force motto."

"All right. Hey, we could do it in Ancient. I mean, the Marines use Latin so why can't we Ancient? It would be totally fitting and I bet the Asgaard and Nox would like it."

"Maybe, but somehow I don't think the Chief of Staff would like it. A little hard to explain."

"I guess you're right. Still, it would be cool." By this time Daniel had pulled up to Jack's house so the conversation came to an abrupt end. He had barely stopped the car when the door swung open and the Colonel practically flew out of the car. He only stopped long enough to notice the ribbons and balloons tied all over the bushes and trees surrounding his house. With a grin he walked to the front door.

He reached for the door handle but before he even touched it it slammed open and two little bodies catapulted into him.

"**DADDY!**" screeched two little voices at the same time. He couldn't move as each child wrapped themselves around his legs, holding on for dear life. He finally walked into the house, with the two toddlers firmly attached.

"Welcome home Jack!" a beaming Samantha Carter stood in the hallway, a huge smile on her face. He grinned in return. He really wanted to rush up and hug and kiss her but was prohibited by the two tiny barnacles stuck to him.

"Hi. Mommy, I seem to have picked up some leeches as I walked in. I think we'd better get the fly swatter and try to get them off." Giggles sounded from his legs.

"No Daddy – no sotter! Ays not a weech!" Hannah was quickly adding words to her vocabulary.

"Not a leech, eh? Well, what are you then?" He asked, looking down at the two children.

"Ays Hannah, dats djonny", her name for her brother.

"Oh, and who are Hannah and Jonny?"

"Wees yow tsillen! You wuvs us an Mommy wuvs us!"

At that he laughed and reached down, pulling the children from his legs. He swung Hannah high up in the air, much to her delight.

"You're right! You are my children and I love you and Mommy loves you." Giving the little girl a big kiss he then set her down and picked up Jon.

"And how about you? Are you my boy?"

"Yes! Ays Daddy's big boy. I wuvs you Daddy!" He reached over and gave his father a big hug and then a kiss. He was so glad to have him back with them. Both the children had missed their father even though they'd seen him almost daily.

"Yus home fow good?"

"Yes Jon, I'm home for good."

"YEAH!", again two voices were raised in concert.

"Yes, YEAH!" added Sam, still grinning. She finally was able to walk up to Jack. Looking carefully at him for a moment, she finally reached over and put her arms around him. Leaning her head against his chest she spoke quietly,

"Welcome home Daddy, welcome home."

He stood there for a second – or maybe it was a lifetime – knowing that he truly had come home.

After a while the children, impatient with the stillness, started wiggling and speaking.

"Daddy, look, look.", shouted Jon. Jack looked around and saw that the house was also decorated. There was a big sign, which said "Welcome Home Daddy" – obviously the writing was Sam's but the decorations had clearly been done by the children. Hannah had developed a love of drawing, ever since getting the first pencils on Lyconia. She had made circles and swirls all over the paper, Jon had attempted some pictures – there were eight people pictured. Jack walked over with Jon and looked at them carefully,

The first man was tall with grey (okay, it was actually black and white crayon mixed making it look kind of mottled).

"Is this Daddy?" he asked. Jon nodded and said 'yes'.

Next was a woman (very tall and thin as well). She had long yellow hair.

"Mommy?", again Jon nodded.

Next to those pictures were two small people – "Jon and Hannah?" Jon had tried to draw his truck and Hannah's doll. He pointed that out to his father.

"Hmm I see. Very nice! Now, let's see – who could this be?" He looked at a picture of a very large black figure with a gold blob on the forehead.

"Could that be Siler?"

"No", giggled Jon, "not Siwer"

"Hmmm, I know, it's General George?"

"No", another giggle, this time from Hannah, "No Dzenwal Dzowdze"

"Oh boy, this is a hard one – could it be Uncle Daniel?"

By this time Hannah was rolling on the floor, laughing and giggling. Jon looked very pleased with himself.

"No – it's Uncow Teewc, Daddy!"

"Uncle Teal'c? Really? I never would have guessed."

"You must be a very poor guesser O'Neill for this is clearly a picture of me. Very well done young Jon O'Neill."

Jon smiled and stood a couple of inches taller, clearly proud that his Uncle Teal'c had acknowledged his ability.

"So, I assume this one here is Uncle Daniel", he said, pointing to the picture of the very short, round and bald man."

"No Daddy! Yus siwwy! Dat's Uncow Dzodwze. Dis is Uncow Danow." Pointing to the man with the blobs over his eyes.

"Ah yes, of course. I can see Uncle Daniel's glasses. I should have guessed! Well, you did a fine job Jon! Thank you."

Jon beamed up at his father, happy that his work had pleased the man he adored. He went over and took his Daddy's hand, holding on as if he would never let go.

Hannah then walked over to Jack and took his other hand. Pulling on it she led him to another picture, this time done in a variety of paint colours.

"Dis mine!" she cried, pointing at the picture. "Das Daddy!", indicating the black blob in the middle.

"I can see it is Hannah! What a talented girl you are. Thank you." He swung her up again and kissed her baby soft cheek.

'Okay kids, let's let Daddy rest." Sam walked over and led the children, who were still attached to Jack, over to the couch. They very carefully sat him down and ran around, getting pillows and a throw blanket.

He looked up at Sam with a bemused expression on his face.

"Uh guys – I don't think I need to lie down." He muttered. He'd just gotten out of the damn bed and he certainly didn't want to go back!

"It's just for a little while. The kids have to take their naps soon and then you can get up but first, we have a surprise, don't we Hannah, Jon?" Both the children nodded vigorously. Hannah leaned over and whispered in Jack's ear.

"Cake Daddy!"

"Hannah! Don't tell Daddy the secret!" Sam cautioned. Jack looked up and winked and she smiled back.

"No – it's a seecwet", very definitely not understanding what that meant.

Sam went to the kitchen, followed closely by the kids. A couple of minutes later out she walked, again followed by the children, with a delicious – and huge – chocolate cake.

"Sweet!" Jack licked his lips. There were certainly some benefits to having to gain weight.

After Sam had cut a piece for everyone (and an especially big one for Jack), they all sat and chatted. After a while the children began to get sleepy, both cuddling up against Jack. This time, when Hannah fell asleep he simply lifted her up. Looking at Sam, he raised his eyebrows in a question.

"Down this way. I put them in the room closest to your bedroom. I bought some toddler beds – I hope that's okay?" she asked with a small frown.

"Of course it's okay Sam. You don't need to ask me – whatever you think is fine. You probably have a better idea of what they need then I do."

She looked at him gratefully. It was true – she'd finally gotten to the point where she was confident in her mothering skills and knew she didn't have to feel inferior to Jack. (Although to be fair to him, he'd never done anything to suggest she wasn't a good mother – he just seemed more comfortable around kids in general – although that had changed).

Jack carefully laid Hannah in her bed and covered her with her blanket. Giving her a gentle kiss he looked at her for a moment and then returned to the living room to retrieve an almost sleeping Jon.

"Ays not tiwud Daddy." The little boy yawned.

"No, I know Jon – but you have to keep little Hannah company. Remember, you're her big brother." He carried Jon to the bedroom and laid him in the other toddler bed. Pulling the covers up he reached down and gave his son a kiss.

"Sleep well my son. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Otay Daddy – wuv you!" Jon turned on his side and was out almost instantly.

"I love you too buddy!" Giving him another kiss he took a final look at both children and walked back to the living room.

"Where are Daniel and Teal'c?" he asked, seeing that his friends were gone.

"They said to say goodbye. They figured you were tired too and didn't want to overstay their welcome. They said they'd call tomorrow."

"I'm not tired." Jack yawned.

"No – just like your son who wasn't tired either. Come on 'big boy' - let's get you to bed."

"Sounds good!" he answered suggestively, waggling his eyebrows.

"No way mister! Sorry, but you need your rest. Come on", she pulled him into his bedroom and made him sit down. Kneeling down she undid his boots and pulled them from his feet. She then told him to lie down and tucked him up, just the same way he had done for his children. He was almost asleep before he noticed his room. Spread around every where were Sam's things.

Grinning, feeling incredibly happy, he looked up and said a quiet "thank you", then he too was out like a light.

_**One more chapter to go folks and then it's all over. I'll finish it tomorrow and it's on to my next story.**_


	46. A New Journey

**_Thank you to all my faithful reviewers and readers for coming with me on this journey. You have all been amazing companions. A special thank you to those of you who reviewed - especially those who did so regularly (you know who you are). You kept me going even when life got crazy. I hope you all enjoyed my story and that you will continue to read as I embark on a new adventure for Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Daniel. Thank you all again!_**

"Jack. Jack, wake up. It's General Hammond." Sam's voice finally penetrated his deep sleep.

"Huuh", he muttered, unsure of where he was. He finally opened his eyes to see Sam leaning over him. Looking around quickly he realized he was in his bed at home. Suddenly, it all came back to him. He was home, finally. A feeling of relief – and contentment - washed over him.

"Jack, it's the General on the phone. He wants to talk to you." Sam smiled down at him. Jack looked like a little boy just waking up – his hair sticking up straight and sheet marks across one cheek.

"Oh, okay. Uh, tell him I'll be right there." He stumbled out of bed and made his way into the bathroom to throw some water on his face. He couldn't believe how deeply he'd slept. Must be finally being in my own bed, he thought.

Once he'd felt like he'd woken up sufficiently he went to his study and answered the phone.

"General, hi. Sorry, I was sleeping. ….. No, that's okay Sir, it was time to get up anyway."

Sitting down he listened to what the General had to say, which was somewhat of a surprise.

"Yeah Sir, that's great. Tell the President I'll gladly accept….. No, I haven't said anything to her yet. The kids had a little 'welcome home' party for me and then we all took a nap. ….yes, she takes good care of us." He laughed, the picture of Sam tucking them all in amused him.

"Thank you General. Yeah – we'll see you Friday right? Okay, thanks again. Bye."

He stood for a second, contemplating what George had told him. It was somewhat unexpected but he must admit it was a good surprise. Now, all he had to do was talk to Sam.

With a deep breath he turned to the door. Now was as good a time to broach the subject as any.

As he walked down the hall and into the living room he saw her sitting quietly in the big chair, reading a magazine. Sure that it was some heavy-duty scientific journal he was surprised to see it was actually a parenting magazine.

"Whatcha reading?" He sat on the couch across from her.

She closed the magazine and held it up.

"It's called "Mothering" – it's a magazine about natural parenting."

"Natural parenting? Is there such a thing as 'unnatural parenting'?" He smirked.

"Well, I guess it's really about not worrying about all the 'stuff' for kids and paying more attention to simply loving them and teaching them to respect each other and our world."

"Sounds good! Here – let me see." He reached over and took the magazine. Flipping through it he saw some interesting articles – one on 'Children and Art' interested him as he knew Hannah absolutely loved any kind of art. After reading it for a couple of minutes he forced himself to put it down. He realized he was procrastinating although why he didn't know. He knew Sam loved him – this shouldn't be so hard.

"What's worrying you Jack?" she asked, looking at him with a small frown.

He looked up in surprise – how did she know he was worried. He thought he'd hidden it well.

"I can still read you you know. Even though I can't hear your thoughts I can still feel your 'feelings' and I can tell you're worried."

"You can? I wondered about that. I can 'feel' you too although I've tried not to."

"Really? Why not?" Now she sounded worried.

"Oh – I just didn't want to invade your privacy. We haven't really talked since we got back and I …. Well, I guess I wasn't quite sure where things stood."

"Jack", she said, shaking her head. "You know I love you. You know I'm not about to let anything get in our way again. I was just waiting for you to get better – and I thought we had to be discrete being at the SGC. Surely you're not worried about how I feel?"

"No – at least not about your feelings for me. I was kind of worried about where things were going - although I must admit I felt a little better when I saw that you'd moved in to my bedroom."

She blushed a little at that and had trouble looking at him.

"I hope that was okay?" She looked up at him cautiously. "I didn't mean to presume but – it just made me feel better to be in your room, surrounded by your things."

"Of course it's okay Sam. In fact, it's more than okay. I was thrilled to see your stuff there. It made it – it made 'us' seem real. It's not that we weren't before but being on the planet – in the caves – was all kind of surreal and I never was sure if it was going to end or not. Now, having you in my house, in my room – now it's real!"

"I know. That's the way I feel too. It's funny, I've been to my house a few times – just picking things up – and it doesn't feel like home anymore. But your place does."

"I'm glad – but we'll have to stop referring to it as 'my place'. It's our place now, yours, mine and the kids." He stood up and walked over to her. Reaching down, he pulled her up so she was standing next to him.

"We're a family now – and we're going to stay that way!" Bending his head he leaned down and gently kissed her. Sighing, she leaned into him, letting him support her. She felt incredibly relieved that he seemed to be okay. Life was suddenly looking very hopeful.

But there were still decisions to be made! So, pulling back, she stepped away slightly.

"Jack – what are we going to do? The Air Force isn't going to let us stay together."

"Come, sit beside me." He took her hand and led her to the couch. "I have an idea and I wanted to run it by you. Also, George just told me something else." He sat for a minute, trying to gather his thoughts. Finally, he turned towards her and began to speak.

"Sam, this last year has been …. well, it's been hard. I mean, it's had it's amazing parts – you and the kids – but it almost destroyed me. If it hadn't been for you and Hannah and Jon, I wouldn't have made it." She reached out and took both of his hands, knowing how difficult it was for him to tell her these things.

"I know Jack." He smiled at her although the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"By the time we reached the mountain I felt, I felt like I really wasn't human any more, like I deserved whatever I got. The pain, the inability to talk – it was all too much. I really didn't want to live." He said this, his voice full of both pain, and shame.

"Sam, I wanted to die!" he practically cried. He'd thought he would never get to that point again after Charlie and felt guilty and full of shame to confess this. It was as if he had given up hope that his team would save him.

"Of course you did Jack. Anyone would feel the same. You lasted longer than anyone else I know could have. What you were asked to deal with – no one should ever have to bear that." She lifted his head, which was bowed and made him look right into her eyes.

"Colonel – you are a brave and honorable man. We all know that and Daniel and I suffered terribly knowing what you went through. But, we also knew that you would get through it – just like you have. I know it's been hard – and I know it will be hard for a long time. But remember you have me, you have Teal'c and Daniel and Janet and General Hammond – and of course, you have two children who adore you. We'll make sure you get through this."

"I know Sam – you all have helped more than you know. I know I'll be okay, although it's going to take time. The thing is, I don't know if I can go back." Here he stopped and looked at her, wondering how she was going to take this.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think I can continue to be on a front line team permanently anymore. I've had enough Sam. I don't want to deal with it every day – there's already too much in my life and I want to move forward, I want to be here for the kids, for you. The thing is, I _**don't**_ want to die anymore – I have too much to live for. But I also don't want to have to go through anymore of what I - what we – suffered on that planet."

"So what? You're retiring from the Air Force?" Oops – she sounded upset.

"Well, not really." He stopped, nervous about continuing.

"What does that mean – 'not really'?"

"Ah, it means I've asked for a transfer."

"A transfer? To where? Surely you're not thinking of moving away from Colorado Springs?"

"No – look Sam, you have an amazing career in front of you. You need to stay at the SGC, they need you and they want you. But you were right, they won't let us serve together, not if we want to _**be**_ together. So, I'm the one that's going to leave."

"I don't agree. I think you're much more valuable to the program. Look Jack, you don't need to be on a team. I'm sure they'll keep you in the program. I'm the one who should retire. Look, I can teach."

He laughed at that, which caused her to look at him curiously.

"I'm laughing because that's exactly what I thought."

"What? You thought about me teaching?"

"No – I thought about me teaching." Okay, he'd done it. Now to see how she'd react.

"What? What are you talking about? I don't understand what you're saying."

"Sam, as I said, you need to stay at the SGC – and I want to stay close by. Also, I want to do something positive, something meaningful. So, I contacted General Gould about teaching at the Academy. I've been accepted."

"What! Jack, what are you talking about? You're going to _**teach!**_"

"Well, you don't need to sound so surprised. What, don't you think I can?"

"I don't know. I mean, I guess …. But Jack, you need at least a Master's Degree to teach at the Academy."

The silence was deadly!

"Colonel – don't tell me …. do you have a Master's Degree?"

"Uh …. Yeah, kinda."

"Kind of? How can you 'kind of' have a Master's Degree – either you have one or you don't."

"So, yeah. Okay then, I have a Master's."

"In what?" She was sounding very confused.

"Hey, don't sound so surprised. I'm not an idiot you know."

"I never said you were an idiot. I've known for years that you're very intelligent, no matter how hard you tried to hide it. It's just that you always seemed to have such – such disdain for anything academic."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Didn't!"

"Di …. Jack, I'm not going to do a 'Daniel' here and argue with you. You know very well you used to give Daniel and me a hard time."

"Just about your 'technobabble'. And you have to admit, Daniel does tend to run off at the mouth a bit when he gets on to his pet topics."

"Yeah – I guess you're right. But you're avoiding the question. What is your degree in and why haven't you ever told us?"

"Because it really didn't mean anything. It wasn't important for what we were doing."

"Education is never 'not important'. Come on – tell me, what is your degree in?"

"All right, all right. I have degrees in Music History and English Literature." He actually looked embarrassed at this admission.

"See, I told you – they didn't mean anything."

"Music _**history**_! Jack, you know Daniel is going to kill you don't you?"

He grinned. "Yeah – he'll be pretty pissed won't he?"

"So, you're telling me you're going to teach at the Academy. I didn't know they taught music."

"They don't. I'm going to teach English – but also I'm going to do courses in military tactics. And, I'm going to be heading up a classified program training candidates hand picked to join the program."

"Really?" Now Sam sounded quite interested.

"Uh huh. And you know what? I've already gotten permission to get my former team to come in as visiting lecturers to work with the students. It'll be cool."

"So, who picks these candidates?"

"Ah .. well – I do. I'm in charge of the program."

"When did this all happen? How did you get this figured out and why didn't you tell me?" Okay – she was sounding a bit peeved. Time to walk carefully Jack.

"Look Sam, I haven't actually accepted it yet. I just wanted to figure out my options and so I made a few phone calls when I was in the Infirmary. You have to know I wouldn't decide on anything without talking to you first."

She looked relieved at this, but still confused. He loved the little frown between her eyes.

"So – you're going to be a Professor? Are you sure this is what you want? You don't think you'll miss the action?"

"Well, as far as that's concerned … ah that was kind of what George was calling about."

He stopped, not sure how to continue.

"So …?"

"It seems that the President didn't like the fact that I was leaving the program. George explained our 'quandary' and the President is okay with us being together."

"Nice of him", she snorted.

"Yes, well – at the same time he doesn't want me to leave the SGC completely."

"See, I told you!"

"So, he's made me a special consultant – a liaison between the Academy and the SGC. I'll be doing the occasional mission as well as taking new teams off-world – with the help of SG1 of course. I'm also going to be the official earth Ambassador to our Allies. So, I'll still be at the SGC quite a bit but not in your chain of command!" He finished with a flourish, hoping she would accept his choice.

"Are you sure? Do you really want this?"

"Yes, believe it or not I do. I'm actually looking forward to it. I have a chance to shape these young men and women – train them to help our country and our world. I'll still feel like I'm making a difference. At the same time I still get to go off-work occasionally, but most of the time I'll be here for the kids. I think it's perfect. What do you think?"

"I'm still getting over the fact that you have a Masters! I guess it sounds okay, as long as it's what you really want. I don't want you doing this for me."

"Of course not. I'm not doing it for you Sam – I'm doing it for _**us**_ – for you and Hannah and Jon – and for me. I really want this, I just want you to be happy too."

She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to imagine their life together. Jack as a professor – who would have figured! Finally, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"If it's what you want then yes, I'm happy. We'll be together and that's what matters! Just promise me one thing Jack."

"Sure – what?"

"Promise me you'll never wear twead or smoke a pipe!"

Laughing, he promised. He then leaned over and took her in his arms.

"Thanks Major! I love you."

"I love you too. Come on Professor", she stood up and pulled him up. "We have a small window of opportunity before the children wake up. Let's not waste it." Leading him down the hall she didn't see the big grin on his face. Yes, he was now starting a new journey – and it looked like it was going to be an incredible ride!

_**Two years later**_

"It's my turn!"

"No, it's mine Jonny! Mommy said!"

"Children, children. No arguing over this or _**neither**_ of you will hold the baby!" She sat down, holding the newest addition to the family.

Little Alex was only 3 weeks old and his older brother and sister loved him to pieces. They always wanted to hold him, hence the present argument.

"Okay Jon, you held him last so it's Hannah's turn. You can hold him later, after his nap."

"Okay Mommy", the little boy answered, obviously disappointed. Once Hannah was settled carefully on the couch, a cushion under her arm, Sam carefully placed the baby in her arms. She had just nursed him and he was still awake. He looked up with his slate colored eyes to the face of his big sister, fascinated by her.

"He's beautiful Mommy!"

"Yes, he is." She smiled, unbelievably pleased with her life. She and Jack couldn't be happier with their new son. They had decided to wait a little while but when she'd found out she was pregnant they had both rejoiced.

Jack wasn't home yet, still teaching. She was on maternity leave but had stopped going off world as soon as she knew she was expecting. She had now decided that it was time to move away from the front lines. Having 3 children, and a new baby, had changed her priorities. She was now content to work doing research. She knew Daniel was excited about going to Atlantis and Teal'c was planning to return, at least part-time, to Chulak. He also was doing quite a bit of teaching with Jack. He'd taken to it like a duck to water, which had surprised them all. So SG1 was coming to an end – as an official team – but not as a family!

As far as Jack was concerned – well, that had been the biggest surprise of all. Even two years later it still amazed her that her husband had kept his education from them all. Not only did he have a Master's Degree – he had even started on a Doctorate. He was now contemplating finishing it! Who would have thought?

Of all the times that Jack had worked hard to bug Daniel – or play a joke on him – this had been by far the best. At first his friend hadn't believed him. When he realized that Jack was telling the truth his jaw had practically hit the floor. And Jack, of course, wasn't above rubbing it in!

Probably the most surprising thing of all was how much he actually enjoyed teaching. That he was great at it wasn't unusual. He loved kids and was a natural born leader. His students, just like his children, adored him. Sam laughed to herself, thinking about the fact that their house had become a 'home away from home' for a lot of his students. She must admit she loved it as did Hannah and Jon, who were great favorites with the young men and women who came to the house.

She'd had the opportunity to teach a number of times to Jack's group of special candidates. She was able to teach on many of the things they'd discovered over the years and to share stories and experiences. The students loved it when she or Teal'c or Daniel would lecture as they 'd always get them to tell stories about SG1 and especially about Jack. He, of course, refused to discuss the things he'd done.

So, life was good – great even. Once the baby was asleep she had to get moving. They were having company tonight and she needed to get things ready. Jack had insisted that they get a caterer, that it was too soon after the baby for her to do everything and she'd gladly agreed. She still had some things to get ready however.

"Mommy, Alex is sleeping."

"Is he? Good job Hannah. You're a great big sister." Standing up she walked over and picked up the baby, she then walked him to their bedroom and layed him in the bassinette next to their bed. Turning on the monitor she then returned to the living room.

"Jon, Hannah, can you two help me tidy up here. Remember we're having company tonight."

"Yeah!" Jon shouted. "Uncle Teal'c and Uncle Daniel are coming over!"

Hannah added "and Aunty Janet and Cassie and Uncle George!"

"Yes, they're all coming over so let's get moving. We don't want things to be messy when they get here."

With the help of her two older children she got the house in order. Just as she sat down to rest, she heard the front door open and the duel shouts of "Daddy" ring through the house. Yes, this was the highlight of the day for all of them – the time Daddy returned home.

"Hi kids!" He gave them each a hug and swung Hannah up and threw her over his shoulder. Carrying her giggling body he walked into the living room.

"Look who I found. I think there's an alien in our house Sam. I've captured it. What do you think I should do with it."

Hannah squealed. "I'm not an alien Daddy!" At this Sam and Jack looked at each other and grinned. Little did their daughter know!

"You're not? I thought you were. How can you prove to me that you're not an alien?", he asked, beginning to tickle her.

She began to laugh and wiggle. "Daddy STOP!", she cried, still laughing. He finally put her down.

"I guess you're right. You're not an alien. Aliens aren't ticklish!"

"Really?", asked Jon. "How do you know?" he was a very smart little boy and had taken to asking 'why' about everything. Jack claimed that somehow, in a distant past, Jon and Sam had come from the same roots.

"Well, Teal'c isn't ticklish."

"Really Daddy? Have you tried to tickle him?" asked Jon, very serious.

"Yes Jack. When did you try and tickle Teal'c", asked his very evil wife.

"Well – okay, so maybe I haven't actually tried to tickle him – but really, can you imagine him being ticklish?"

She must admit, the mind boggled at that thought.

Jack sat down, tired from the day. The children also flopped down, one on each side of him. He put his arms around them and looked over at Sam.

"How's Alex?"

"He's good. I just put him down for a nap."

"Okay", Jack pulled himself to his feet. "let's go see the baby" he said to the kids. As Sam went to say something he interrupted.

"Don't worry Mommy, we'll be quiet! I have to see my littlest boy though." Sam knew that Jack hated having to leave everyday. If he could he would spend the whole day holding and looking at his new son. The joy on his face, when he looked at the baby, was wonderful to see. He'd confessed to her, shortly after Alex was born, that he saw the little boy as his redemption. He felt like he had finally been forgiven for the death of his oldest son. When he'd said that she'd had the hardest time not bursting into tears. It also showed how far they'd come in their love for one another that he was now able to share those kinds of thoughts with her.

After Jack returned from seeing the baby he walked over to Sam."

"Hey, I didn't get my daily dose of 'Sam kisses' yet."

"Well, come here Professor and you'll get one."

"Just one?"

"Don't be greedy! You can have more later!"

"I'll hold you to that.", he answered, giving her a slow kiss. He then sat down beside her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"The kids are downstairs – they wanted to play ping pong!" He yawned.

"Tired?"

"Yeah."

"Hard day?"

"Kind of. More surprising than anything."

"Surprising? Why?"

"Ah …. well, I kind of got called in to see the General."

At that she sat up straight and looked at her husband.

"You did? What's wrong? Why did he want to see you?"

"Nothing wrong. He just wanted to tell me that I was ah … getting promoted."

"What", she screeched. "Promoted?"

One of the things Jack had realized when he gave up the SGC was that he was effectively giving up the chance to advance beyond the rank of Colonel. He hadn't really given it much thought as he'd never really thought he'd make General anyway. He was surprised – no shocked – when he'd been told about the promotion. He still could barely believe it.

"Are you telling me you've made GENERAL?"

"Yeah – hey, don't sound so shocked!"

"I'm not shocked Jack – I'm thrilled. Congratulations! If there's anyone who deserves it it's you." She threw her arms around him and gave him a big hug.

Hugging her back Jack again thought how lucky he was. Who would have thought that that journey to hell of a couple of years ago would lead to this?

"But Jack – I know you deserve it but –why? "

Not offended in the least Jack answered. When he'd first been told that was his reaction as well.

"I'm to be made Dean of Students as well as special projects leader. I guess they thought they needed a General for that. I don't know – I was totally thrown when the General told me. I still can't get over it."

"This is wonderful. We can celebrate the baby and your promotion both. The guys and Janet are going to be thrilled."

"Ya think? Remember how Daniel reacted when he found out I was going to teach. He'll probably act the same way when he hears this."

"Somehow I don't think so. He knows, as do all of us, that there's no one who deserves this more!"

It was true. When their guests – no, their family - arrived that evening, they were all thrilled to hear Jack's news.

"For once the Air Force got it right Jack!" Daniel said. "There's no one better." He raised his bottle of beer in a salute to his best friend.

Jack grinned and raised his bottle in return. The others also added their congratulations and agreed with Daniel that it was a great choice.

As each of his friends looked at him, sitting beside his wife, holding his newborn son, they all thought of what he'd been through, and how far he'd come.

Daniel looked over at Sam and smiled. He had worried, two years ago, that Jack would not get over all that had happened to him. But looking at the man now he knew that, not only had he gotten over it, he'd gone on to to experience true happiness. He was right – there was no one better – no one who deserved happiness more than his friend.

Janet looked at the man who now glowed with health and happiness. He looked like he'd lost 20 years since he and Sam had gotten married. She was so happy for them – and thrilled that he hadn't been in the Infirmary for two years! At least she thought she was happy about that. In some ways, life wasn't as challenging. She paused for a moment ... She'd have to figure something out! She couldn't very well wish for Jack to get sick …. Hmmm – but it was time for his physical. With a grin she began to look forward to getting the man back into her Infirmary!"

Teal'c looked over at his friend, his brother, and smiled. Yes, it had taken O'Neill and Major Carter time to come together, but it was the right decision! He was happy for his friends and thrilled that Jack had gotten him into teaching. He was seriously thinking of getting a degree of his own and looking into teaching full time. He'd discovered a real love of art - maybe art history?

As he looked again at O'Neill he pondered on how far he himself had come thanks to this man – enslaved to a false God to fighting beside these Tauri – he was now a teacher of the young. Yes – it had been a difficult journey, but with the help of his friends and under the leadership of Jack O'Neill, it had led to something good for all of them.

General Hammond was simply happy for Jack and Sam. There were no two people who deserved happiness more than these two. He looked at his former 2nd in Command and realized that Jack was probably the most challenging, and yet the best, officer ever to be under his command. He smirked a bit though. He thought about the saying about 'grandchildren being the best revenge on your own children'. That expression could be applied to his making General as well. It was now time for Jack to become the 'parent' (General!) himself after years of acting up as the 'child'. General Hammond was looking forward to watching Jack deal with all the issues ahead of him. Yup – true revenge for all Jack had put him through!

Sam looked too at the man she loved – the one who was the center of her life (along with her children). She couldn't believe that they were actually together. It had been a terrible way for it to have happened, but thank God it had. She had gotten the man she loved, the children, the 'white picket fence' – and still had a great career. Above all, she had someone with whom to share her dreams, her hopes and her very soul. The journey was never boring with Jack – but it was always wonderful.

Jack looked around the room and saw his family and couldn't believe all that had happened and where he had ended up. He was truly blessed. As he sat back, laughing at Hannah who was trying to tickle Teal'c, he thought he heard a soft humming come from somewhere. He then heard faint words,

"Your journey is just beginning Jack O'Neill – and it will be amazing."

He smiled. Yes, it was. It was truly amazing.

**The end**


End file.
